Amour éternel
by Jarl Lili
Summary: UA. Un prince et une princesse s'aimant depuis l'enfance doivent bientôt s'unir. Mais lors de son voyage vers le royaume de sa belle, le prince et son fidèle destrier sont agressés par un groupe de bandits dans la forêt. C'est alors qu'une jeune fille vivant dans les bois vint à leur secours, …et que les ennuis commencent.
1. Les orphelines

**_Salut à tous ! :D Aujourd'hui, me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fiction qui se déroule cette fois dans un U.A (Univers alternatif) incluant les personnages de l'univers de « Dragons » ^^ Alors pour commencer, sachez que j'adore les contes de fées. J'en ai lu beaucoup, surtout les grands classiques, et comme je cherchais une idée de fic, je me suis dit « Pourquoi n'écrirais-je pas un conte de fée en m'inspirant de ce que j'ai lu et de ce que j'aime dans les contes ? » Et comme le Hiccstrid m'a beaucoup inspirée dans la série, ainsi que dans les films, MAIS SURTOUT DANS « DRAGONS 3 » *w*, et que les princesses Disney dans le film « Ralph 2.0 » m'on également trop inspiré *w*… Bah voila le résultat x) _**

**_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira :3 N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un fav et un follow ! Ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est surtout très encourageant ^^ Comme d'habitude, la publication sera tous les vendredis, mais si j'ai un empêchement, je ferais en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas trop de retard entre les publications ;)_**

**_Voila ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à très bientôt ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Les orphelines

Il était une fois, un homme et une femme qui vivaient dans une belle petite chaumière située dans les bois du royaume de Summeria. L'amour les comblait de bonheur, mais ils avaient conscience que quelque chose manquait à leur bonheur. Le jour où la femme appris qu'elle allait bientôt donner la vie, l'amour, la joie et l'impatience berçaient le jeune couple. Quelques mois plus tard, et un peu plus tôt que la date prévue, la femme mit au monde deux adorables jumelles. L'une avait d'épais cheveux blond cendré et l'autre de fins cheveux d'un rouge semblable à celui du sang. Elles avaient un joli teint, le même visage et des yeux en amande d'un bleu très clair. Fou de bonheur, leurs parents passèrent des heures à les regarder, à s'occuper d'elles, et à réfléchir aux prénoms de leurs petites princesses. Au crépuscule, aucun des deux ne trouva de nom idéal, et ce malgré la myriade de prénoms adorables pour un enfant.

Mais au moment d'aller se coucher, juste après avoir couché ses filles dans leurs berceaux assortis, la femme eut une idée en regardant ses boucles d'oreilles qu'elle venait d'ôter afin de brosser ses longs et fins cheveux blond cendré. L'une était en jade, sertie d'or, et avait la forme d'une feuille. La deuxième était en rubis, sertie d'or, et avait la forme d'une goutte. N'ayant pas les moyens de s'offrir de beaux bijoux, la jeune femme s'était contentée de porter ces deux boucles d'oreilles qu'elle avait trouvées par terre, lors d'une balade en forêt. Et elle se fichait qu'elles ne soient pas assorties. Elle les aimait, alors c'était suffisant à ses yeux.

Elle tenait une boucle d'oreille dans chaque main et esquissa finalement un sourire radieux. Son mari, qui était déjà couché, haussa un sourcil en voyant l'état de sa femme.

\- Chérie ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, mon cœur… Je viens juste de trouver les prénoms parfaits pour nos filles !

\- Vraiment ? Qu'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda t-il d'un air ravi et à la fois curieux

Elle alla s'asseoir à ses cotés sur le lit, et lui répondit tout en lui montrant ses boucles d'oreilles.

\- Jade et Ruby ! Qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda t-elle, le cœur emplit de joie et d'espoir

L'homme haussa légèrement les sourcils, puis afficha un air pensif.

\- Mmh… Jade et Ruby… Et c'est en regardant tes boucles d'oreilles que tu as eu cette idée ?

\- Oui. J'adore mes boucles d'oreille, mais j'adore surtout leur couleur… Et puis l'une d'elle irait à merveille à l'une de nos filles puisque ses cheveux sont d'un beau rouge flamboyant.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et puis le vert irait à merveille avec les cheveux blonds de notre deuxième petite puce. Et leurs prénoms me rappelleraient à jamais notre vie et notre bonheur dans les bois. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

L'homme esquissa un tendre sourire alors qu'il regardait sa femme dans le bleu de ses yeux en amande. Il aimait tellement l'enthousiasme et le sourire de sa tendre épouse qu'il serait incapable de refuser ses arguments. Il empoigna donc tendrement sa main dans la sienne et lui offrit sans tarder sa réponse.

\- Si. Va pour Jade et Ruby.

Comme il s'y attendait, sa femme afficha un sourire encore plus radieux et lui sauta au cou. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis allèrent se coucher afin de reprendre des forces. Le lendemain, c'est avec joie qu'ils donnèrent à leurs filles leurs prénoms. Et ces dernières semblaient ravies vu qu'elles gazouillaient avec joie ! Enchanté, le couple déjeuna en compagnie de leurs petites princesses, puis le mari se leva de table, embrassa les trois femmes de sa vie, puis alla travailler au village qui se trouvait à deux heures de marche. Mais comme il avait un cheval, il mit moins d'une heure pour s'y rendre.

Seule avec ses filles, la jeune maman donna à manger à chacune d'elle, tout en fredonnant une petite berceuse. Puis elle les remit bien au chaud dans leur petit parc en bois, puis commença à ranger la maisonnette. Au milieu de la matinée, un corbeau noir vint frapper son bec contre la petite fenêtre de la cuisine. Nullement effrayée, la jeune femme esquissa un sourire ravi et alla vite ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle tendit son bras et salua gentiment l'oiseau.

\- Bonjour, Diaval ! Comment vas-tu ?

L'oiseau croassa tandis qu'il se posait sur le bras de la jeune femme. Elle esquissa un autre sourire, pris le message qui était accroché autour de sa patte, puis caressa la tête de l'oiseau avec son index. Le corbeau croassa de nouveau puis vola dans la pièce pour aller se percher en haut du vaisselier en bois. La femme déroula le petit bout de papier et lut le message qui provenait de sa sœur aînée.

« _Bonjour, Carla. J'espère que ton accouchement s'est bien passé et que tes filles vont bien. Il me tarde de les connaitre ! Je vous embrasse. Affectueusement. Rose. _»

Carla esquissa un énième sourire alors que ses yeux parcouraient une seconde fois le bout de papier. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de prévenir sa sœur qu'elle était déjà au courant ! Carla supposa que Diaval devait y être pour quelque chose. Et il est vrai qu'il était prévu qu'elle accouche au moins trois semaines plus tard. Rose serait là, elle lui dirait surement que c'est un signe ! Un signe que les filles devaient venir au monde maintenant. Sur ce, elle jeta le message de sa sœur dans l'antre de la cheminée, puis prit de quoi écrire et s'installa à table. Pendant qu'elle écrivait, Diaval s'envola en direction du parc, se posa sur le rebord, et regarda sans faire de bruit les jumelles qui dormaient paisiblement. Carla le regarda faire avec un regard amusé, puis retourna écrire son message.

Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi Carla parle et se montre gentille envers un corbeau qui jouait les messagers, et pourquoi Rose possède un corbeau comme animal de compagnie ? Tout simplement parce que c'étaient des sorcières. Mais le souci, c'est que le mari de Carla n'en savait absolument rien. Et ni lui, ni qui que ce soit d'autre ne devait le savoir ! Pourquoi ? Parce que les sorcières sont censées avoir disparues de ce monde, tout comme la magie. À cause de leurs antécédents, les sorcières ont fini par représenter une menace dans le pays. Une chasse aux sorcières à eut lieu jadis, et certaines ont réussi à fuir ou à échapper à ce sort funeste en vivant incognito parmi les humains et sans utiliser la magie. Ce fut le cas de la famille de Carla et Rose. Personne ne soupçonnait cette famille d'être des sorcières, et encore moins maintenant.

Pourtant, Carla aimerait tant avouer ce lourd secret à son mari qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, mais c'était impossible. La famille de son mari a vécu de terribles drames à cause des sorcières, et malgré sa gentillesse et son cœur en or, son mari vouait une haine immense envers les sorcières et la magie ! Dès qu'il en entendait parler, son regard se remplissait d'une haine à vous faire froid dans le dos. Avouer ce secret reviendrait à briser le conte de fée dans lequel elle vivait, et à mettre elle et Rose en danger. Et maintenant que Carla était devenue une mère, ce bonheur ne devait en aucun cas être brisé, et les jumelles devaient être protégées de ce secret ! C'est pour ça que Carla brulait automatiquement chaque message qu'elle recevait de sa sœur. Pour que son mari ne se doute de rien, même s'il était au courant de l'existence de Rose. Et sur ordre de cette dernière, Diaval s'arrangeait toujours pour apporter ses messages quand le maître des lieux n'était pas là.

Communiquer de cette façon avec sa sœur qui vivait à une bonne heure de marche de chez elle, était un moyen pour Carla de ne pas oublier ses racines, et de rester en contact avec sa sœur qui n'appréciait guère son mari. De plus, il ne lui inspirait pas trop confiance. Mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas que son mari soupçonne leur secret. Alors elles avaient décidé de vivre séparées au lieu de rester unies dans la chaumière familiale, comme le leur avaient exigé leur mère et grand mère. Leur père et grand père n'étant plus de ce monde, les décisions les plus importantes et cruciales incombaient très souvent aux deux aînées. Mais Rose, ne voulant empêcher sa petite sœur chérie de connaitre l'amour et le bonheur, avait décidé de la laisser partir tout en lui promettant d'être toujours là pour elle.

Carla venait de terminer d'écrire son message dans lequel elle rassura sa sœur sur son état de santé et celui des filles. Elle précisa au combien elle et son mari étaient heureux et elle n'oublia pas de lui dire comment les filles se nommées, la raison du choix de leur prénom, et de quoi elles avaient l'air. Elle relut son message, esquissa un sourire, puis appela Diaval pour qu'elle accroche son message à sa patte. Elle remercia l'oiseau, lui demanda d'être prudent et le laissa s'envoler par la fenêtre qu'elle referma quelques secondes plus tard en fredonnant.

Diaval ne mit pas longtemps à revenir auprès de sa maîtresse. Cette dernière fut ravie de le revoir et de voir qu'il apportait une réponse. Elle s'empressa de la lire puis esquissa un tendre sourire.

\- Jade et Ruby…

Elle essaya de les imaginer au mieux grâce aux informations données par sa sœur. Son sourire s'étira un peu plus alors qu'elle jetait à son tour le message dans le feu de la cheminée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Diaval qui picorait dans son bol les restes d'une souris, et lui demanda de retourner à la chaumière afin de veiller sur elles, et de la prévenir si quoi que ce soit de grave arrivait. Ce qu'il fit sans tarder.

oO*Oo

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un petit moment. Il pleuvait des cordes et le mari de Carla n'était toujours pas rentré. Ça lui arrivait parfois, car son travail en tant qu'ouvrier à la scierie lui demandait beaucoup de travail. Mais Carla restait sereine. Elle savait qu'il finirait par revenir, et qu'il serait content de voir sa petite famille l'accueillir pour le souper. De plus, le repas était prêt et mijotait encore dans la marmite, l'odeur embaumait délicieusement la pièce, la table était mise et le feu chauffait agréablement la pièce centrale. En attendant son retour, Carla faisait un peu de couture dans son fauteuil, tout en regardant les filles qui jouaient dans leur parc. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jade se mit à pleurer. Carla abandonna son ouvrage et prit tendrement sa fille dans ses bras. Mais en se penchant au dessus du petit parc en bois, Carla frotta son bras contre le rebord et s'enfonça une écharde dans le bras. Elle grimaça de douleur mais décida de faire passer les besoins de sa fille avant les siens. Une fois la petite calmée, la jeune femme la garda dans ses bras et alla se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Elle jeta un œil à sa blessure et essaya tant bien que mal de retirer l'écharde qui était bien enfoncée.

C'est à sa grande surprise que Jade approcha sa petite main de la plaie, et qu'elle soigna sa mère avec de la magie ! Une douce lumière jaune brilla sous sa main. La plaie et l'écharde disparurent, mais la surprise ne quitta pas le visage de sa mère, ni même celui de son père qui venait tout juste de rentrer ! Il était trempé et tenait encore sa lanterne dans la main. Carla sursauta quand elle se rendit enfin compte de sa présence, mais elle eut aussitôt peur en voyant l'éclat de fureur dans le regard de son bien aimé ! Toutefois, elle tacha de se montrer douce et le plus naturel possible.

\- Roland ! Tu es enfin rentré ! Viens vite t'ass…

Il ignora sa femme et pointa Jade du doigt, sans pour autant quitter le nourrisson des yeux.

\- Ce… C'était quoi, ça ?! Demanda t-il d'une voix furieuse

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne fait pas l'innocente, Carla ! Je… J'ai vu ce que Jade vient de faire ! Elle t'a soigné avec de la magie !

Carla ne répondit pas. Nerveuse, elle se pinça les lèvres, puis décida de déposer Jade auprès de sa sœur. Elle fit ensuite face à son mari, le regard navré et empli d'angoisse. Roland dénia enfin regarder sa femme dans les yeux, toujours avec le même éclat de colère. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit la vérité.

\- Oh mon dieu… Notre… Notre fille est une sorcière !

L'expression d'horreur et de colère sur son visage s'accentua, ce qui ne rassura pas son épouse.

\- Ce qui veut dire que toi aussi, t'est une sorcière ! Avoue-le !

\- Oui, Roland. Mais je…

\- Oh non… J'ai épousé une sorcière et engendré des monstres ! Dit-il avec dégoût

\- Chéri, non ! Ne dis pas ça !

\- SILENCE ! JE… Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi, sorcière ! Je n'en reviens pas que j'ai épousé une sorcière… Avoue que tu m'as ensorcelé pour te jouer de moi ?! Vociféra t-il

Carla eut alors les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne reconnaissait pas son époux. La colère le métamorphosa complètement ! Son conte de fée et son bonheur allaient bientôt prendre fin, mais elle avait l'espoir de réussir à le raisonner.

\- Non ! Jamais je n'aurais fait une telle chose ! Nous… Nous sommes ensemble parce qu'on s'aime sincèrement !

\- Mensonge… Murmura t-il, furieux

\- Et nos filles sont nées d'un véritable amour ! Pas à cause de la magie et d'un mensonge !

\- MENSONGE ! TU… !

Il se tut, car il venait de réaliser à quel point il venait de se faire avoir par une sorcière. Les sentiments pour elle et ses filles ne signifiaient désormais plus rien pour lui. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Pour son bien à lui, mais aussi pour tous ceux du village. Il devait les tuer. Toutes les trois. Il les tuerait avec son fusil, puis il mettrait le feu à la chaumière pour s'assurer qu'elles soient bien mortes. Selon ses croyances et ses certitudes, personne ne peut se relever parmi les flammes, et encore moins renaître d'un tas de cendre. Et puis il était également convaincu que personne ne l'accuserait d'être un monstre parce qu'il a tué trois sorcières, même si deux d'entre elles sont des nouveau nés. Ses nouveaux nés. Tout le monde le comprendra, le félicitera et compatira pour lui. Il empoigna aussitôt son fusil qu'il avait sur lui et visa sa femme qui afficha aussitôt un air effrayé !

\- Roland, que… Que fais-tu… ?!

\- Mon devoir ! Je dois vous empêcher de nuire et de leurrer d'autres innocents !

Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur les joues de Carla qui se sentait encore plus effrayée, mais également abasourdie ! Et les filles, en entendant leurs parents crier, se mirent à pleurer.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Nous… Nous sommes ta famille ! Et nous t'aimons !

\- FAUX ! Les sorcières sont des monstres qui sont incapable d'aimer ! Vous devez mourir !

\- M-Même tes filles ?! Ce ne sont que des nouveaux nés !

\- Ça m'est égal ! Je refuse d'être plus longtemps le père de deux monstres !

\- Ce ne sont pas des monstres ! Ce sont tes filles et des êtres humains ! Et puis tu décides de nous tuer tout ça parce que Jade à utilisé de la magie pour me soigner ?! Sache que c'est de la bonne magie ! Elle n'a même pas une journée qu'elle agit déjà pour le bien de sa famille ! S'exclama t-elle

\- Bonne ou mauvaise, la magie ne doit pas exister ! Un point c'est tout ! Maintenant fait tes prières, sorcière.

Déterminé et sans remords, il s'apprêtait à lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. Carla savait qu'il ne raterait pas son coup. C'était un excellent tireur puisqu'il chassait et ramenait souvent à manger. Elle ignora les pleurs plus intenses des filles et tenta encore une fois de raisonner son mari.

\- Je t'en prie… Ne fais pas ça… Le supplia t-elle, en larmes

\- Adieu, sorcière. Dit-il d'un ton sec avant de presser la détente

\- NOOON ! Hurla Carla

Il tira, mais Carla usa de sa magie pour dévier la balle vers le mur à sa droite. L'impact de la balle fit un trou dans le mur en pierre, et le bruit du coup de feu n'arrangea pas le chagrin des filles, ni l'angoisse de leur mère. Diaval, qui regardait discrètement à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, s'envola aussitôt prévenir Rose !

Stupéfait de voir que sa femme ai dévié la balle avec de la magie, Roland décida d'abandonner l'idée de les tuer avec son fusil. Il le jeta à terre et empoigna son poignard. Comme Carla l'aimait désespérément, il savait qu'elle ne prendrait pas le risque de le blesser.

\- Roland… ! Arrête, je t'en prie… ! Nous étions si heureux ! Ne gâche pas tout !

\- C'est toi qui as tout gâché en me mentant depuis le début ! Ne lutte pas et je te promets une mort rapide, sorcière.

\- Si tu t'approches d'elles, je n'hésiterais pas à te repousser et à te tuer… ! Même si je n'en ai pas envie… ! Dit-elle en tremblant de chagrin

\- Tu ne le feras pas. Tu m'aimes trop pour oser me tuer.

Il avait tort sur ce point. Malgré l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour ses filles était mille fois plus puissant. Et pour protéger ces deux êtres innocents et sans défense, elle n'hésiterait pas à se retourner contre lui, même si ça doit lui briser à jamais le cœur. Cela dit, il ne pourra pas être plus brisé qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Au moment où son mari avança d'un pas décisif et rapide, elle usa sans regret de sa magie pour le repousser. Il vacilla en arrière et ce cogna violemment la tête contre le coin de l'épaisse table en bois brut. Il mourut sur le coup et termina de tomber sur le plancher, laissant une mare de sang se répandre sur le plancher. Épouvantée, Carla plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et pleura à chaudes larmes, alors que les filles pleurèrent de plus belle. Mais leur mère n'eut pas le temps de pleurer et de se lamenter sur son sort. En heurtant la table, Roland avait fait tomber les deux bougies présentes sur la table, ainsi que sa lanterne à huile qui s'était déversée sur la table et le plancher. Résultat, la table entière était en train de s'enflammer, et bientôt, ce sera le tour de toute la chaumière. Mais hors de question pour Carla de brûler vive avec ses filles. Elle enfila sans plus tarder sa cape de voyage, mis sa capuche car il pleuvait toujours, accrocha sa propre dague à sa ceinture, puis enveloppa chaudement ses filles dans une couverture et sortit de la chaumière. Avant de fermer la porte, elle regarda une dernière fois sa jolie maison, puis son mari qui commençait à se consumer dans les flammes. Elle ferma tristement les yeux, ferma la porte et marcha en direction de la maison de Rose. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'y rendre avec le cheval de son défunt mari car la monture s'était enfuie à cause du coup de feu, des flammes et de l'odeur de fumée.

Malgré la pluie, le froid de la nuit et le vent, Carla continua de marcher, de serrer fermement ses filles contre elles, de les rassurer et de les consoler. Sans compter qu'elle devait endurer les douleurs et les conséquences de son récent accouchement. A mi-chemin, elle entendit un bruit. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. Elle entendit de nouveau du bruit, comme des bruits de pas et le craquement des brindilles sur le sol. Puis elle entendit des grognements. Elle savait de quoi il s'agissait. Des loups. Mais elle ne pourrait pas fuir, ni se battre en ayant ses filles dans les bras. Elle décida alors de vite les cacher dans le creux d'un vieil hêtre situé à sa gauche. Les filles pleurèrent mais Carla les ignora et se retourna avec courage pour faire face à une meute de trois loups aussi noirs que la nuit, et tellement grands que ça paralyserait de peur quiconque se trouverait sur leurs passages.

Carla avait peur que le combat ne tourne mal, car elle ne s'était jamais vraiment servie de ses pouvoirs depuis qu'elle est en âge de comprendre ce qu'est la magie, et ce que ça impliquerait si elle s'en servait. Et depuis qu'elle s'est mariée avec Roland, elle ne s'en était plus du tout servi. Tout à l'heure, c'était dû soit à la chance, soit à sa volonté de protéger ses filles. Et puis elle était seule face à son mari. Là, elle était seule face à trois loups féroces et visiblement très affamés. Elle inspira et lança une puissante onde de choc sur la meute. Heureuse d'avoir réussi, Carla continua sur cette voie. Elle se servit également de la nature pour attaquer et repousser ses assaillants. Elle réussi à en tuer un, mais un des loups s'était furtivement avancé vers les deux petites qui pleuraient ! Carla hurla leurs noms en se tournant vers elles, mais ne parvint pas à esquiver l'assaut du deuxième loup sur son bras. Elle hurla de douleur tandis qu'il lui déchiquetait le bras, mais elle trouva la force de saisir son poignard et de le planter dans la tête du loup. Il tomba raide mort par terre et Carla se hâta de dégager son bras de la mâchoire du loup et de s'occuper du dernier membre de la meute. Elle l'envoya balader avec une onde de choc, mais le loup se ressaisit rapidement et vint à la charge pour se débarrasser de Carla et savourer tranquillement son repas.

Paniquée, blessée et tremblante de froid et de peur, Carla parvint quand même à se débarrasser du dernier loup. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'un autre loup la guettait derrière les buissons. Il attendit qu'elle ait baissé sa garde pour se jeter sur elle et la mordre violemment au cou ! Carla ne pu rien faire face à lui. Elle hurla et mourut en un fragment de seconde. Victorieux, le loup s'apprêtait à la manger mais les pleurs des deux fillettes attirèrent son attention. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et lorgna d'un œil gourmand les deux petites proies. Mais au moment où il allait s'approchait pour en croquer une, les fillettes cessèrent de pleurer et se servirent ensembles de leur magie pour se défendre ! Ruby lança un bouclier de protection pour éviter que le loup ne s'approche d'elles, et Jade donna vie à une des branches de l'hêtre pour qu'elle vienne saisir le loup par la gorge et le tuer ! Le loup fini étranglé et pendu à la branche. Sauvées, mais ne voyant pas leur mère revenir, elles se remirent à pleurer.

C'est à ce moment la que leur tante Rose arriva sur le dos de son cheval, et accompagné de Diaval. Le spectacle la terrifia, et encore plus quand elle vit sa sœur morte et ensanglantée parmi les loups. Les pleurs de ses nièces lui permirent de les retrouver et elle se hâta aussitôt de les rassurer et de voir si elles n'avaient rien. Elle fut rassurée de voir qu'elles étaient saines et sauves, mais la vue d'un loup pendu juste au dessus d'elles la rendit perplexe ! Elle savait que c'étaient elles qui avaient fait ça. Pas Carla. Rose sentait la magie couler dans les veines des jumelles. A cet instant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être fière d'elles, mais également inquiète. Élever seule deux bébés avec un certain potentiel magique n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Mais elle s'en sentait capable et jura de tout faire pour les protéger.

Elle installa confortablement chacune de ses nièces dans un panier, et les confia à Diaval le temps qu'elle tire et installe le cadavre de sa pauvre sœur sur le dos de son cheval, ce qu'elle fit avec de la magie après s'être assurée de ne pas être vue par qui que ce soit. Avec sa magie, elle décrocha également le loup de l'arbre, rendit à la branche son aspect d'origine, puis laissa la meute gire sur le sol humide, tandis qu'elle retournait chez elle, avec sa famille et ses fidèles compagnons.


	2. Belles comme des fleurs

**_Salut à tous ! :D Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos fav et vos follows ! Je suis contente que ma nouvelle fic vous plaise, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ^^ C'est vrai que j'ai commencé très fort avec un premier chapitre assez glauque x) Et encore, c'est pas fini x) Mais pas d'inquiétude, il y aura des moments beaucoup plus joyeux et de la romance. Promis ^^ Encore merci à tous, bonne lecture et à vendredi prochain ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Belles comme des fleurs

Dix-huit longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis cette nuit tragique. Le royaume de Summeria était toujours aussi paisible, prospère et enchanteur. Entre l'immense forêt et le château, se tenait le village principal du royaume. Depuis dix-huit ans, il n'avait cessé de croître et de s'embellir. Les maisons étaient faites de pierre blanche et grise, et les toits étaient faits de tuiles marron, jaune ou rouge. De loin, cela faisait un mélange de couleur fort agréable à regarder, comme une forêt en automne. Les rues étaient soigneusement pavées de pierre grise, et des arbres et des fleurs jonchaient les rues, la place centrale et les maisons. Bon nombres d'artisans travaillaient au village et tout le monde semblait heureux.

Le peuple pouvait compter sur leur reine bien aimée, la reine Mala, ainsi que sur sa fille, la douce et ravissante princesse Astrid. Même si elle n'avait que 18 ans, elle avait déjà mainte fois agi comme une véritable souveraine, et sa mère savait que le moment venu, elle serait une reine exemplaire et aimée de tous. La princesse était en train de se promener dans le jardin royal avec ses dames de compagnie, quand elle reçut la visite d'un messager. Astrid eut un sourire radieux en le voyant ! Ce messager venait du royaume de Berk, le royaume voisin, royaume de son prince bien aimé, le prince Harold. Le messager rendit naturellement à la princesse son sourire et lui tendit la lettre avec une révérence. Astrid l'en remercia et l'invita à aller se restaurer en cuisine. Elle ouvrit sans plus tarder la lettre et parcourut le message de ses beaux yeux bleu azur. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait ces lignes, un sourire radieux illuminait son doux visage rond. Si bien qu'à la fin de sa lecture, elle ferma les yeux et serra tendrement la lettre contre son cœur.

\- Que dit cette lettre, princesse ? Demanda l'une de ses dames de compagnie

\- Harold arrivera dans trois jours… Avec une surprise ! Oh comme j'ai hâte de le revoir… Dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse

\- Plus que de savoir de quelle surprise il s'agit ? S'étonna t-elle agréablement

\- Oui. Répondit la princesse.

\- Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? Demanda une autre de ses dames

\- Il y a cinq ans. Je me rappelle encore de ce jour… Ici, dans ce jardin… Sur ce banc…

Astrid esquissa un sourire en se remémorant ce jour. Elle et Harold étaient assis sur ce banc, entourés de magnifiques rosiers aux parfums exquis. Il lui racontait des histoires et la faisait rire. Quand vint le moment pour lui de rentrer au royaume de Berk avec ses parents, il lui fit la promesse que la prochaine fois qu'il reviendrait, il serait chevalier et arborerait fièrement les couleurs et le blason de sa famille. Il ajouta que quand ce jour viendrait, il viendrait lui rendre visite, seul, sur son vaillant destrier. Heureuse pour lui, Astrid lui avait souhaité tous ses vœux de réussite et s'était permise de lui donner un baiser pour l'encourager, et pour qu'il n'oublie pas qu'elle le soutenait de tout son cœur. Heureux d'être ainsi encouragé par sa princesse, Harold lui rendit un tendre baiser puis dut vite se sauver en entendant la puissante voix de son père qui le rappelait à l'ordre depuis les portes du jardin. En cinq ans, elle avait reçut quelques messages de son bien aimé, mais le dernier message fut le plus merveilleux à ses yeux, car il annonçait enfin son retour !

\- Vous pensez que sa surprise, c'est le fait d'avoir été nommé chevalier ? Demanda la troisième dame de compagnie

\- Je pense que oui. Ça ne peut être que ça ! Oh, comme il a du changer en cinq ans… Je me demande si j'arriverais à le reconnaître…Répondit Astrid en essayant de l'imaginer sous des traits d'adulte

\- Je suis sure que oui, princesse. Avec des yeux verts comme les siens, le prince Harold ne sera pas difficile à reconnaître. Il sera même encore plus charmant qu'il ne l'était ! Surtout s'il a une barbe de jeune homme ! Vous imaginez, mesdames ?

\- Oh oui… Répondirent les dames d'une voix rêveuse

\- Arrêtez, toutes les trois… Vous me donnez encore plus envie de le revoir… Soupira Astrid d'un air languis

\- Toutes nos excuses, princesse. Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

\- Eh bien… Pour commencer, prévenir mère de cette grande nouvelle ! Et ensuite, tout préparer pour que cette visite soit mémorable ! Déclara joyeusement Astrid

\- Ce qui veut dire acheter une nouvelle robe ? Supposa une des dames

\- Evidemment ! Le prince n'est pas le seul à avoir changé et à s'être embelli en cinq ans. Notre princesse aussi !

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Astrid en rougissant de manière adorable

\- Absolument. Ce fait est indiscutable ! Et il est normal que pour un jour comme celui ci, vous portiez une robe qui siéra à votre beauté.

\- Tout à fait ! Et comme ça, le prince sera encore plus fou de vous ! Ajouta une autre dame de compagnie

Et c'est avec les joues roses, des étoiles dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur en liesse, que la princesse et ses trois dames de compagnie se hâtèrent de prévenir la reine et de commencer les préparatifs.

oO*Oo

La princesse Astrid n'était pas la seule qui s'était embellie au fils des ans. Au cœur de la forêt, dans la chaumière de tante Rose, vivaient les deux sœurs jumelles, Jade et Ruby. Jade avait maintenant des cheveux blond cendré, longs et épais qui dépassaient légèrement de ses épaules, et portait dans ses cheveux un serre-tête noir. Elle avait un joli teint, un visage pointu mais doux, des sourcils épais qui ne la rendaient pas laide, des yeux en amande et des lèvres couleur framboise. Elle était vêtue d'une robe verte foncée, d'un corset noir, d'un chemisier blanc aux manches longues et de bottines marron foncé.

Sa sœur, Ruby, avait de long cheveux rouge qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos, mais ils étaient fin, comparé à ceux de sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas de coiffure particulière. Elle aimait laisser ses cheveux long flottaient librement derrière elle. Elle avait également un joli teint, le même visage que sa sœur, le même regard, les mêmes sourcils et les mêmes lèvres couleur framboise. Elle était vêtue d'une robe marron foncé, d'un corset noir, d'un chemisier ocre foncé aux manches longues, et de bottines noir.

Jade était devenue douce, aimante, honnête, rêveuse, travailleuse, timide et cachottière. Elle aidait sa tante pour les potions d'herboriste car elle avait un certain talent pour les potions. Elle l'aidait également au ménage, à la lessive et aux repas. Elle connaissait la forêt par cœur et savait où trouver les ingrédients pour les potions qui ne poussent pas dans leur jardin, mais elle savait également où trouver des champignons et des fruits sauvages. Elle s'entendait généralement bien avec tout le monde, sauf avec ceux qui lui cherchaient des ennuis ou qui se moquaient d'elle et de sa famille. Dans ces cas là, elle se contentait de les ignorer, tout comme sa tante. Avec le temps, elle était devenue très complice avec sa sœur jumelle et avait fini par prendre l'habitude de réparer les bêtises de cette dernière, et de la calmer pour éviter qu'elle ne s'emballe quand elle est en colère.

Ruby, elle, était devenue un vrai garçon manqué malgré sa beauté. Elle était bagarreuse, aussi bien au poing qu'à l'épée ! Il y a trois ans, lors d'une balade en forêt, elle avait trouvé une vieille épée très abîmée et l'avait ramené chez elle pour la nettoyer, mais aussi pour apprendre à s'en servir, et ainsi, protéger sa famille. Elle savait également manier l'arc, car sa famille n'avait pas trop les moyens d'acheter un fusil et une bonne réserve de munitions. C'est d'ailleurs avec un arc qu'elle chassait la plupart de ses proies. Elle avait également appris à sa sœur à se battre et à savoir se défendre, aussi bien à mains nues qu'avec une épée, un arc, ou une dague. Ruby avait un tempérament de feu. Elle était également franche, maladroite, mais surtout travailleuse, aimante, protectrice et fidèle. Elle travaillait au potager, s'occuper de couper le bois, chasser, pécher, et aidait également aux taches ménagères. Elle aimait beaucoup faire des travaux qui demandent de la force et connaissait par cœur les coins de chasse et de pêche. Contrairement à Jade, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de talent pour l'herboristerie. Et si Jade et sa tante arrivaient à ignorer les moqueurs et ceux qui leur cherchaient des ennuis, ce n'était malheureusement pas son cas. Au village, elle n'arrête pas de se disputer, de remballer ou de chercher la bagarre avec Dagur qui les cherchait et qui les insultait de sorcières car elles faisaient des potions et vivaient dans les bois. C'est pour ça que Jade devait souvent intervenir pour calmer le jeu et éviter que sa tourne mal. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ruby aimait protéger sa famille, mais surtout sa sœur qui était plus fragile, gentille et naïve qu'elle. Cet instinct de protection était probablement dut au fait que Ruby soit venue au monde la première.

Autre détail sur leur apparence physique, chacune portait une des boucles d'oreilles de leur défunte mère. Jade portait à son oreille droite celle en jade, or, et en forme de feuille, et Ruby portait à son oreille gauche celle en or, rubis, et en forme de goutte. Quand leur tante enterra leur mère dans le jardin familiale, le lendemain de l'incident, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à l'enterrer avec ses bijoux. Elle pensait que les filles seraient heureuses de les recevoir comme cadeaux pour leur dixième anniversaire, d'avoir un souvenir de leur mère et de connaitre l'origine de leur prénom. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Les filles étaient tristes, certes, mais très contentes de leur cadeau ! Et depuis ce jour, ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'était séparée de son bijou. Jamais.

Tous les ans, la petite famille se recueillait sur la tombe de Carla. Elles entretenaient sa tombe et le petit rosier rouge, et elles s'occupaient également des tombes des autres membres de la famille. Vivant dans les bois et assez loin de toute forme de civilisation, elles ne manquaient de rien. Elles vivaient toutes les trois dans une adorable chaumière, dont un chêne majestueux faisait partie intégrante de la demeure. La maison étant construite au pied du chêne, sous une petite pente, certaines de ses racines recouvraient le toit de la maison, si bien que des pattes d'araignées semblaient agripper le toit de la demeure, et la protégeaient. Cela conférait également à la demeure des sorcières une décoration… Vraiment spéciale ! Les murs étaient faits de pierres claires, et le toit, de tuiles aux couleurs semblables à l'écorce de l'arbre. De la mousse poussait sur le toit, entre les tuiles, sur les murs et entre les pierres. Les fenêtres du rez de chaussée et de l'étage étaient composées de six petits carreaux teintés de rose, de jaune et de vert, et les volets étaient en bois marron foncé, qu'on pouvait ouvrir et fermer de l'intérieur.

Des deux cotés de la porte d'entrée, se trouvaient deux jolis petits parterres de fleurs variées. Jade aimait beaucoup s'en occuper. Dans le jardin, situé juste du coté droit de la porte d'entrée, se trouvait surtout deux grands parterres d'herbes et de plantes aromatiques pour la cuisine et les potions de Rose et Jade, comme de la sauge, du romarin, du laurier, de la lavande et autres plantes. Et juste à coté, se trouvait le potager dont Ruby en avait la principale charge. Il y avait des pommes de terre, des tomates, des carottes, des navets, des potirons, des poireaux et des choux fleurs. Il y avait aussi un pommier juste à coté du potager, ainsi qu'un petit puits en pierre, avec un toit en bois de couleur rouge.

Il y avait également assez de place dans le jardin pour étendre le linge sur de longues cordes attachées aux troncs de deux arbres solides, mais également de la place pour s'amuser et se détendre. Quand elles étaient petites, le jardin était bercé par leurs jeux et leurs rires. Ce petit jardin était protégé par une épaisse et charmante clôture en bois, en plus d'avoir une petite et solide porte battante en bois. Le vieux chêne veillait sur l'ensemble du domaine, grâce à sa hauteur vertigineuse, ses branches, son parfum et ses feuilles. Les filles avaient vraiment le sentiment que cet arbre les protégeait de tout ! Les autres et différents arbres du domaine apportaient également leur beauté, soutien et utilité à la propriété, tout comme les différents buissons et arbustes.

A la droite de la maisonnée, un peu plus loin, se trouvait le petit cimetière familial. Ce lieu de recueillement sacré était entouré d'une petite muraille de pierre, et un grand platane veillait sur le cimetière. Il y avait également l'enclos du cheval de Rose, du coté du mur ouest de la chaumière, mais depuis quelques années, l'enclos était vide car le cheval avait quitté ce monde. Et depuis, aucun autre cheval ne prit sa place. Faute de moyens.

En prenant un petit sentier menant au chêne depuis le coté ouest de la chaumière, on pouvait accéder au vieux chêne et au joli petit terrain qui l'entourait. À la branche la plus basse et la plus solide, pendait une simple balançoire. Et au pied du chêne, se trouvait un petit banc. Idéal pour lire un livre à l'ombre, et encore plus quand on y ajoute le calme de la forêt, le doux piaillement des oiseaux et les merveilleuses odeurs et parfums des arbres et des fleurs qui entouraient le domaine. C'était un vrai havre de paix. C'était chez elles.

Personnes ne venaient les déranger. Sauf les clients de tante Rose qui venaient parfois pour échanger des baumes, cataplasmes, onguents ou remèdes, contre du pain, des œufs, de la viande, du fromage, des bougies ou d'autres choses utiles. C'était du troc à l'amiable et tout le monde en était content. C'était également une occasion de se voir, de parler, de déguster une tisane, ou une part de tarte, ou de goûter à la dernière confiture confectionnée par Jade.

oO*Oo

En parlant de Jade, sa tante la cherchait et commençait à s'impatienter. Il n'était pas loin de midi, et Rose attendait les champignons qui devaient accompagner les pommes de terre du potager et le lapin ramené par Ruby. Rose sortit de la maison et alla voir Ruby qui était dans la cour en train de couper du bois sur une vieille souche.

\- Ruby ? Où est ta sœur ?

Ruby tourna son regard vers elle et épongea son front avec sa manche.

\- Probablement en train de rêvasser dans les bois. Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ?

\- Oui, s'il te plait. Et sois prudente.

\- Comme d'habitude, tante Rose.

Elle planta la hache dans la souche, passa au dessus de la clôture avec aisance malgré le fait qu'elle portait une robe, détacha sa longue et raide chevelure rousse, et marcha tranquillement en direction de la forêt, car elle savait précisément où se trouvait sa sœur.

oO*Oo

Dans les bois, à moins d'une demi-heure de marche de la chaumière, Jade était effectivement en train de rêver. Accoudée contre la branche d'un arbre, elle regardait avec le sourire le château de la princesse Astrid qui se trouvait à l'est, par delà la prairie, les champs, les collines et le village. Ces murs de pierre blanche, ces tours et tourelles aux tuiles couleur ocre, les arbres qui provenaient sans aucun doute du jardin royal, et la beauté qui se dégageait du château la faisaient rêver. Tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas sa sœur se glisser sournoisement derrière elle.

\- Alors ? Encore en train de rêvasser ? Demanda Ruby avec un sourire.

Jade sursauta si haut et poussa un cri si strident, que Ruby ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et d'accentuer son sourire ! Le cœur battant, Jade porta sa main à son cœur mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rire avec sa sœur.

\- Ruby ! Tu… Tu m'as fait peur !

\- C'était le but. Encore en train d'admirer le château ? Demanda t-elle en s'accoudant à son tour contre la branche

\- Oui. Je le trouve tellement beau et fascinant… Avoua t-elle en faisant de même

Elle soupira d'un air rêveur.

\- J'aimerais tellement le visiter et avoir des réponses à mes questions...

\- On y est pourtant déjà allé. Rappela Ruby

\- Je sais. Mais on avait quatre ans, selon tante Rose. Et la visite fut unique et brève. Et puis à cet âge la, tu ne peux pas te souvenir de grand-chose. Ajouta sérieusement Jade

\- Je l'admets. Mais y'a quelqu'un qui s'en souviendra toujours.

\- Mmh. Tante Rose.

\- Et la reine surtout !

Jade se pinça les lèvres en se remémorant le récit de tante Rose concernant cette journée. Récit dont elle leur avait fait part le jour de leur quinzième anniversaire.

Comme l'avait dit Jade, elles avaient quatre ans le jour où elles sont allées pour la seule et unique fois de leur vie au château. Un garde s'était rendu jusqu'à la chaumière car on avait besoin des services de Rose pour soigner la reine qui était très malade, limite au portes de la mort. Devant l'inefficacité et l'impuissance des propres médecins de la reine, des membres du personnel royal avaient vanté les mérites des potions et remèdes de Rose. Ne voulant refuser cette demande, cet honneur, ni laisser la jeune princesse devenir orpheline, ni laisser ces deux nièces seules à la maison, Rose avait accepté en spécifiant au garde qu'elle viendrait avec ses nièces. Le garde accepta sans broncher, surtout en voyant l'âge des deux petites, et les emmena sans plus tarder auprès de la reine.

Une fois dans la chambre royale, Rose avait demandé aux filles de rester sagement assises sur leur chaise pendant qu'elle examinait la souveraine. Elle avait fait gentiment congédier le personnel car elle souhaiter travailler seule et en paix. Elle entreprit alors de fabriquer une potion qui permettrait de faire baisser la fièvre. Pendant que sa tante avait le dos tourné, et que Ruby s'amusait avec les franges d'une tapisserie, Jade en avait profité pour se lever et s'approcher de la reine. La reine fut surprise de voir l'enfant s'approcher d'elle, mais elle la trouvait si jolie et si adorable qu'elle lui avait adressé un tendre sourire. Jade lui avait rendu son sourire puis avait posé sa petite main contre la main brûlante de la reine. Aussitôt, une douce lueur dorée s'était échappée de sa main. Malgré son état, la reine fut extrêmement surprise, mais elle n'avait prononcé aucun mot et n'avait même pas reculé. Les soins apportés par Jade lui faisait un bien fou alors elle s'était laissée envahir par cette douce sensation.

Quand Rose s'était aperçue de ce que sa nièce était en train de faire, il était trop tard. La reine était totalement guérie et sauvée, certes, mais le secret concernant les pouvoirs magiques de Jade furent révélés. Seule la reine venait d'y assister, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'une lourde sentence s'abatte sur la petite famille. Pourtant, la reine ne fit rien de tel. Trop heureuse d'être en vie et d'être encore de ce monde pour Astrid, elle demanda simplement à Rose de lui fournir des explications concernant l'enfant. Ce que Rose fit avec bravoure et crainte. La reine sut donc que les sorcières était toujours de ce monde, ainsi que la magie, et que trois d'entres elles vivaient incognito dans son royaume. Jade avait deviné que sa tante devait être en colère, alors elle s'excusa auprès d'elle. Son geste fit tendrement sourire la reine, malgré qu'elle fût couverte de sueur et que ses cheveux courts et blonds soit trempés et collés à son visage. Elle n'avait aucune intention de les punir, de les faire exécuter, ou de les chasser de son royaume. Elle tenait plutôt à les récompenser, ce que Rose refusa poliment.

Tout ce qu'elle demanda auprès de la reine, c'est de ne dire à personne ce qui s'est passé, et de dire que ce sont ses remèdes qui l'ont sauvé, et non la magie. Jade et Ruby étant encore trop petite, Rose ne souhaitait pas qu'il leur arrive malheur si le royaume venait à savoir qu'elles étaient des sorcières. Les gens peuvent se montrer si cruels, y compris envers des enfants en bas âge. La reine Mala le comprit et fut touchée par l'amour que Rose montrait envers ses nièces. Elle lui fit donc la promesse de garder leur secret. Rose avait remercié la reine et avait juré en retour de faire en sorte que les petites ne se servent pas de leur pouvoir avant d'avoir l'âge requis pour les maîtriser et pour comprendre l'ampleur de la situation, c'est-à-dire à quinze ans. Elle ajouta également qu'elle leur apprendrait à maîtriser leur magie. La reine acquiesça, voyant qu'elle semblait sincère. Elle s'était tout de même permise de promettre une récompense pour leur service : une généreuse bourse d'or qui leur sera donné tous les mois jusqu'à leur quinzième anniversaire. Rose accepta quand même cette offre très généreuse, pour le bien de ses nièces, puis elles prirent congé.

Jade se rappela vaguement s'être tourné pour faire un signe de la main à la reine, et se rappela également que la reine, toujours assise dans son grand lit à baldaquin, lui avait rendu son sourire et son geste. Tout le reste était flou dans sa mémoire. Ça remontait à si loin…

Depuis ce jour, et selon les dires de tante Rose, la reine ne dévoila jamais leur secret et aucun accident magique ne s'était produit puisque les pouvoirs des petites furent scellés de façon toujours inconnue. Même aujourd'hui, les jumelles ne surent comment leur tante s'y était prise. Le royaume crut la version de la reine concernant sa guérison, et certains habitants félicitaient encore Rose pour avoir sauvé leur reine bien aimée et avoir permis à la jeune princesse de grandir avec sa mère. Mais ça n'empêcha pas certains villageois d'être méfiants et suspicieux envers Rose. Même encore aujourd'hui, certain la considéraient comme une sorcière. Surtout le lieutenant Dagur, l'ami d'enfance et collègue du capitaine Eret ! Dagur n'arrêtait pas de se moquer des trois femmes, et de prétendre qu'elles étaient des sorcières puisqu'elles vivaient dans les bois et qu'elles fabriquaient des potions ! Ses moqueries amusèrent certains villageois, surtout ceux de la taverne ! Rose et Jade préféraient les ignorer, mais Ruby, elle, avait à chaque fois une furieuse envie d'éclater le nez de Dagur ! Heureusement qu'Eret et quelques villageois prenaient leur défense ! Sinon… Qui sait ce qui se passerait ?

Et donc, depuis leur dixième anniversaire, les filles reçurent les boucles d'oreilles de leur mère comme cadeau, et le jour de leur quinzième anniversaire, elles reçurent la vérité sur leur véritable nature, ainsi que sur celle de leur mère et de leurs ancêtres, et aussi le récit de l'incident au château. Les filles furent stupéfaites d'apprendre qu'elles étaient des sorcières, mais elles prirent la nouvelle assez bien. Rose fut rassurée. Sur le ton de l'humour, elle en profita pour leur raconter quelques anecdotes sur les incidents magiques qu'elles avaient causés étant bébés. Les filles furent stupéfaites mais également amusées de ses histoires. Ce fut un beau moment en famille.

Rose tint sa promesse et avait formé les filles pour qu'elles sachent maîtriser leurs pouvoirs et éviter tout incident face au commun des mortels. En quatre ans, elles maîtrisaient suffisamment leurs pouvoirs pour pouvoir vivre une vie normale auprès de leur tante, et passer pour de simples paysannes. Mais pour garantir et préserver cette paix, elles durent lui promettre de ne jamais utiliser la magie. Sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. Ce que les filles firent avec brio jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ruby posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur puis invita cette dernière à rentrer à la chaumière. Jade esquissa un sourire, ramassa son panier et rentra avec Ruby.

\- T'a trouvé beaucoup de champignons ?

\- Oui. Et même quelques mûres pour le dessert ! C'est un peu ça aussi qui m'a fait prendre du retard. Avoua t-elle

\- Mmh. Mais dis-moi ? Pourquoi tu n'en fais pas pousser dans le jardin ? Ce serait plus pratique et on aurait notre propre réserve de mûres.

\- C'est vrai que ce serait pratique, mais dans ce cas, où serait le plaisir de partir faire la cueillette ? Rétorqua t-elle avec un sourire

\- Pas faux.

\- Et puis faire la cueillette, c'est aussi une raison pour se balader, profiter des splendeurs de la forêt… Et faire des rencontres.

\- Des rencontres ? S'étonna Ruby. A part du gibier et quelques bandits qui attaquent ceux qui s'aventurent sur la grande route, je ne vois pas qui tu pourrais rencontrer !

\- Je ne sais pas. Une consœur, une amie… L'avenir me le dira ! Dit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à sa sœur.

\- Mouais. Et euh… Tu disais que tu te posais plein de questions sur le château. Lesquelles ? Non parce que tu as beau être ma sœur jumelle, défois, j'ai du mal à te suivre.

\- Oh, c'est juste des questions toutes bêtes. Dit-elle en hochant les épaules

\- Genre ? Insista Ruby

\- Genre bah… Combien il y a de pièces dans le palais, combien de fenêtres, est-ce que le palais est aussi beau de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur, comment est le jardin royal, comment est la vie au palais, où se trouve la chambre de la princesse, est ce qu'elle se situe dans la plus haute tour du château, et si c'est le cas, quelle vue a-t-elle de là-haut ?

\- Tout le royaume, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Sans doute. Et puis…

\- Quoi ? Tu te pose encore des questions sur ce château ?

\- Encore une, mais… Elle est un peu… Grotesque. Avoua Jade avec embarras

\- Dis toujours ?

\- Bah je me demande si… Il y a un dragon qui vit dans les souterrains du château, comme dans les histoires de prince, de princesse, de château enchanté et de dragon.

Ruby ricana de nouveau. Les joues de Jade devinrent subitement roses de honte.

\- Ma chère sœur… Tu as vraiment une imagination débordante !

\- Et alors ? Où est le mal ? Se défendit Jade

\- Nulle part, je te rassure. C'est très bien d'avoir de l'imagination. Seulement moi, je préfère me demander quel gibier je vais ramener pour le prochain dîner, ou est-ce qu'on va encore vivre une année de paix. Répondit-elle gentiment

\- Tu es plus terre à terre que moi, Ruby. C'est pour ça.

\- Tu sais être tout aussi sérieuse que moi, Jade.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver, et de me poser des questions sur la vie et sur ce qui m'entoure.

Ruby était sans aucun doute semblable à sa sœur sur le plan physique, un peu différente niveau caractère, mais elle enviait sa liberté et son ouverture d'esprit qu'elle possédait depuis toujours.

\- Pff… Parfois, j'aimerais être comme toi. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Ou du moins je n'y arrive plus depuis qu'on sait qui nous sommes. Ou plutôt ce que nous sommes…

Le visage de Ruby s'assombrit. Peinée, Jade prit tendrement la main de sa sœur et lui adressa un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de sa jumelle. Elles se hâtèrent de rentrer à la maison, mais Jade grimace d'angoisse quand elle vit que leur tante les attendait devant la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés et l'air sévère.

\- Vous voilà enfin. Surtout toi, Jade. Grommela t-elle

\- Désolée, tante Rose. J'ai trouvé beaucoup plus de champignons que prévu, puis des mûres et ensuite je… J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. S'excusa t-elle

Rose la dévisagea quelques secondes sans rien dire et sans décroiser les bras. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Jade l'avait toujours connue avec cette attitude quand l'une d'elles faisaient une bêtise. Et même avec l'âge, Rose était toujours la même. Cheveux noirs frisés jusqu'aux épaules, avec quelques mèches grises par ci par là. Elle portait toujours la même robe bleu nuit, une chemise blanche à manches longues, et un épais châle en laine brodée et de couleur beige, sur les épaules, et noué au niveau de la poitrine. Et comme Ruby, elle portait des bottines noires. Elle avait toujours l'air sévère avec ses sourcils noirs froncés, ses yeux marron foncé, ses lèvres fines et son visage carré, mais les jumelles savaient qu'elle était gentille, douce et aimante, mais également sévère mais juste. Même que Rose était leur tante, les filles l'aimaient comme si c'était leur mère, et lui était reconnaissante de les avoir recueillies et élevées. Elles lui devaient tout. Au bout d'un moment, son visage se radoucit et se dérida grâce à un léger sourire.

\- Mmh. Allez. Rentre et va vite préparer les champignons. Le reste du repas est cuit et il n'attend plus qu'eux.

\- Tout de suite ! Répondit Jade en entrant sans tarder dans la chaumière.

Rose croisa le regard de Ruby qui lui adressa un sourire navré avant de suivre sa sœur. Rose secoua la tête et entra à son tour.

\- Jade ? Quelle quantité de champignons et de mûres as tu récolté ? Demanda Rose en fermant la porte

\- Suffisamment de champignon pour ce midi et pour un potage pour ce soir, et assez de mûres pour faire une tarte. Répondit-elle alors qu'elle se mettait déjà au travail

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, ce sera ta punition pour avoir fait retarder l'heure du repas. Faire une soupe et une tarte pour ce soir.

\- Oui, tante Rose. Répondit-elle sans rechigner.

\- Euh… Cuisiner de bons petits plats, c'est pas une punition. Rétorqua Ruby avant d'aller chercher les assiettes

Rose esquissa un sourire, puis alla voir son ragoût de lapin qui mijotait dans la marmite, hors du feu.

\- C'est vrai. Mais le fait d'être interdite de sortie tant que ce n'est pas prêt, et que la cuisine ne soit propre et rangée, ça, c'est une punition. Précisa t-elle

\- Mmh, pas faux. Admit Ruby

Jade esquissa un petit sourire, et ne mit pas longtemps à faire cuire les champignons. Ruby termina de mettre la table, Rose continua de veiller sur le reste du repas, puis quand tout fut prêt et cuit, les filles se mirent à table, firent une prière envers leur propre croyance, et savourèrent ce délicieux repas.


	3. Damoiselle en détresse

Chapitre 3 - Damoiselle en détresse

Pendant que Jade s'affairait à préparer la soupe de ce soir et la tarte aux mûres pour le dessert, Rose confectionnait les remèdes de ses clients. Ruby, quant à elle, était dehors, en train de terminer de couper du bois. Alors qu'elle était occupée de disposer les mûres sur la pâte étalée au fond du plat à tarte et de veiller sur la soupe qui était sur le feu, Jade reçut la visite de Minuit, son chat tigré. Il avait un beau pelage blanc, gris clair et gris foncé, et d'envoûtants yeux bleus. Attiré par l'odeur des mûres, il miaula, grimpa sur la table et se dirigea vers le bol de mûres fraîches.

\- Coucou toi ! A ce que je vois, on a faim ?

Minuit miaula de plus belle, ce qui amusa sa maîtresse qui décida de lui donner une mûre.

\- Tiens. Mais une seule, pas plus.

Minuit miaula encore, mangea la mûre dans la main de Jade et se laissa tendrement caresser le dos, si bien qu'il ronronna, allongé sur la table. Ruby rentra à ce moment la avec un panier plein de bûches. Mais quand elle vit que le chat de sa sœur se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine, et proche de la tarte, elle fronça le regard et protesta ouvertement.

\- Hé ! Je ne veux pas de poils de chat dans mon dessert !

\- C'est bon, Ruby. Il voulait juste une mûre, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Répondit sa sœur avec un sourire

\- Là dessus, je ne le blâme pas. Mais sa place n'est pas dans la cuisine, et encore moins sur la table. Surtout quand on fait à manger ! Alors s'il te plait, fait le descendre et va lui demander de chasser des souris pour Mandy.

\- Ok, ok. T'énerve pas. Allez viens là, toi.

Elle prit son chat dans les bras, embrassa sa tête, et lui demanda de chasser les souris avant de le relâcher. Minuit s'en alla en miaula et fonça droit vers un des fameux repères des petits rongeurs. Jade se lava les mains, puis s'adressa à sa sœur qui rangeait les bûches à côté de la cheminée.

\- Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu ne l'aime pas.

\- Faux. J'aime les chats. Ils sont mignons et tout doux. C'est juste les poils que je n'aime pas. Et encore moins quand ils finissent dans nos repas. Rétorqua t-elle calmement

\- Je sais. Et je te rassure, il n'y a pas de poils dans la tarte. Depuis la dernière fois, j'y veille attentivement. Rappela Jade d'un air ferme

Ruby grimaça en se souvenant du jour où elle avait mangé une compote de pomme et de mirabelles, et que des poils avaient fini dedans ! Cela dit, en cinq ans, aucun incident de ce genre ne s'était reproduit.

\- Ok, je te crois.

\- Merci. Cela dit, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux ne pas aimer à ce point les poils de chat, alors que Mandy en a plein sur elle !

\- Compare pas les chats et les araignées, Jade. Elles au moins, elles ne perdent pas leurs poils. Et puis de toute façon, leurs poils sont si petits qu'on ne s'en rend même pas compte si elles les perdent.

\- Si tu le dis. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as choisi une de ces bestioles comme animal de compagnie !

\- J'aime les araignées. Qu'est-ce que tu veux. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules

\- Mouais, mais tu ne pouvais pas prendre un poisson ? Un oiseau ? Un chien ? Ou même un crapaud ?

\- J'aurais peut être pu, mais si le destin a voulu que je choisisse une araignée, c'est qu'il y a forcement une raison. Répondit-elle gentiment

Jade acquiesça sa réponse, puis se rappela du jour où elle et sa sœur avaient trouvé leurs animaux de compagnie. Jade avait trouvé Minuit quand elle avait 13 ans. À l'époque, il n'était qu'un chaton blessé et égaré dans les bois. Ce jour là, Jade se trouvait dans le jardin, avec la permission de sa tante, pour admirer les étoiles et le clair de lune. La nuit était tellement calme cette nuit là qu'elle put entendre sans soucis les miaulements plaintifs du chaton qui s'était aventuré jusqu'à la chaumière. Elle le retrouva aisément, eut pitié de lui, le soigna, lui donna à manger et eut encore l'énergie pour lui confectionner un petit nid douillet avec un panier et une couverture. Pris mutuellement d'affection l'un pour l'autre au fils des trois jours, Jade demanda à sa tante si elle pouvait le garder, ce que Rose accepta. Joyeuse, elle remercia et embrassa sa tante, puis donna un nom à son chat. Minuit, en hommage à l'heure où elle l'avait trouvé.

Ruby, elle, n'avait pas cherché loin pour dégoter son animal de compagnie. Si du moins on pouvait qualifier une araignée de ce titre ! Un jour, quand elle avait 14 ans, une tégénaire noire domestique se baladait dans sa chambre. Amusée et intriguée par la bestiole, elle décida de la garder et de la baptiser Mandy, à cause des mandibules de l'araignée. Et le fait que l'araignée faisait dix centimètre de long, qu'elle était noire et hideuse ne la gênait pas ! Quand sa sœur la vit avec une araignée dans les mains et qu'elle l'entendit décréter que c'était son animal de compagnie, elle ne fut pas très emballée ! Rose se garda de dire quoi que ce soit. Les sorcières aimaient les créatures peu ordinaires, alors elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Ruby sourire en voyant l'araignée gambader tranquillement le long de son bras. Mais en voyant que Jade n'aimait pas cette bestiole, elle recommanda à Ruby de la garder dans sa chambre et de la mettre dans un récipient, genre un bocal en verre avec un couvercle percé de petit trous, avec à l'intérieur, de quoi faire un habitat convenable pour une araignée. Aujourd'hui encore, Mandy vivait toujours dans sa prison de verre, dans la chambre de Ruby. Ruby prenait d'ailleurs bien soin de fermer la porte de sa chambre à chaque fois qu'elle sortait, pour éviter que Minuit ne s'y aventure et s'en prenne à Mandy.

En repensant à ce jour, à cette araignée et au combien elle était affreuse, Jade frissonna et décida de vite changer de sujet.

\- Mouais. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai encore du boulot.

\- Moi aussi. Tiens, tant que j'y pense…

Ruby chopa une mûre dans le bol et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Hé ! Protesta Jade

\- Bah quoi ? Si ton chat a le droit d'en avoir une, alors moi aussi. Et toc ! Dit-elle avec amusement avant de sortir.

Jade secoua la tête d'un air amusé, puis continua de confectionner sa tarte. Elle la mit à cuire dès qu'elle fut prête, et commença à ranger et nettoyer la cuisine, sans oublier de faire la vaisselle et de continuer à veiller sur la soupe et la tarte. Diaval passa quelque minute plus tard par la fenêtre, croassa et alla se nicher en haut du vaisselier. Jade lui adressa un sourire, puis reçut la visite de sa tante qui avait l'air assez contrariée.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Jade

\- Oui et non. J'ai concocté tous les remèdes pour mes clients, mais je n'ai plus ce qu'il me faut pour les verrues de la veuve Catwild. Elle pensait être débarrassée de ces verrues, mais apparemment, elle en a attrapé d'autres. Et elles lui font un mal de chien.

\- La pauvre... Et qu'est-ce qui te manque ? De l'écorce de bouleau ou des feuilles de saule blanc ?

\- Des morceaux d'écorces. Cela dit, tu peux également me ramener quelques feuilles de saule blanc. Certaines personnes préfèrent les traitements sous forme d'emplâtre que pansements.

\- D'accord. Dés que j'ai fini, je vais t'en chercher en grande quantité.

\- Merci, mais je préférerais que tu y aille maintenant. Vu le cas de la veuve Catwild, je prends ça pour une urgence. Je vais veiller sur tes plats et finir de nettoyer.

\- Comme tu veux. Tant que je suis dehors, tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Mmh… Oui. J'aurais besoin de feuilles et de bourgeons de cassis, pour soigner les articulations de madame Carter. Pour Gueulfor, j'ai encore ce qu'il faut. Et j'aurais également besoin de pissenlits et d'orties car j'en ai presque plus.

\- D'accord. Je te ramène tout ça. Et promis, je ne traînerais pas.

\- Merci. Et soit prudente.

\- Promis.

Jade prit son panier en osier, y rangea une dague, une paire de gants et quelques mouchoirs en tissus, puis fila sans plus tarder. Rose esquissa un sourire tellement elle était fière du talent de sa nièce pour l'herboristerie. Elle tourna son regard vers Diaval qui s'était mit à croasser, lui adressa un sourire et termina de nettoyer la cuisine. Mais avant, elle huma l'odeur de la tarte dans le four et s'en lécha les babines. Elle se permit ensuite de goûter la soupe de champignons et ferma les yeux tellement elle était délicieuse. Rose fut tout aussi fière du talent de sa nièce pour la cuisine !

oO*Oo

Ruby était en train de nettoyer le potager quand Jade sortit de la maison. Ruby fut étonnée que sa sœur ai déjà fini tout son travail, alors qu'elle l'avait quittée il y a peu de temps. Cela dit, Jade avait pour habitude de travailler vite, mais bien. Sauf que là, ça relevait du miracle !

\- Jade ? Tu va où ?

\- Chercher des ingrédients dans la forêt.

\- Et t'as déjà fini de faire ce que tante Rose t'a demandé ? S'étonna t-elle

\- Vu que c'est pour une urgence, elle a prit ma place et m'a demandé d'y aller tout de suite.

\- Ah. Bon bah à tout à l'heure. Dit-elle avec un sourire

\- A tout à l'heure ! Dit-elle en le lui rendant

Ruby regarda Jade ouvrir la barrière de la clôture, puis la regarda se diriger vers les bois. Elle retourna à sa propre besogne, car elle avait encore des choses à faire.

oO*Oo

Au royaume de Berk, le prince Harold était en pleins préparatifs pour son voyage. Comme il venait enfin d'être consacré chevalier, il avait prit la décision de se rendre seul au royaume de Summeria, pour l'annoncer à Astrid. Il avait trop hâte de le lui dire et de la revoir ! Cinq longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, mais son amour pour elle n'avait fait que croître. Ses parents, le roi Stoik et la reine Valka, n'étaient pas très emballés de savoir qu'il allait partir seul pour un si long trajet, mais leur fils avait su trouver les mots pour les convaincre. Et puis ils devaient le reconnaître, leur fils était devenu un jeune homme accompli, un valeureux chevalier doté d'une grande intelligence, ainsi qu'un excellent cavalier. Il était donc tout à fait capable de se rendre seul jusqu'à Summeria et de se défendre en cas d'attaque. Et comme il comptait s'y rendre avec son vaillant destrier baptisé Krokmou, ils étaient d'autant plus rassurés.

oO*Oo

Après avoir récolté les orties et les pissenlits et les avoir rangés soigneusement et séparément dans des mouchoirs, il ne lui restait plus qu'à récolter des feuilles et des bourgeons de cassis, des feuilles de saule blanc et de l'écorce de bouleau. Par chance et par habitude de ses escapades dans la forêt, Jade savait où en trouver, et quel itinéraire prendre pour ne pas perdre de temps. Elle trouva de beaux buissons de cassis, et récolta non seulement des feuilles et des bourgeons, mais aussi quelques cassis qu'elle enveloppa dans un mouchoir. Il ne lui restait plus que l'écorce de bouleau et les feuilles de saule blanc à récolter. Elle commença par l'écorce de bouleau, vu que c'était le plus urgent des deux. Et ça tombe bien, parce qu'il y avait un ensemble de trois bouleaux sur son chemin. Récolter l'écorce avec sa dague fut une chose assez aisée et habituelle pour elle. Elle récolta ce qu'il fallait, mais sans trop détériorer les arbres.

Une fois l'écorce disposée soigneusement dans son panier, elle se mit en route vers le saule. En forêt, les saules sont assez rares, car ils s'inclinent devant l'autorité ombreuse des vrais arbres de la forêt. Jade alla donc vers le seul endroit où elle était sure d'en trouvait un. Pas loin d'un grand lac qui se trouvait à quarante minutes de la chaumière. Une fois sur place, elle s'arrêta un instant pour regarder cet arbre qu'elle trouvait gracieux et splendide. Se rappelant qu'elle ne devait pas traîner, elle se rapprocha, posa son panier et récolta une belle quantité de feuilles. Après sa récolte, elle s'approcha du lac et se débarbouilla la figure. Comme il faisait chaud, ça lui fit beaucoup de bien. Elle s'accorda une pause en restant agenouillée au bord de l'eau, tout en écoutant le bruit de la brise dans les arbres et le doux chant des oiseaux.

Une fois suffisamment reposée, elle se leva, prit son panier et rentra d'un pas léger en suivant le petit sentier. A mi chemin, elle entendit du bruit. Et plus précisément des voix d'enfants. Un groupe de quatre enfants, trois garçons et une fille, âgés de 8 à 10 ans, marchaient, discutaient et jouaient le long de la rivière qui menait au village. Jade les reconnut sans difficulté.

Pauline, âgée de 8 ans, marchait derrière le trio tout en serrant affectueusement une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras. C'était la petite fille de madame Carter, et la fille de l'institutrice du village, Madame Stone. Tom et Michel, âgés de 9 et 10 ans, tenaient chacun une fine branche de bois et s'amusaient à fouetter sauvagement les fleurs et les brins d'herbes. C'était les fils du chef de chantier dans la mine de fer. Le dernier s'appelait Thomas, âgé de 10 ans, et c'était le fils du fabriquant de bougies. Vu qu'il était le plus grand, le plus fort et qu'il marchait fièrement devant les autres, il devait sans aucun doute être le chef du groupe. Thomas avait dans les mains un ballon fait de morceaux de cuir épais et cousus entre eux. Tout en discutant et en avançant avec ses amis, il n'arrêtait pas de lancer le ballon en l'air et de le rattraper entre ses mains.

Jade perdit assez vite le sourire qu'elle avait durant sa balade, car ce garçon était le fils d'un homme qui soutenait Dagur et ses moqueries sur elle et sa famille. Et le garçon soutenait aussi bien son père que Dagur ! Elle ignora donc le petit groupe et continua d'avancer de son coté, mais ce fut difficile car Thomas s'adressait à ses camarades d'un air prétentieux. Curieuse, Jade les écouta tout en continuant de marcher discrètement derrière les arbres.

\- J'ai vraiment trop de chance ! Mon père m'a offert le plus génial des cadeaux pour mon anniversaire !

Jade haussa légèrement le regard. Thomas venait donc de fêter son onzième anniversaire ? Elle poussa un bref soupir et déplora le fait que le caractère et l'attitude du jeune garçon n'allait pas s'arranger. Au contraire. Avec le temps, ça ne ferait qu'empirer ! Elle ne serait pas surprise que Thomas ressemble un jour à son père. Un homme grand, brutal, grossier, prétentieux, et adepte des moqueries et humiliations collectives.

\- … Et c'est bien normal puisque je suis son fils unique et que je travaille bien à l'école. Sans compter qu'il gagne beaucoup d'argent grâce à ses bougies ! Et vu les quantités de bougies que le château a besoin, y'a aucun risque pour qu'on soit un jour dans le besoin ! Je vous le dis, les gars. C'est pas donné à tous les parents de pouvoir offrir de beaux jouets à leurs enfants.

\- Mmh, mmh… Firent Tom et Michel d'un air triste, ce qui désola Jade.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Protesta Pauline.

Les garçons tournèrent leur regard vers la petite qui marchait toujours derrière eux. Pauline fit face au trio avec courage et continua de les regarder en fronçant le regard. Surtout Thomas ! D'après Jade, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.

\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?

\- Moi, j'adore ma poupée ! Elle est trop jolie, gentille, sage, et je suis contente que mes parents m'en aient offert une ! Même s'ils n'ont pas autant d'argent que les tiens !

Thomas pouffa grossièrement et d'un ton extrêmement moqueur. De loin, on aurait dit le rire d'un porcin. Son attitude attira de nouveau l'attention de Jade qui fronça le regard. Elle avait le sentiment que ce qui allait suivre ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Une belle poupée ? _Ça_ ?! Pff ! C'est même pas une poupée de porcelaine ! C'est qu'une misérable poupée de chiffon miteuse qui doit surement empester la pisse de chat !

\- Même pas vrai ! T… Tais-toi, Thomas !

Thomas esquissa alors un mauvais sourire. Il lui arracha la poupée des mains, ce qui enclencha les protestations et les supplications de la petite. Les deux frangins ne firent rien pour reprendre la poupée. Même s'ils étaient l'ami de Thomas, parfois, il leur faisait peur. Et ils avaient déjà tâté de son coup de poing légendaire pour avoir osé le contredire. Et comme c'était il y a deux semaines, le souvenir de la douleur était encore récent dans leurs mémoires. Thomas renifla la poupée et plissa aussitôt le nez !

\- Pouah ! C'est bien ce que je pensais ! C'est une infection ! Même la viande crue sent meilleur !

\- Thomas ! Re… Rend moi ma poupée ! Pleurnicha t-elle

\- Je crois même qu'elle serait ravie de prendre un bain dans la rivière ! Ajouta t-il en l'ignorant

Il se tourna vers la rivière et s'apprêta à la lancer. Jade décida d'intervenir pour l'en empêcher, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir de sa cachette que Thomas l'avait déjà repéré ! En la voyant, son visage se figea d'effroi et il se mit à hurler !

\- UNE SORCIÈRE ! FUYONS !

Avant de s'enfuir avec ses amis, il lâcha la poupée de Pauline qui termina malheureusement dans l'eau. Pauline ne put la rattraper à temps, et pleura tout en essayant de suivre les garçons au pas de course. Ses larmes lui brouillèrent malheureusement la vue, si bien qu'elle trébucha et se tordit la cheville. Elle pleura de plus belle à cause de la douleur, de la peur, et du fait qu'aucun de ses amis n'eut le courage de venir à son secours ! Ils étaient tous les trois beaucoup trop effrayés par Jade et de ce qu'elle pourrait leur faire pour oser faire demi-tour ! Jade déplora leur attitude ridicule. Quand elle termina de franchir l'épais tronc d'arbre qui servait de pont entre les deux rives, elle se hâta de vite rejoindre la petite et de la rassurer. Sauf que Pauline essayait de rentrer au village en rampant à quatre pattes dans l'herbe, tout en pleurant et en suppliant Jade de la laisser tranquille.

\- Calme-toi, Pauline... N'ai pas peur…

\- Ne… Ne me fais pas de mal ! Lai… Laisse-moi rentrer chez ma maman ! AIE ! Hurla t-elle

Sa cheville lui faisait trop mal. Souffrante et effrayée, elle termina en boule sur l'herbe tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes et en appelant désespérément sa mère. Jade avait de la peine. La petite avait mal et elle ne pouvait pas la soigner avec sa magie. Alors que faire ? Pour commercer, elle devait rassurer l'enfant. Elle s'agenouilla à ses cotés et tenta de la rassurer, mais Pauline la supplia encore.

\- Je t'en supplie… ! Ne… Ne me mange pas… !

\- Je ne mange pas d'enfants, Pauline. Et je ne te ferai aucun mal. Laisse-moi juste t'aider à te soigner et à te ramener auprès de ta mère.

\- Ce… C'est vrai ?

\- Je te le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher. Promit-elle avec un sourire. Allez, viens. Je vais te porter jusqu'à chez moi pour que ma tante te soigne et te fasse un bandage.

Jade se montra patiente et continua de lui sourire. Pauline essuya ses larmes et se laissa finalement prendre dans les bras de Jade. Elle s'agrippa à elle et se laissa conduire jusqu'à la chaumière. Jade n'oublia pas son panier qu'elle attrapa par l'anse, et retraversa prudemment le tronc d'arbre. Avant de quitter la rivière, Pauline regarda tristement le cours de l'eau. Jade devina l'objet de sa peine.

\- J'suis désolée pour ta poupée. Thomas n'avait pas à faire ça. Ce n'était pas gentil et pas du tout digne d'un ami.

\- C'est vrai… Surtout que c'était le dernier cadeau de mon papa…

Pauline sanglota de nouveau dans les bras de Jade. Sachant que son père est mort dans la mine de fer, Jade fut encore plus triste pour la petite et ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient rentrées. Ruby était occupée d'étendre le linge dans le jardin. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant sa sœur, mais le perdit quand elle vit qu'elle avait une petite fille dans les bras. Avant d'aller les rejoindre pour donner un coup de main, elle appela sa tante d'une voix haute et claire. Rose sortit de la chaumière et regarda d'un air surpris et inquiet ses nièces revenir avec la fille de l'institutrice.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elle va bien ? S'inquiéta Rose

\- Elle était dans les bois avec ses amis, et elle s'est fouler la cheville alors qu'elle essayait de me fuir avec ses amis. Ils l'ont d'ailleurs laissé sur place tellement qu'ils avaient la frousse. Expliqua Jade alors qu'elle entrait dans chaumière.

\- Rho ces gosses, je vous jure ! Quelle bande d'idiots ! Grommela Ruby en lui emboîtant le pas

\- Ruby, surveille ton langage. Il y a une enfant ici. Gronda sa tante alors qu'elle fermait la porte

\- Euh, ses copains disent certainement des choses pires que moi ! Rétorqua Ruby sur la défensive.

\- Peut être, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je veux que vous montrez l'exemple, alors fais-le.

Elle alla dans son petit laboratoire pour chercher de quoi soigner la petite. Ruby posa le panier de sa sœur sur la table tandis que Jade installait Pauline sur le rebord de la table. En attendant que sa tante revienne, Jade expliqua calmement à Pauline ce que sa tante allait faire. L'enfant acquiesça, mais continua de pleurer en silence. Les soins ne durèrent pas très longtemps. Rose avait appliqué une pommade fait maison et mit un bandage. Pauline avait été très sage. Pas étonnant vu qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de trois femmes qu'on accusait d'être des sorcières, et qu'elle se trouvait au sein même de leur maison ! En regardant autour d'elle, Pauline trouvait que la chaumière n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un repère de sorcière. C'était propre, accueillant et suffisamment éclairé. Il y avait même des fleurs, des plantes, et ça sentait bon la tarte et la soupe ! Et non pas le bouillon d'enfants comme le prétendent certains villageois ! A force de regarder autour d'elle, Pauline avait fini par atténuer son chagrin. Rose la félicita puis s'adressa à ses nièces.

\- Bien. Maintenant que sa blessure a été soignée, allez vite la ramener auprès de sa mère. Vous en profiterez également pour apporter les remèdes aux clients. En attendant que je prépare le panier, emmenez la petite et attendez dans le jardin.

\- Oui, tante Rose. Acquiesça Jade

Ruby acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis sortit la première, avec Pauline sur son dos. Voyant qu'elle ne craignait rien, Pauline cessa d'avoir peur et se laissa emmener par la rouquine. Pauline n'oublia pas de remercier Rose, mais son remerciement fut quasi inaudible. Rose ne l'en blâma pas et lui adressa un sourire en retour. Jade sortit à son tour, puis elles attendirent que Rose sorte avec le panier rempli de remèdes. Pendant ce temps, Pauline regardait d'un œil curieux le jardin, le potager et les arbres. Elle trouvait que c'était un joli jardin et que le potager donnait faim ! Rose sortit quelques minutes plus tard et les filles se mirent en route sans plus tarder. Ruby n'eut aucun mal à faire le trajet avec Pauline sur son dos. Comme elle avait de la force, ça allait.

La maison de l'institutrice se trouvait à droite de l'entrée du village, et aussi non loin de l'école. Une fois sorties de la forêt, les filles traversèrent le pont courbé en pierre et se dirigèrent chez Pauline. Personne ne se trouvait devant chez elle. Ni les camarades de Pauline, ni sa mère, ni des hommes pour partir à sa recherche. Les jumelles suggérèrent mentalement que les froussards n'ont pas encore eut le courage de prévenir la mère de Pauline. N'étant pas un jour de semaine, Pauline certifia que sa mère devait être chez elle. Une fois devant sa porte, Jade toqua et attendit. L'institutrice ouvrit et fut surprise de voir Jade et Ruby devant chez elle, et encore plus en voyant Pauline blessée et agrippée au dos de Ruby !

\- Pauline ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

\- Rien de grave, madame. Je vous rassure. Pauline s'est juste tordue la cheville dans les bois. Ma tante l'a soignée et nous sommes venues vous la ramener. La rassura Jade

Madame Stone fixa Jade dans les yeux. Fort heureusement, elle ne faisait pas partie de ceux et celles qui les critiquaient. Madame Stone était une femme douce, instruite et bienveillante. Elle n'avait jamais vu Jade et Ruby aller à l'école. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque depuis cette époque là, elles étaient déjà le sujet de nombreuses moqueries. L'ancienne institutrice, madame Carter, était également étonnée et triste de ne pas les avoir eues dans sa classe. Elle aurait pourtant aimé. Surtout deux fillettes sages, gentilles, intelligentes et bien éduquées. Madame Stone esquissa un tendre sourire, prit Pauline dans ses bras, et remercia les deux sœurs.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre geste, mesdemoiselles. Remerciez également votre tante pour moi.

\- Ce sera fait. Bonne journée, madame. Répondit Jade

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Pauline.

\- Au revoir, Pauline. Fais attention, d'accord ? Pas d'imprudences tant que tu n'es pas rétablie.

\- D'accord. Merci de m'avoir aidée. Et euh… Désolée pour ce que j'ai dit.

\- C'est déjà oublié, t'inquiète pas. Assura Jade avec un clin d'œil

Sur ce, les filles s'en allèrent. Mais l'institutrice les interpella de nouveau et leur demanda d'attendre un instant. Elle déposa sa fille sur un fauteuil, puis retourna voir les jumelles avec un panier contenant une douzaine d'œufs.

\- Pour vous dédommager. Et ils sont tout frais de ce matin.

\- Merci beaucoup, madame. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligée. Dit poliment Ruby

\- Ça me fait plaisir. Prenez. Insista t-elle avec un sourire

Ruby prit le panier et lui rendit son sourire. Les filles la remercièrent encore et s'en allèrent avec le panier qu'elles promirent de lui rapporter le plus tôt possible. Maintenant que Pauline était de retour chez elle et que sa mère était rassurée, les filles pouvaient à présent livrer les remèdes aux principaux concernés. Vu que la forge était à gauche de l'entrée du village et qu'elle n'était pas loin d'elles, c'est là qu'elles se rendirent en premier.


	4. L'agression

Chapitre 4 - L'agression

Comme à son habitude, Gueulfor, le vieux forgeron, martelait le fer sur son enclume. Et le fait qu'il ait une jambe et un bras en moins ne l'empêchait pas de travailler et de produire des commandes d'excellente qualité. Jade l'appela, mais comme il faisait beaucoup de bruit, elle dût l'appeler plus fort. Il sursauta, mais afficha aussitôt un sourire amical en voyant les jumelles qui lui rendaient son sourire.

\- Bonjour, les filles ! Comment ça va ? Demanda t-il de sa voix franche et un tantinet aiguë

Jade se mordit le bout de la langue face à cette question piège. Derrière son sourire, Jade n'avait pas trop le moral. Avec l'accusation haute et claire de Thomas dans la forêt, plus le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu soigner la cheville de Pauline avec sa magie, bien sur que ça n'allait pas ! Ces deux détails ravivaient à chaque fois une blessure et un chagrin qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle est une sorcière et qu'elle sait se servir de ses pouvoirs. Mais pour ne pas embêter Gueulfor avec ses histoires et éveiller les soupçons, elle lui répondit le contraire et le plus naturellement possible.

\- Très bien. Répondit Jade

\- Et toi ? Demanda Ruby

\- La forme. Sauf qu'avec mes petites douleurs aux articulations de mon bras et de ma guibolle amputées, j'avance moins vite. Mais bon. J'imagine que si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez … ? Supposa t-il avec un sourire derrière ses longues moustaches blondes tressées

\- Tout juste ! Tiens, Gueulfor.

Jade lui donna un récipient en verre qui contenait de la « reine des prés », en poudre. Autour du rebord du bocal, il y avait une cordelette avec une étiquette où le nom du client était inscrit.

\- Alors je me dois de te rappeler que tu dois boire trois tasses par jour, dans une eau pas trop chaude afin que la plante conserve toute ses propriétés et te soigne de manière efficace. Rappela Jade

\- Compris, jeune fille. Merci. Et remercie également ta tante pour moi.

\- Ce sera fait. Au revoir, Gueul...

\- Gueulfor ? Demanda une tierce personne

Le trio tourna son regard vers Eret, le capitaine des forces de l'ordre. Très beau jeune homme, avec ses yeux noisette, sa musculature parfaite et ses cheveux noirs de jais coiffé en une queue de cheval. Seules deux mèches encadraient son visage. Il portait une armure d'acier gravé et un équipement en acier complet digne d'un capitaine respecté par ses hommes et les citoyens. Il portait également des bottes noires, une côte de mailles, et sous son équipement, des habits couleur bleu foncé. Il rendit naturellement à Jade son sourire, puis il adressa un sourire amical à Ruby, mais cette dernière l'ignora et s'en alla d'un pas tranquille, suivie de prés par sa sœur qui affichait un air assez étonné.

\- Euh… Ruby ?

\- J'ai rien à dire. Et surtout pas ici. Dit-elle d'un ton assez froid

Jade n'insista pas. Elle attendra d'être sur le chemin du retour pour en discuter. Si du moins Ruby en avait envie ! Eret avait suivi les deux sœurs du regard pendant quelques secondes, surtout Ruby, puis s'était tourné vers le forgeron pour savoir où en était sa commande. Gueulfor alla dans sa réserve, revint peu de temps après, et lui tendit une épée toute neuve dans son fourreau. Eret la dégaina et esquissa un sourire satisfait. Gueulfor lui avait confectionné une nouvelle épée en acier, belle, simple, légère, mais aussi efficace que tranchante. L'épée avait une belle garde large, la fusée était en cuir noir, et le pommeau avait la forme d'une goutte en acier serti d'un petit rubis, également en forme de goutte. Du travail de qualité ! Voir l'expression de satisfaction sur le visage d'Eret fit sourire le vieux forgeron.

\- Verdict ? Demanda t-il

\- Elle est parfaite.

Il rangea l'épée dans son fourreau, puis tendit au forgeron une bourse en cuir contenant une belle quantité de pièces d'or et d'argent.

\- Voila ta paie, Gueulfor. Tu l'as amplement mérité.

\- Merci, capitaine. Tout le plaisir fut pour moi ! C'est d'ailleurs assez rare d'avoir des clients qui me fournissent les croquis de leur propre commande.

\- Et je suis sur que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. Assura Eret avec un sourire. Au revoir, mon ami.

Le forgeron le salua avant de retourner au travail. Eret, lui, retourna à la caserne. Les jumelles s'étaient rendues chez madame Carter pour lui donner son remède à base de feuilles et de bourgeons de cassis. Comme pour Gueulfor, Jade lui rappela les consignes pour ses décoctions : un demi verre, deux à trois fois par jour, avant l'heure du souper. La vieille dame hocha la tête, et en remerciement, leur donna comme d'habitude un lot de 6 longues bougies neuves. Les filles la remercièrent, puis s'occupèrent de la veuve Catwild. Ruby grimaça discrètement en voyant les verrues sur les mains de la veuve. Elle en avait au moins quatre et bien grosses au dessus de chaque main ! Jade lui donna un bocal contenant une bonne quantité d'écorce de bouleau et lui rappela également les consignes d'utilisation : humidifier le morceau d'écorce, le poser sur la verrue et renouveler l'opération jusqu'à ce que les verrues disparaissent. En remerciement, la veuve Catwild leur donna trois pièces d'argent. Puis elle les salua et rentra vite chez elle pour commencer son traitement.

Les filles n'avaient plus que trois personnes à aller voir. Elles se rendirent chez une villageoise pour lui donner de quoi faire des tisanes de tilleul contre le stress, un villageois pour ses problèmes de ballonnement, et une autre villageoise pour lui donner une décoction à base d'orties afin qu'elle soigne ses reins. Pour les remercier, la première donna deux bouteilles de lait frais, le second un bon morceau de fromage et la troisième du pain frais. Avec l'argent de la veuve Catwild, Jade acheta un gros pot de miel car leur pot était presque vide. Le miel leur servait beaucoup pour confectionner certains de leurs remèdes. Par exemple, avec du miel, de l'ail frais, du gingembre et du citron, elles confectionnaient une tisane permettant de soigner les maux de gorge. Mais elles aimaient surtout en manger pour le plaisir ! Ayant terminé leur emplettes, les deux sœurs rentrèrent chez elle. Mais au moment où elles tournèrent au coin d'une rue, elles tombèrent sur Dagur qui était en patrouille. Quand il les vit, un mauvais sourire se dessina sur son visage couvert de cicatrices et tatoué de bleu au niveau de l'œil gauche. Avec ses cheveux roux coiffés en bataille, il avait presque l'air d'un fou, mais Ruby était personnellement convaincue qu'il l'était ! Il portait une armure d'acier sans manche, laissant apparaître ses bras musclés couverts de taches de rousseur et de veines trop apparentes. Comme Eret, il portait un pantalon bleu foncé, des bottes et des brassards d'acier, ainsi qu'une épée d'acier à sa ceinture.

\- Tiens, tiens ! Comment vont nos deux affreuses sorcières ?

\- Ferme la, Dagur. Railla Froidement Ruby

\- Dis donc, sorcière ? C'est comme ça qu'on parle à un honnête représentant de la loi ?

\- Je te parle comme je veux, crétin !

\- Ruby ! Gronda Jade

Le visage de Dagur se fronça aussitôt.

\- Crétin ? Vraiment ? Peut être qu'une journée en cellule te calmera ? A moins que tu préfère finir sur un bûcher ou au bout d'une corde ?

\- Cause toujours. On a mieux à faire que de t'écouter. Viens, Jade.

Elles le dépassèrent, mais Dagur rétorqua quelque chose d'autre, et suffisamment fort pour que les passants l'entende.

\- Mieux à faire, c'est ça ? Comme quoi, sorcières ? Faire cuire la pauvre petite Pauline dans votre chaudron et la déguster avec du pain, du fromage et des œufs ?

Les deux sœurs le fixèrent, l'air sévère. Dagur afficha un air satisfait, alors que les passants murmuraient entre eux à propos de ce que Dagur venait de dire.

\- Le petit Thomas m'a dit que la pauvre était tombée entre les mains de la blondinette dans les bois. Ajouta Dagur. Et il m'a également dit que tu te serais servie de la magie pour lui casser la cheville afin qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper. Ajouta t-il en fixant Jade avec froideur

Les passants murmurèrent de plus belle, mais les filles ne s'en préoccupèrent pas.

\- Pauline est saine et sauve chez sa mère, Dagur. Pas en train de mijoter sur le feu. Alors au lieu de raconter des conneries devant tout le monde, tu devrais aller chez elle et voir par toi-même. Conseilla froidement Ruby

\- Tout à fait. Et je suis certaine que Pauline se fera une joie de te raconter ce qui s'est vraiment passé dans la forêt. Sans moi, elle serait toujours dans le pétrin, seule, blessée et abandonnée par ses amis à cause de tes stupides accusations. Ajouta Jade sur le même ton que sa sœur.

Sur ce, elles s'en allèrent calmement et avec dignité. Dagur les regarda s'éloigner avec un regard empli de colère, puis il inspira profondément et tenta de rassurer les habitants au sujet de la petite Pauline. Juste après, il s'en alla chez l'institutrice pour vérifier les dires des deux sœurs. Certains villageois, qui étaient de son coté, le suivirent pour entendre la vérité de la bouche de l'institutrice. Cette dernière, surprise de voir tout ce monde devant chez elle, mais indignée par les accusations lancées sur les deux sœurs, se fit une joie de prouver qu'elles avaient raison. Même Pauline sortit de chez elle avec l'aide de sa mère pour témoigner et accuser Thomas et Dagur de menteurs ! Ne voulant pas perdre la face devant les habitants de Summeria, Dagur fit un petit discours.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, braves citoyens ! Ces filles ont réussi à prouver qu'elles étaient innocentes et serviables, mais je vous le dis ! Un jour, elles finiront par montrer leur vrai visage ! Et ce jour là, il faudra être prêt pour se défendre et les punir ! Car je peux vous assurer que je ne laisserai pas des sorcières saccager notre belle cité !

Ceux qui étaient avec lui l'applaudirent et le félicitèrent, puis ils le regardèrent poursuivre dignement sa patrouille avant de retourner à leur besogne.

oO*Oo

Jade et Ruby arrivèrent pas loin du pont menant vers la forêt. Avant de le franchir, Ruby se tourna vers sa sœur avec un sourire, alors que cette dernière affichait un air neutre.

\- J'en reviens pas que tu aies enfin osé rétorquer quelque chose à Dagur ! J'suis fière de toi, Jade !

\- Oh ça, c'est parce que tu étais là et que tu m'as donnée suffisamment de courage pour le faire. Si j'avais été seule, j'aurais rien dit et je me serais contenté de l'ignorer. Comme d'habitude. Rétorqua Jade

\- Oh moi je suis sure que…

\- Les filles ! Attendez ! S'exclama Gueulfor

Les filles se tournèrent vers le forgeron qui tenter de les rattraper le plus rapidement possible. Avec une jambe de bois, ça ne devait vraiment pas être facile de courir, ou même de vivre. Mais apparemment, Gueulfor avait l'air de s'en accommoder. Les filles, ou même les villageois, ne l'avaient jamais entendu se plaindre de la perte de ses membres. Quelques fois, il grommelait à cause de ses douleurs. Si elle avait le droit d'utiliser la magie sans risquer de finir sur un bûcher, Jade le soignerait volontiers. Elle, Ruby et Rose l'aimaient bien. C'était un homme bon, drôle et gentil. Et Jade était persuadée que Gueulfor ne dirait rien et ne se retournerait pas contre elle si elle utilisait la magie. Mais hélas, elle ne pouvait l'aider qu'avec des remèdes à base de plantes et de fleurs.

\- Tout va bien, Gueulfor ? S'inquiéta Ruby

\- Oui, oui… Dit-il en reprenant son souffle. C'est juste que j'aurais voulu vous demander quelque chose en plus du remède.

\- Bien sur. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Bah… Si vous avez le temps, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir un nouveau pot de gelée de mure. J'ai terminé le mien ce matin. Bon je sais qu'il y a un commerçant qui en vend au village, mais la vôtre à quelque chose en plus qui fait que j'en fais mon régal tout les matins ! Surtout avec du pain frais et du beurre…

Amusées par ses aveux et l'expression de gourmandise sur son visage, les filles échangèrent un sourire.

\- Ça marche, Gueulfor. Répondit Jade. On viendra te l'apporter le plus tôt possible.

Le forgeron les remercia avec un grand sourire, puis il retourna à sa forge, tandis que les filles poursuivirent leur route vers la forêt. Comme c'était le milieu de l'après midi et qu'elles étaient chargées de nourriture, elles marchaient d'un pas léger. Le souci, c'est que comme elles étaient loin des villageois et de nouveau dans leur chère forêt, chacune était silencieuse et perdue dans ses pensées. Mais même si Jade était attristée par certaines de ses pensées, ça ne l'empêcha pas de repenser à leur rencontre avec Eret et à la réaction de sa sœur. Elle attendit un bon moment que Ruby se décide à lancer la conversation, mais la rouquine n'avait apparemment pas du tout envie d'en parler. En revanche, vu la tête qu'elle faisait, elle devait surement ruminer ce moment dans sa tête. Au bout d'un moment, Jade se jeta à l'eau.

\- Alors ? Tu m'expliques ?

\- Si ça concerne Eret, c'est mort. Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Mais tu as l'air d'y penser. Je me trompe ?

\- Oui, j'y pense, mais je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Pas même à moi ? Je suis ta sœur pourtant ! Et tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Insista t-elle

\- Je sais. C'est ce que je fais depuis toujours. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Bien sur que si, Jade. C'est juste qu'en parler ne résoudra absolument rien à ce que je ressens. Alors je préfère garder ça pour moi et essayer de l'ignorer. C'est tout.

Jade préféra ne pas insister. Ruby était assez butée, et quand elle était déterminée sur une décision, il était assez difficile de l'en faire changer d'avis. Même pour sa propre sœur jumelle.

\- D'accord. Mais si tu souhaite en parler, saches que je suis là. Je le serais toujours.

Ruby lui adressa un sourire sincère, lui prit la main, et les filles poursuivirent leur route en parlant d'autres choses. Arrivées à la chaumière, elles entrèrent et déposèrent les paniers pleins sur la table. Rose, qui était occupée dans son petit laboratoire avec les ingrédients ramenés plus tôt par Jade, laissa son travail et alla les voir.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui. Pauline est rentrée chez elle et sa mère nous a remerciées en nous donnant des œufs. Répondit Jade.

\- C'est très gentil de sa part. Et pour les autres ?

\- Tout le monde a eu son remède. Et comme tu peux le voir, ils nous ont gentiment remerciés. Et avec l'argent de la veuve Catwild, j'ai acheté du miel. On en avait presque plus. Ajouta Jade

\- Tu as bien fait. Rien d'autre ?

\- Si. Dagur a refait des siennes, mais on s'en est sorties. Et Gueulfor souhaiterait un nouveau pot de gelée de mûres. Il adore celle qu'on fait ! Dit Ruby avec un sourire.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, tu sais quoi faire, Jade. Dit Rose en lui adressant un sourire

\- Oui. Sauf que j'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire pour le moment.

\- Ah bon ? Genre quoi ? Demanda Ruby d'un air intrigué

\- Genre trouver la poupée de Pauline. C'était le dernier cadeau de son père et Thomas l'a fait tomber dans l'eau. Et je tiens à ce qu'elle récupère sa poupée. Dit-elle en ôtant les œufs du panier de l'institutrice.

Ruby se montra perplexe.

\- Attends… Tu va aller la chercher alors que cette poupée pourrait être n'importe où ? C'est inutile. Rétorqua t-elle

\- Ruby a raison, Jade. C'est très gentil de vouloir faire ce geste pour cette petite, mais cette quête est une perte de temps. Le courant a dû l'emporter et elle est surement déjà loin.

\- Ou pire, gobée par un poisson. Suggéra la rousse

\- Ça m'est égal. Je veux quand même la retrouver et faire ça pour elle.

\- Jade. Insista Rose.

Le regard de Jade se fronça alors qu'elle terminait d'ôter les œufs du panier.

\- Et même si je ne la retrouve pas, j'en profiterai pour rendre le panier à sa mère. A tout à l'heure.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle empoigna le panier et sortit de la chaumière. Elle manqua presque de claquer la porte, ce qui étonna Rose et Ruby qui échangèrent un regard. Les deux sorcières conclurent que quelque chose devait surement contrarier Jade. En attendant son retour, elles rangèrent la nourriture et la table. Comme Rose avait fini de pendre le linge et de surveiller la tarte de Jade durant leurs absences, Ruby n'avait plus rien à faire avant l'heure du souper. Elle décida donc d'aller se défouler dehors avec son arc et son épée. Rose ne l'en empêcha pas. Elle lui demanda seulement d'être prudente puis elle retourna s'occuper de ses ingrédients.

oO*Oo

Jade s'était rendue d'un pas pressant vers le lieu où la petite avait perdue sa poupée. Elle avait pressé le pas pour avoir toutes ses chances de la retrouver, mais également pour être seule et loin de la chaumière. Une fois près de la rivière, elle posa le panier sur l'herbe et scruta attentivement la rivière. Mais les minutes s'écoulèrent et elle ne vit aucune trace de la poupée. Dépitée, Jade soupira et s'agenouilla sur l'herbe.

\- Elles ont surement raison. La poupée doit être loin. C'est une perte de temps…

Jade soupira encore une fois en regardant le cours de l'eau. Elle s'apprêtait à laisser tomber et aller au village pour rapporter le panier à l'institutrice, mais quand elle se rappela comment Pauline serrait affectueusement sa poupée dans ses bras et comment elle était triste d'avoir perdue le dernier cadeau de son père, elle fronça le regard, se leva et continua de chercher. Mais par ses propres moyens, c'était inutile. Il lui faudrait l'aide de la magie. Sauf qu'en plein jour, c'était assez dangereux ! Mais si elle était elle même dans l'eau et que ses mains étaient également sous l'eau, personne ne la soupçonnerait de pratiquer la magie ! Les gens ne verraient qu'une jeune femme essayant de chercher quelque chose dans l'eau. Et pour faire plaisir à la petite Pauline et lui redonner le sourire, Jade n'avait pas peur de se mouiller. Avec le soleil, sa robe serait sèche en moins de deux !

Jade ôta donc ses bottines, remonta sa robe verte jusqu'aux genoux et entra dans l'eau qui était délicieusement fraîche. Elle mit ses mains sous l'eau et joua le jeu de la fille innocente, tout en utilisant sa magie pour attirer la poupée dans ses mains. Quelques minutes plus tard, la poupée se retrouva entre ses mains ! Elle était trempée, mais intacte ! Jade esquissa un grand sourire en la regardant. Elle entreprit de vite sortir de l'eau pour rendre le jouet à sa propriétaire, mais dans sa précipitation, elle chuta et tomba dans l'eau. Assise dans l'eau, mais ayant toujours la poupée dans la main, elle éclata de rire. Elle se releva et sortie prudemment de l'eau, puis elle remit ses bottes, mit la poupée dans le panier et marcha jusqu'au village. La vision de Pauline qui souriait en revoyant sa poupée adorée lui donnait constamment le sourire.

Jade était encore trempée quand elle arriva au village. Ce qui n'empêcha pas les passants de la regarder d'un air curieux. Mais elle les ignora et continua de sourire. Elle toqua à la porte de l'institutrice qui lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Vu que le ciel commençait à se teindre d'un léger rose, Jade supposa qu'elles devaient surement préparer le souper, ou souper. En voyant Jade trempée, madame Stone afficha un air étonnée.

\- Jade ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Très bien, madame. Merci. Je suis juste venue vous rapporter votre panier, mais également une surprise pour Pauline.

En entendant la voix de Jade, puis le mot « surprise », Pauline fit de son mieux pour vite rejoindre sa mère sur le pas de la porte. En la voyant, Jade esquissa un sourire. En voyant Jade trempée, Pauline questionna la jeune fille avec étonnement.

\- Bah… Pourquoi t'es trempée ?

\- Parce que je suis allée chercher ceci.

Elle lui montra la poupée qui était dans panier, et cachée derrière son dos. En revoyant sa poupée, le visage de Pauline fut illuminé par la joie ! Même que la poupée était encore trempée, Pauline la serra contre elle et pleura de joie. Même sa mère eut les larmes aux yeux. Jade était heureuse. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que Pauline s'était ruée sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras !

\- Oh merci… Merci beaucoup, Jade !

\- De rien, Pauline. Souriait Jade en lui caressant la tête

\- Je le savais… Ajouta la fillette.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Jade

\- Qu'une fille aussi gentille que toi ne peut pas être une sorcière ! Aujourd'hui, j'en ai la preuve ! Déclara Pauline avec un grand sourire

Sa mère parut gênée, tout comme Jade. Mais la jeune fille lui rendit naturellement son sourire. Il était temps pour elle d'y aller. Elle rendit le panier à sa propriétaire qui la remercia.

\- Merci pour tout, Jade. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier…

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin, madame. Le simple fait que votre fille ait de nouveau auprès d'elle le dernier cadeau de son père, et qu'elle ait de nouveau le sourire, me suffit amplement.

\- Whoa, je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Ecoutez. Si jamais vous et votre famille avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me le demander. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, madame. Merci. Bonne soirée à toutes les deux.

Jade adressa un signe de la main à Pauline, puis rentra chez elle. Heureuse de sa bonne action, Jade avait le sourire. Mais elle le perdit vite quand elle croisa Dagur à la sortie de la forêt. En fait, il était sur le point de rentrer chez lui, mais quand il entendit la jeune Pauline prononcer haut et fort le mot sorcière, il avait décidé de se rendre à l'entrée de la forêt et de se cacher derrière un arbre pour surprendre la jeune fille.

\- Alors, sorcière ? On est contente d'avoir fait une bonne action ?

\- Oui. B-bonne soirée. Bafouilla t-elle poliment

Elle baissa le regard et pressa le pas pour vite s'éloigner de lui et du village. Le courage dont elle avait fait preuve plus tôt dans la journée en compagnie de sa sœur s'était envolé. Seule, Jade se sentait faible et peureuse. Surtout face à Dagur. Il avait le don de l'énerver, mais surtout de lui faire peur. Ce qui fait que la pauvre n'a jamais osé lui répondre avec autant de courage que Ruby ! Cela dit, Jade ne savait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait autant sur elles. Y'avait-il une véritable raison ? Ou était-il juste con ?

\- Mouais. J'espère que t'a pas ensorcelée sa poupée ? Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'il arrive malheur à cette innocente enfant. Cela dit, j'aurais enfin une bonne raison de vous arrêter et de vous faire exécuter ! Du moins une sur trois ! S'exclama t-il avant de ricaner

C'en était trop. Jade ferma les yeux, inspira, et rassembla tout son courage pour lui faire face.

\- Pourquoi ? Osa t-elle demander

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Je… P-pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur nous alors qu'on a jamais rien fait de mal ! P-Pourquoi, Dagur ?!

Le fait que Jade ait les larmes aux yeux n'attendrit aucunement Dagur. A la place, il se rapprocha d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un regard empli de haine.

\- Parce que je suis convaincu que vous n'êtes pas aussi innocentes que vous le prétendiez. Et puis…

Dagur claqua des doigts et afficha un énième mauvais sourire. Jade sentit alors une présence colossale derrière elle. Elle se retourna et eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant que deux larbins de Dagur, Alvin et Sauvage, se tenaient derrière elle, lui barrant ainsi la route vers la chaumière. Elle n'eut le temps de rien faire, ni de rien dire, qu'Alvin l'empoigna brutalement par les bras tandis que Sauvage l'enfermait totalement dans un grand sac en toile.

\- NAN ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! Hurla Jade, tout en se débattant à l'intérieur du sac

Ses supplications étaient étouffées à cause du sac, ce qui serait parfait pour la suite. Alvin et Sauvage maintenaient le sac pour que leur chef puisse mieux s'adresser à sa prisonnière.

\- Hors de question qu'on te laisse sortir de notre plein gré, sorcière. Si tu veux sortir, fait le toi-même ! Utilise tes pouvoirs ! Ordonna t-il

\- Dagur ! Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs ! Je ne suis pas une sorcière ! Laisse-moi sortir !

\- Très bien. Tu serviras donc d'appât pour les loups.

\- Quoi ?! Non, Dagur ! Ne…

Dagur donna un puissant coup de poing dans le sac. Il s'était arrangé pour taper dans le ventre de Jade. La pauvre gémissait, serrait les dents et se tenait le ventre. Dagur en profita pour lui dire un dernier mot.

\- Sache que c'est moi le lieutenant dans cette ville, sorcière. C'est donc à moi de poser les questions ! Compris ?!

Il lui donna un ultime coup de pied dans l'estomac, ce qui fit hurler la jeune fille de douleur, en plus d'accentuer son chagrin.

\- Et n'ose plus jamais m'adresser la parole, et n'ose plus jamais m'appeler par mon prénom, ok ?! Que ça te serve de leçon !

Il se tourna vers Alvin et Sauvage avec un grand sourire.

\- Bon boulot, les gars. Allez la suspendre à un arbre, loin du village, avec une correction supplémentaire. Et quand vous aurez fini, allez boire un verre à la taverne. C'est moi qui offre.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent sans dire un mot. Normal, puisque qu'ils avaient tous les deux la langue coupée. Beaucoup de monde supposaient que c'était Dagur qui le leur avait fait ça. Mais pour quelle raison, ça, ils préféraient ne pas trop le savoir.

Dagur fit tranquillement demi-tour vers le village, laissant Jade entre les mains des deux larbins. Il était sur de plusieurs choses. Premièrement, il était sûr qu'à cette heure-ci, tout le monde était chez soi pour le souper, donc personne n'avait pu voir la scène. Pas même Gueulfor qui habitait pas loin, dans sa forge. Et avec le sac qui camouflait les cris de Jade, il était sûr que personne ne l'entendrait pour venir à sa rescousse. Et pour finir, il était sûr que ses deux larbins ne finiraient pas le travail à moitié. Jade aura donc beaucoup de mal à se libérer du sac, et elle ne survivrait sans doute pas à la chute. Ou alors, elle mourra dévorée par les loups, à travers le sac.

Alvin et Sauvage emmenèrent Jade suffisamment loin du village, puis la pendirent à une branche d'arbre assez solide. Enfermée dans le sac, Jade restait silencieuse et calme. La pauvre était encore en train de pleurer et occupée à supporter la douleur des coups infligés par Dagur. Mais si elle croyait que son calvaire s'arrêterait là, elle se trompait ! Avant de partir, Alvin et Sauvage lui infligèrent chacun deux bon gros coups de poings. Après un moment qui semblait interminable pour Jade, ses assaillants cessèrent de la tabasser, puis ils s'en allèrent avec un sourire, la laissant gire dans sa prison. Pleine de coups, de plaies sanguinolentes au visage, et recroquevillée sur elle-même, Jade serrait les dents et pleurait à cause de la douleur. Elle n'en pouvait plus... Sans compter le reste ! Et elle n'osait même pas bouger car le moindre geste était un véritable supplice !

Jade essaya de reprendre son souffle et de se sortir elle-même de ce pétrin. Mais elle avait tellement mal qu'elle avait l'impression que c'était peine perdue. En attendant que la douleur passe, elle s'enroula de ses bras et continua de pleurer. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle ne pouvait même pas utiliser la magie pour se soigner. Si ses blessures disparaissaient rapidement, tout le monde suspecterait quelque chose de louche. Surtout Dagur ! Et puis elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie ici. Ce serait trop dangereux. Même qu'elle n'entendait rien, elle n'était pas sûre d'être seule. Dagur était peut être encore là, à l'espionner derrière un arbre. Elle devait donc attendre d'être de retour chez elle pour se soigner un minimum.

Mais il y avait un autre problème. L'heure. Comme il allait faire presque nuit, les loups seront de sortie pour chasser. Et sans arme, seule et blessée, Jade n'était pas sûre de s'en sortir. Elle n'osait imaginer la réaction, l'angoisse et la tristesse de sa tante et de sa sœur. Et le peu qu'elle imagina lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Et même si elle arrivait à se libérer du sac et à retomber presque indemne sur le sol, il y avait au moins une heure de marche entre la chaumière et le village. La route allait lui paraître affreusement longue et pénible. Surtout en pleine nuit !

Elle essaya donc de se libérer du sac et d'ignorer la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps. Sauf qu'à un moment, elle entendit du bruit. Des bruits de pas. Mais… Étaient-ce les pas d'un animal ? Ou ceux d'un humain ?


	5. Mon rêve le plus cher

Chapitre 5 - Mon rêve le plus cher

A la chaumière, Rose et Ruby commençaient à se faire du souci. La table était déjà mise, Rose et Ruby étaient assises à table, mais la soupe commençait à refroidir, le beurre à se ramollir et le fromage à devenir coulant. Sans compter l'appétit des deux sorcières qui grandissait de plus en plus. Surtout celui de Ruby ! Elle se leva pour la cinquième fois et alla voir à la fenêtre.

\- Ce n'est pas normal. Elle devrait déjà être rentrée depuis un moment. Grommela t-elle avec inquiétude

\- Elle va arriver, Ruby. Après tout, tu connais ta sœur et son habitude à rêvasser dans les bois.

\- Mouais, sauf que là, ça n'a rien à voir. Le lien qui m'unit à elle me force à croire qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

Elle regarda encore une fois à travers la vitre colorée, fronça le regard et prit une décision. Elle enfila sa cape marron foncé à capuche, ce qui intrigua sa tante, qui se leva à son tour de table.

\- Tu comptes aller la chercher ?

\- Oui. Je préfère mille fois sortir la chercher et faire quelque chose d'utile, plutôt que de rester la à rien faire et attendre la permission d'avaler mon repas.

\- Certes, mais…

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je connais aussi bien la forêt que Jade, et je sais me défendre. Et si je la retrouve et qu'il lui est bien arrivé quelque chose, je saurai la protéger et la ramener à la maison.

\- Très bien. Sois prudente, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- Compte sur moi. A tout à l'heure.

Ruby l'embrassa, prit son arc, son carquois, son épée et une lanterne, puis sortit de la chaumière. Rose la regarda s'éloigner puis ferma la porte. Ne pouvant rien faire qu'attendre, elle tacha de rester calme, d'avoir foi en sa nièce, et de prier pour qu'elles reviennent toutes les deux saines et sauves à la maison.

oO*Oo

Jade tendait l'oreille, essayant de percevoir l'origine du bruit. Elle était sure et certaine qu'il s'agissait de bruit de pas, mais à travers le sac, il lui était difficile de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un animal ou d'un humain. Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'utiliser la magie pour le savoir, ni même pour se défendre. Elle l'avait jurée à sa tante, afin de les protéger toutes les trois du secret. Elle entendit un grognement, en plus des bruits de pas. Le visiteur était donc un animal. Jade avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et encore plus quand l'animal bondit et mordit dans le sac ! Jade poussa un cri en sentant que les dents de l'animal c'était agrippée à sa bottine. Une chance qu'elle ait amortit la douleur ! Mais Jade risquait d'avoir moins de chance pour la suite. L'animal ne cessait de bondir et d'agripper le sac avec ses dents. Ça se voyait qu'il voulait à tout prix son dîner ! Encore prisonnière du sac, Jade essayait d'échapper aux crocs de ce qui semblait être un loup. Elle avait peur et mal à cause des douleurs infligées par l'infect trio, mais aussi à cause des blessures infligées par le loup. Au bout d'un moment, le sac se fendit a force d'être détérioré, et Jade tomba par terre, sans trop de casse. Mais le loup était la et la regardait en se léchant les babines. Prête à lui donner un coup de pied au cas où il lui sauterait dessus, elle fut surprise de voir une flèche transpercer la tête du loup !

Elle tourna alors la tête en direction du tireur. Elle croyait que c'était Ruby qui l'avait retrouvée et sauvée, mais non. Il s'agissait en fait du capitaine Eret, qui visiblement, revenait d'une partie de chasse solitaire. La chasse a due être fructueuse puisqu'il avait quatre lapins accrochés autour du cou. Il guetta la présence d'un second adversaire, mais ne voyant rien, il abaissa son arc et tourna son regard noisette vers Jade. Il fut d'ailleurs très étonné de la voir ici, à cette heure, seule, blessée et en pâture aux loups !

\- Jade ?! Mais… ?

Il courut vers elle pour l'aider à se relever, ce qu'elle accepta sans rechigner. Après tout, même s'il était le supérieur de Dagur et l'ami d'enfance de ce dernier, il venait de lui sauver la vie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et dans cet état ?!

Jade baissa le regard et ne répondit pas. Eret fronça le regard.

\- Jade. Dis-moi qui t'as fait ça, que je puisse le punir pour ce qu'il a fait.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien. Dire le nom du coupable ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

\- Mais enfin ! Vu à quoi je viens d'assister, il s'agit ni plus ni moins d'une tentative de meurtre ! Enfermer quelqu'un dans un sac, l'attacher à un arbre et le laisser en pâture aux loups, c'est tout bonnement… !

\- Je sais. Mais je ne souhaite pas dire qui c'est, Eret. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Merci de m'avoir sauvée. Bonne nuit.

Elle fit demi-tour d'un pas lent tellement elle avait mal. Sa chute avait ravivée ses douleurs, mais n'en avait pas causé de nouvelles. Fort heureusement. Faut dire qu'Alvin et Sauvage ne l'avaient pas suspendue très haut. A chaque pas, Jade serrait les dents. Elle finit par s'enrouler de ses bras pour avoir la force et la volonté d'avancer. Eret la rattrapa, posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule et proposa son aide.

\- Jade, attend. Je vais te raccompagner jusque chez toi.

\- Ça va aller, Eret. Merci.

\- Navré, mais tu devras quand même accepter mon aide. Mon devoir m'oblige à ne pas laisser une citoyenne en état de détresse. Et puis s'il t'arrive autre chose dans la forêt et que tu n'y survis pas, je m'en voudrais et m'en tiendrais pour responsable.

Jade fut touchée par ces mots et l'attention du capitaine. Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues rouges et tachée de sang. Elle laissa Eret la prendre dans ses bras, telle une princesse, et le guida jusqu'à la chaumière. Elle ne prononça presque pas un mot durant le trajet. Intérieurement, elle se demandait comment un homme si gentil et serviable comme Eret pouvait être ami avec un être comme Dagur ? Ça n'avait aucune logique. Ils sont tellement opposés ! Jade se demanda également quelles étaient les raisons qui poussaient Ruby à être froide et distante envers Eret. Au bout de quinze minutes de marche, Eret et Jade entendirent une voix féminine et virent au loin une lueur dans les bois.

\- JADE ? JADE ! OU ES-TU ?!

Jade sentit alors la joie et le soulagement envahir son cœur ! C'était la voix de Ruby ! Aussitôt, Jade et Eret l'appelèrent pour qu'elle vienne les rejoindre. Soulagée d'entendre la voix de sa sœur, mais étonnée et méfiante vis-à-vis de la voix masculine, Ruby courut les rejoindre. Quand elle vit sa sœur dans les bras d'Eret, elle toisa ce dernier de son habituel regard froid pendant deux secondes, sans prononcer un mot, puis elle reporta son attention sur sa sœur. En voyant qu'elle était mal en point et blessée, l'inquiétude et la tristesse l'envahirent.

\- Oh, Jade… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé… ?

\- Rien de grave, Ruby. Je vais bien.

\- Rien de grave ?! Non mais tu plaisante, j'espère ?! Qui t'a fait ça ?

Jade garda de nouveau le silence sur le sujet. Eret prit alors la parole.

\- Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire, Ruby. Je l'ai trouvé dans un sac suspendu à un arbre, destiné aux loups.

\- QUOI ?! S'exclama la rouquine.

A présent, c'est la colère qui envahissait Ruby, car elle avait une idée du coupable. Mais sans preuves, elle ne pouvait se permettre de l'accuser. Et encore moins avec des suppositions. Elle s'adressa alors à Eret d'une voix sèche et avec un regard sévère.

\- Tu as vu qui lui a fait ça ?

Beaucoup s'offusquerait de l'entendre parler ainsi au capitaine de Summeria ! Mais Eret s'en fichait et ne lui fit aucune remarque désobligeante. Malgré les circonstances, Ruby le regardait droit dans les yeux et lui adressait enfin la parole. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, voila déjà quatre ans, c'était une grande première !

\- Non. Désolé, Ruby. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard. Pour le moment, ramenons vite Jade chez vous.

Ruby acquiesça sans dire un mot. Le regard sévère, elle éclairait la voie avec sa lanterne et guida le capitaine jusque chez elles. Comme Ruby et Jade s'y attendaient, Rose était sortie de la chaumière pour guetter leur retour. En voyant Jade dans les bras du capitaine, l'inquiétude de Rose s'intensifia et elle courut les rejoindre.

\- Jade ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!

\- On t'expliquera tout à l'intérieur, tante Rose. On doit vite soigner Jade. dit Ruby

\- Je… D'accord. Capitaine ? Veiller déposer Jade dans le fauteuil prés de la cheminée, s'il vous plait.

\- Oui, madame.

Eret entra pour la première fois dans la chaumière et déposa prudemment Jade dans le fauteuil très confortable de Rose. Jade serra les dents et grimaça un peu face à la douleur. Eret s'écarta et laissa Rose se pencher vers sa nièce pour l'examiner. Après un rapide examen et interrogatoire, Rose énonça le diagnostic.

\- Bon. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu n'as visiblement rien de cassé. Juste des ecchymoses, quelques plaies ouvertes et des courbatures. Il te faudra donc du repos et des soins.

\- D'accord… Répondit Jade d'une voix morne

\- Bien. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé. Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

Jade ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner son regard vers le feu de la cheminée. Rose fronça le regard et se tourna vers Ruby et Eret qui attendaient patiemment derrière, prés de la porte d'entrée.

\- L'un de vous le sait ?

\- Non. Je les ai trouvés à mi chemin. Répondit Ruby

\- Moi non plus, madame.

\- Que savez-vous donc, capitaine ? Vu que c'est vous qui l'avez trouvée, je suppose que vous savez une partie de l'histoire ?

\- En effet, madame.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Quand j'ai trouvé Jade, elle était dans un sac suspendu à un arbre et offerte en pâtures aux loups. Si j'étais arrivé cinq minutes plus tard… Le loup qui l'attaquait aurait eu raison d'elle.

Rose ferma les yeux et secoua lentement la tête, n'osant imaginer le spectacle affligeant et l'angoisse qu'a du vivre sa nièce.

\- Que savez-vous d'autre ? Avez-vous une idée du coupable ?

\- Moi je sais qui c'est. C'est Dagur. Affirma Ruby

\- Tu en es sure, Ruby ? Demanda Rose

\- J'en suis sure et certaine ! C'est le seul dans tout le village qui soit assez sadique pour oser faire ça ! Et c'est le seul qui a vraiment une dent contre notre famille ! Les autres ne font que l'écouter et acquiescer ! Surtout Alvin et Sauvage ! Je ne serais d'ailleurs pas surprise qu'ils aient joué un rôle dans cette histoire ! Dit-elle avec conviction

Le trio tourna alors le regard vers Jade qui regardait toujours les flammes. Sauf que là, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Eret croisa le regard de Rose, puis s'agenouilla devant Jade et s'adressa à elle avec patience et gentillesse.

\- Jade. Dis-nous la vérité. Est-ce que c'est Dagur, Alvin et Sauvage qui t'ont fait ça ?

\- …

\- Jade. S'il te plait. Dis le moi.

\- Quand bien même ce serait eux… Ou Dagur… Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Jade. Même que Dagur est mon ami d'enfance, je suis son supérieur. J'ai donc le pouvoir de l'interroger et de le punir, mais aussi de fournir les preuves de son crime. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de me dire si c'est lui, et s'il avait des complices.

\- Et si tu n'arrive pas à prouver que c'est lui ? Je te rappelle qu'il n'y avait pas de témoin, et que ces deux brutes ont la langue coupée. Railla sèchement Ruby

\- C'est vrai que sans témoin, il sera difficile de faire accuser Dagur, tout comme il sera dur de faire avouer Alvin et Sauvage. Mais si je n'y arrive pas, je m'arrangerais pour que Dagur ne vous embête plus, sous menace de lui faire subir une lourde sanction. Répondit Eret en regardant Ruby droit dans les yeux.

Ruby pouvait voir qu'il était sincère, tout comme Jade et Rose. Eret refit face à Jade pour la convaincre une dernière fois.

\- Mais mes actes ne dépendront que de tes aveux, Jade. N'ai pas peur des conséquences. Je me charge du reste.

Jade regarda Eret droit dans les yeux et laissa ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un revers de manche et décida de tout avouer. Elle raconta donc toute l'histoire, et chacun ici présent fut abasourdi.

\- Je le savais... Grogna Ruby, en serrant les poings

\- Il est vrai que ce que tu as subi est le genre de traitement que Dagur pourrait infliger à quiconque oserait le contrarier. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Jade. Je me charge de régler cette histoire au plus vite. Tout ça ne sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je reviendrais bientôt pour vous tenir au courant. D'ici là, repose toi bien. Conseilla t-il avec un sourire, avant de se relever

\- Merci, Eret. Le remercia Jade en lui rendant faiblement son sourire

Il salua Rose et Ruby avant de sortir de la chaumière. Rose l'avait chaleureusement remerciée, mais Ruby s'était contentée d'hocher la tête et de le laisser sortir sans le suivre du regard. Rose ferma la porte, tandis que Jade s'adressait à sa sœur.

\- Ruby ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Rattrape Eret et va le remercier, s'il te plait.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait. Et puis je ne veux pas lui courir après. Je veux rester ici et m'occuper de toi.

\- Tu mens, Ruby. J'avais beau avoir mal, j'étais loin d'être sourde. Tu ne l'as pas remercié une seule fois de m'avoir sauvée. Rétorqua Jade

\- Comment ça se fait, Ruby ? S'étonna Rose en posant ses mains sur ses hanches

\- C'est mes histoires.

\- Ah vraiment ? Pourtant je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir enseignée l'ingratitude ! Surtout envers ceux qui son bienveillant envers notre famille ! S'indigna Rose

\- Oui, mais… !

\- Ruby. Sans lui… Jade serais sans doute morte. Alors va le remercier. Tout de suite. Ordonna fermement Rose

Ruby croisa le regard de sa sœur qui la poussait du regard à aller dehors. Ruby lui adressa un regard rancunier et sortit de la chaumière, non sans ignorer sa tante qui disait qu'elle la veillait à la fenêtre, et qu'elle saurait si, oui ou non, elle le remerciait. Ruby leva les yeux au ciel et rattrapa Eret au pas de course, sous le regard attentif de sa tante derrière la vitre colorée. Eret était encore sur le domaine des trois sorcières, et par chance, dans le champ de vision de Rose.

\- Eret ! L'appela Ruby

L'interpellé se tourna vers elle, surprit mais content de l'entendre prononcer son nom et venir vers lui. D'habitude, ils ne se voyaient qu'au village et n'échangeaient aucune parole. Du moins en ce qui concerne Ruby. Eret lui avait toujours adressé la parole, mais sans recevoir de réponse de sa part. En ce qui concerne Jade, elle et Eret avait parfois échangés quelques mots dans la plus grande sympathie. Du moins quand Jade se rendait seule au village. Quand Ruby était avec elle, on aurait dit qu'elle défendait sa sœur de lui adresser la parole, et de rester auprès de lui. Une fois devant lui, Ruby le remercia d'une voix neutre.

\- Je te remercie d'avoir secouru ma sœur et de l'avoir ramenée jusqu'ici.

\- Je t'en prie, Ruby. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

\- Mmh. Bon, j'y vais. Et occupe-toi vite de ce fumier, ok ? Sinon, c'est moi qui m'en charge.

\- Compte sur moi. Bonne nuit, Ruby.

Sur ce, Ruby hocha la tête et fit aussitôt demi tour. Satisfaite, Rose ferma les volets. Ruby rentra chez elle, laissant Eret poursuivre sa route vers le village. Elle ferma vite la porte, et se pinça les lèvres tout en gardant sa main agrippée à la poignée. Et tellement qu'elle était en colère, elle fit trembler le mobilier de toute la pièce ! Non surprise, Rose et Jade regardèrent le phénomène d'un air calme, mais Rose demanda quand même à Ruby de se calmer. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, et les tremblements cessèrent progressivement. Elle alla se laver les mains puis s'installa à table en compagnie de sa tante. Jade était toujours dans le fauteuil et buvait tranquillement sa soupe aux champignons. Rose observa discrètement Ruby qui se servait de la soupe et la mangeait sans dire un mot.

\- Ruby ? Dit-elle au bout d'une minute

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Est-ce que tu as un problème avec le capitaine ? Demanda calmement Rose

\- Aucun. Railla t-elle

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, tes pouvoirs ont parlé à travers toi. Rétorqua sa tante

\- C'est pas à cause de lui, ok ? C'est à cause de Dagur et de ce qu'il a osé faire à ma sœur ! Je vous jure que s'il était entre mes mains, il passerait un sale quart d'heure !

Un mauvais sourire se dessina soudain sur ses fines lèvres couleur framboise.

\- Et si je pouvais utiliser ma magie, je le changerais en cochon. Ce serait marrant, non ? De voir un cochon avec une crête rousse se balader dans tout le village ?

\- J'avoue. Acquiesça Jade avec un faible sourire

\- Et je m'arrangerais pour qu'il ait l'usage de la parole. Il ferait un spécimen de foire très original !

\- En effet. Ce serait drôle et légitime, mais je te déconseille de recourir à la magie pour le punir. Le capitaine a dit qu'il allait s'en charger. Rétorqua Rose d'une voix ferme.

\- Mouais. Bah j'espère qu'il fera son boulot et qu'il ne se laissera pas berner par son amitié avec ce demeuré. Grogna t-elle avant de retourner boire sa soupe

\- On dirait vraiment que tu a un problème avec lui. S'étonna Rose

\- Quand bien même que j'en aurais un, ça ne regarde que moi.

Le mobilier se remit à trembler. Ruby ferma de nouveau les yeux, inspira profondément, et les tremblements cessèrent. En se rendant compte de la situation, Ruby se pinça les lèvres tandis que ses yeux lui piquaient à cause des larmes. Mais elle inspira de nouveau et se retint de pleurer.

\- Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet et manger dans le calme ? Où est ce que je dois emporter mon repas dans ma chambre ? Demanda Ruby d'un ton assez froid

Rose décida de ne pas lui reprocher sa mauvaise humeur. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle se doutait que quelque chose tracassait Ruby, et qu'il faudrait attendre qu'elle se calme pour en parler.

\- Inutile d'en arriver là. On va arrêter de parler d'eux et de l'incident. La rassura Rose

\- Merci. Au fait ? Tu as trouvé la poupée de la petite, j'espère ? Demanda Ruby en se tournant vers Jade

\- Oui. Et elle était très heureuse de la revoir.

\- Tant mieux. Parce que ça aurait été le bouquet si tu ne l'avais pas retrouvée.

\- J'suis d'accord… Acquiesça Jade

Le repas se déroula calmement, sans disputes et sans incident magique. Tout le monde s'était régalé avec la soupe, le pain, le fromage, le beurre et la tarte pour le dessert. Après avoir débarrassé la table, Rose et Ruby se tournèrent vers Jade, car il était à présent l'heure d'aller la soigner et de l'aider à se mettre au lit. Jade se leva avec difficulté, mais avec l'aide de sa sœur et sa tante, ça allait. Les douleurs, en revanche, étaient toujours aussi intenses. Si bien que Jade serrait constamment les dents.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais te donner de quoi t'aider à dormir et soulager les douleurs. Et j'appliquerai une pommade qui atténuera les bleus. La rassura Rose

\- Merci…

\- Ruby ? Avant qu'on monte, tu peux raviver le feu ?

\- Pas de soucis.

Avec sa magie, elle fit voler trois bûches vers l'âtre, puis elle créa une boule de feu dans le creux de sa main droite et la balança sur les bûches qui s'enflammèrent instantanément. Ruby esquissa un sourire. Balancer cette boule de feu lui avait fait beaucoup de bien ! Mais si Ruby et Jade affichaient un sourire, ce n'était pas le cas de Rose qui affichait un air sévère.

\- Ruby ! Je t'ai déjà demandé de faire ça normalement ! Pas avec la magie ! La gronde t-elle

\- Mais quoi ? Faut bien que je me défoule sur quelque chose ! En plus ça m'a fait du bien de faire ça. Et puis j'ai fait ça chez nous, pas dehors.

\- Ça m'est égal ! J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que vous serviez de vos pouvoirs ! Aussi bien ici qu'à l'extérieur ! Vous tenez vraiment à ce que notre secret soit dévoilé et que vos vies soient mises en périls ?!

Là, c'en était trop pour Ruby. Cette fois, elle laissa sa colère s'exprimer à travers ses paroles plutôt qu'à travers la magie.

\- Bah c'est de ta faute tout ça ! Si t'avais si peur pour nous, t'avais qu'à faire en sorte qu'ont aient plus du tout de pouvoirs depuis le berceau ! Et puisque tu es si forte avec la magie, t'as qu'a créer une potion qui supprime tout nos pouvoirs, et hop ! On pourra toutes vivre une vie normale et réaliser nos rêves !

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à sa tante ou à sa sœur de rétorquer quelque chose. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre et claqua violemment la porte. En bas, un silence pesant s'était installé et aucune des deux n'osaient dire quoi que ce soit. Rose aida donc Jade à aller au lit, l'aida à enlever ses vêtements, puis l'aida à enfiler sa longue robe de nuit en coton et dentelle blanche sans manches. Elle descendit ensuite chercher de la pommade et une tisane. Pendant ce temps, Jade était assise sur le rebord de son lit et ne disait pas un mot. Les paroles de Ruby résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Et elle devait admettre que ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas faux. Leur tante aurait du faire ça depuis le début. Ça aurait causé beaucoup moins de problèmes et Jade aurait pu voir ses rêves se réaliser. Elle se demanda alors quels étaient les rêves de Ruby ? Ça avait-il un rapport avec Eret ?

Le retour de sa tante l'extirpa de ses pensées. Elle but d'une traite la tisane, puis laissa sa tante appliquer la pommade sur les zones douloureuses. Jade pensait revivre un calvaire à cause des douleurs et du massage, mais sa tante massait sa peau d'une manière si douce que Jade ne ressentit presque aucune douleur. Après ça, Rose désinfecta ses plaies, l'aida à aller au lit, la recouvrit de sa couette multicolore à carreaux brodés, embrassa son front, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et éteignit le bougeoir. Jade remarqua que sa tante était affectée par les paroles de Ruby. Elle n'avait presque pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Elle lui souhaita également une bonne nuit, regarda sa tante fermer la porte de sa chambre et ferma les yeux. En attendant de trouver le sommeil, elle tacha d'imaginer ce que sa vie aurait été si la magie n'avait pas fait partie de sa vie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit silencieusement. Jade ouvrit les yeux et, dans la pénombre, vit qu'il s'agissait de Ruby. Jade se redressa prudemment tandis que la rouquine ferma la porte avec le plus grand silence. Ruby se dirigea ensuite vers le lit de sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras. Jade grimaça un peu mais se préoccupa plus de l'état de sa sœur que du sien.

\- Ruby ? Tout va bien ? Chuchota t-elle

\- J'ai failli te perdre aujourd'hui. Je profite donc de la chance que la vie nous a accordées pour te serrer dans mes bras… Sans cette chance, je… Je n'aurais plus jamais eu l'occasion de le faire… Avoua t-elle en chuchotant à son tour d'une voix coupée par un sanglot

Ruby succomba à son chagrin, ce qui peina sa sœur qui la serra dans ses bras, tout en lui caressant lentement les cheveux pour la consoler. Dans le couloir, Rose avait entendue Ruby se lever et se diriger vers la chambre de Jade, qui était juste à coté de la sienne. A pas de loup, elle s'était approchée de la porte et put entendre leur conversation. Peut être qu'en se confiant entre elles comme elles l'ont toujours fait, Rose arriverait à savoir ce qui contrarierait ses nièces.

\- Et désolée si je t'ai réveillée…

\- T'inquiète. Même en ayant bu la tisane, je n'arrivais pas trop à dormir. Avoua Jade

\- Tu repensais à l'incident ? S'inquiéta Ruby

\- Même pas. Je pensais plutôt à ce que ma vie aurait été sans la magie. Et aussi à mes rêves…

\- Tes rêves ?

\- Oui. Ceux qui ne pourront sans doute jamais se réaliser.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Mes rêves de bonheur. Je rêve de pouvoir rencontrer le grand amour, de vivre ma vie à ses cotés, d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants, de les voir grandir, ainsi que leurs enfants, et que nous vivions tous heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

\- C'est un beau rêve, en effet. Admit Ruby

\- Mouais. Mais à cause de la magie, ce rêve ne verra jamais le jour. Ou alors… Il finira comme le rêve de maman. Et ça, je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Et encore. Ce n'est pas le seul rêve impossible à réaliser.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Tout autant que de fonder une famille, je voudrais pouvoir faire usage de ma magie de guérison afin d'aider mon prochain. Il y a tellement de gens qui souffrent et qui pourraient facilement retrouver le sourire, la liberté et la joie de vivre… Genre cette après midi, Pauline s'est tordue la cheville. Elle souffrait et je n'ai rien pu faire parce que je n'ai pas le droit de me servir de la magie, sous peine d'être jugée et traitée comme un monstre… Alors que j'aurais pu lui épargner tellement de contraintes si j'avais le droit…

Ce fut au tour de Jade de pleurer. Ruby la consola à son tour.

\- J'suis désolée, Jade… C'est injuste… Cela dit, vu la puissance et l'importance de ton don, et l'ampleur de ton altruisme, j'suis pas étonnée. Tu ferais une grande guérisseuse. J'en suis persuadée.

\- Merci, Ruby…

Elle essuya ses larmes, renifla, et questionna à son tour sa sœur.

\- Et toi ? Quelles sont tes rêves ?

\- Oh… Ils sont tout aussi impossibles que les tiens, je te rassure…

\- Raconte-les-moi quand même, s'il te plait. Est-ce… Est-ce qu'ils ont un rapport avec Eret ?

En entendant son nom, Ruby ne se mit pas en colère et ne fit pas trembler la pièce. À la place, elle ferma tristement les yeux et laissa ses larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues. L'une d'elle finit d'ailleurs par s'écraser sur les cheveux de sa sœur.

\- Oui… Avoua t-elle, douloureusement.

\- Raconte-moi. Insista gentiment Jade en lui faisant face

\- Je ne le déteste pas... Au contraire ! Je l'aime ! On est tellement pareil, lui et moi… On a les même points communs, on défend les mêmes valeurs, on aime se battre, chasser… Et je sais qu'il m'aime. Je le vois dans son regard. Mais à cause de la magie qui coule dans mes veines, je ne peux pas lui avouer mes sentiments et avoir la chance de vivre une vie heureuse à ses cotés… Pas que j'ai à tout prix envie de fonder une famille comme toi tu le souhaite, mais si je peux déjà vivre quelque chose avec lui, ça me suffirait énormément…

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu es si froide et si distante avec lui ? Pour qu'il cesse de t'aimer ? Supposa Jade

\- Oui… Mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher puisque cet idiot m'aime toujours ! T-tout serait plus simple s'il parvenait à me détester !

\- Non. Parce que s'il venait à te détester, toi, tu serais encore plus malheureuse. Rétorqua tristement Jade

Ruby fut de nouveau saisie d'un sanglot. La voir pleurer était assez rare. En général, elle évacuait ses émotions à travers sa force physique ou sa magie, comme elle l'a fait tout à l'heure. Jade la consola et pleura également. Rose ne put s'empêcher de verser également une larme. Ses nièces souffraient beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Et le fait de les avoir entendus parler de leurs rêves lui fit davantage comprendre l'ampleur de leur tristesse. Elle essuya ses joues, puis sans faire de bruit, elle retourna se coucher et commença à réfléchir à une solution.

\- Et j'ai également un autre rêve impossible à réaliser… Avoua Ruby

\- En rapport avec la magie ?

\- Non. En fait… J'aimerais intégrer la garde royale, ou travailler avec Eret dans les forces de l'ordre. J'aime me battre à l'arc, au poing et à l'épée, j'ai pas peur du danger, et j'aimerais de tout mon cœur mettre mes aptitudes au service du peuple. Mais parce que je suis une femme, je ne peux pas réaliser ce rêve...

\- Arrête. Je suis sure et certaine qu'Eret accepterait de t'engager.

\- Peut être. Mais à cause de tout le reste, ça n'arrivera jamais…

\- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, Ruby. Il faut garder espoir. Un jour, nos rêves se réaliseront. J'en suis certaine.

\- Humph. J'en doute. Du moins pour certains de nos rêves. Mais d'ici là, le monde vivra surement une nouvelle erre, et nous, on sera déjà six pieds sous terre aux cotés de nos ancêtres.

\- Ruby… soupira Jade

\- Mais je te remercie de vouloir me redonner espoir, Jade. C'est tout toi, ça. L'optimiste de la famille.

\- Que veux-tu. Je ferais toujours de mon mieux pour que ma sœur garde le sourire et l'espoir. Dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Et je t'en remercie. Allez, je vais aller me coucher et te laisser te reposer. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, Ruby. Et… Merci de t'être confiée. J'suis contente que tu l'ais fait.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Admit-elle avec un sourire. Seulement… Il faut que tu me jure de n'en parler à personne. Et surtout pas à Eret ! Si je dois régler quoi que ce soit avec lui, je veux que ce soit moi qui le fasse, de mon plein gré, et à ma manière. Je peux compter sur toi ? Demanda t-elle avec espoir

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, Ruby. Je ne dirai rien à personne, et surtout pas à lui. Même sous la torture. Juré. La rassura t-elle avec un sourire

Reconnaissante et soulagée, Ruby embrassa affectueusement sa sœur sur le front, puis sortit de la chambre. Minuit en profita pour se faufiler dans la chambre de sa maîtresse en miaulant. Saisie, Ruby grogna entre ses dents à l'attention du chat, puis ferma discrètement la porte et alla se coucher dans la chambre voisine. Jade ricana, caressa son chat qui venait de la rejoindre sur son lit, s'allongea confortablement, puis finit par s'endormir avec Minuit dans ses bras.


	6. L'humiliation

Chapitre 6 - L'humiliation

Le lendemain, Jade se réveilla à cause de Minuit qui lui léchait le visage. Avec un sourire, mais les yeux toujours fermés, elle caressa la tête de son chat puis lui gratta le ventre, ce qui le fit ronronner sur la couette. Jade ouvrit les yeux et les frotta pour s'habituer à la clarté. Elle se sentait suffisamment reposée et elle avait l'impression d'avoir beaucoup moins mal. Elle tourna son regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, et à en juger par les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les petits rideaux jaunes brodés de motifs couleur bordeaux et orange, le soleil était déjà levé depuis un moment. Elle se redressa et s'étira avec prudence, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de grimacer face aux douleurs encore présentes dans tout son corps. Cela dit, c'était nettement plus supportable qu'hier. On toqua soudainement à la porte. C'était Ruby. Jade l'invita à entrer et sa sœur entra avec un plateau contenant un copieux petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour, Ruby.

\- Bonjour, Jade.

Elle posa le plateau sur le lit. Jade écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il y avait deux tranches de pain, un petit ramequin de miel, une pomme coupée en quartiers, un bout de tarte à la mure réchauffé au four, une tasse de lait froid, et une autre tasse avec une tisane contre la douleur.

\- Alors ? Bien dormi ?

\- Euh… Oui, très bien. Merci. C'est pour moi, tout ça ? S'étonna Jade en désignant le plateau

\- A bah c'est surement pas pour ta fichue boule de poils ! Il est déjà assez gros comme ça. Ricana Ruby

Minuit, qui était toujours sur le lit et occupé de humer le déjeuner de sa maîtresse, leva son regard bleu perçant vers Ruby et grogna sévèrement à son attention. Jade pouffa de rire alors que la rouquine regardait le chat avec étonnement.

\- Je crois qu'il t'a compris et qu'il n'est pas content que tu te moque de son poids. Même si je dois dire qu'il n'est pas gros. Juste parfait. Dit-elle en caressant affectueusement le dos de Minuit

\- Mouais. S'il pouvait parler, je suis sure qu'il aurait des tas de choses à me dire. Grommela Ruby. Enfin bref. Mange à ta faim et repose-toi. Tante Rose a dit que tu devais te reposer pendant deux jours.

\- Elle veut que je reste au lit pendant deux jours ? S'étonna Jade

\- Ah bah c'est le meilleur moyen pour vite se rétablir. Tu le sais.

\- J'suis d'accord, mais c'est pas comme si Dagur et ses deux larbins m'avaient cassés le bras ou la jambe ! Je vais déjà mieux qu'hier, et puis vous savez toutes les deux que je ne supporte pas de rester sans rien faire.

\- Je sais. Mais là, est-ce que tu saurais te lever et t'habiller toute seule, sans souffrir ?

\- … Non. Avoua Jade

\- Alors tu restes au lit et tu te repose. Déclara Ruby avec un sourire. Et profite ! Je suis aux petits soins avec toi, veinarde. Ok ?

\- D'accord. Dit Jade en esquissant un petit sourire

\- Bien. Et puis si tu tiens vraiment à te rendre utile, t'inquiète pas. On te trouvera quelque chose de pas trop fatiguant à faire. Genre de la couture, éplucher des légumes ou trier des herbes.

\- Ok. Et sinon… Ça va avec tante Rose ? Vous avez fait la paix ?

\- Oui. Je ne supporte pas de rester longtemps en conflit avec ceux que j'aime. On a d'ailleurs préparé ton petit déjeuner ensemble.

\- C'est gentil. Et j'suis contente pour vous deux.

\- Moi aussi. Bon allez, j'y vais. A tout à l'heure. Et prudence, ok ?

\- Promis. Tu va faire quoi au juste ?

\- Je vais aller vérifier mes pièges et voir si on a du lapin pour ce midi. Sinon, bah je vais chasser.

\- D'accord. Sois prudente.

\- T'en fais pas. Le premier qui me cherche des noises, il aura affaire à moi. Dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Allez, à tout à l'heure.

Jade salua sa sœur qui referma la porte derrière elle. Jade donna un morceau de pomme à Minuit puis regarda son petit déjeuner et se demanda par quoi elle allait commencer. Elle choisit de commencer par la tisane. Mais à force de parler avec Ruby, la tisane avait refroidi. Profitant d'être seule dans sa chambre, Jade utilisa sa magie pour la réchauffer. Elle prit la tasse entre ses mains, resta cinq secondes sans bouger, puis esquissa un sourire en voyant de la vapeur s'élever de la tasse. Elle goûta la tisane et jugea qu'elle était parfaite. Minuit miaula pour acquiescer puis reporta son attention sur son bout de pomme.

Jade entendit soudainement une voix masculine. Ça venait de dehors, devant l'entrée de la maison. Elle entendit également la voix de Ruby qui semblait furieuse. Curieuse et de plus en plus étonnée, Jade voulut se lever et regarder par la fenêtre, mais ses douleurs l'en dissuadèrent. Elle tendit l'oreille pour essayer de savoir ce qui se passait. Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas pressant dans l'escalier, ce qui attisa son étonnement. Ruby refit irruption dans la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Jade

\- Devine qui est dehors ?

\- Euh…

\- Eret ! Et tu sais quoi ? Il souhaiterait que tu descendes pour assister à un truc qui risquerait de nous plaire énormément à toutes les trois !

\- Ah bon ? Et… Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?

\- Non. Il n'a pas voulu le dire. Mais l'air mystérieux et satisfait sur son visage me rend à la fois trop curieuse et impatiente ! Alors enfile vite ta robe, un châle et descendons. Je vais t'aider.

Jade hocha la tête et se leva prudemment du lit avec l'aide de sa sœur. Elle mit sur ses épaules un châle en laine beige, puis Ruby l'aida à enfiler sa robe verte par-dessus sa robe de nuit, puis elle l'aida à descendre les escaliers et l'emmena dehors. Rose était également dehors, impatiente et curieuse de voir ce que le capitaine leur réservait comme surprise. En voyant Jade, Eret lui adressa un sourire et Jade le lui rendit. Eret se tourna ensuite vers un arbre.

\- Amène-toi, Dagur. Ordonna t-il d'une voix satisfaite

Les filles furent surprise, et encore plus en voyant Dagur sortir de sa cachette, l'air grognon ! Il rejoignit Eret et ne prononça pas un mot. Ça se voyait comme de l'eau de roche qu'il était furieux, qu'il mourrait d'envie de céder à sa colère et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler ! Voir Dagur dans un tel état apportait un sentiment de satisfaction envers les trois sorcières. Surtout Ruby !

\- Mesdames, voici le principal coupable. J'ai réussi à extirper les aveux de cet imbécile ce matin, et j'ai fait coffrer ses deux complices.

Il afficha alors un grand sourire et donna une bonne bourrade sur l'épaule de Dagur.

\- Mais plutôt que de juger mon cher ami ici présent et de le punir comme il se doit, je me suis dit qu'il serait préférable qu'il vienne vous présenter en personne ses excuses et ses futures promesses.

Ruby sentit son cœur s'emballer et dut se retenir de sourire comme une idiote en voyant Dagur subir une telle humiliation de la part de son supérieur ! Elle était contente qu'Eret ait eut une telle idée ! Mais elle fit également de son mieux pour ne pas trop laisser sa joie trahir ses sentiments pour Eret. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il croit que les choses allaient changer entre eux. Tant que Ruby serait une sorcière, ça ne changerait jamais. Eret invita Dagur à s'excuser avec un grand sourire, ce que ce dernier refusa alors qu'il regardait furieusement les trois femmes.

\- Nan, je préfère encore pourrir dans une cellule, ou crever, plutôt que de faire ça ! Grogna t-il

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'applique les sanctions énoncées tout à l'heure ? Le menaça gentiment Eret.

\- … Non. Grommela Dagur

\- Alors présente leurs tes excuses. Et magne-toi. Ordonna Eret

\- Rhh… Ok.

Il inspira profondément, et c'est avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde qu'il s'excusa.

\- Je suis désolé, sorc… Jade. J'ai juste voulu te donner une leçon, mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin. Je suis donc désolé de ce que ces deux idiots t'ont fait, et… Je vous garantis que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduira plus. Voila.

Jade, Ruby et Rose savaient que ce n'était pas du tout sincère et qu'il récidiverait un jour ou l'autre. Mais le spectacle fut très réjouissant pour chacune d'elles. Ruby était aux anges. Eret avait raison. C'était vraiment quelque chose dont aucune d'elles ne pouvaient être déçues ! Dagur se tourna alors vers son supérieur.

\- C'est bon, c'est fini ? On peut rentrer au village ?

\- Avec plaisir, mon vieux. Mesdames, bonne journée ! Les salua t-il avec un sourire

Jade et Rose lui rendirent son sourire et lui souhaitèrent également une bonne journée. Ruby se contenta d'afficher un air neutre et d'hocher la tête. Les deux hommes repartirent vers le village et les filles rentrèrent à l'intérieur, encore sous l'effet de la surprise et de la joie.

\- Eh bien... Si je m'y attendais ! Pouffa Jade

\- Je savais qu'on pouvait faire confiance au Capitaine. C'est un homme de parole, d'honneur et de confiance. Dit Rose avec un sourire

\- Ouais. Ce qu'il a fait est génial et aucune de nous n'est prête à oublier la tête de Dagur. Surtout moi ! Pouffa Ruby. Enfin bref. Je vous laisse. A tout à l'heure.

\- Sois prudente. Recommanda Rose

\- Promis.

Ruby s'en alla chasser, et Jade se dirigea calmement vers les escaliers afin de retourner dans sa chambre pour finir son petit déjeuner. Sa tante voulut l'aider mais Jade affirma gentiment qu'elle pouvait au moins faire ça toute seule. Rose hocha la tête et retourna à ses occupations, tout en restant aux aguets. Diaval, perché sur le vaisselier, fit de même à la demande de sa maîtresse. Quand Jade entra dans sa chambre, elle vit que Minuit avait renversé la tasse de lait sur le lit, et qu'à présent, il était en train de lécher le petit ramequin de miel. Jade esquissa un sourire et ne se mit pas en colère contre son chat. D'un mouvement gracile de la main, elle fit disparaître les dégâts, puis elle s'asseya sur son lit et déjeuna en compagnie de sa boule de poils.

Après avoir avalé la globalité de son festin, Jade tenta de s'habiller toute seule. Elle ne voulait pas être un boulet pour sa famille. Elle enleva donc sa robe de nuit, réajusta sa robe verte, enfila son chemisier puis son corset qu'elle noua pas trop fort. Elle enfila ensuite ses bottines, se rafraîchit le visage avec de l'eau fraîche, puis elle s'asseya devant sa coiffeuse et se mit à coiffer ses beaux et épais cheveux blond cendré. Elle mit ensuite son serre tête noir et aéra la chambre. Minuit en profita pour se sauver par la fenêtre. Jade refit son lit en fredonnant et descendit prudemment avec le plateau.

\- Bien mangé ? Demanda Rose

\- Je suis repue ! Merci.

\- De rien. Je vois que tu t'es habillée toute seule ?

\- Oui, mais avec prudence. Et j'ai même fait mon lit.

\- Mmh. Et comment tu te sens ?

\- Mieux qu'hier. J'ai encore mal quand je bouge mais sinon ça va. Je peux au moins marcher et faire quelques trucs routiniers.

\- Bien. La tisane et la pommade font effet. Mais maintenant, je veux que tu reste assise et que tu te repose. Compris ?

\- Compris. Je vais faire de la couture puisque ça ne demande pas trop d'efforts physiques.

\- Sage décision. Je vais te ramener tout ça.

Jade fit donc de la couture dans le vieux fauteuil de sa tante, pendant que cette dernière œuvrait de son coté dans la maison. Ruby revint une heure plus tard avec un lapin et Jade se chargea de le préparer pour le repas puisqu'elle avait fini de coudre. Elle éplucha des pommes de terre avec sa sœur et Ruby se chargea de faire cuire tout ça avant que Jade ne se lève et ne le fasse. Le repas fut un régal et le reste de la journée se passa bien, tout comme la soirée et la nuit.

oO*Oo

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Dagur marchait tranquillement dans les bois, sans aucune source d'éclairage pour le guider. Il ne se dirigeait pas vers la chaumière des trois sorcières, mais plutôt à l'opposé, vers un lieu assez éloigné de la chaumière et du village. Toute la journée, il avait ruminé pour lui-même contre Eret et les trois sorcières. Par chance pour lui, aucune des trois ne s'étaient rendues au village. Il n'avait donc pas eu besoin de se contrôler, ni de devoir supporter leur présence. Mais là, comme sa journée de travail était finie et qu'il avait entendu une certaine nouvelle venant du palais, il s'était dit qu'il serait fort agréable de faire une balade nocturne et de rendre visite à une vieille connaissance. Arrivé devant un grand et vieux tronc d'arbre creusé et recouvert de mousse et de plantes, légèrement incliné en hauteur et situé à coté d'un immense châtaignier, Dagur esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de l'arbre. Il tapa ensuite trois fois son pied sur le sol couvert de feuilles et de mousse, mais ses coups émirent un bruit sourd, comme s'il frappait sur une trappe en bois. Deux secondes plus tard, un chuchotement masculin s'échappa du sol. Où plutôt de l'arbre ? Difficile à dire.

\- _Quel est le mot de passe ?_

\- Petits cochons, gentils petits cochons, je peux entrer ? Chuchota Dagur avec un sale sourire

\- _Avec plaisir, grand méchant loup !_

La trappe se déverrouilla et s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond clair et au regard foufou. Il leva son regard vers Dagur et lui rendit le mauvais sourire que ce dernier lui adressait. Dagur entra et le jeune garçon referma la trappe rapidement et sans faire de bruit. Maintenant, les deux hommes pouvaient parler librement.

\- Comment ça va, Dagur ?

\- Pour le moment, ça va, Krane. Mais j'te raconte pas la journée que j'ai passée à cause de mon abruti de supérieur. Mais la matinée fut la pire de toute !

\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ce crétin m'a obligé à présenter des excuses à trois personnes. Chose que je ne fait jamais. Et tout ça parce qu'il est fou amoureux de l'une d'entre elles, il n'arrive pas à voir ce que moi je vois, et ce dont je suis absolument convaincu ! Je te jure, il a beau être mon meilleur ami d'enfance, j'ai parfois envie de le massacrer ! Grommela t-il entre ses dents

Krane posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Dagur.

\- Bah mon vieux, je crois que t'as besoin d'un remontant. Et ça tombe bien, parce qu'on a justement ce qu'il faut !

Dagur afficha un air ravi et suivit Krane qui l'invita à le suivre.

\- Et vous, ça va ? Comment vont les affaires ?

\- Oh, la bande va très bien et les affaires marchent assez bien. Mais pour ce qui est des détails, je te laisserai en parler avec la patronne quand elle aura fini de se détendre.

Ils marchèrent une minute le long d'un large couloir creusé sous la terre, puis ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle aménagée sous terre. C'était le repère de la plus effroyable bande de voleurs du royaume. La salle était illuminée d'une dizaine de bougies et de lanternes. Sans cette clarté, l'obscurité dominerait la totalité de la cachette. A droite, dans ses propres quartiers, un jeune homme rondouillard du nom de Varek était penché sur des feuilles contenant des plans, des listes et d'autre papiers visiblement important. Il leva son regard vers le visiteur, lui adressa un sourire et un salut de la main, puis retourna griffonner ses bouts de papier. A gauche, se trouvait les quartiers d'un jeune homme massif aux cheveux noir de jais. C'était Rustik, le maître d'armes de la bande. Varek avait le rôle de stratège et de trésorier, et Rustik avait le rôle d'entretenir des armes de qualité et de les bichonner grâce à son petit établi aménagé sur place. Du moins quand il n'était pas trop occupé à admirer ses muscles dans le reflet de son beau et grand miroir. Kranedur était chargé de la surveillance de la planque et de jouer, avec sa jumelle Kognedur, aux boucs émissaires lors de leurs missions au village et dans la forêt, et plus précisément sur les grandes routes menant aux divers royaumes. Jamais ils ne s'étaient fait prendre ! Normal, puisque Dagur était de mèche avec la bande. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'Eret et les gardes ne tombent pas sur eux, et il s'arrangeait pour que la bande soit au courant des activités au village, des déplacements et des missions des gardes, etc. Et comme tout le monde ignorait que Dagur avait une sœur, c'était encore mieux pour leurs combines !

Ne voyant Kognedur nulle part, Dagur supposa qu'elle devait se trouver en compagnie de la chef du groupe, dans les quartiers de cette dernière. Krane laissa Dagur pour retourner à son poste. Le rouquin avança donc vers les quartiers de la patronne, qui était située dans une autre petite caverne, au fond de la salle principale. Avant d'écarter les rideaux de velours bordeaux, il entendit des petits gémissements et de longs soupirs d'extase. Apparemment, la patronne avait l'air de prendre du bon temps. Il écarta sans gène les rideaux et vit sur un lit assez douillet et recouvert de coussins moelleux, une belle jeune fille aux cheveux corbeau, coiffée d'une longue et belle tresse sur le coté. Elle était allongée sur le ventre et n'était vêtue que d'un drap noué autour de sa poitrine. Une autre fille était avec elle. Comme l'avait supposé Dagur, il s'agissait de Kognedur. Cette dernière était en train de masser les pieds et les jambes d'Ingrid, qui était entre autre la petite sœur de Dagur.

\- Alors, frangine ? On prend du bon temps ? Demanda Dagur avec un sourire

\- Tu pourrais annoncer ta venue avant d'entrer. La prochaine fois, je te balance ma double hache dans la tronche. Rétorqua sèchement Ingrid en levant son regard émeraude vers son frère

\- Je prends note.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Mais pour te répondre, oui, je prends du bon temps. Il le faut bien ! Courir dans la forêt et échapper aux gardes épuisent mes pieds et mes jambes si délicates… Sans parler de mon dos ! Mais heureusement pour moi, Kogne fait vraiment des merveilles.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre en arrivant. Acquiesça Dagur.

Kogne remercia Ingrid pour son compliment, puis la brune l'invita à sortir de la pièce. Kogne adressa un sourire coquin à Dagur qui le lui rendit qu'à moitié, puis elle sortit de la pièce, laissant la fratrie entre eux. Ingrid se mit à genoux sur son lit, réajusta son drap autour de sa poitrine, et fixa son frère.

\- Enfin bref. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite mon frère ? Surtout à une heure aussi tardive ?

\- Ais-je besoin d'un prétexte pour venir voir ma sœur adorée ?

\- Crache le morceau. Insista t-elle gentiment

\- Ok. Je suis venu t'informer d'une nouvelle assez intéressante.

La brune haussa un sourcil.

\- Intéressante comment ?

\- Genre vraiment intéressante. Le genre de nouvelle que quelqu'un comme toi ne peux pas ignorer. Précisa Dagur avec un mauvais sourire

La curiosité d'Ingrid s'agrandit, si bien qu'elle esquissa un sourire presque aussi mauvais que celui de son frère.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, sers-nous du vin et raconte-moi tout.

Dagur se dirigea vers une petite table ronde qui contenait de quoi boire et de quoi manger en quantité généreuse. Ça se voyait qu'Ingrid était la chef du groupe. Rien qu'en voyant le fait qu'elle était la seule du groupe à avoir une pièce rien qu'à elle. Elle avait aussi du beau mobilier, de beaux draps, de beaux tapis, de la belle vaisselle, et plein d'autre choses. Dagur servit donc deux verres de vin rouge dans de belles coupes en argent, alla s'asseoir à coté d'Ingrid sur le lit, et commença à lui parler de cette fameuse nouvelle. La brune savourait à la fois son verre de vin qu'elle buvait gorgée par gorgée, mais elle savourait aussi les paroles de son frère, car en effet, ce qu'il disait était vraiment très intéressant ! Si bien qu'un immense sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille.


	7. Le cavalier, les bandits et la sorcière

Chapitre 7 - Le cavalier, les bandits et la sorcière

Deux jours s'écoulèrent depuis la visite de Dagur et Eret à la chaumière. Jade continuait de prendre son traitement, ses plaies aux visages étaient à moitié cicatrisées, et Rose et Ruby veillaient sur elle, tout en l'empêchèrent au maximum de travailler et de se fatiguer. Fort heureusement, Jade était maintenant suffisamment rétablie pour pouvoir faire son travail et ses loisirs. Et elle avait surtout hâte d'aller se balader dans les bois pour profiter de la beauté de la forêt, mais aussi pour cueillir des champignons, des herbes ou des baies sauvages.

Aucun incident avec Dagur ne s'était reproduit. Que ce soit au village, dans les bois ou à la chaumière. En même temps, il n'avait pas envie de retourner là-bas, et aucune des trois ne s'étaient rendues au village. Pas parce qu'elles avaient peur de Dagur ou de ce qu'il pourrait faire, mais plutôt parce qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de s'y rendre. Alvin et Sauvage étaient toujours en cellule, et Ruby n'avait pas recroisé Eret depuis. Et aux yeux de la jeune fille, c'était une bonne chose. Elle avait mieux à faire, et elle n'avait surtout pas envie de se préoccuper de ses histoires de cœur qui la faisaient souffrir.

Ruby et Jade étaient dehors, en train de pendre la lessive, alors que Rose était dans son petit laboratoire, occupée à confectionner ses remèdes. Alors qu'elle réduisait les feuilles séchées d'une plante en poudre, elle sentit une petite aigreur au niveau du cœur. Elle grimaça légèrement et se massa là où elle avait mal. A travers sa main, elle pouvait sentir que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient et que la douleur allait bientôt s'intensifier. Elle reposa ses ustensiles, inspira et expira profondément, puis alla chercher dans l'armoire de son laboratoire une petite bouteille contenant de la sève de bouleau, aussi appelée « eau de bouleau ». Cette sève a de nombreuses vertus médicinales et c'était parfait pour le problème de santé de Rose. Elle but une gorgée à même la bouteille vu que c'était sa bouteille personnelle. Sauf qu'il ne restait plus assez de sève. Il en restait juste assez pour qu'elle se soigne maintenant.

Elle essuya sa bouche avec sa manche puis regarda tristement la bouteille. Ça faisait maintenant un an qu'elle se soignait avec la sève de bouleau. Et au lieu de se soigner avec ça, Rose savait qu'elle pourrait demander à Jade de la soigner. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de devenir un fardeau pour sa nièce, même si elle savait que cette dernière serait ravie de l'aider et de la soigner. Mais depuis leur quinzième anniversaire, elle leur avait demandé de ne jamais se servir de la magie afin de préserver le secret, et de rester en vie et en sécurité. Et elle continuait encore de le faire. La preuve avec Ruby et l'incident des bûches dans la cheminée. Et puis Rose n'avait pas du tout l'intention de jouer les égoïstes et permettre aux filles d'utiliser la magie pour subvenir à ses propres besoins médicaux. Pourtant… Elle se doutait bien qu'elles seraient ravies de l'aider et de la soigner. Surtout Jade qui rêvait de devenir guérisseuse. Mais elle ne devait pas céder. Pour le bien des filles. Et puis elle avait réussi à leur cacher son problème de santé pour ne pas les inquiéter, alors elle continuerait de le faire. Et puis elle était convaincue que ce problème de santé ne durerait pas éternellement.

Elle rangea sa bouteille au fond de l'armoire et en sortit une autre, plus grande, en terre cuite, puis elle prit un extracteur dans un de ses tiroirs. Elle allait demander à Jade d'aller faire le plein dans la forêt. Vu qu'elle venait de passer deux jours à la chaumière, Rose savait qu'elle serait contente de sortir et de se promener dans les bois. Elle sortit de la maison et marcha vers les filles qui terminaient de pendre le linge.

\- Jade ? Est-ce que tu te sens suffisamment en forme pour aller faire une course dans les bois ?

\- Bien sur ! T'as besoin de quoi ?

\- De la sève de bouleau. Je n'en ai plus. Donc si tu peux remplir la bouteille, ce serait fantastique.

\- Compte sur moi. Besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Non. Pour aujourd'hui, ce sera tout.

\- D'accord. Je prends mes affaires et j'y vais.

\- Euh… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé ? S'étonna Ruby. Après tout, moi aussi je sais où trouver ces arbres et récolter la sève.

\- Parce que ta sœur est rétablie et que je sais qu'elle meurt d'envie de retourner seule dans les bois. Et aussi parce que j'ai d'autres courses à te confier.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Je veux que tu ailles d'abord au village rapporter la gelée de mûres à Gueulfor, et que tu ailles acheter du pain et du lait. Et quand tu seras revenue, j'aimerais que tu aille ramasser des noisettes pour que je fasse de la crème de noisettes pour le dessert. Répondit Rose

Jade tourna son regard vers sa jumelle qui s'était tut, en plus d'avoir les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux pétillants de gourmandise !

\- De la crème de noisette ?! Bon bah je traîne pas !

Ruby fila aussitôt vers la chaumière pour prendre ses affaires. Avant de la suivre, Jade et Rose échangèrent un regard complice et amusé.

\- Et voila comment motiver quelqu'un. Dit Rose en ramassant le panier à linge

\- En passant par son estomac ! Conclut Jade avec amusement en ramassant le panier contenant les pinces à linge

Une fois prêtes, Ruby partit en direction du village et Jade partit en direction de la forêt. Mais à la demande de sa tante et de Ruby, Jade partit avec de quoi se défendre, vu qu'elle était moins forte au combat et moins enclin à se battre que sa sœur. C'est donc sans rechigner qu'elle prit une dague qu'elle rangea dans son panier au coté de l'extracteur, et qu'elle leur promit d'être prudente et de ne pas traîner.

Jade était heureuse de sortir enfin du domaine familial et de retourner dans les bois. L'aura et l'odeur des arbres lui avaient affreusement manqués ! Remarque idiote, puisqu'elle vivait déjà dans les bois. Mais elle pourrait aisément rétorquer que les odeurs entourant sa maison et celles des bois profonds n'étaient pas les mêmes. Tout comme l'ambiance.

Tout en fredonnant, elle marcha tranquillement non pas vers le lieu où se trouvaient les trois bouleaux de la dernière fois, mais vers un lieu où il y en avait plus, et des plus gros. Mais ils se trouvaient prés de la grande route menant au royaume de Berk. Et malgré les nombreux dangers et embuscades causées sur cette route, Jade n'avait pas peur de se rendre là-bas toute seule. La forêt était sa demeure et son alliée. Et puis il suffisait qu'on la regarde deux secondes pour fuir à toute allure, comme si on avait vu le diable en personne. Cette pensée lui fit lever les yeux au ciel et elle continua sa route en fredonnant autre chose.

oO*Oo

Le prince Harold avait déjà quitté le royaume de Berk depuis ce matin, à l'aube. A l'heure actuelle, c'était le début de l'après midi et il n'était pas loin de Summeria. Il lui fallait encore emprunter la route qui traversait les bois. Malgré les rumeurs sur cette route et sur cette forêt, Harold n'avait pas peur. Pas même son fidèle destrier noir, Krokmou. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui et faciliter son voyage solitaire vers le royaume de la princesse Astrid, Harold avait décidé de ne pas se vêtir comme un chevalier en armure, ni comme un prince. Juste comme un voyageur ordinaire suffisamment protégé pour pourvoir affronter n'importe quel problème. Pour cela, il s'était confectionné une tenue de cuir marron foncé, avec des protections légères en cuir noir (_Sa nouvelle tenue dans Dragons 3 - Le monde caché ! *w*)_ Eh oui. En plus d'être un prince et un chevalier, Harold était également un habile artisan. Il aimait inventer et forger lui-même ses armes, ses tenues et ses pièces d'équipements. Il était également équipé d'une belle épée en acier sertie d'un petit saphir sur la garde, en hommage aux yeux bleus de sa princesse, car même pour un simple voyageur, le danger peut frapper à tout moment. Les deux amis entrèrent enfin dans les bois et restèrent aux aguets. Si tout va bien, traverser la forêt ne leur demanderait au minimum que vingt minutes.

oO*Oo

Jade arriva enfin à destination, une heure après avoir quitté la chaumière. Épuisée, elle posa son panier par terre et repris tranquillement son souffle. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant la beauté de ce lieu verdoyant, calme, et regorgeant d'une dizaine de magnifiques bouleaux. Avec tous ces arbres, elle était sur de pouvoir remplir la bouteille. Elle aurait même put en remplir une seconde ! Elle prit alors l'extracteur et la bouteille, perça l'arbre avec l'instrument et recueillit le liquide transparent dans la bouteille, tout en restant aux aguets. Au moindre problème, elle n'hésiterait pas à se servir de son arme qu'elle gardait précieusement prés d'elle.

oO*Oo

Harold et Krokmou étaient déjà dans les bois depuis dix minutes. Jusque là, aucun incident ne perturba leur voyage, ni même la moindre rencontre ou embuscade. Malheureusement, ça n'allait pas tarder à arriver car, caché dans les bois, la bande des voleurs menée par Ingrid, les guettait silencieusement. C'était ça la fameuse nouvelle colportée par Dagur. Le prince de Berk allait venir rendre visite à la princesse de Summeria. Sauf que les voleurs, y compris Ingrid, étaient étonnés de ne pas voir de cortège royal, ni d'escorte ! La seule chose qu'ils ont vu depuis ce matin sur cette route, c'était un cavalier solitaire. Mais heureusement pour eux, et malheureusement pour Harold, ils savaient à quoi ressemblait le prince. Et sa description physique correspondait assez à celle du cavalier. Après une courte réflexion, Ingrid décida alors de changer de tactique face à ce voyageur. Même s'il ne s'agissait peut être pas du prince, ils allaient bien s'amuser avec lui ! Elle esquissa un sourire en coin tandis qu'elle mettait sa capuche et quelle cachait la moitié de son visage derrière un foulard sombre. Elle ordonna aux jumeaux de se mettre en position, un peu plus loin sur la route. Ils lui adressèrent un sourire malicieux puis s'en allèrent à leur poste.

Krokmou entendit du bruit et se mit à l'arrêt. Surpris, Harold tenta de savoir ce qui se passe, puis il entendit à son tour du bruit. D'après lui, on dirait dit… Une dispute. Méfiant, il fronça le regard et demanda à son compagnon d'avancer doucement, tout en gardant en même temps une main sur le pommeau de son épée. Quelques mètres plus loin, deux personnes étaient effectivement en train de se disputer. Un garçon et une fille. Ils avaient tout les deux les cheveux blond clair, le garçon avec des rastas et la fille avec deux longues nattes. Harold supposa qu'ils étaient jumeaux car leur ressemblance était trop flagrante. Les deux bagarreurs n'avaient visiblement pas vu ni entendu les deux amis s'approcher. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à se disputer la possession de leur nouveau bouclier !

\- Lâche mon bouclier ! S'exclama le garçon en tirant sur le bouclier

\- Rho, c'est bon ! Y'en a d'autres des boucliers ! Rétorqua la fille en tirant également sur le bouclier

\- Non ! Celui la, c'est le mien ! Y'a des cranes dessus ! Les cranes, c'est pour les garçons !

La fille parvint à extirper le bouclier des mains de son frère, puis elle s'en servit pour lui donner un coup sur la tête. Harold haussa un sourcil, tout comme son cheval. Tous les deux trouvaient que c'était un drôle de lien fraternel qui unissait ces deux là !

\- Oops. Y'a du sang dessus, maintenant. Rétorqua fièrement la fille

\- Aaargh… Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! T'est conne ou quoi ?! S'énerva son frère en se massant le crâne

\- Non. J'suis maline, nuance. Je sais toujours comment obtenir ce que je veux.

\- Ouais, bah moi, je sais comment obtenir vengeance !

\- Ah ouais ? Bah viens, j'attends !

Le garçon se jeta sur sa sœur et ils commencèrent à se battre sur la route poussiéreuse. Harold ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Les ignorer et continuer son chemin ? Ou tenter de les calmer ? Il se racla la gorge et tenta une approche verbale.

\- Euh… Excusez-moi ? Dit Harold

\- Je vais te faire payer ça ! Je vais t'arracher les cheveux ! S'exclama le garçon

\- Et moi je vais te casser les dents ! S'exclama la fille

\- Tu va voir ce que je vais te casser !

\- Oh que non !

\- Oh que si !

Devinant que ça ne servirait à rien de discuter avec ces deux entêtés, Harold descendit de son cheval et dégaina son épée. Il fit à peine quelques pas vers les jumeaux qui ne l'avaient toujours pas remarqué, que Rustik, Varek et Ingrid sortirent de leur cachette et chargèrent sur Harold et Krokmou ! En voyant leur compagnon, Krane et Kogne cessèrent aussitôt de se battre et se joignirent au combat. Harold comprit trop tard qu'il s'agissait d'un piège et se mit en position d'attaque, tout comme Krokmou qui se mit à hennir avec puissance dans le but d'intimider ses adversaires. Ses manœuvres d'intimidation n'eurent malheureusement aucun effet sur le groupe. Pendant que Rustik et Varek s'occupaient du cheval, Ingrid esquissa un sourire et lança sa double hache sur Krokmou. Le pauvre fut violemment touché sur le flan, puis il poussa un horrible hennissement et s'effondra sur le sol. En voyant une telle vision d'horreur, Harold fut comme anéanti.

\- KROKMOU ! NOOOON !

oO*Oo

Son cri de désespoir parvint aux oreilles de Jade, qui continuait de récolter la sève de bouleau. La jeune fille fut saisie sur le coup et s'arma aussitôt de sa dague. Elle tenta de savoir d'où provenait la voix du jeune homme. Et quand elle perçut d'où ça provenait, elle hésita un instant à aller à sa rencontre car elle se disait que ça pourrait être une source d'ennuis pour elle. Mais son instinct lui disait d'y aller, alors elle finit par le faire, au pas de course.

oO*Oo

Harold tenta tant bien que mal de se défendre contre cinq adversaires. Du moins quatre puisque Ingrid observait tranquillement le combat après avoir récupéré son arme ensanglantée. Après avoir mis les jumeaux K.O grâce à la ruse, Harold devait encore faire face aux trois autres. Ingrid laissa les garçons se charger de maîtriser le voyageur afin qu'elle puisse l'interroger. Les garçons réussirent à désarmer Harold, mais Rustik l'assomma accidentellement avec un bon coup de poing dans la figure. Rustik s'excusa auprès d'Ingrid qui leva les yeux au ciel. Elle demanda aux garçons de saisir le cavalier par les épaules et de le maintenir à genoux sur le sol, puis elle réveilla le prisonnier avec une paire de baffes.

\- Allez, on se réveille, mon mignon. Ordonna t-elle avec un sourire

Harold immergea lentement de sa torpeur, ce qui accentua le sourire de la brune. En voyant qu'il était maintenu par les deux bandits, Harold tenta de se libérer, en vain. Varek et Rustik le tenaient fermement.

\- Lâchez-moi, bande de vauriens !

\- On le fera bientôt, t'en fais pas. Mais d'abord, dis nous qui tu es, et où comptais tu te rendre ?

\- Je n'ai rien à dire à une bande de… !

\- Reste poli, veux-tu ? Car c'est de tes réponses et de ta façon de coopérer que dépendra da vie. Exigea Ingrid.

\- … Je suis le prince Harold, du royaume de Berk. Et j'étais en route pour le royaume de Summeria. Répondit-il froidement

\- Le prince ? Et vous osez vous aventurer sans escorte ?

\- Je ne suis pas de ceux qui veulent à tout prix être protégés. Rétorqua Harold

\- J'ai vu ça. Vous êtes plein de bravoure, votre altesse. Et félicitation, vos réponses vont vous permettre de rester en vie. Déclara Ingrid avec un sourire

Cachée derrière un arbre, et dague à la main, Jade observait la scène avec méfiance et stupéfaction. Elle n'en revenait pas de voir qu'un groupe de cinq bandits aient osé attaquer un voyageur solitaire, en plus d'avoir tué son cheval qui baignait à moitié dans son sang ! Cette vision l'horrifia et la désola. Elle n'entendait pas vraiment ce que le prisonnier et les bandits se disaient, mais elle sentait que ça ne présageait rien de bon pour le cavalier. Et encore moins quand elle vit le rondouillard blondinet l'assommer et le prendre sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac à patates !

\- _Je dois lui venir en aide ! Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire ! _ Se dit-elle

Elle rassembla son courage et alla à leur rencontre. Avec un peu de chance, ils sauront qui elle est et ils détaleront comme des lapins.

\- Hé ! S'exclama t-elle

Ceux qui étaient encore conscients tournèrent leur regard vers elle et haussèrent un sourcil.

\- Cinq contre un ? Vous n'avez pas honte ? Sans compter ce que vous avez fait à cette pauvre bête ?

\- T'es qui toi ? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu veux peut être subir le même sort que ce canasson ? Rétorqua froidement Ingrid

Varek devint alors blafard comme la neige et son visage commença à se couvrir de sueur.

\- Euh… J'te déconseille de la provoquer, Ingrid…

\- Pourquoi ? C'est qu'une stupide et insignifiante paysanne qui va bientôt finir étriper comme un…

\- Non, c'est… ! C'est une des sorcières de la forêt ! S'exclama t-il, mort de trouille

\- Une des sorcières ? S'étonna Ingrid

\- Pff ! Dis-pas de bêtises, crétin ! Pouffa Rustik

Plutôt que de s'énerver et de mal le prendre, Jade décida d'être maline et de profiter de la crainte et du doute qui c'était installé au sein du groupe. Les jumeaux étaient toujours à terre, et c'était une bonne chose.

\- Oh mais il ne dit pas de bêtise. Je suis bel et bien une sorcière. Et je vous préviens que si vous ne relâchez pas cet homme, je déchaînerai ma puissance et ma colère sur vous cinq.

\- Humph. Tu bluffes. Ricana Ingrid, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air effrayé

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Très bien. Rendez-vous en enfer, alors. Dit Jade avec un mauvais sourire

Elle fixa le groupe sans bouger. Le ciel commença à s'assombrir et le vent se mit à souffler de plus en plus fort. Son sourire s'accentua et la peur commença à s'emparer de la totalité du groupe. Jade ne faillit même pas face au vent qui soufflait dans sa robe et ses cheveux. Elle accentua son sourire, leva lentement son bras et désigna Varek avec son index. L'autre main détenait toujours le poignard.

\- Toi. Dit-elle avec une voix extrêmement grave

Varek hurla d'effroi et s'empressa de déposer le prince au sol avant de fuir à toute jambe vers leur repaire ! Rustik et Ingrid prirent peur à leur tour et firent comme Varek, sans oublier d'emmener avec eux les jumeaux toujours inconscients. Jade se retint de rire et continua de jouer son rôle à la perfection. Elle marcha rapidement vers eux, droite comme un i, tout en continuant d'imiter la voix grave d'un être possédé.

\- Revenez ! C'est loin d'être fini, mes jolis !

Elle usa volontairement de sa magie pour faire bouger les racines et les branches, afin d'effrayer davantage les bandits. Varek se prit les pieds dans les racines d'un arbre, et en voyant qu'elles bougeaient comme des serpents, il hurla comme une fillette et courut encore plus vite ! Rustik et Ingrid se firent gifler au visage par les branches, et les jumeaux, qui avaient enfin décidé de se réveiller, couraient tout en étant sidérés et effrayés de ce qu'ils voyaient !

Maintenant qu'ils étaient loin et suffisamment effrayés pour ne pas faire demi-tour et réclamer vengeance, Jade esquissa un sourire satisfait et cessa de faire bouger les branches et les racines. Elle ramena également le vent et le ciel à la normale et s'empressa de rejoindre le cavalier pour voir si tout allait bien. Apparemment oui puisqu'il était en train de se relever.

Par précaution, Jade se cacha de nouveau derrière un arbre et observa le jeune homme qui se releva lentement du sol. Elle le regarda se masser la tête, puis il regarda autour de lui d'un air inquiet et perdu. Jade vit enfin son visage et la beauté du jeune homme la laissa sans voix ! Elle n'avait jamais vu un garçon aussi beau… Pourtant, il y avait de beaux garçons au village, dont Eret, mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait mis dans un tel état. Mais le visage de Jade devint triste quand elle vit le jeune homme courir vers son cheval, et s'agenouiller auprès de lui en larmes. Mais elle fut stupéfaite de voir que le cheval était encore en vie !

\- _Il est encore en vie ?! Pauvre bête… _

\- Oh Krokmou… J'suis vraiment désolé… S'excusa Harold en caressant la tête de son fidèle cheval

La bête émit un hennissement très faible. Il souffrait beaucoup. Les larmes d'Harold s'écoulèrent sur ses joues, ce qui désola son cheval.

\- J'aimerais te sauver, mais je ne peux pas… Tout ce que je peux faire… C'est abréger tes souffrances…

\- _Il… Il ne va quand même pas le tuer ?! _ S'affola Jade

Harold attrapa son épée qui lui paraissait soudainement beaucoup trop lourde et trop grande. Il ne voulait pas faire ce qu'il devait faire, mais il le fallait. Pour le salut de son compagnon. Il caressa une dernière fois son cheval et se releva, épée à la main. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, puis il positionna la pointe de son épée là où se trouvait le cœur de Krokmou. Jade ne savait pas quoi faire ! Elle avait peur d'agir, mais en même temps, elle voulait agir pour sauver cette bête et empêcher le cavalier de commettre un acte qu'il pourrait regretter !

\- Adieu, Krokmou… Pardonne-moi...

Krokmou gémit faiblement, puis ferma les yeux pour faciliter la lourde tache de son maître. Harold ferma également les yeux et s'apprêta à embrocher le cœur de son ami, quand Jade, prise d'effroi, sortit enfin de sa cachette !

\- ARRÊTEZ !

Harold fut saisi et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

\- Ne… Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous en supplie… L'implora t-elle

\- Je dois le faire, mademoiselle ! Je refuse de le laisser souffrir plus longtemps !

\- Je comprends tout à fait, mais je… Je peux le sauver !

\- C-comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Dans son état, vous ne pouvez rien faire ! Il… Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il soit sauvé ! Rétorqua tristement Harold

\- Justement, je…

Elle inspira profondément et décida de laisser de coté la peur qui l'avait toujours envahie.

\- Je suis ce miracle. Donc si vous tenez vraiment à lui comme je viens de le constater, laissez-moi le soigner.

Perplexe, Harold dévisagea la jeune fille. Comment pouvait-elle sauver son cheval qui était aux portes de la mort ?! Sans demander la permission au cavalier, Jade s'agenouilla auprès du cheval et le rassura en caressant sa belle crinière noire. Sous le regard toujours interrogateur du jeune homme, Jade posa ses deux mains au dessus de la plaie profonde, large et encore sanguinolente. Mais en voyant que le jeune homme avait toujours son épée à la main, elle déglutit et sentit une sueur froide dans son dos. Elle lui adressa néanmoins une requête.

\- Avant de m'exécuter, attendez que votre cheval soit guéri et de nouveau sur pieds.

Harold ne répondit pas et regarda avec stupéfaction la jeune fille soigner son cheval avec de la magie ! Une douce lueur dorée s'échappa des mains de Jade, et en un rien de temps, la plaie était guérie et avait totalement disparue ! Il n'y avait même plus de sang ni la moindre cicatrice ! Krokmou retrouva toute sa force et sa vigueur et se redressa sous le regard joyeux de Jade et d'Harold. Mais Jade perdit vite son sourire. Maintenant que son secret venait d'être révélé, elle savait que son heure était venue. Elle resta agenouillée par terre et adressa une dernière pensée à sa sœur et à sa tante. Harold et Krokmou ne firent pas attention à l'attitude de la jeune fille. Ils étaient trop heureux d'être de nouveau réunis !

\- Oh mon grand… Si tu savais comme je suis heureux ! J'ai eut tellement peur de te perdre !

Krokmou hennit joyeusement pour le plus grand plaisir de son cavalier qui le serra dans ses bras. Le regard d'Harold se posa sur Jade qui était toujours agenouillée. Son attitude commença sérieusement à l'étonner. Il donna une tape amicale sur le dos de son cheval puis s'approcha de Jade qui s'était mise à pleurer. Elle continua de lui tourner le dos et rassembla ses cheveux sur le coté, au grand étonnement d'Harold !

\- Faite vite, je vous en supplie… L'implora t-elle

\- Euh… Pourquoi devrais-je… ?

\- Je suis une sorcière. Alors si vous tenez à me couper la tête pour ce que je suis… Faite le. Mais vite.

Jade ferma les yeux et attendit que la sentence soit prononcée, ses larmes continuant de couler sur ses joues. Harold jeta un œil sur son épée qu'il avait laissé tomber par terre à cause de sa joie, puis regarda de nouveau la jeune fille. En effet, il savait que les sorcières devaient être tuées. Sans exception. Seulement, comment pourrait-il avoir la cruauté de la tuer alors qu'elle venait de sauver son cheval, et probablement sa propre vie ? Parce que le mystère entourant la disparition des bandits n'était toujours pas éclairci ! Et puis Harold trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse. Au contraire, il la trouvait gentille et bienveillante. Il esquissa un sourire et s'agenouilla face à elle.

\- Regardez-moi.

Sa voix était douce, ce qui sembla bizarre aux yeux de Jade, tout comme le fait d'être encore en vie après ses aveux ! Elle ouvrit donc ses yeux larmoyants et leva son regard vers le jeune homme qui lui souriait.

\- Vous avez sauvé la vie de mon cheval, et probablement la mienne. Est-ce le cas ?

\- O-oui.

\- Dans ce cas, qui suis-je pour mettre fin à la vie de notre sauveuse, même si elle vient d'avouer qu'elle est une sorcière ?

\- Vous… Vous allez donc me laisser la vie sauve ? Demanda t-elle avec étonnement

\- Oui. Et si ça peux vous rassurer, je vous jure sur l'honneur de ne rien dire sur vous et vos pouvoirs.

\- C-c'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Alors s'il vous plait, séchez vos larmes et relevez-vous, mademoiselle.

Jade n'en revenait pas ! Était-ce un rêve ? Ou bien la réalité ? Vu comment son cœur battait la chamade, ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve ! Elle sécha vite ses larmes, remit ses cheveux derrière elle et se releva avec l'aide du cavalier qui venait de lui tendre la main.

\- Merci... Dit-elle avant d'épousseter sa robe

\- Je vous en prie. Comment vous vous appelez ?

\- J-Jade, messire.

Elle se permit de le nommer ainsi car, vu qu'il était poli, qu'il possédait un cheval et une épée, il ne s'agissait apparemment pas d'un simple manant. Il devait surement s'agir d'un jeune homme issu d'une bonne famille, ou d'un chevalier. Et puis vu le cadeau qu'il venait de lui faire, elle trouvait qu'il méritait qu'on le nomme messire !

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Jade. Je m'appelle Harold.

\- Moi aussi, Harold. Bon… Je vais vous laisser reprendre votre route. Encore merci pour votre clémence.

Elle fit une petite révérence avec sa robe puis fit demi-tour, mais Harold l'interpella.

\- Attendez, Jade. Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner chez vous. Après tout ce que vous venez de faire pour nous, c'est la moindre des choses.

Devant tant de gentillesse, de compassion et de sincérité, Jade ne put refuser cette offre et esquissa un sourire sincère. Elle expliqua toutefois qu'elle devait d'abord retourner chercher ses affaires un peu plus loin dans les bois. Harold et Krokmou décidèrent alors de l'accompagner, ce que la jeune sorcière ne refusa pas tellement elle était contente de l'issue de la situation !


	8. La rencontre de mes rêves

Chapitre 8 - La rencontre de mes rêves

Ingrid et ses compagnons venaient enfin de rejoindre leur base secrète. Tout le monde était essoufflé, dégoûté, et encore apeuré. Surtout Varek ! Le pauvre était trempé à cause de la sueur et frigorifié à cause de la peur. Il s'était vite empressé de trouver refuge sous sa couchette et faisait de son mieux pour se calmer. Les autres l'aidèrent à le rassurer, sauf Ingrid. Elle était furieuse que son plan ait échoué à cause d'une sorcière ! Ils étaient pourtant si prés du but ! Elle mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur la sorcière et de lui faire payer l'humiliation qu'elle et son groupe venaient de subir, mais pour ça, il lui fallait attendre le retour de Dagur. Et ça tombe bien, son frère devait revenir ce soir pour connaitre l'issue de la mission.

oO*Oo

Au village, Ruby était en train de finir ses courses. Le fait de savoir qu'elle allait bientôt manger de la crème de noisettes lui avait donné des ailes pour faire ses courses ! Elle avait commencé par apporter un gros pot de gelée de mûres à Gueulfor. Le forgeron fut content de la voir, et fut ravi en voyant la taille du pot ! Il s'en léchait déjà les babines, ce qui amusa Ruby. Gueulfor profita de cette occasion pour demander des nouvelles de Jade. Avec l'arrestation de Sauvage et Alvin, tout le monde a fini par être au courant de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Ruby le rassura au sujet de Jade, ce qui soulagea le cœur du forgeron. Mais il s'excusa quand même de n'avoir rien vu alors que l'incident s'est produit pas loin de chez lui. Il ajouta même que s'il avait été la, rien ne serait surement arrivé. Touchée par cette attention et ces paroles sincères, Ruby remercia le forgeron et le rassura de nouveau au sujet de toute cette histoire. Ces mots soulagèrent de nouveau son cœur. Ruby le salua et s'en alla poursuivre ses courses.

Après avoir acheté deux bouteilles de lait et du pain, Ruby repartit chez elle. Sauf qu'elle croisa Dagur en chemin. A ce moment là, tout le monde pourrait penser que l'incident était volontaire, mais non. Les deux individus se dévisagèrent du regard, aussi furieux l'un que l'autre.

\- Écarte-toi de mon chemin. Exigea froidement Dagur

\- La politesse veut que ce soit l'homme qui laisse passer les dames. Ta mère t'as rien enseigné ou quoi ?

\- Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère, sorcière ! La mienne au moins est restée suffisamment en vie pour pourvoir s'occuper de moi ! Rétorqua furieusement Dagur

Ruby sentit ses joues prendre feu sous l'effet de la colère et du chagrin. Elle l'avait bien cherché. Ça, elle le savait. Mais quitte à conclure la conversation de cette manière, autant balancer une dernière réplique acerbe.

\- Et toi je te déconseille de me traiter encore une fois de sorcière ! Surtout devant tout le monde ! Parce qu'au cas où tu l'ignorerais, ceux qui ont les cheveux roux et qui ont des taches de rousseurs sont les cibles parfaites pour être accusés de pratiquer la sorcellerie et finir sur le bûcher.

Dagur devint alors rouge de colère.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Tu ose me traiter de sorcier ?!

\- Non, mais je vais finir par jouer à ce petit jeu si tu continue de nous traiter toutes les trois comme ça. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Elle conclut la conversation avec un sourire satisfait puis s'en alla vers la sortie du village d'un pas léger et tranquille. Mais avant, elle se permit de lui prodiguer un dernier petit conseil.

\- Et sache que si tu oses me faire la même chose qu'à Jade une fois que je serais seule dans les bois, je peux t'assurer que tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne. Avec, ou sans arme.

De rage, Dagur serra les dents, ce qui fit sourire la rouquine qui repartit une bonne fois pour toute chez elle. Le trajet se passa sans soucis. Ruby put déposer ses courses chez elle et elle raconta son altercation avec Dagur. Rose soupira d'exaspération, mais se montra fière de la repartie et du sang froid de sa nièce. Sur ce, Ruby reprit son panier vide et marcha jusqu'au noisetier situé dans une petite clairière, à quinze minutes de marche du chemin entre la chaumière et le village. Une fois sur place, elle commença à ramasser les noisettes. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, Ruby soupira et fixa tristement les noisettes.

\- Ce serait tellement plus simple et plus marrant de les ramasser en un claquement de doigts...

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Sur le coup, Ruby fut saisie. Mais avant de se retourner vers Eret, elle retrouva bien vite son attitude et sa froideur habituelle, puis elle tourna simplement le regard vers lui et vit qu'il était assis sur un magnifique cheval brun.

\- Non, merci.

Sa réponse semblait polie, mais froide. Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle retourna à sa récolte. Tristement las de cette attitude envers lui, Eret soupira et descendit de son cheval, enroula les rennes autour d'un arbre et avança vers la jeune fille avec une bouteille dans les mains. Sentant qu'il s'approchait d'elle, Ruby fronça le regard et lui rétorqua quelque chose sans même le regarder.

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'aide.

\- J'ai entendu et compris, Ruby. Je veux juste te donner quelque chose de la part de l'institutrice.

Curieuse, Ruby se tourna vers Eret, non sans se défaire de son regard sévère. Elle vit qu'il tenait une bouteille contenant apparemment de la soupe.

\- Elle sait ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur. Alors comme elle savait que je partais prendre de ses nouvelles, elle m'a demandé si je pouvais lui apporter cette soupe aux légumes et au lard. Elle a dit que ça lui donnerais des forces pour se rétablir.

\- C'est très gentil de sa part. Tu la remercieras pour nous quand tu rentreras. Et merci à toi pour la commission.

Malgré la froideur dans sa voix et la colère dans ses yeux bleus, les mots envers l'institutrice étaient doux et sincères. Mais ceux à l'égard du jeune homme semblaient froids. Eret en pris aisément conscience, ce qui le désola. Ruby voulut prendre la bouteille et la ranger dans son panier avant de finir sa récolte, mais Eret l'en empêcha et regarda tristement Ruby.

\- Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi, Ruby ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

\- Te prends pas le chou pour des prunes. C'est mon tempérament naturel. Maintenant, donne-moi la bouteille.

\- Non. Je vais l'apporter moi-même à Jade.

\- Et perdre inutilement du temps alors que je pourrais le faire à ta place ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Fais ce que tu veux.

Elle abandonna l'idée de lui pendre la bouteille et retourna ramasser des noisettes. Eret la regarda faire pendant quelques secondes, puis fronça légèrement le regard.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, Ruby.

\- Bien sur que si. T'a qu'à laver tes oreilles si t'es sourd. Rétorqua t-elle

\- J'entends très bien, mais je ne suis pas sourd. Et encore moins aveugle.

\- Tant mieux pour toi. Maintenant laisse moi et va remplir ta mission.

\- Ruby. Je vois bien que je suis le seul du village, à part Dagur et ceux qui le soutiennent, à subir cette attitude froide et repoussante. T'es pas comme ça avec Gueulfor, l'institutrice et d'autres villageois. Alors pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi, alors que je ne vous ai jamais rien fait de mal ?

Intérieurement affectée par ses paroles, Ruby fit de son mieux pour demeurer impassible. Tout à coup, le ciel se mit à gronder. Ruby et Eret levèrent leur regard et virent que le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Et trois secondes plus tard, il se mit à tomber des cordes ! Ruby ramassa son panier et s'apprêta à rentrer chez elle, mais Eret la rattrapa gentiment par le bras, ce qui énerva Ruby.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Tu va où, là ? Demanda t-il calmement.

\- Chez moi, on m'attend. Alors maintenant, lâche moi.

\- Hors de question que tu rentres sous ce déluge. Tu va tomber malade. On va s'abriter sous l'arbre et attendre que ça se calme. Et quand ce sera fait, on ira ensemble chez toi. Et quand j'aurais livré cette soupe, je m'en irais. T'en fait pas. Promit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Ruby retrouva progressivement son calme puis alla s'abriter sous l'arbre, les bras croisés et le regard froid et distant. Eret alla également s'abriter sous le même arbre qu'elle, et s'adossa à ses cotés. Ruby tourna le regard et attendit que la pluie cesse, sans prononcer un seul mot. De son coté, le cheval s'était rapproché du tronc de son arbre afin de s'y abriter. Et en dépit du mauvais temps, il demeurait calme et patient. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Eret revint gentiment à la charge avec ses questions. Il était déterminé à savoir pourquoi Ruby avait une telle attitude envers lui.

\- Alors ? Est-ce que tu va finir par me dire pourquoi t'es aussi froide avec moi ?

\- J'ai rien à dire. Arrête d'être parano. Et puis pourquoi t'insiste ? Tu ne vois pas que je n'ai pas envie de te parler ? Ni d'être avec toi ? S'énerva t-elle

\- Sauf que moi, si. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui dire. C'était évident. Ruby sentit alors son cœur battre la chamade, mais elle demeura toujours aussi indifférente et ne cessa pas de froncer le regard.

\- J'veux pas le savoir. Grommela t-elle

\- Parce que tu me plais, Ruby.

Le cœur de Ruby se mit à battre plus fort. Ça lui donnait le tournis, en plus d'avoir trop chaud. A contrecœur, elle accueillit cet aveu avec un ricanement moqueur, ce qui étonna Eret !

\- Mon pauvre... T'es encore plus con que je ne le croyais ! Au lieu de t'intéresser à une fille qui en vaut vraiment la peine, plus jolie et digne de ton rang, toi, tu t'intéresse à une fille qui se fiche de toi et qui se fait traiter de sorcière par une partie du village ! Hin… Le loyal capitaine amoureux de la terrible sorcière des bois. Ça, c'est un coup à se faire balancer des injures et à ruiner ta réputation ! T'en as conscience ou t'es vraiment débile ?

Ruby était sure et certaine de dissuader Eret à tout jamais sur ses sentiments. Mais contre toute attente, Eret ne s'offusqua pas de sa réponse et continua de balancer ses arguments.

\- Les autres filles ne sont pas comme toi, Ruby. Toi, tu es spéciale et différente. Et j'aime ce que tu es.

\- Arrête. Conseilla froidement Ruby. Tu…

\- Quand à ce que disent les villageois, je ne partage pas leur avis et je serais toujours prêt à prendre votre défense. Et je me fiche de ce qu'ils diront sur moi. Je défendrais mes choix jusqu'au bout. Et tant pis pour eux s'ils ne sont pas d'accord. C'est ma vie et mes choix. Pas les leurs.

Ruby n'avait pas lâché Eret du regard. Son cœur battait horriblement fort. Eret attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose et plongea dans son regard en attendant. Le cœur de Ruby battait encore plus fort. C'était insupportable. Elle avait envie de céder à ses véritables sentiments, mais c'était impossible. S'il savait qu'elle était une véritable sorcière, toutes ces belles paroles s'envoleraient en fumée. Exactement comme les paroles de son père envers sa pauvre mère. Ruby ramassa rapidement son panier et repris la route menant à la chaumière. Son départ rendit Eret perplexe !

\- Ruby ! Où vas-tu ?!

\- J'en ai assez entendu ! J'me tire ! Railla t-elle sous la pluie

\- Non Ruby, reviens ! Tu va tomber malade ! S'exclama Eret en lui courant après

\- J'm'en fiche ! Je préfère rentrer chez moi sous la pluie plutôt que de rester là et entendre encore de telles stupidités !

\- Ruby ! Insista Eret

\- Et puis si je tombe malade, je sais que j'aurais la paix en restant enfermée chez moi !

Las, mais toujours aussi déterminé, Eret la rattrapa par la main, l'attira rapidement vers lui et lui vola un tendre baiser sous la pluie. Ruby fut si surprise qu'elle lâcha son panier et se retrouva paralysée par ses émotions ! Elle ne savait même plus quoi faire ! Si. Une chose. Savourer le baiser de son seul et unique amour. Ce sera peut être la seule et unique fois qu'ils s'embrasseront.

Mais quand ce doux moment touchera à sa fin… Que fera t-elle ?

oO*Oo

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la forêt, Jade, Harold et Krokmou attendaient aussi sous un arbre que la pluie cesse. Sauf qu'eux, ils étaient plus enclins à se parler que s'ignorer ! Jade avait fini de faire le plein de sève de bouleau et avait tout rangé dans son panier. Curieux, Harold l'interrogea.

\- A quoi sert ce que vous avez récolté ?

\- La sève de bouleau a de nombreuses vertus médicinales. Comme bon nombre d'ingrédients qu'on trouve dans la forêt. Expliqua Jade

\- Ah ? Vous êtes donc une guérisseuse ?

\- Pas vraiment. Ma tante et moi sommes plutôt les… Herboristes non officielles du village.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Certains au village pensent que nous sommes des sorcières et ils ne veulent pas de notre aide. C'est bien dommage. Soupira Jade

\- Mais vous êtes bel et bien des sorcières, non ? S'étonna Harold

\- Oui. Mais vaut mieux que personne n'en ai la confirmation. Nous vivons à l'écart dans les bois, nous tachons d'être des citoyennes honnête, nous ne faisons de mal à personne et nous aidons ceux qui veulent de notre aide et qui nous apprécie. On ne veut pas d'ennuis. On veut juste vivre une vie normale.

\- Je comprends.

\- Sinon, parlez-moi de vous. Vous comptiez vous rendre où avant de vous faire agresser par ces bandits ?

\- Justement, en parlant d'eux ? C'est vous qui les avez fait fuir ?

\- Oui.

\- Avec de la magie ?

\- Disons juste ce qu'il faut pour les faire fuir. Avoua t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Mais je vous rassure, je n'ai tué personne.

\- Je vous crois. Merci encore, Jade.

\- De rien, Harold.

\- Sinon, pour répondre à votre question, je me rendais au palais de Summeria pour une affaire personnelle.

Jade fixa Harold avec de grands yeux ronds.

\- Vous… Vous allez au château ?

\- Oui.

\- E-Et vous allez également rencontrer la reine et la princesse ?

\- Vu que je compte me rendre dans leur demeure, ça me parait inévitable. Répondit Harold avec un sourire amusé

Jade poussa un profond soupir et regarda la cime des arbres avec un air rêveur.

\- Comme je vous envie… J'aimerais tellement entrer dans le château et voir à quoi il ressemble…

\- Vous n'y êtes jamais entré ? S'étonna Harold

\- Si, mais j'avais quatre ans. Il me reste juste des bribes de souvenirs. Mais de ce que j'ai retenu, c'était beau et grand. Avoua t-elle

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Jade. Je suis qu'un jour, vous y retournerez. Et même plus vite que vous ne le pensez.

\- Vous croyez ? Demanda Jade avec espoir

\- J'en suis sur. Assura Harold avec un sourire sincère.

oO*Oo

Ruby se sentait à la fois heureuse et effrayée. Ce baiser était comme elle l'avait imaginé, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça arriverait un jour ! Quand Eret rompit le baiser, il plongea son regard dans le sien, espérant une réaction positive de sa part. Ruby plongea également dans son regard, toujours aussi perdue face à la situation et ses émotions. Elle voyait bien qu'Eret attendait une réponse ou un signe encourageant, mais la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de faire, c'est de garder le silence, de froncer de nouveau le regard et de s'enfuir au pas de course avec son panier qu'elle n'oublia pas de ramasser. Il manquait un quart des noisettes qu'il contenait, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait vite rentrer chez elle, s'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais surtout, ne plus être en présence d'Eret ! Ses yeux commençaient à se gorger de larmes, et ces dernières se mêlèrent à la pluie présente sur ses joues rouge de chagrin et de colère. De plus en plus perplexe par l'attitude de la jeune fille, Eret tenta une nouvelle fois de la rattraper.

\- Ruby, attends !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! T'approches pas de moi ! Conseilla t-elle, furieuse et en larmes

\- Attends ! Je… !

Il était à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Il allait lui reprendre la main. Hors de question.

\- Ruby !

\- LAISSE-MOI ! S'exclama t-elle, furieuse

Sauf que dans cet excès de colère, elle activa son bouclier de protection ! Eret se le prit en pleine figure alors qu'il continuait d'avancer vers elle au pas de course. Il termina allongé sur l'herbe mouillée, sous le regard effaré de Ruby qui se rendit compte de l'énormité de sa bêtise ! Mais il y avait encore une chance pour échapper au désastre. Elle fit disparaître mentalement son bouclier et afficha de nouveau son fameux air sévère.

\- Ce… C'était quoi ça ?! Demanda Eret en se redressant

\- T'a glissé sur l'herbe et t'es tombé. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on court sous la pluie ! Maintenant fiche moi la paix et retourne au village ! Ordonna t-elle sévèrement avant de se remettre en route au pas de course

Eret se redressa sur ses pieds et suivit Ruby en faisant de même.

\- Nan, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la pluie ou l'herbe mouillée ! Je… J'ai l'impression d'avoir percuté un mur invisible !

\- Tu délires. Rentre vite chez toi avant de perdre la raison à cause de la pluie.

\- Non, je… !

Eret s'arrêta car il était de nouveau bloqué par ce mur invisible. Comme elle n'entendait plus les bruits de pas d'Eret, Ruby s'était également arrêtée, le cœur battant la chamade à cause de l'angoisse. Elle était sure et certaine d'avoir de nouveau bloqué sa route avec son bouclier. Et quand elle le vit avec ses deux mains collé contre son bouclier, sa frayeur fut confirmée et fut encore plus grande. Eret était comme fasciné par ce phénomène. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder ses mains avec de grands yeux ronds. Il leva ensuite son regard vers Ruby qui ne bougeait plus et qui le regardait avec des yeux emplis de larmes et d'angoisse.

\- Ruby ? Ce… C'est toi qui fais ça ? Demanda t-il calmement

Elle ne répondit pas et continua de le regarder. Eret comprit que c'était elle, et du coup, il comprit ce qu'elle était. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il l'aimait malgré le fait qu'elle était bel et bien une sorcière. Il vit aussi qu'elle était terrifiée. Une grande première, car il l'avait toujours vu forte, courageuse et le regard sévère. Il voulut la rejoindre pour la rassurer, mais tant que le bouclier sera présent, ce sera impossible. Et même s'il essaie de passer par la droite ou la gauche, Ruby déplacera mentalement son bouclier pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre.

\- Ruby. Laisse-moi passer, s'il te plait.

\- Humph… Pour que tu puisses me couper la tête ? Railla t-elle

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je n'en aurais jamais l'intention.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne va quand même pas me dire que… ?

\- Si. Même si tu es une sorcière, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Et je t'aime toujours.

Ruby vit dans son regard qu'il était de nouveau sincère. Et Eret était reconnu pour être un homme d'honneur et de paroles. Les mots qu'il venait de lui dire étaient les mots qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'entendre ! Et elle était sure que Jade avait également rêvé d'entendre l'élu de son cœur lui dire ces mots. Mais elle avait toujours peur et elle n'osait faire disparaître son bouclier. Eret eut alors une idée. Il prit sa nouvelle épée et planta la pointe de la lame dans l'herbe. S'il devait s'approcher d'elle, il serait désarmé et il ne pourra pas lui couper la tête. Ruby apprécia son geste et décida finalement de lever le bouclier. Toutefois, elle resta sur ses gardes. S'il tente quoi que ce soit, Ruby n'hésiterait pas à se battre pour sauver sa vie. Eret s'avança lentement vers elle, le regard confiant. Plus il s'approchait, plus Ruby avait l'impression que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Quand il fut enfin près d'elle, il plongea son regard dans le sien et esquissa un tendre sourire. La pluie s'arrêta progressivement de tomber. Il leva ensuite sa main pour écarter une longue mèche trempée de son visage. Ruby le laissa faire, puis elle le laissa lui caressait la joue. Ces gestes étaient d'une infinie tendresse. Et la pluie n'entravait en rien ces gestes. Comme c'était agréable...

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes, toi aussi ? Osa t-il lui demander

\- Depuis toujours. Répondit-elle avec sincérité

Et là, ce fut elle qui s'approcha lentement vers Eret pour lui voler un timide, mais tendre baiser d'amour sincère.

oO*Oo

La pluie s'était également arrêtée de tomber du coté du trio. Il était le moment de se mettre en route. Harold aida Jade à grimper sur Krokmou, puis il grimpa à son tour. Jade donna les indications à suivre pour retourner sur la route principale. Une fois dessus, Krokmou trotta avec joie tout le long de la route. Lui et Harold était heureux de pouvoir de nouveau voyager. Jade, elle, était heureuse et se mit à glousser.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

\- J'avais juste oublié à quel point c'était amusant de se promener à dos de cheval.

\- Vous aviez un cheval ? Supposa Harold

\- Oui. C'était celui de ma tante. Mais il est mort quand j'étais jeune. J'ai juste le souvenir de quelques balades dans les bois avec ma tante et ma sœur.

\- Vous avez également une sœur ?

\- Oui. Une sœur jumelle.

\- Et elle aussi, c'est une… ?

\- Une sorcière, en effet. Et vous ? Vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

\- Non. Je suis fils unique.

\- Ah. Sinon… Pour quelle genre d'affaire vous rendez vous au château ?

\- Désolée, mais je ne souhaite pas trop en parler, Jade. Je ne veux pas attirer le mauvais œil si j'en parle. Vous comprenez ? S'excusa Harold

\- Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le rassura t-elle avec un sourire

Harold lui rendit son sourire et lui demanda si ça l'amuserait de rentrer chez elle au galop. Jade se montra enthousiaste et se permit de se tenir à la taille d'Harold pour ne pas tomber. Le cavalier ordonna à son cheval de galoper jusqu'à la chaumière, ce qu'il fit avec bonheur ! Harold et Jade avaient le sourire, et ils le gardèrent jusqu'à ce que la sorcière lui demande de s'arrêter.

\- C'est ici que vous vivez ?

\- Oui. C'est à cinq minutes à pied. Continuez de suivre cette route et vous arriverez au village, puis au château.

\- D'accord.

Harold descendit de son cheval, puis aida Jade à descendre. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Krokmou et lui caressa tendrement la crinière pour le remercier.

\- Encore merci pour tout, Jade. Ce fut une agréable et heureuse rencontre.

\- Pour moi aussi, Harold. Est-ce que je vous reverrais ?

\- Sans doute. Mais j'espère que la prochaine, vous n'aurez pas encore besoin de me sauver la vie.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Et euh…

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux vraiment compter sur vous pour garder notre secret ? Demanda t-elle avec espoir

Harold esquissa un sourire sincère et prit la main de Jade. La jeune fille fut surprise par son geste, mais aussi de voir Harold déposer un baiser sur la paume de sa main ! Jamais quelqu'un n'avait fait preuve d'autant de gentillesse et de galanterie à son égard ! Et pourtant, il était au courant de ce qu'elle était ! Harold la regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vous le jure sur mon honneur, Jade. Je ne trahirai jamais votre secret.

En plongeant dans son regard, Jade sentit son cœur s'emballer ! Jamais elle n'avait vu de tels yeux, ni rencontré d'homme comme Harold ! Il était parfait en tout point ! Un peu comme... Le genre de prince charmant que toute jeune fille rêve de rencontrer. Cette pensée enchanta intérieurement Jade, car elle venait de rencontrer le sien.

\- Je… Merci beaucoup, Harold.

\- Je vous en prie. Bien, il est temps pour moi d'y aller.

\- Attendez !

Elle tendit sa main vers le visage d'Harold, la posa tendrement sur sa joue et utilisa sa magie pour le soigner. Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de vérifier si quelqu'un risquait de la voir, car elle s'en fichait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour utiliser sa magie et faire le bien avec ses pouvoirs ! Et elle comptait en profiter ! Et puis… Ça lui permettait de rester encore un peu avec Harold. Pendant qu'elle le soignait, Harold ressentit comme une douce chaleur dans tout son visage et ne montra aucun signe de frayeur, ce qui rassura Jade qui continuait de sourire avec tendresse. Au bout de quelques secondes, c'était fini.

\- Et voila !

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda gentiment Harold alors qu'il touchait sa propre joue

\- J'ai soigné vos blessures infligées par les bandits. Je ne pouvais quand même pas vous laisser vous présenter au château avec des ecchymoses ! La reine et la princesse se seraient surement posé des questions, et lors d'un entretien avec la royauté, ce n'est pas terrible.

\- Vous avez raison. C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part, Jade. Je vous revaudrai ça. D'ici notre prochaine rencontre, portez vous bien.

\- Vous aussi. Et toi aussi, Krokmou.

Le cheval hennit amicalement à son égard, ce qui la fit sourire. Harold et Krokmou s'éloignèrent au trot vers le village, mais avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin, Jade s'adressa une dernière fois au cavalier.

\- Et bonne chance pour votre entretien au château !

\- Merci, Jade ! Dit-il en lui faisant un signe de la main

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle resta là, à les regarder s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne les voit plus. Quand ce fut le cas, Jade ressentit un pincement au cœur. Harold lui manquait déjà. Mais elle gardait l'espoir de le revoir. Elle partit ensuite de son coté, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant encore la chamade. Mais une autre sensation l'intrigua et la stoppa à mi-chemin de la chaumière. A cet instant, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être la seule à être heureuse ! Elle posa alors sa main gauche sur son cœur et devina qui était aussi heureuse qu'elle.

\- Ruby… ? Murmura t-elle

Un immense sourire se dessina alors sur son visage. Son lien avec sa sœur ne l'avait jamais trahie et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer ! Ruby était donc heureuse, elle aussi ? Mais comment ? A cause de quoi ? De qui ? Jade avait trop hâte de la voir pour en savoir plus, mais elle avait également hâte de la voir pour lui parler de sa rencontre avec Harold et des merveilleux sentiments qu'elle ressentait grâce à lui.


	9. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 9 - Retrouvailles

Jade était rentrée chez elle avec le cœur en liesse et le visage radieux. Sa rencontre avec Harold et ce qu'elle ressentait depuis tout à l'heure lui avaient donné des ailes ! D'ailleurs, son arrivée assez joyeuse intrigua énormément sa tante.

\- Jade ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Tout va très bien, tante Rose. Tellement bien que tout autour de moi me semble merveilleux ! Répondit-elle en posant son panier sur la table

Rose fut agréablement surprise de voir sa nièce si heureuse. Surtout après être revenue d'une simple course dans les bois ! La dernière fois qu'elle se trouvait dans les bois, elle était revenue blessée et apeurée, et là, elle était saine et sauve, et heureuse comme tout !

\- A ce point ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu… ?

\- J'suis rentrée.

Rose et Jade tournèrent leur regard vers la porte. Ruby venait de rentrer et elle était seule. Mais elle avait quelque chose de différent. Jade pouvait le voir et le sentir car c'était sa sœur jumelle. Rose en revanche, ne fit pas attention. Pour elle, Ruby avait le même comportement que d'habitude. C'était surtout Jade qui l'intriguait le plus ! En voyant sa sœur saine et sauve, Ruby esquissa un sourire.

\- Ça a été dans les bois ? Lui demanda t-elle.

\- A merveille. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Sa réponse et son attitude enjouée étonnèrent Ruby, mais l'enchantèrent également.

\- A merveille ? Tant mieux. Ça me rassure de savoir ça.

Ruby posa à son tour son panier sur la table.

\- Tiens, tante Rose. Voila les noisettes et de la soupe de la part de l'institutrice.

\- Mmh ? Tu l'as croisée dans les bois ? S'étonna Rose

\- Non. Elle l'avait donné à Eret puisqu'il devait venir ici pour prendre des nouvelles de Jade. Et comme on s'est croisés, bah il me l'a donné, je lui ai donné des nouvelles de Jade, puis il est reparti au village. Voilà. Expliqua la rouquine

\- D'accord. C'est très gentil de leur part. J'espère que tu as remercié ce jeune homme et que tu ne t'es pas montrée offensante ? Espéra Rose

\- T'inquiète. J'ai été polie, cette fois.

\- Ravie de l'entendre. Sinon, vous n'avez pas été trop embêtées par la pluie ?

\- Non. Dirent les jumelles à l'unisson.

\- Tant mieux. Au fait, Jade ? Tu as la sève de bouleau ?

\- Oui, tante Rose. Tiens. J'ai pu remplir toute la bouteille.

\- Parfait. Bien. Montez vite vous débarbouiller, vous sécher et vous changer. J'aurais ensuite besoin de votre aide pour décortiquer les noisettes.

Les filles hochèrent la tête et montèrent sans plus tarder. Jade avait toujours le sourire et Ruby semblait neutre. Rose profita d'être seule pour ranger la sève de bouleau et l'extracteur dans son laboratoire, puis elle mit la bouteille de soupe prés de la fenêtre pour la garder au maximum au frais. Elle rangea ensuite le panier de Jade, puis s'installa à table et commença à décortiquer les noisettes. En haut, les filles se séchèrent et se changèrent chacune à leur rythme. Comme Jade a été moins touchée par la pluie, elle fut prête plus rapidement. Une fois prête, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Ruby afin de lui parler. Elle avait beaucoup plus hâte d'en parler à sa sœur qu'à sa tante, car elle savait que Rose serait furieuse et inquiète face à certains détails de l'histoire, comme l'utilisation de la magie devant un parfait inconnu et plusieurs bandits du royaume ! Ruby, elle, comprendrait sa sœur, ne la jugerait pas trop et trouverait les mots appropriés pour exprimer son point de vue. Sans compter qu'elle serait heureuse pour elle ! Jade entra sans frapper et vit sa sœur assise sur le rebord de son lit. Elle fixait le vide, tout en séchant lentement ses longs cheveux roux avec une serviette. Mais le fait de voir sa sœur entrer sans permission l'extirpa de ses pensées et l'énerva.

\- Hé ! T'aurais pu frapper quand même !

\- Je sais et je suis sincèrement désolée, Ruby. Mais j'ai un truc beaucoup trop important à te dire et je n'avais pas du tout envie d'attendre que tu m'autorise à entrer pour te le dire ! Dit-elle avec la même joie que tout à l'heure, alors qu'elle fermait la porte

En voyant Jade toujours aussi joyeuse, Ruby cessa vite d'être fâchée et afficha une mine curieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

Jade s'asseya à ses cotés sur le lit et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Ruby. Je viens de vivre la plus belle journée de toute ma vie ! Tu n'imagine même pas ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Euh…

\- Parce que j'ai fait la plus merveilleuse des rencontres !

\- Non mais comment veux tu que je devine si tu me souffle la réponse ! Rétorqua sa sœur avec amusement

\- Oops, désolée. Gloussa Jade

\- Mouais. Donc tu disais… Que tu as fait une merveilleuse rencontre ?

\- Oui !

\- Et c'est cette rencontre qui te met dans cet état ?

\- Oui, mais pas seulement !

Encore plus intriguée, Ruby lui demanda de raconter toute l'histoire. Ce que Jade fit avec le plus grand enthousiasme ! Elle ne cessait de sourire et de parler de son aventure dans la forêt. Elle parlait tellement vite que Ruby dût se concentrer pour tout comprendre et ne rien rater ! Même si certaines parties de l'histoire lui firent écarquiller les yeux, elle se montra polie et laissa sa sœur finir son récit. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle exprima calmement son point de vue. Vu ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, il ne fallait pas que la discussion tourne en dispute et que Rose se doute de quoi que ce soit ! Ce serait la catastrophe !

\- J'en reviens vraiment pas… Tu as vraiment osé utiliser la magie devant plusieurs témoins ? Sans craindre les conséquences ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Et si l'un de ces bandits cafte la rumeur ?

\- La rumeur est déjà lancée depuis des années, Ruby. Et si quelqu'un dit quelque chose, je dirais que le mauvais temps à altéré sa vision, ou alors qu'il a peut être consommé des champignons hallucinogènes. On peut en trouver dans la forêt. Ce n'est pas nouveau.

\- Mmh, pas faux. Et ce cavalier s'est vraiment montré clément ?

\- S'il ne l'avait pas été… Je ne serais pas là, Ruby.

\- C'est vrai. Si je le vois, je le remercierai. Et tu crois vraiment qu'il gardera le secret ?

\- Oui. La sincérité qui émanait du fond de son regard était pure. Je le connais depuis peu… Mais j'ai confiance en lui. Il ne trahira pas sa parole.

\- Eh bah… T'as vraiment de la chance. Sans compter que tu as pu réaliser ton rêve !

\- En effet !

\- Et comment c'était ?

\- C'était merveilleux… Exactement comme je l'ai rêvé ! Je me suis sentie utile, confiante… Et encore maintenant, l'espoir berce mon cœur ! L'espoir de voir mon rêve de guérisseuse se réaliser, mais aussi mon rêve d'amour…

\- Ton rêve d'amour ? Tu veux dire… Que tu es tombé amoureuse de lui ? S'étonna Ruby

\- Je crois, oui. Je sais que ça parait totalement insensé, mais… Avec tout ce qui s'est passé dans les bois… Comment veux tu qu'il en soit autrement ?

Ruby esquissa un petit sourire.

\- En effet. J'suis vraiment contente pour toi, Jade. J'espère sincèrement que tes rêves se réaliseront.

\- Moi aussi… Bon. Et si on parlait de toi et de ce qui s'est passé dans les bois ?

Les joues de Ruby se mirent aussitôt à rougir !

\- C-Comment tu le sais ?

\- Il s'est donc bien passé quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Demanda Jade avec un grand sourire

\- Euh… Oui, mais… Comment tu le sais ?

\- Ruby. Je suis ta sœur jumelle. Et c'est reconnu que les jumeaux ressentent les émotions de leur double, comme si on était à leur place. Et quand Harold m'a raccompagnée, j'ai senti que je n'étais pas la seule à être heureuse ! Tu l'étais aussi, n'est ce pas ?

Les joues de Ruby devinrent encore plus rouges. Mais cette fois, elle détourna le regard et esquissa un tendre sourire.

\- Oui…

\- Je le savais ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte ! Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec Eret ?

\- Mais enfin, arrête de me piquer mes réponses ! S'esclaffa t-elle

\- Désolée… Alors ? C'est à cause de lui ?

\- Oui…

\- Et donc ? Insista Jade avec enthousiasme

\- Bah il s'est passé la même chose que toi, sauf que moi… Ce n'était pas volontaire. Par rapport à ce que je ressentais pour lui, je ne voulais pas lui parler et encore moins rester coincée à ses cotés sous un arbre à cause de la pluie. De fil en aiguille, il a essayé de me tirer les vers du nez sur mon comportement envers lui, mais je l'ai envoyé balader et insulter dans le but de le décourager. mais au lieu de ça, Eret a fini par m'avouer ses sentiments. Je l'ai de nouveau repoussé et insulté, puis je suis partie. Il m'a rattrapé, et… Et c'est là que ma magie à opérer toute seule.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

\- J'ai fait apparaître mon bouclier afin qu'il ne s'approche plus de moi. A ce moment la… J'ai compris l'ampleur de ma bêtise et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir... Mais au lieu d'être effrayé et d'agir comme tout le monde le ferait, Eret s'est montré fasciné par mon pouvoir ! Il m'a même dit qu'il n'avait pas peur et qu'il m'aimait toujours, même si je suis une sorcière.

\- C'est pas vrai ? Dit Jade, époustouflée

\- Si. Il m'a aussi demandé de baisser mon bouclier pour qu'il puisse me rejoindre, mais j'avais toujours peur qu'il me trahisse et qu'il en profite pour me trancher la tête… Alors, pour me prouver qu'il m'aime et qu'il était sincère, il a planté son épée dans le sol. Je peux te dire que ce geste m'a touchée…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ensuite ?

\- J'ai levé mon bouclier et je l'ai laissé avancer vers moi. Et là… On s'est regardé droit dans les yeux, il a écarté une mèche de cheveux de mon visage et il m'a caressé la joue…

\- C'était comment ?

\- A la fois super… Et horrible.

\- H-horrible ? S'étonna Jade

\- Oui, dans le sens où je n'avais jamais autant senti les battements de mon cœur. Sérieux, j'ai bien cru que j'allais vomir ou m'évanouir !

\- Humph, tu m'étonnes. Sourit Jade. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?

\- Il m'a demandé si je l'aimais aussi… Et j'ai dit oui. Depuis toujours.

\- Et ?

\- Et on s'est embrassés. Avoua timidement Ruby

\- Nooon ?! S'exclama Jade en plaquant ses mains devant sa bouche

\- Si.

\- Et c'était comment ?! Rho, dis-moi que c'était parfait !

\- Oui. C'était vraiment… Merveilleux. Je me suis sentie aimée, comprise et heureuse. Tout comme toi, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie !

\- Oooh Ruby ! J'suis trop contente pour toi !

\- Merci, Jade.

\- Et après ? Comment s'est conclu ce moment magique ?

\- Bah… Après qu'on ce soit embrassés, il m'a demandé si j'acceptais de laisser une chance à notre histoire et j'ai sincèrement dit oui. Tu aurais vu son sourire, Jade… ça se voyait qu'il était heureux de ma réponse ! Et j'avoue que moi aussi. Dit-elle avec un sourire

\- N'importe qui le serait. Et après ?

\- Bah la cloche de la caserne a sonné, alors il a du rentrer au village. Mais avant, il m'a de nouveau embrassé. J'suis donc restée là à le regarder partir avec son cheval, tout en souriant comme une idiote sous la pluie. Après, j'suis rentrée seule, et la suite, tu la connais.

Les larmes aux yeux, Jade esquissa un grand sourire et enlaça sa sœur.

\- J'suis vraiment contente pour toi, Ruby ! Tu… Tu va enfin pouvoir vivre une belle histoire d'amour sans craindre qu'elle finisse comme celle de nos parents…

\- Oui, sans doute.

\- Et si ça se trouve, tu pourras même lui parler de ton rêve ! Tu sais, celui d'intégrer la garde royale !

Les yeux à son tour remplis de larmes et d'espoir, Ruby esquissa un immense sourire et cala affectueusement son visage contre l'épaule de sa sœur.

\- Une question ? Est-ce qu'on parle de nos histoires à tante Rose ? Demanda Jade

\- Certainement pas. Elle sera surement fâchée contre nous pour avoir utilisé la magie, et elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de nous sermonner sur nos histoires de cœur. On est toutes les deux heureuses, et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'entendre des phrases du style… « L'amour dans un couple est éphémère et ça finira par vous détruire, exactement comme elle a détruit le couple que formait vos parents, et bien d'autres couples avant le leur ! Et ce, que ce soit chez les humains normaux ou chez les sorcières ! »

\- Ouais. C'est vrai qu'elle dirait ça. Soupira tristement Jade

\- Et puis venant d'une femme qui n'a jamais été mariée et qui n'a jamais eu d'enfants, perso, je préfère me passer de ses critiques.

\- Ok mais… On ne va quand même pas garder éternellement ce secret pour nous ! Elle finira bien par se douter de quelque chose et elle finira par nous poser des questions ! C'était déjà le cas quand j'suis revenue de ma balade.

\- T'inquiète, on le lui dira le moment venu. Mais pour le moment, je veux garder mon bonheur pour moi et je pense que c'est pareil pour toi, non ?

\- Bah j'aimerais le lui dire afin de partager ma joie, mais d'un autre coté, j'aimerais garder tout ça pour moi pendant un moment.

\- Alors c'est décidé. On garde tout ça pour nous. Et si tu veux en parler, je serai là. Dit Ruby avec un sourire

\- Et moi aussi. Fit de même Jade

Rose les appela depuis le rez de chaussée afin qu'elles viennent l'aider à décortiquer les noisettes. Les filles répondirent en cœur qu'elles arrivaient. Ruby termina de se sécher et de se changer, puis les filles descendirent en adoptant une attitude neutre.

oO*Oo

Après avoir traversé le village, Harold et Krokmou arrivèrent enfin aux portes du château. Un garde les accueillit et demanda au cavalier son identité et la raison de sa visite. Avec un sourire, Harold se présenta en tant que prince Harold du royaume de Berk, ce qui laissa le garde sans voix !

\- V-veuillez m'excuser, votre altesse ! Je… Je ne vous avais pas reconnu ! Je vous en prie, passez !

\- Merci, mon brave. Passez une bonne journée ! Le salua Harold avec un sourire

Le garde lui rendit son sourire, s'inclina et laissa le prince et son destrier franchir le pont. Les autres gardes accueillirent le prince comme il se devait. Harold demanda qu'on annonce à la princesse Astrid son arrivée, et de lui dire qu'il l'attendrait dans les jardins. Un garde fila porter le message, tandis qu'un autre emmena Krokmou aux écuries. Comme Harold connaissait le chemin menant aux jardins royaux, il s'y rendit seul. Une fois dans les jardins, Harold chercha le banc où il avait annoncé à Astrid qu'il allait devenir chevalier, voila déjà cinq ans. Harold esquissa alors un sourire en regardant autour de lui. Tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs ! Et comme il y a cinq ans, le cadre serait parfait pour la grande nouvelle qu'il allait lui annoncer, ainsi que pour son autre projet. Nerveux et le cœur battant la chamade, il s'asseya sur le banc et attendit patiemment qu'Astrid arrive.

La princesse était dans ses appartements, en compagnie de ses dames de compagnie et de sa mère, la reine Mala. La nouvelle robe qu'elle avait commandée pour fêter le retour de son prince venait d'arriver, et Astrid s'était empressée de l'essayer et était en train de se mirer dans son grand et beau miroir en chêne gravé. Tout le monde la trouvait radieuse dans cette magnifique robe de satin bleu aux bordures dorées. Astrid la trouvait également parfaite ! Elle n'avait même pas mit sa couronne. Juste deux boucles d'oreilles ornées d'or et de saphir, et un léger collier en or. Pendant qu'elle s'admirait avec des yeux brillants, une de ses dames terminait de brosser sa longue et belle chevelure dorée tandis qu'une autre ajustait les plis de sa robe.

On frappa alors à la porte. Astrid invita cette personne à entrer, et toutes, y compris la reine et la princesse, furent étonnées de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un garde.

\- Qui y'a-t-il ? Demanda la reine

\- Vos majestés. Le prince Harold vient d'arriver.

La reine haussa le regard et esquissa un sourire. Les dames de compagnie gloussèrent de joie, et le cœur d'Astrid rata un battement tellement qu'elle était surprise et heureuse !

\- Ha… Harold est ici ?!

\- Oui, princesse. Il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il vous attend dans les jardins.

Folle de joie, Astrid esquissa un immense sourire et se mit à courir en direction des jardins ! La reine esquissa un tendre sourire tandis que ses dames de compagnie coururent vers les remparts pour ne rien rater de ses retrouvailles ! Curieuse, la reine se joignit à elles, mais avec plus de retenue. C'est la reine tout de même.

Jamais Astrid n'avait couru aussi vite de toute sa vie ! Elle avait l'impression que sa joie et son amour pour Harold lui avait donné des ailes ! Une fois dans les jardins, elle s'arrêta et chercha Harold du regard. Quand elle le vit assis sur le fameux banc, son visage s'illumina et elle se remit à courir ! Du haut des remparts, sa mère et ses dames de compagnie ne purent rien rater. Elles étaient attendries et amusées de son comportement.

\- Harold ! S'exclama joyeusement Astrid

Le prince se tourna vers la voix de sa belle et la regarda courir avec un tendre sourire. Mais à quelques mètres de lui, Astrid arrêta progressivement de courir et fixa Harold, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le jeune homme devant elle était son bien aimé ! Il avait tellement changé en cinq ans qu'Astrid avait du mal à croire que c'était lui. Il était plus grand, moins maigrichon, mais surtout encore plus beau. Sa coupe de cheveux faisait plus jeune homme que gamin, tout comme les traits de son visage. Et le fait qu'il ait une légère barbe le rendait encore plus beau et plus virile. Et que dire de ses yeux émeraude ! Ils étaient toujours aussi beaux et envoûtant ! Et son sourire…

Harold aussi avait du mal à croire que la ravissante jeune femme qui se trouvait face à lui était la jolie jeune fille qu'il avait toujours connue et aimé. Elle n'était plus coiffée d'une frange et d'une jolie tresse sur le coté. Elle avait à présent les cheveux longs jusqu'au bas du dos, et sa frange était maintenant plus longue et coiffée sur le coté gauche de son visage rond qui exprimait la même douceur qu'autrefois. Et ses yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi magnifiques. Harold finit par esquisser un tendre sourire et lui adressa enfin la parole.

\- Bonjour, Astrid.

Astrid lui adressa un sourire radieux. Même si sa voix avait mûri, c'était bel et bien lui ! Folle de joie, elle se remit à courir et lui sauta au cou ! Astrid n'en avait rien à faire des bonnes manières et du protocole. Son prince bien aimé était enfin de retour ! Et puis qui les blâmerait ? Surement pas sa mère qui souriait tendrement depuis les remparts. Elle savait que ces deux là s'aimaient depuis l'enfance, et qu'ils avaient tous les deux hâte d'être à ce jour pour se revoir. Harold étira son sourire et serra tendrement sa belle dans ses bras. Il n'en revenait pas d'être enfin là, et de la tenir dans ses bras. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ce jour !

\- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, Harold… Dit-elle dans ses bras

\- Moi aussi, Astrid. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi.

\- Moi aussi. Et encore plus depuis que j'ai reçu ta lettre annonçant ton retour !

\- Tu l'as donc bien reçu ? Ça me rassure.

\- Dans le cas contraire, ton retour inattendu aurait été la plus belle des surprises !

Harold prit tendrement les mains d'Astrid dans les siennes, puis il l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui sur le banc.

\- Tu sais, je me suis même demandé si tu avais changé en cinq ans.

\- Est-ce le cas ?

\- Oui. Mais tu as grandi, c'est donc normal que tu aies changé. Mais je te trouve toujours aussi beau qu'avant. Si ce n'est plus.

\- Merci, Astrid.

\- Et moi ? Est-ce que j'ai beaucoup changé ? Demanda t-elle timidement

\- Non. Tu es toujours aussi belle.

Astrid se mit à rougir de manière adorable. Harold fut sous le charme.

\- Alors ? Euh… Quelle est cette surprise dont tu parlais dans ta lettre ?

\- J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que devant toi, ce tient le chevalier Harold, du royaume de Berk. Dit-il avec fierté

\- Je le savais ! Oh, Harold… Je suis si contente et si fière de toi ! S'enthousiasma la princesse

\- Merci beaucoup, Astrid. Et merci pour ton soutien. Savoir que tu croyais en moi, même si nous étions loin l'un de l'autre, m'a aidé dans toutes les étapes que j'ai endurées durant ces cinq dernières années.

Touchée, Astrid serra tendrement la main d'Harold.

\- Et tu pourras toujours compter sur mon soutien, Harold. Je t'en fais la promesse.

\- Je sais. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'aimerais te demander quelque chose de très important.

Il sortit d'une de ses poches une ravissante bague en argent, sertie d'un magnifique diamant. Harold fut soulagé de savoir qu'il avait toujours la bague sur lui. Avec sa mésaventure dans les bois et toutes les émotions liées, il n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier si ces gredins l'avaient dépouillé ! Il esquissa un sourire en la regardant. C'était grâce à Jade s'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de commettre ce méfait. Dés qu'il reverra Jade, il la remerciera également pour ça. En voyant la bague, Astrid entrouvrit la bouche et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Et encore plus quand elle vit Harold poser un genou à terre !

Sur les remparts, les dames de compagnie gloussèrent d'excitation ! La reine, elle, affichait un grand sourire. Elle s'était doutée qu'Harold ferait sa demande en mariage dés son retour.

\- Astrid ? Me feras-tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ?

\- Je… Oui ! Oui, bien sur que oui ! Répondit-elle avec des yeux brillants

Harold esquissa un grand sourire puis passa tendrement la bague au doigt d'Astrid. Elle la regarda quelques secondes avec émotion, puis elle sauta au cou d'Harold, dés que ce dernier fut relevé. Ils s'étreignirent mutuellement, puis se firent face et échangèrent un tendre baiser. Les dames de compagnie furent extrêmement heureuse pour leur princesse bien aimée, tout comme la reine. Le sourire aux lèvres, la reine retourna dans le château, suivie des dames de compagnie, puis elles se rendirent dans la salle du trône et attendirent que les deux amoureux viennent leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ce qu'ils firent dix minutes plus tard ! Toute aussi ravie que les amoureux et les dames de compagnie, la reine prit la parole.

\- Bien. Il est temps d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à nos deux royaumes.

\- Justement, majesté. Astrid et moi aimerions faire la surprise au royaume de Summeria.

\- Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

\- Nous aimerions organiser un bal au palais, mère. Et nous feront notre annonce lors de la fête.

\- Oui. Et si vous le permettez, j'aimerais que tous les sujets du royaume, noble ou paysan, puissent venir. Ajouta Harold

C'est en pensant à Jade qu'Harold eut cette idée. En pensant à elle et à son envie de revisiter le château, Harold était sure et certain qu'elle serait enchantée, et qu'elle viendrait.

\- Vraiment ? Tous les sujets ?

\- Oui. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que certains privilégiés puissent faire la fête. Il faut que chacun se réjouisse des festivités. Ajouta t-il

\- Voila une excellente idée, Harold. Je pense que cette initiative enchantera tout le monde.

\- Merci, votre majesté.

\- Seulement… Il faudra doubler la garde royale et prévoir un peu plus de temps pour organiser une fête de cette ampleur.

\- J'en ai conscience, votre majesté.

\- Dans combien de temps pensez vous que tout sera prêt, mère ?

\- Mmh… D'ici deux jours.

Elle tourna son regard vers le jeune prince.

\- Ça laissera également le temps à vos parents de faire le trajet jusqu'ici afin qu'ils participent eux aussi aux festivités. Cela vous convient-il ?

\- C'est parfait, votre majesté. Je vous remercie. Dit Harold en s'inclinant

La reine hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire, mais Astrid afficha soudain une mine pensive.

\- Oui, Astrid ?

\- Je me disais… Que nous pourrions également organiser un festival qui aurait lieu trois jours après le bal, dans le pré qui se trouve derrière le château ? Ça mettrait tout le monde en liesse et ça permettrait de rallonger les festivités ! Imaginez un festival avec des jongleurs, des acrobates, des troubadours, de la danse, des stands de jeux, des tournois amicaux et des récompenses !

\- Excellente idée, ma chérie. Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps. Je me charge de faire publier la missive royale.

\- Et moi, je me charge d'envoyer un message à mes parents. Déclara Harold

\- Je t'accompagne ! Sourit Astrid

\- Bien. Dés que ce sera fait, venez vite me rejoindre afin que nous discutions des détails du bal, du festival, et du mariage. Ajouta Mala

Les jeunes fiancés hochèrent la tête, puis s'en allèrent quérir un messager pendant que la reine fit appel au majordome de la cour, afin qu'il rédige la proclamation royale qui sera affichée dans moins d'une heure sur la grande place du village.


	10. La grande nouvelle

Chapitre 10 - La grande nouvelle

Les jumelles étaient restées assez calmes durant le décorticage des noisettes en compagnie de leur tante. Ce qui intrigua énormément cette dernière. D'ordinaire, les filles profitaient de ce genre d'activité collective pour blaguer et parler de tout et de rien, mais là, elles étaient un peu trop muettes et perdue dans leurs pensées.

\- Bon. L'une de vous va se décider à me dire ce qu'il y a ?

\- Mmh ? De quoi tu parles ? Tout va bien. S'étonna Ruby

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que j'ai en vous regardant. Vous êtes beaucoup trop calmes et ça m'intrigue beaucoup. Surtout que tout à l'heure, tu étais d'humeur très joyeuse, Jade. Alors dites-moi ce qu'il y a. Rétorqua gentiment Rose.

Les filles échangèrent un rapide regard, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ce qui inquiéta Rose.

\- On dirait que vous avez peur de me parler... Il s'est passé quoi dans les bois ? Rien de grave, j'espère ?

\- Pas vraiment. Enfin… Nous, on est heureuse de ce qui nous est arrivé, seulement…

\- On a peur que tu gâche tout avec tes sermons. Avoua franchement Ruby

\- A ce point là ? S'étonna Rose

\- Oui. Dirent-elles d'emblée, tout en hochant la tête

Rose était vraiment perplexe ! En regardant tout à tour ses nièces droit dans les yeux, elle pouvait deviner à quel point elles semblaient craintives de ses réactions.

\- Eh bien si vous commenciez par me dire ce qui s'est passé, je verrais si oui ou non vous méritez un sermon. Jade, tu commences ?

\- Eh bien… Déjà j'étais contente d'être retournée dans les bois et de ne pas m'être fait agresser. Mais aussi… Parce que j'ai fait une rencontre.

\- Une rencontre ? De quel genre ? Demanda calmement Rose

Ne sachant pas trop ce que sa sœur allait avouer à leur tante, Ruby se tint prête à intervenir.

\- J'ai rencontré un charmant jeune homme et j'ai pu lui venir en aide. Pour me remercier, il m'a ramené jusqu'ici sur le dos de son cheval puis il est partie en direction du village afin de se rendre au château. Et depuis… Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, à sa gentillesse, à son sourire… Et à l'éclat de ses yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu de tels yeux. Ils sont tellement…

\- J'ai compris. Sourit Rose. Et toi, Ruby ?

\- Comment ça, moi ?

\- Jade a dit que vous étiez contentes de ce qui vous est arrivé. Ce qui sous entend que toi aussi, tu as vécu quelque chose qui te rend heureuse ?

\- Euh… On peut dire ça, oui.

\- Et de quoi s'agit-il ? Insista gentiment Rose

\- Eh bien…

Ruby croisa le regard de sa sœur qui l'encouragea du regard.

\- Disons qu'Eret et moi… On a décidé de se fréquenter.

Rose était intérieurement ravie d'apprendre ça. Mais comme elle avait entendu les confidences de ses nièces l'autre soir à travers la porte de la chambre de Jade, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de sourire et de leur dire qu'elle les avait espionnées. Au lieu de ça, elle décida de se montrer surprise.

\- De vous fréquenter ? Mais comment ça se fait ? Je croyais que tu avais un problème avec lui ?

\- Oui, parce que je ne voulais pas vivre la même chose que mes parents. Mais ça ne sera apparemment pas le cas.

\- Tu en es vraiment sure ?

\- Oui. Répondit franchement la rouquine

Rose cessa alors de jouer la comédie et afficha une mine inquiète.

\- Ruby. Loin de moi l'envie de te décourager, mais… Comment tu peux en être sure ? Que ce passera t-il si, du jour au lendemain, il apprend que tu es une sorcière ? Pareil pour toi, Jade ? Dit-elle en tournant son regard vers elle

Les filles ne répondirent pas et détournèrent le regard. Cependant, Rose vit dans leur regard que ses paroles ne les contrariaient pas. Ce qui finit par lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

\- Attendez, toutes les deux… Ne me dites pas… Qu'ils savent ce que vous êtes ?!

\- … Si. Avoua Jade avec un petit sourire

\- Et apparemment, ça ne les gênes pas du tout. Ajouta Ruby

Rose les dévisagea à tour de rôle avec des yeux ronds. Elle sentait la colère et l'angoisse monter en elle, mais également les souvenirs liées à la mort de sa sœur, et du pourquoi elle était morte, loin de la maison familiale. Mais elle sentit également une nouvelle douleur à la poitrine. Elle se crispa deux secondes, puis inspira profondément, ce qui commença à inquiéter les filles.

\- Ne t'énerve pas, tante Rose. S'il te plait… La vie nous offre la chance d'être heureuses et de ne pas vivre la même tragédie que nos parents !

\- J'en ai conscience. Cela dit, je suis moins furieuse envers Ruby qu'envers toi, Jade.

\- Co… Comment ça ? S'étonna la blonde

Ruby fut toute aussi étonnée que sa sœur. Pour une fois que leur tante était plus fâchée après la plus raisonnable et la plus sage des deux ! Ça lui faisait limite bizarre !

\- Nous connaissons Eret depuis des années et nous savons quel genre d'homme il est. Même si je suis septique face aux certitudes de Ruby, j'espère avoir tort. Mais ton cavalier… On ne sait absolument rien de lui.

\- Rose… Soupira Jade

\- Imagine qu'il dévoile ton secret ! Ou le nôtre !

\- Il ne dira rien !

\- Et comment le sais-tu ?

\- Parce que j'ai confiance en lui et en la sincérité qui émanait de son regard !

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu es tombée amoureuse de ce garçon. Tes sentiments induisent tes intuitions en erreur !

\- M-mais je… !

Ruby fronça le regard et décida d'intervenir.

\- Et quand bien même ? Si quelqu'un essaie de prouver que nous sommes des sorcières, il ne risque pas de trouver des preuves ici, n'est-ce pas ? A part nos pouvoirs, il n'y a rien ici qui prouve qu'on est des sorcières. Juste de simples paysannes qui pratiquent l'herboristerie. A moins que ce ne soit pas le cas, et qu'on ne soit pas au courant ?

Rose ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Son silence voulait tout dire ! Jade était étonnée, mais pas Ruby.

\- Est-ce que c'est le cas ? Demanda Jade à sa tante

\- Vu qu'elle ne dit rien, c'est surement le cas. Supposa Ruby

\- Oui. Car même si c'est risqué, il est de notre devoir de conserver les traces de nos ancêtres et de les transmettre à la génération suivante. Avoua Rose

Les filles furent assez surprises !

\- T'est sérieuse ? On… On a des documents qui datent de nos ancêtres ?!

\- Oui. Il s'agit d'un vieux grimoire qui renferme l'histoire, les souvenirs et les sorts employées par les membres de notre famille, et des premières sorcières.

\- Et il est où ce grimoire ? Demanda Jade avec des yeux ronds

\- Dans la maison, en lieu sur.

\- Tu t'en es déjà servie ? Demanda de nouveau Jade avec curiosité

\- Oui. Mais rarement afin de ne pas mettre ma famille en danger. Et c'est ce que tout le monde a toujours fait dans cette famille.

\- Et tu comptes nous le montrer ? Demanda Ruby d'un air septique

\- Non. Sauf quand le moment sera venu. Et vu ce que vous venez de faire avec Eret et ce jeune inconnu, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Rétorqua froidement leur tante

Ruby serra les poings et se leva de table.

\- C'est bon, arrête avec tes sermons ! A t'entendre, on dirait que tu n'as jamais commis la moindre erreur !

\- Oh que si, j'en ai commise. Ma plus belle erreur fut d'avoir encourager votre mère à faire sa vie avec votre père ! Si j'avais su ce qui allait arriver, je l'aurais dissuadée et j'aurais tout fait pour la garder en sécurité auprès de moi !

\- Et c'est ce que tu compte faire avec nous ? Hein ? Nous garder prisonnières dans cette chaumière pour être sure qu'on vieillisse toutes les trois ensemble et qu'on ne connaisse jamais le bonheur ?!

Le mobilier se remit à trembler, comme la dernière fois qu'elle était en colère. Sauf que là, les tremblements étaient plus puissants ! Jade essaya de la calmer comme à son habitude, mais Ruby était tellement en colère qu'elle ignora sa sœur.

\- Sauf que moi, je refuse de vivre ainsi ! Et je sais que Jade aussi ! Notre mère n'a certes pas eu de chance dans sa vie, mais elle a tout de même tenté sa chance d'être heureuse, alors qu'elle connaissait les risques ! Et je sais qu'Eret n'est pas comme mon abruti de père ! C'est quelqu'un de bien et je sais que je peux être heureuse à ses cotés ! Alors si Jade et moi, on a trouvé quelqu'un qui peux nous rendre heureuses et nous accepter comme on est, tu devrais être contente pour nous et nous apporter ton soutien !

Rose n'avait toujours rien dit. Elle était tranquillement restée assise sur sa chaise et avait laissé Ruby dire tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. C'était le seul moyen pour crever l'abcès et faire cesser le phénomène magique. Pour preuve, maintenant que Ruby avait cessé de parler, les tremblements avaient progressivement cessé. Et là, elle fixait sévèrement sa tante, sans bouger et sans desserrer les poings. Rose inspira, puis se leva calmement de sa chaise.

\- Très bien. Si vous pensez avoir trouvé le bonheur parfait, saisissez-le. Je ne vous en empêcherai pas. Mais si les choses se passent mal, ne venez pas vous plaindre. Je pense vous avoir assez prévenue durant toutes ces années.

Elle partit en direction de son laboratoire et ferma la porte. Le ton de sa voix était glacial, ce qui désola Jade qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Ruby ne pleurait pas. Elle avait trop chaud et se sentait toujours aussi en colère ! Elle voulait vite prendre l'air et se changer les idées. Elle sortit donc de la chaumière en claquant la porte, ce qui fit sursauter sa sœur, qui resta seule à table, face à son bol de noisettes à moitié décortiquées. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage puis sanglota à travers. De là où il était perché, Diaval regarda tristement la jeune fille. Il vola jusqu'à la table et croassa tristement. Jade le regarda avec des yeux larmoyant puis lui adressa un sourire triste et lui caressa tendrement les plumes. Mais comme Ruby, Jade avait besoin de prendre l'air et de se changer les idées. Elle demanda au corbeau s'il voulait l'accompagner. Diaval accepta et se posa sur l'épaule de Jade qui sortit calmement de la maison.

oO*Oo

Dans son atelier, Rose était assise sur sa chaise et pleurer silencieusement. Elle tenait encore le flacon de sève de bouleau dans la main, car à cause de la révélation des filles, mais surtout à cause des aveux et du coup de colère de Ruby, elle avait eu une autre crise de douleur, plus intense que les précédentes. Tout en pleurant, elle repensait à ce que Ruby venait de dire. Et Rose devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement tort. Ses nièces avaient trouvé quelqu'un qui les acceptait comme elles étaient. Et si elles avaient effectivement trouvé l'occasion d'être heureuse, alors elles devaient la saisir, et elle, elle devait les soutenir. Mais après avoir passé dix huit ans à les protéger et à les mettre en garde contre le monde extérieur et les nombreux dangers de la vie, personne ne peut lui reprocher de continuer à le faire. Même si les filles sont en âge de prendre elles-mêmes leurs décisions. Rose les aimait de tout son cœur et les considérait comme ses propres filles. Elle ne désirait que leurs bonheurs et qu'elles soient toujours en sécurité. C'est tout. Après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer pour la seconde fois, elle sécha ses larmes, rangea son médicament et soupira en voyant que la pièce était vide. Même Diaval n'était plus là. Rose décida donc de terminer seule la crème de noisette. Et elle le fit dans le plus grand silence.

oO*Oo

Dehors, Jade chercha sa sœur du regard, mais elle ne la vit nulle part. Elle ne savait même pas où elle était partie. Son instinct de jumeau lui disait d'aller prés du vieux chêne, et c'est ce qu'elle fit en compagnie de Diaval qui était toujours perché sur son épaule. Jade avait eu raison de faire confiance en son instinct. Ruby était bel et bien là, inerte, sur la balançoire. Jade sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant sa sœur dans cet état. Elle croisa le regard de Diaval, puis ce dernier alla se percher sur une des branches du chêne tandis que la jeune fille alla voir sa sœur. Et plus elle s'approchait, plus l'état de Ruby la désola. La rouquine d'ordinaire si vivace semblait éteinte. Son regard fixait l'herbe et les fleurs sauvages, et elle ne bougeait pas. Elle avait la joue droite appuyée contre l'épaisse corde de la balançoire, sa main droite était agrippée à la corde, l'autre main étant toujours serrée et posée sur sa cuisse. Et pour finir, ses pieds touchaient le sol, empêchant la balançoire de faire son travail afin de l'apaiser. Elle ne tourna même pas le regard quand Jade s'était approchée, et encore moins quand elle s'asseya à coté d'elle. La balançoire avait été conçue pour deux personnes. Jade regarda sa sœur et attendit qu'elle lui dise quelque chose. Mais Ruby demeura muette et inerte. Jade se pinça les lèvres puis cala tendrement sa joue contre l'épaule de sa sœur.

\- J'suis sincèrement désolée, Ruby.

\- Ne le sois pas. Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre.

Elle tourna son regard vers sa sœur, l'air suspicieux.

\- T'es venue pour me demander d'aller faire la paix avec elle ?

\- Non. Je suis juste venue pour te consoler et trouver un peu de réconfort.

\- Ok. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas envie de lui parler avant un petit moment.

\- Je sais. Prends le temps qu'il te faut. Je sais qu'elle fera comme toi.

\- Mmh, mmh.

Les deux sœurs restèrent assises l'une à coté de l'autre durant un bon moment, fixant l'herbe et les fleurs qui bougeaient légèrement au rythme de la brise.

\- J'en ai marre de rester assise et d'être dans cet état. Grommela soudainement Ruby

\- Moi aussi. Soupira Jade

\- Faut que je me bouge et que je me défoule.

\- Bonne idée. Tu pense à quoi ?

\- Ça te dit qu'on se batte ?

\- Mmh… A mains nues ou à l'épée ?

\- Question idiote. Pouffa Ruby

\- Je sais. Sourit Jade. Va chercher les épées.

Ruby embrassa sa sœur sur le front puis courut chercher les épées. En l'attendant, Jade s'installa au milieu de la planche et commença à se balancer, ce qui lui redonna progressivement le sourire. Diaval fut rassuré de la voir sourire. Ruby revint au pas de course avec deux épées. Elle en donna une à Jade qui l'empoigna avec un léger sourire, puis elles avancèrent vers le centre du terrain et se positionnèrent l'une face à l'autre.

\- Tu veux attaquer la première ? Demanda Ruby

\- Non, à toi l'honneur. T'en a plus besoin que moi. Et retiens pas tes coups. Je gère.

Jade se mit en position d'attaque et regarda sa sœur avec un sourire. Ruby lui rendit son sourire puis chargea sur sa sœur pour l'attaquer. Grâce aux leçons de la rouquine, Jade pouvait sans trop de soucis parer et contre-attaquer chacune de ses attaques. Toujours perché sur une branche du vieux chêne, Diaval les regardait se battre et semblait content du spectacle. Minuit rejoignit le rang des spectateurs en s'asseyant sur la balançoire. Diaval tourna son regard vers lui, puis Minuit fit de même et miaula avant de reporter son regard sur les jeunes sorcières. Ruby arrivait à se défouler à son aise et Jade parvenait à tenir la cadence. Entre deux attaques, elle eut une idée qui la fit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? S'étonna Ruby

\- Tu imagines si on pouvait se battre et utiliser la magie en même temps ?

\- Me fais pas rêver ! Avec nos capacités, on serait capable de produire des combats de malade ! Répondit Ruby avec un plus grand sourire

\- C'est vrai. Sauf qu'entre toi et moi, c'est moi qui gagnerais !

\- Ah ouais ? T'en es sure ?

\- Oui. T'es sans aucun doute plus forte que moi à l'épée, mais je suis plus forte que toi avec la magie ! Assura Jade avant de charger sur sa sœur

Elles continuèrent de se battre avec le sourire. La bonne humeur revenait petit à petit. De loin, Eret, qui venait d'arriver, les observait avec un air assez impressionné. Diaval remarqua le premier sa présence et croassa assez fort pour que les filles puissent l'entendre. Minuit tourna son regard vers le capitaine et le fixa avec méfiance. Les filles entendirent l'oiseau et virent enfin Eret. Elles cessèrent alors de se battre. Ruby regardait Eret avec une petite mine inquiète, à cause des récentes paroles et mises en gardes de sa tante. Jade perçut son inquiétude et tacha de la rassurer.

\- Ça va aller, Ruby

\- Mmh, mmh.

\- Tu veux que je vous laisse ?

\- Non, ça va aller. Merci, Jade. Lui sourit-elle

\- Je t'en prie. Bonjour, Eret. Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui

\- Bonjour, Jade. A ce que je vois, tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Dit-il en continuant d'avancer vers elle

\- En effet. Merci. Et merci d'avoir livré la soupe et d'avoir pensé à prendre de mes nouvelles.

\- Y'a pas de quoi. Dites, je ne savais pas que vous saviez vous battre à l'épée !

\- Vu qu'on vit isolées dans les bois et que certaines personnes ne nous portent pas dans leur cœur, autant savoir se défendre. Dit Ruby

\- Très juste. Approuva Eret. Sinon, qui vous à appris à manier une épée ? Gueulfor ?

Jade ne rata pas l'occasion de vanter fièrement les mérites de sa sœur.

\- Non. C'est Ruby. Du moins en ce qui me concerne. Et c'est un très bon professeur. Mais elle, elle a appris à s'en servir toute seule.

Ruby se mit à rougir et détourna le regard. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la complimente publiquement sur ses aptitudes aux combat et à l'épée. Mais elle avait devinée les intentions de sa sœur et commençait à appréhender le résultat final de la conversation.

\- C'est vrai ? T'as appris toi-même à t'en servir ? Demanda Eret en se tournant vers Ruby

\- Euh… Oui. En même temps, personne n'aurait voulu m'apprendre par ce que je suis une fille, et soit disant une sorcière.

\- Mmh. Et où les as-tu trouvés ? Demanda Eret en regardant les épées

\- Dans les bois. La mienne est la première que j'ai trouvée, il a trois ans. Elle devait être là depuis un sacré moment car elle était assez abîmée. Et puis comme j'aime ce type d'arme, bah j'ai décidé de la garder et d'apprendre à m'en servir. Puis j'ai trouvé une autre épée dans la rivière et j'ai décidée de la donner à Jade et de lui apprendre à s'en servir.

\- Bonne initiative. Sourit Eret. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, t'es vraiment douée pour manier l'épée.

\- Merci… Le remercia t-elle avec un petit sourire

\- Toi aussi, Jade. Ajouta Eret

\- Merci, Eret. Au fait, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! En fait, je suis venu demander quelque chose à Ruby, mais avant, je dois vous faire part d'une nouvelle qui a été publiée tout à l'heure sur la place du village.

Ruby se demanda ce qu'Eret avait à lui demander, mais cette fameuse nouvelle l'intrigua. Vu la tête du capitaine, ça devait être une très bonne nouvelle !

\- Quel genre de nouvelle ?

\- Pour une raison encore inconnue, un bal sera donné dans deux jours au château.

\- Un bal ? Dit Jade.

\- Oui. Et tout le monde est invité. Précisa t-il avec un sourire

Jade fixa Eret avec des ronds et la bouche entrouverte tellement qu'elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de dire ! Tout le monde était invité au bal ?! C'est impossible ! Ruby comprit le sens du message, mais en sachant que sa sœur rêvait de retourner dans le château, elle voulait être sure qu'Eret ne dise pas de bêtises.

\- Comment ça tout le monde ? S'étonna Ruby. T'es vraiment sur de ça ?

\- C'est ce qui est écrit sur la proclamation royale. Mais si vous avez des doutes, vous pouvez aller voir par vous-même. Proposa Eret avec un léger sourire

\- On te croit, Eret. C'est juste que… Tout le royaume convié à un bal royal, avoue que c'est assez surprenant comme nouvelle ! Bafouilla Jade

\- Je l'admets.

\- Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi la famille royale organise un bal ? Demanda Ruby

\- Pas vraiment. La proclamation royale dit seulement que dans deux jours, un bal sera donné au château, et que chaque sujet, noble ou paysan, est invité. Et qu'une surprise sera annoncée lors du bal. Expliqua Eret

Les filles furent étonnées face au mot « surprise ».

\- Une surprise ? Mmh… Je me demande bien laquelle. Se demanda Ruby

\- La seule façon de le savoir, c'est d'aller à ce bal. Et a ce propos… Jade ? Ça t'ennuierais de nous laisser un instant ? Demanda gentiment Eret

\- Euh… Pas de soucis, mais tu devras également le lui demander. Dit-elle en désignant nerveusement sa tante du regard

Eret et Ruby tournèrent leur regard dans la même direction que Jade, et virent que Rose était à coté du chêne, et qu'elle les observait tranquillement. Eret fut surpris de voir que les deux sœurs regardaient nerveusement leur tante. Et il devait admettre qu'être observé aussi calmement par cette femme le rendait également nerveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi elle nous observe comme ça ?

\- Elle est au courant pour nous deux. Avoua Ruby sans quitter sa tante des yeux

\- Tout comme elle sait que tu sais ce que nous sommes. Dit Jade en faisant de même

\- Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? Demanda Eret

Elles ne répondirent pas et détournèrent nerveusement le regard. Eret comprit que le fait qu'il sache leur secret devait poser problème à leur tante. Il décida alors d'aller vers Rose, d'être honnête et de la rassurer. Ruby sentit son sœur s'emballer nerveusement et tacha de dissuader Eret, mais Jade l'en empêcha en posant simplement sa main sur son épaule. Rose observa tranquillement Eret qui s'avançait vers elle, mais elle prit la parole en premier.

\- Vous aimez ma nièce, c'est bien ça ?

Son ton direct et quelque peu froid déstabilisa Eret. Surtout qu'en plus, un chat assis sur une balançoire le regardait avec méfiance, avant de pester sur lui et de filer droit vers Jade qui le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Euh… Oui, madame.

\- A quel point ?

\- Au point de l'aimer et de l'accepter comme elle est. Répondit franchement Eret

\- Mmh. Vous savez donc ce qu'elle est.

\- Oui, tout comme je sais que vous et Jade êtes également des sorcières. Mais sachez que je n'ai rien contre vous et ce que vous êtes, et je vous jure que je ne dévoilerais à personne votre secret.

\- Est-ce votre manière d'être accepté au sein de cette famille ?

\- En quelque sorte. Mais si vous voulez que je mette un genou à terre et que je prête serment…

Rose esquissa finalement un sourire amusé et sincère.

\- Inutile, capitaine. Je sais que vos paroles ne sont pas veines.

Mais son visage redevint extrêmement sérieux.

\- Mais je vous demanderais de me promettre une seule et unique chose. Ne brisez pas le cœur de Ruby. Elle…

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, madame. Déclara fermement Eret

Rose pouvait voir que la sincérité inondait le regard du beau capitaine. Le visage de Rose se radoucit.

\- Tant mieux. Notre famille à beaucoup trop souffert à cause de trahisons et de cœurs brisés. Et je refuse que Ruby subisse le même sort.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, madame. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

\- Je sais. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher de vouloir protéger mes nièces. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire

\- Non, et c'est tout à votre honneur. Dit-il en lui rendant son sourire

\- Bien. Je vous laisse, capitaine. Bonne fin de journée.

\- A vous aussi, Rose. Enfin… Si je peux me permettre de…

\- Vous pouvez. Acquiesça t-elle avec un sourire. Viens, Diaval.

Le corbeau descendit de son perchoir et se posa sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse, ce qui étonna le capitaine.

\- Un corbeau domestique ?

\- Oui. Il s'appelle Diaval et c'est mon plus fidèle ami. Au revoir, Eret.

Eret lui rendit son sourire et la regarda reprendre tranquillement le chemin menant à la chaumière située en contrebas. Ce problème étant réglé, Eret retourna vers les jumelles.

\- C'est ton chat ?

\- Oui. Il s'appelle Minuit, et c'est le plus adorable des chats. Dit Jade en le câlinant tendrement contre elle

\- Il m'a grogné dessus tout à l'heure. Ricana Eret

\- C'est parce qu'il ne te connait pas. Laisse-lui le temps. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Aucun problème.

\- Bien. Sur ce, je vous laisse les amoureux. A tout à l'heure.

Jade s'éloigna avec son chat dans les bras.

\- Ça s'est bien passé avec ma tante ? S'inquiéta Ruby

\- Je suis toujours en vie et elle me permet de l'appeler par son prénom. Donc c'est que tout va bien et que ça continuera ainsi. Du moins je l'espère.

\- Moi aussi. Qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander, au juste ?

\- Ah, oui ! Je… Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de m'accompagner au bal ?

Ruby esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu me le demande ? Vu qu'on se fréquente, il est logique que je t'accompagne.

\- D'un sens, oui… Mais je ne tiens pas à t'obliger de quoi que ce soit sous prétexte qu'on sort ensemble. Et puis je voulais te faire la demande dans les règles.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part.

\- Merci. Et donc ? Est-ce que tu accepte de m'accompagner ?

\- Avec plaisir. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Eret lui rendit son sourire, heureux qu'elle accepte d'être sa cavalière pour le bal ! Ruby s'approcha timidement de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, qu'Eret rendit avec tendresse. Cachée derrière le vieux chêne, Jade les espionnait. Et quand elle les vit s'embrasser, elle afficha un tendre sourire.

\- Ah la la… C'est beau l'amour… Soupira t-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

Elle décida de rentrer et de les laisser une bonne fois pour toute entre eux. En chemin, elle repensa à Harold. Elle était presque sure que c'est à cause de lui si tout le monde était invité au château ! Il a dû se souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait avoué lors de leur rencontre et cette attention la toucha profondément ! Elle se demanda par quel miracle il aurait réussi à convaincre la famille royale ? Elle se demanda également si elle reverrait Harold au bal. Cette simple pensée lui donna le sourire et elle décida avec enthousiasme de se rendre au bal ! A condition, bien sur, d'avoir une jolie robe à se mettre.


	11. Un soupçon de magie

Chapitre 11 - Un soupçon de magie

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir expliqué à Ruby que la cloche avait sonné tout à l'heure pour signaler un éboulement d'un toit et l'inondation d'une rue principale à cause de la pluie, Eret était reparti travailler avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ruby avait également le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'en revenait pas d'être enfin en couple avec celui dont elle est amoureuse depuis le début ! Et elle était heureuse qu'Eret lui ait demandé de l'accompagner au bal. Elle avait dit oui sans hésitation. En y réfléchissant, Ruby se rendit compte que ce serait leur première sortie ensemble ! Elle voulait lui faire honneur, et être une cavalière digne du capitaine du royaume. Et pour cela, elle allait devoir soigner son apparence un peu plus sauvage et négligée que celle de Jade, coiffer ses cheveux convenablement, et revêtir une belle robe. Mais ça, c'était une toute autre histoire car, comme Jade ou Rose, elle n'avait pas une grande garde robe. Elle avait sa robe de paysanne, une tenue de rechange, sa robe de nuit, et c'est tout. Et puis, acheter une belle robe de bal, c'est pas donné ! Mais peut être qu'en fouillant dans le grenier, elle trouverait une robe qui aurait appartenu à sa famille, et qu'il suffirait de la remettre au gout du jour. Motivée, elle fila droit vers le grenier et ne fut pas surprise de voir sa sœur qui farfouillait déjà dans les vieilles malles en cuir et en bois.

\- Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu l'idée de venir ici. Constata t-elle avec un petit sourire

\- C'est ce que je constate aussi. Souligna également Jade en lui rendant son sourire. T'es venue voir si y'a une robe qui pourrait convenir pour le bal ?

\- Ouais. Même si pour être honnête, je préférerais en porter une neuve plutôt qu'une vieillerie qui sent surement le moisi et qui est à moitié rongée par les mites.

\- J'avoue que moi aussi. Mais faut voir la réalité en face. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de nous offrir des robes de bal neuves. alors autant faire avec ce qu'on a sous la main.

Ruby approuva avec une petite moue et Jade continua de fouiller. Ruby s'approcha à son tour des malles ouvertes, le regard curieux et à moitié dégoûté par ce qu'elle voyait, et sentait.

\- T'as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Pas vraiment... Soupira Jade. La plupart des robes sont ordinaires et fichues, et celles qui ne le sont pas sont trop moches et les couleurs sont trop fades pour être portées pour un bal. Et même si je décidais d'en retoucher une pour qu'elle soit assez convenable, je sais d'avance que ce sera une peine perdue. Et pour l'odeur, tu marques un point. C'est une infection...

Jade reposa avec une grimace la robe vert kaki en dentelle qu'elle tenait dans la malle, puis elle poussa un long soupir en regardant le contenu des malles et des coffres. Ruby soupira aussi en regardant toutes les tenues trouvées, puis elle regarda autour d'elle.

\- Y'aurait pas des rouleaux de tissus qui pourraient servir à confectionner des robes dans tout ce bric-à-brac ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Mais on peut chercher, si tu veux.

\- Ça marche.

Aidée par la forte lueur de la lanterne de Jade, les jumelles cherchèrent chacune de leur coté dans le petit grenier poussiéreux et rempli de toiles d'araignées. Le remue ménage attira l'attention de Rose qui terminait de préparer la crème de noisette. Elle essuya ses mains dans son tablier et alla voir ce que les filles faisaient. Arrivée au pied de l'échelle, elle tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre les filles qui discutaient tout en cherchant leur bonheur.

\- Au fait, tu voudrais une robe de quelle couleur ? Demanda Jade

\- Bleu foncée. Ça mettrait mes cheveux et mes yeux en valeur.

\- C'est vrai. Très bon choix. La félicita Jade

\- Merci. Mais cette couleur irait surtout avec le bleu que porte Eret.

\- Pas faux. Mais alors… Ça veut dire que tu vas au bal avec lui ?

\- Oui. C'est d'ailleurs ça qu'il m'a demandé tout à l'heure. D'être sa cavalière.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu. J'suis très contente pour toi, Ruby.

\- Moi aussi. Merci, Jade. Et du coup, vu que tu cherches une robe, c'est que tu compte t'y rendre aussi ?

\- Oui.

\- Et t'espère revoir ton cavalier au bal ? Supposa la rouquine

\- Oui. Et j'en profiterais pour lui avouer mes sentiments. Déclara Jade

\- Whoa. Bah dans ce cas, je te souhaite bonne chance.

\- Merci.

\- Et toi ? Tu voudrais quoi comme couleur pour ta robe ?

\- Eh bien… J'adore le vert, mais j'aimerais porter une autre couleur pour le bal. Et surtout des couleurs pastel genre… Du rose, du bleu, ou même du lilas.

\- Elles t'iraient bien. Surtout avec la couleur de tes cheveux. Approuva Ruby. Mais à choisir… Je choisirais lilas.

\- Moi aussi. Avoua Jade avec un sourire rêveur

Rose afficha une mine pensive. Les filles cherchaient donc des robes pour aller à un bal ? Et Ruby irait avec Eret, et Jade espérait revoir son cavalier pour lui avouer ses sentiments ? Ce fameux bal devait donc se dérouler au palais. Ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais Rose ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout ça était une mauvaise idée, mais les filles avaient le droit d'aller au bal comme tout le monde, et surtout, de réaliser leur rêves. Imaginer les filles dans une belle robe lilas pastel et bleu foncée la fit sourire. Elles seraient absolument radieuses ! Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit Ruby grommeler.

\- J'trouve rien de mon coté. Et toi ?

\- Rien non plus. Répondit tristement Jade

\- Bon bah on va devoir acheter du tissu. On n'a pas le choix.

\- Ça coûte cher, Ruby. Et surtout pour confectionner trois robes !

\- Trois ? Tu crois que Rose voudra venir avec nous ?

\- J'en sais rien. Mais ce serait sympa d'y aller en famille, non ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire

\- C'est vrai. Admit Ruby avec un sourire. Et puis un bal au palais, c'est pas le genre d'événement qui se déroule toutes les semaines ! Donc faut saisir l'opportunité d'y aller, et c'est vrai que ce serait sympa d'y aller toutes ensemble.

\- Bien dit !

Rose fut soulagée de savoir que les filles voulaient qu'elle les accompagne au bal, en dépit de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Elle admettait elle-même que ce serait agréable de se rendre au palais en famille, de danser et de faire la fête avec les filles et leurs amis. Mais pourquoi y'avait-il un bal ? Elle n'en savait rien et voulut en savoir plus. Peut être que les filles en parleraient durant le souper. En espérant que la discussion ne tourne pas au désastre, comme leur précédente discussion.

\- Mais sans robe, on a aucune chance d'y aller, et encore moins pour franchir la porte principale. Sauf si on veut se faire embaucher par le personnel du palais pour servir les invités. Dit Jade avec sarcasme

\- J'crois pas. Même le personnel doit être bien habillé pour ne pas épouvanter les invités de haut rang. Rétorqua Ruby avec le même ton sarcastique.

Dépitée, Jade s'asseya sur une malle et soupira tristement en fixant le vieux plancher. Ruby se pinça les lèvres et alla la rejoindre pour la consoler. Rose, elle, se pinça également les lèvres, l'air pensif.

\- T'en fais pas, Jade. On va trouver une solution. Dit-elle en prenant sa main

\- En deux jours, ça m'étonnerais. Soupira Jade

\- Hé ! Où est passée l'optimiste de la famille ? Dit Ruby en la bousculant gentiment avec son épaule

\- Elle est toujours là, mais… Face à ce genre de problème, je suis plutôt réaliste. On ne pourra pas aller au bal sans se rendre ridicule.

\- On ne serra pas ridicule, ok ? On va trouver une solution. Euh… Et si on additionnait notre argent de poche ?

\- On n'aura pas assez d'argent pour acheter de quoi confectionner une seule robe. Alors plusieurs…

\- Mmh. Et si on demande à tante Rose de payer le tissu ?

\- On n'a déjà pas assez d'argent pour acheter un nouveau cheval. Alors du tissu de qualité en triple ou double exemplaires…

\- Mmh. Et si on lui demandait d'utiliser la… ?

\- Même pas en rêve. Rétorqua automatiquement Jade en secouant la tête

\- Ok. Bah là, j'avoue j'ai pas d'autres idées. Soupira t-elle

Elle reporta son regard sur les malles ouvertes qui débordaient de vieilles robes.

\- Et y'a vraiment aucune de ces robes qu'on peut récupérer ? Je m'en fiche si elle n'est pas bleu foncée.

\- J'ai vu une robe bleu foncé, mais on dirait presque une robe de deuil et elle est fichue.

\- Vraiment fichue ?

\- Fichue de chez fichue. Limite irrécupérable. Sauf si on veut confectionner une robe pour une poupée ou une enfant de dix ans. Et encore. Soupira Jade.

\- Je vois. Bon. Voila ce que je te propose. On va mettre de coté les plus belles, on choisit chacune la sienne, on les lave à fond, on les recoud, on les modifie en retirant ce qui ne va pas, on ajoute de la dentelle ou autre chose de beau qu'on peut récupérer sur les autres robes, même sur celles qui sont fichues, et voila ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

\- J'en dis que ça coûte rien d'essayer. Même si je sais d'avance que…

\- Ta-ta-ta-ta ! Pas de défaitisme, soldat ! Dans mon régiment, je ne veux que des gens optimistes et motivés ! Plaisanta t-elle

Jade et Rose furent surprises de l'entendre parler comme si elle faisait partie de la garde royale, mais c'était tellement convainquant et drôle, qu'elles finirent par sourire.

\- Hé ! On croirait entendre Eret quand il donne des ordres à ses hommes ! Complimenta Jade

\- Merci du compliment. Allez viens, soldat. Allons chercher notre future robe de bal. Dit-elle avec un sourire encourageant

Jade lui rendit son sourire et retourna fouiller les malles avec Ruby. Rose avait eut le temps de méditer sur les paroles et les intentions des filles. Et elle était fière d'elles. Et pour se faire pardonner, elle confectionnerait elle même leurs robes. Elle tacha de ne pas oublier ce que les filles souhaiteraient comme couleur pour leurs robes, et retourna dans la cuisine pour finir de préparer le souper, tout en réfléchissant à la confection des robes.

oO*Oo

Une fois son service terminé, Dagur se rendit en douce au repaire d'Ingrid. Une fois devant le vieux tronc d'arbre situé prés du châtaignier, Dagur frappa trois fois son pied sur la trappe dissimulée et attendit que Kranedur pose la question de droit de passage. Sauf qu'à cause des récents événements, notamment l'intervention de Jade et sa magie, le blondinet ne se donna même pas la peine de poser la question et ouvrit direct la trappe, puisqu'il savait qu'il s'agissait de Dagur. Ce qui étonna ce dernier ! Kranedur posait toujours cette fameuse question !

\- Euh… Pourquoi tu… ?

\- Je t'expliquerai. Magne ! Ordonna Krane

Son ton pressant et son air inquiet étonnèrent encore plus Dagur, qui se pressa d'entrer. Une fois dans le tunnel, et la trappe fermée et scellée, il interrogea de nouveau Krane.

\- Tu m'explique ce qui se passe ou je dois jouer aux devinettes ?

\- On a eu… Des complications.

\- Comment ça « des complications » ? Explique !

\- Vaut mieux que ce soit les autres qui t'expliquent. Ils savent mieux que moi ce qui s'est passé.

Kranedur avança le premier vers la salle principale du repère, suivit de Dagur qui affichait toujours un air interrogateur. En arrivant dans la grande salle, il fut encore plus surpris de voir que tout le monde était calme et assis sur une chaise ! Enfin… Tout le monde, sauf Ingrid et Varek. Varek était calme et assis dans son lit, mais il avait toujours une lueur de frayeur collé au visage. Ingrid, elle, affichait une mine furieuse tout en faisant les cent pas en attendant le retour de son frère. Quand elle le vit, elle cessa de bouger et fixa son frère avec fureur, même si elle était contente qu'il soit enfin là.

\- Ah ! Te voila enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Grommela Ingrid

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Pourquoi vous êtes si calme et tirez des tronches de six pieds de longs ? Et pourquoi le gros a l'air d'être mort de trouille ? Dit-il en désignant Varek du pouce

\- Parce qu'il… Commença Rustik

\- Parce qu'il a croisé une sorcière et qu'elle lui a fait peur en se servant de ses pouvoirs ! Voila pourquoi ! Rétorqua froidement Ingrid

\- Hein ?! Co-Comment ça une sorcière ? Et où est le prince ? Demanda Dagur

\- Figures-toi qu'on était à deux doigts de revenir avec lui pour entamer la suite du plan ! Mais il a fallu qu'une des soi-disante sorcières du royaume vienne jouer les héroïnes, terrorise tout le groupe, nous humilie, nous oblige à prendre la fuite et traumatise l'un d'entre nous ! Ça fait depuis qu'on est revenue que Varek est dans cet état ! S'exclama Ingrid

\- Et encore, on a réussi à le calmer avec du pinard. Même s'il ne boit pas beaucoup, il a presque vidé la bouteille d'une traite ! Ajouta Kogne.

\- Euh… Ok, mais dites en moi plus sur cette sorcière. Comment est-elle, et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait exactement ? Demanda sérieusement Dagur

\- Elle est jeune, plutôt jolie, des cheveux blond cendré, et elle porte une robe verte. Répondit Ingrid

Dagur fronça aussitôt le regard et les poings ! Vu sa réaction, Ingrid comprit aisément qu'il connaissait cette fille.

\- Vu ta tête, j'en déduis que tu la connais ?

\- Oh que oui. Grogna t-il.

Ça le fit rager de savoir que Jade soit comme par hasard venue contrecarrer les plans du groupe ! Comment se fait-il qu'elle se soit retrouvée au même endroit et au même moment ?! Et pourquoi s'en est-elle mêlée ?! Et elle a osé se servir de la magie ?! Dagur n'en revenait pas d'avoir la confirmation que Jade est bel et bien une sorcière, tout comme il rageait de ne pas avoir vu les preuves de ses propres yeux !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait comme démonstration de magie ? Grommela t-il en regardant sa sœur droit dans les yeux

Ingrid se fit une joie de lui répondre. Les autres préféraient ne rien dire car ils savaient que leur chef avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère, et qu'elle n'arrêterait pas de leur couper la parole pour vite obtenir ce qu'elle veut : la vengeance.

\- Eh bien elle a obscurci le ciel, ravivé le vent, puis elle nous a parlé avec une voix grave comme si elle était possédée. Ce qui a terrorisé Varek qui a prit la fuite en premier. Et quand nous avons tous fuit dans les bois, elle nous a poursuivis et a fait en sorte que la nature se retourne contre nous !

Varek se mit à gémir, le visage caché entre ses grosses mains. Le souvenir récent de cette mésaventure hantait encore son esprit, et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger. Son état et cette perspective mit de nouveau Ingrid dans un nouvel état de fureur.

\- Dagur. Cette garce nous a humiliés et a fait disjoncter le cerveau de l'un de mes plus brillants éléments ! Alors maintenant que tu sais tout, fais en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus un problème ! Tue-la !

\- Oh mais je peux t'assurer que je ne demande que ça, moi. De la tuer, ainsi que sa satanée famille ! Bon sang… Depuis le temps que je dis et certifie devant tout le royaume que ce sont des sorcières, ma sœur et sa bande voient ce que moi je rêve de voir, afin de les coincer une bonne fois pour toute ! … Mais y'a un tout petit problème.

\- Lequel ?

\- J'ai déjà tenté de me débarrasser d'elle, mais mon supérieur adoré, qui est aussi mon ami d'enfance, l'a trouvée et l'a sauvée. Et grâce au témoignage de cette peste, il a réussi à me coincer et m'a forcé à présenter mes excuses devant elle et sa famille ! Sans compter que ce crétin est amoureux de la sœur jumelle de cette garce, et que maintenant, ils sortent officiellement ensemble ! Donc nos trois sorcières bénéficient du soutien du capitaine. Et s'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, ça retombera inévitablement sur ma pomme. Et si je finis en prison ou si je finis exécuté, vous n'aurez plus mon soutien pour vos magouilles.

\- Je vois.

\- Et je tiens à préciser que si on me soupçonne encore une fois d'avoir attenté à la vie de ses trois garces, ou d'avoir un lien avec quoi que ce soit d'anormal les concernant, Eret me rétrogradera publiquement et m'enrôlera de force comme mineur dans les mines de fer du royaume. Et comme je tiens à mon boulot, à ma position dans cette ville, et que je suis claustrophobe, je ne tiens pas DU TOUT à ce qu'on m'accuse !

\- Je comprends parfaitement, Dagur. Dans ce cas, dis-moi juste où elles vivent, que j'aille régler leur compte en personne. Siffla t-elle entre ses dents

\- Comme tu veux. Mais t'as pas intérêt à te faire prendre, sœurette. Parce que je te rappelle que tout le monde, même Eret, ignore que j'ai une sœur. Et encore moins une sœur spécialisée dans la criminalité ! Je ne pourrais donc pas te venir en aide sans que ça attire l'attention des gardes et d'Eret. Ou alors si, si j'arrive à faire accuser un imbécile à ma place.

\- Je ne me ferais pas prendre, si ça peux te rassurer. Et puis en même temps, je te rendrais service en me débarrassant d'elles.

Dagur rendit à Ingrid son sourire.

\- Trop aimable ! Quand comptes-tu agir ?

\- Ce soir. De ton coté, assure toi d'être dans un lieu public, afin d'avoir plusieurs témoins en ta faveur.

\- Compte sur moi.

\- Euh… Et sinon ? Au sujet du prince ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Krane

\- On laisse tomber. Il doit être au château et a du alerter la reine de son agression. Et s'il retourne chez lui, il sera accompagné d'une belle escorte.

Le groupe soupira et afficha une mine dégoûté.

\- Fait chier, quand même. Moi qui rêvait de faire fortune grâce à son enlèvement !

\- Rassure-toi, Rustok. Avec ce qui va bientôt arriver, vous aurez largement de quoi faire fortune. Annonça Dagur avec un sale petit sourire

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Ingrid, intéressée

Dagur élargit son sourire et raconta au groupe qu'un bal se déroulera dans deux jours au palais, et que tout le royaume est convié. De ce fait, la majeure partie des gardes sera mobilisée au château pour la sécurité de la famille royale, et que du coup, le champ sera libre pour piller les demeures et les boutiques ! Cette nouvelle enchanta toute la bande, y comprit Varek qui connaissait par cœur les rues du village. Grâce à cette bonne nouvelle, le groupe allait travailler dés ce soir sur un plan. Mais avant, Ingrid avait une vengeance à obtenir. Mais comme ses amis refusaient de la laisser aller toute seule au repaire des sorcières, ils décidèrent tous de l'accompagner. Y compris Varek.

oO*Oo

Dix minutes plus tard, les jumelles firent enfin leur choix, mais par dépit. Jade avait choisi une robe jaune pas trop laide, et Ruby avait fini par choisir une robe rouge assez simple. Parmi les robes les plus fichues, elles avaient trouvé suffisamment de dentelles pour agrémenter les manches et le décolleté de leur future robe de bal. Mais comme tout était vieux, à moitié jaunis, sale et puant, elles allaient devoir faire des miracles lors de la lessive ! Rose les appela d'en bas pour qu'elles viennent souper. Les filles répondirent qu'elles arrivaient et descendirent aussitôt.

\- Dis ? Tu crois que Rose nous laissera massacrer toutes ces robes ? Ça appartenait quand même à notre famille…

\- Elles sont restées enfermées dans des malles pendant des lustres. Et puis c'est pas comme si elles avaient encore une grande utilité ! Donc je te rassure, y'a peu de chance qu'elle dise non. Répondit Ruby en descendant l'échelle

\- Mmh. On verra bien. Acquiesça Jade, pas très convaincue

Une fois en bas, les filles se lavèrent les mains et s'installèrent à table. Rose était déjà assise, et dévisagea calmement les filles qui remplissaient leur bol de soupe.

\- Alors ? Est-ce que je peux savoir en quel honneur est due tout ce remue ménage au grenier ?

Les filles échangèrent un regard nerveux, puis Jade raconta toute l'histoire, et formula en même temps la requête de la robe de bal. Ruby ajouta même quelques arguments convaincants dans l'espoir de la convaincre, puis elles attendirent patiemment que leur tante leur donne une réponse favorable. Après quelques secondes de silence, Rose esquissa un petit sourire.

\- C'est d'accord. Dit-elle en remplissant à son tour son bol de soupe

\- Euh… T'es sure ? S'étonna Ruby

\- Il s'agit quand même de… !

\- Les filles. Si j'ai dit oui, alors c'est oui. Faites de votre mieux pour…

Elle se tut, car Diaval croassait bruyamment depuis l'extérieur ! En général, quand il croasse comme ça, c'est que le danger est proche ! Rose fronça alors le regard, empoigna une poêle à frire et sortit de la chaumière. Les filles firent de même, arc et épées à la main. Une fois dehors, Rose se posta au milieu et les filles se postèrent à ses cotés, car face à elles, Ingrid, Rustik et Varek les attendaient de pied ferme dans le petit jardin. Ils étaient cagoulés et armés. Varek eut la trouille en regardant Jade et trembla comme une feuille, mais il fit de son mieux pour rester brave. Même qu'il faisait déjà sombre à cause de l'heure, Ingrid suivis du regard le corbeau qui se posa tranquillement sur l'épaule de Rose, et ragea intérieurement que l'effet de surprise ai échoué à cause de lui !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda froidement Rose

\- Vous faire la peau, sorcières. Ça rendrait service à pas mal de monde.

Jade reconnut Ingrid à sa façon de parler et supposa qu'il devait s'agir du groupe qui a agressé Harold dans les bois ! La question qui trotta dans sa tête était simple. Vu la frayeur qu'elle leur a causé tout à l'heure, Jade se demanda comment ils savaient où elle habitait ? Quelqu'un qui les détestent à surement du le leur dire. Et la première personne à laquelle elle pensa fut Dagur. Mais Dagur ne pouvait quand même pas être à chaque fois le seul responsable ! Et accuser Harold était totalement exclu ! Il était de son coté et il lui avait juré de ne rien dire. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il manquait deux d'entre eux. Étaient-ils vraiment absents ? Ou juste planqués pour réaliser une embuscade ?

\- Et ce qui vous rendrait service, c'est de déguerpir avant qu'il ne vous arrive des bricoles. Conseilla froidement Ruby

\- Tss ! Et vous allez faire quoi ? Nous repousser ou nous tuer avec votre magie ? Se moqua Rustik

\- Premièrement, on n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques. C'est que des ragots lancés par des crétins et des superstitieux. Et deuxièmement, on est capable de vous flaquer une bonne raclée rien qu'avec nos armes que voici. Rétorqua Ruby

\- Et quand elle dit raclée, elle relativise. Alors je vous conseille également de vous en aller si vous tenez à la vie. Conseilla Jade à son tour

Ingrid fronça le regard en dévisageant la blonde. Elle se jura mentalement de lui arracher personnellement la vie ! Pour elle, mais aussi pour Dagur. Elle déploya sa double hache en acier, puis chargea en compagnie des garçons. Jade et Ruby se postèrent devant leur tante, prêtes à la protéger. Rose était sans aucun doute redoutable avec ses pouvoirs, mais niveau combat rapproché, elle l'était moins par rapport à son âge et son manque d'expérience. Ruby se chargea donc de Varek et Rustik, et Jade se chargea d'Ingrid qui s'était ruée sur elle. C'est à ce moment là, en plein combat, que Kognedur et Kranedur surgirent chacun de leur coté pour se joindre au combat. Elle par la droite, et lui par la gauche. Rose se retrouva encerclée et se défendit comme elle le pu avec sa poêle à frire. Mais deux vaillants alliés se joignirent à la bagarre. Minuit et Diaval ! Diaval aida Rose en volant au dessus des jumeaux, et leur donna de puissants coups de griffes et de puissants coups de bec. Minuit, lui, s'était rué vers Ingrid et lui avait sauté au visage. Jade eut peur pour son chat mais profita de son intervention pour assommer Ingrid et la mettre à terre. Ruby s'était aisément débarrassée de Varek en l'assommant, vu qu'il avait du mal à se battre à cause de sa peur. Puis Ruby mit un terme à son combat contre Rustik en le désarmant et en l'obligeant à s'agenouiller devant elle. Quand aux jumeaux, ils n'en pouvaient plus de se faire maltraiter par Diaval et n'osaient plus regarder devant eux pour se battre tellement qu'ils avaient trop peur de se faire picorer les yeux ! Rose en avait profité pour les assommer avec sa poêle à frire.

Résultat, toute la bande, sauf Rustik, était dans les vapes. Et du coté des sorcières, aucune n'était blessée. Juste essoufflée et contente de l'issue du combat. Même leurs animaux de compagnie n'avaient rien. Rose retourna à l'intérieur chercher des cordes pour attacher les brigands en attendant que les autorités viennent les chercher pour les emmener en prison. Vu que Rustik était le seul à ne pas être inconscient, elles préféraient ne pas utiliser la magie et mettre toutes les chances de leur coté au cas où le groupe parleraient aux autorités. Une fois tout le monde attaché et rassemblé dans le petit jardin, Ruby fila au village prévenir Eret. Rose, Jade, Minuit et Diaval restèrent patiemment là, à surveiller les bandits. Malgré ses grands airs de brute, Rustik regardait les sorcières avec crainte. Et voir un corbeau et un chat qui le regardaient droit dans les yeux ne le rassura pas ! Avec un sale petit sourire, et aussi pour lui faire peur, Rose s'agenouilla devant lui et lui arracha une mèche de cheveux. Rustik eut les larmes aux yeux tellement que ça faisait mal ! Elle demanda à Jade de prendre une mèche de cheveux du reste du groupe, ce qu'elle fit avec un mauvais sourire. Rustik eut encore plus la trouille !

\- P-Pourquoi vous avez prit une mèche de nos cheveux ?!

\- Parce qu'au cas où toi et ta bande arrivez par je ne sais quel miracle à vous échapper de prison pour réclamer vengeance, je pourrais, grâce à vos mèches de cheveux, vous localiser afin de me débarrasser personnellement de vous. Et je le ferais sans armes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Répondit Rose avec un sourire malveillant

Puis elle lui empoigna brutalement la mâchoire et elle fixa droit dans les yeux avec un regard empli de fureur. Sa réaction ne surpris pas Jade qui continua de regarder sa tante et Rustik avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Parce que c'est ce qui arrive quand on s'en prend directement à ma famille sur mes terres et sous mes yeux, jeune homme ! Ma famille est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Et quand on s'en prend à ma famille et que je détiens les coupables, je les fais amèrement regretter d'être nés ! Alors si tu tiens à la vie, reste bien dans ta cellule et ne pense pas à t'échapper ! Je le saurais de toute manière. Et fais passer le message à tes petits copains quand ils se réveilleront. Est-ce clair ?

\- O-oui madame…

Rose lui adressa un petit sourire et lui donna trois petites tapes sur la joue avant de se relever. Elle prit le mouchoir qu'elle avait sur elle et y déposa délicatement toutes les mèches de cheveux avant de le refermer et de le remettre dans la poche de son tablier. Rustik déglutit et baissa le regard. Ruby revient une demi-heure plus tard avec Eret sur son cheval, d'autres gardes sur leurs montures, ainsi qu'un chariot à barreaux pour y enfermer tous les bandits. Les gardes se chargèrent d'enfermer dans le chariot toute la bande. Comme ils étaient inconscients, c'était du gâteau. Même Rustik ne broncha pas et se laissa gentiment enfermer ! Eret se tourna vers Rose et les filles et leur demanda si tout allait bien. Elles le rassurèrent, ce qui le soulagea. Il les félicita, les rassura à son tour sur le sort des prisonniers, puis il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ruby, leur souhaita une bonne nuit et repartit avec ses hommes et les prisonniers vers le village.

Rassurées, les trois sorcières rentrèrent chez elles pour terminer tranquillement leur repas. Diaval et Minuit eurent droit de manger comme des rois pour leur acte de bravoure. Sans eux, elles auraient eut du mal à remporter la victoire. Mais si elles s'étaient permise d'utiliser la magie, alors là, c'est sur que la victoire aurait été assurée ! Mais par prudence, il ne valait mieux pas. Elles mangèrent donc tranquillement leur repas qu'elles avaient réchauffé, et terminèrent de discuter du bal et des robes. Concernant la présence de Rose au bal, cette dernière avoua gentiment à ses nièces qu'elle ignorait si elle allait si rendre. Elle avait également sa propre robe à préparer. Elle ajouta qu'elle verrait bien le moment venue. Après le repas, elles montèrent toutes les trois se coucher et dormirent paisiblement, l'esprit envahi par des rêves d'amour, des mélodies féeriques, et de jolies robes de bal aux couleurs scintillantes.

oO*Oo

Au château, tout le personnel n'avait cessé de travailler pour que tout soit prêt pour le bal, et que les souhaits du prince Harold et de la princesse Astrid soient respectés. En une journée, ils avaient réussi à accomplir beaucoup de choses, ce qui enchanta Astrid qui assister aux préparatifs aux cotés d'Harold et de la reine. Vu les circonstances, Harold logea bien évidement au château, dans les chambres réservées aux invités royaux. Après une dernière balade dans les jardins en compagnie d'Astrid, il accompagna sa promise jusqu'à sa chambre, échangea un tendre baiser puis retourna dans la chambre qu'il occupait parfois étant enfant. Il se rappela d'innombrables souvenirs qui le firent sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Avec tous les préparatifs, il avait quand même eut le temps de parler à la reine et à Astrid, durant le repas, de sa mésaventure dans les bois. La reine avait immédiatement appelé la garde royale afin qu'ils lancent un avis de recherche sur ces bandits et qu'ils soient immédiatement jetés en prison. Quand Astrid, à la fois fascinée et impressionnée, lui demanda comment il s'en était sorti, Harold expliqua qu'une âme valeureuse était venue l'aider, mais il avait tenu parole et n'avait rien dit sur les pouvoirs de Jade. Il n'avait même pas avoué à Astrid et Mala qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. Harold voulait les surprendre et leur faire la surprise au bal. Il avait également avoué que c'est à cause de cette personne qu'il avait demandé à ce que tout le royaume soit invité. Pour que cette personne puisse venir au bal et qu'il soit publiquement remercié, mais aussi pour que cette personne réalise un rêve d'enfance. La reine et la princesse furent impressionnées et également touchées par le geste d'Harold. Elles avaient même hâte de rencontrer cette fameuse personne pour la remercier comme il se doit. Harold avait également hâte de revoir Jade, et ne douta pas un seul instant qu'elle viendrait au bal pour réaliser son rêve.

oO*Oo

Pendant deux jours, tout le royaume travailla d'arrache pied pour que le bal soit prêt, ainsi que le festival qui aura lieu dans le pré situé derrière le château. Eret et ses hommes travaillèrent également très dur pour que la sécurité soit au top. Au village, chacun préparait sa tenue et révisait quelques pas de danse pour ne pas se rendre ridicule à la cour. Ingrid et sa bande moisissait dans les cellules de la prison du village, et Dagur, fou de rage que sa sœur soit en prison et que Jade et sa famille s'en soient sorties indemnes, réfléchissait en secret à un moyen de les faire sortir de là. Ou du moins sa sœur.

Jade et Ruby avaient également travaillé comme des acharnées sur leur robes. Elles voulaient que le résultat soit le plus parfait possible, malgré la médiocrité du tissu. Elles étaient tellement préoccupées à travailler ensemble, qu'elles ne se doutaient pas un seul instant que Rose leur préparait une belle surprise dans sa propre chambre. Durant un moment de découragement, les filles eurent quand même envie d'aller dans la boutique du village pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas des robes vraiment très simples, jolies et à prix abordable. Elles rassemblèrent leurs économies et allèrent dans la boutique. Malheureusement, la majeure partie des robes, qu'elles soient simples ou extravagantes, chères ou pas, furent vendues. Sans compter les rouleaux de tissus ! Et qui plus est, le gérant du magasin, qui était de mèche avec Dagur au sujet des sorcières, refusa de leur vendre quoi que ce soit. La femme du gérant, qui était une femme douce et gentille avec les filles, mais également une femme faible et soumise à son mari, leur adressa un regard navré quand son mari beugla aux jumelles de quitter sa boutique. Dépitées et en colère, les filles retournèrent chez elle pour finir leur robes.

Le jour du bal, environ une heure avant de partir, les filles enfilèrent leur tenue, se coiffèrent et se firent belles, puis s'admirèrent sans grande joie dans leur miroir respectif. Le résultat était joli, mais inapproprié pour un bal royal. Toutes deux savaient que la honte s'abattrait sur elles si elles se rendaient là-bas dans cette tenue. Dagur et tous ceux qui le soutiennent ne se priveraient pas pour les humilier ! En les voyants dans leur robe, Rose sut que c'était le moment d'intervenir. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et appela les filles pour qu'elles viennent lui donner un coup de main avec sa propre robe, ce qu'elles firent avec une petite mine. Mais leur mine déconfite se changea en stupeur quand elles virent deux magnifiques robes de bal sur des mannequins de couture !

L'une était de couleur lilas pastel, avec une large ceinture de tissu rose clair, nouée gracieusement dans le dos, avec deux belles bandes de tissus rose clair tombante jusqu'en bas de la robe, qui était légère et magnifique ! Les bretelles étaient jolies, avec des petites épaulettes flottante couleur lilas, et le décolleté était brodé d'une simple, fine et jolie dentelle blanche.

La seconde était d'un bleu nuit splendide, sans bretelles, sans dentelle et sans ceinture, mais le bustier était recouvert d'un léger tissu bleu nuit transparent et scintillant de paillettes d'argent, et qui partait subtilement en dégradé jusqu'en bas de la robe.

Les deux robes n'étaient pas plates mais gonflantes, ce qui permettrait aux filles de tourner avec grâce et légèreté quand elles danseront, telles des princesses. En voyant le visage stupéfait des filles, Rose esquissa un sourire.

\- Elles vous plaisent ?

\- Euh, je… ! Tu... ?!

\- M-mais où… ?! C-Comment as-tu… ?!

\- Avec beaucoup d'amour… Et un soupçon de magie. Avoua Rose avec amusement

\- QUOI ?! Dirent-elles, encore plus stupéfaites

\- Vous m'avez très bien comprise. Et je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Mais comme ce bal avait une grande importance pour vous, j'ai utilisé la magie à titre exceptionnel pour vous faire un cadeau et vous empêcher d'aller au bal avec ces guenilles. Même si au passage, je suis impressionnée de ce que vous en avez fait. Mais bon. Trèves de bavardages. Allez vite les essayer que je vois de quoi vous avez l'air.

Émues, les filles se ruèrent sur leur tante pour la serrer dans leur bras. Rose les étreignit avec affection puis laissa les filles se changer dans leurs chambres respectives. Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles ressortirent de leurs chambres avec leur magnifique robe de bal et coiffées convenablement. Ruby avait fait une belle tresse sur le coté où elle ne portait pas de boucle d'oreille. Quand à Jade, elle avait laissé ses cheveux au naturel, soigneusement brossés, et avait juste remplacé son serre tête noir par un beau ruban couleur lilas. Elles furent bouche bée en voyant que l'une était aussi belle que l'autre ! En les voyant si belles et si radieuses, Rose eut les larmes aux yeux et fut très fière de son travail. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé la magie pour confectionner quelque chose et elle fut ravie de voir qu'elle n'avait pas perdue la main ! Même au niveau des mensurations, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Les robes leur allaient parfaitement. Aucune retouche n'était nécessaire ! Et porter des bijoux n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Les filles portaient juste leurs boucles d'oreilles, et c'est tout. Quand aux chaussures, les filles portaient leur bottines. Elles étaient au moins sures d'être à l'aise pour danser, tout comme elles étaient sûre de ne pas perdre leurs chaussures lors d'une danse !

On frappa à la porte. C'était les deux gardes envoyés spécialement par Eret, qui venaient d'arriver sur leur cheval, ainsi qu'avec trois chevaux supplémentaires pour les filles. Comme Eret ne pouvait venir lui même chercher les filles à cause de ses obligations et de la sécurité assez colossale à maintenir au palais, il avait dit aux filles qu'il enverrait deux de ses meilleurs soldats, mais surtout des hommes dignes de confiance, pour les escorter jusqu'au palais.

\- Il est l'heure. Sauvez vous et amusez vous bien.

\- Oui, mais… Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? S'étonna Ruby

\- Non, désolée. Concevoir vos robes était ma priorité et je suis heureuse d'avoir fini à temps, même si la magie m'a beaucoup aidé. Et puis…

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas envie de jouer les vieilles radoteuses et encore moins gâcher la soirée avec mes recommandations. C'est votre soirée, et je veux que vous en profitiez au maximum.

\- Tante Rose… Soupira Jade avec des yeux brillants

\- Ne gâche pas ton teint avec des larmes, ma chérie. Il serait inquiétant de voir une jolie demoiselle arriver au bal avec des yeux rouges.

Jade esquissa un sourire et essuya le coin de ses yeux avec le mouchoir que sa tante lui tendait.

\- Bien. Maintenant sauvez vous et passez une bonne soirée.

Les filles la remercièrent et l'enlacèrent une dernière fois avant de partir au bal en compagnie des gardes qui furent subjugués devant tant de grâce et de beauté. Jade était toujours triste que leur tante ne les accompagne pas. Mais pour ne pas céder aux larmes et inquiéter sa sœur et leur escorte, elle pensa à quelque chose de très agréable. Elle repensa alors à Harold. Elle allait peut-être bientôt le revoir ! Elle espérait également danser avec lui, et avec de la chance et du courage, réussir à lui avouer ses sentiments. Durant tout le trajet, elle réfléchit aux mots qu'elle allait utiliser et à la manière dont elle allait les lui dire. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ne la rejette pas, qu'il ne se moque pas d'elle, et que tout se passe comme dans un conte de fée.


	12. Le bal

Chapitre 12 - Le bal

Après que les filles soient parties en compagnie de leur escorte, et avant qu'elle ne retourne à l'intérieur, Rose ferma les yeux et lança mentalement un sort sur la demeure afin que tout intrus malveillant soit effrayé s'il osait trop s'approcher de la chaumière. Une fois le sort lancé, elle rentra chez elle, enclencha le verrou de la porte, puis s'installa dans son fauteuil, au coin du feu, avec un roman d'aventure. Mais elle ne resta pas seule. Diaval était prés de la fenêtre, prêt à guetter l'arrivée d'un éventuel danger ou le retour des filles. Minuit, lui, resta prés de Rose et fit la sieste, savourant les effets de la chaleur du feu sur son beau pelage gris. Rose se mit à lire avec le sourire, tout en espérant que rien de grave n'arrive aux filles et que leur soirée ne soit pas gâchée.

oO*Oo

Les invités avançaient en masse dans le château. Tout le monde était sur son trente et un, et tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres et étaient prêts à s'amuser ! La famille royale, y comprit Harold, était déjà prête et attendit que tout le monde soit arrivé pour faire leur entrée dans la grande salle de bal magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion.

Dagur et Eret étaient chargés de maintenir la surveillance au sein du palais. A eux deux, ils avaient une cinquantaine de gardes à commander, et un nombre incalculable de problèmes à gérer en cas d'incident. Dagur était chargé de surveiller les invités devant les portes de la salle de bal, et Eret était chargé de surveiller l'entrée principale du château. Et comme il attendait Ruby et Jade, ainsi que leur escorte, le prétexte était tout trouvé pour ne pas travailler ailleurs. Même s'il était en service, Eret s'était fait beau pour le bal. Il avait revêtu sa belle armure en acier qu'il avait fait nettoyer pour l'occasion. Dagur s'était également fait beau, mais sans plus. Il n'en avait rien à faire du regard des autres sur son apparence. Quand aux soldats, ils étaient tous en uniforme bleu foncé et armure d'acier. Durant leurs services, pas mal de gardes eurent du mal à ne pas détourner leur regard face à de nombreuses et jolies demoiselles, mais Eret les rappela gentiment à l'ordre, avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix et le sourire.

Quand Jade et Ruby arrivèrent enfin aux portes du palais en compagnie de leur escorte, Eret les regarda bouche bée. Il les trouvait absolument magnifiques ! Quand Ruby lui adressa un sourire, il esquissa à son tour un grand sourire, puis confia son poste à un de ses hommes et alla les accueillirent.

\- Je suis content de vous voir. Aucun souci sur la route ?

\- Aucun. Et surtout pas avec une escorte aussi aimable et serviable. Répondit Jade en leur adressant un sourire

Les gardes en question se mirent à rougir, ce qui amusa les filles et leur capitaine.

\- Tant mieux. Me voila rassuré. En tout cas… Vous êtes splendides.

\- Merci, Eret. Dirent-elle en rougissant

Eret les invita ensuite à aller rejoindre les invités dans la grande salle de bal, et promit à Ruby qu'il la rejoindra dans quelques minutes. Il les mit discrètement en garde concernant Dagur et leur précisa où il se trouvait. Les filles le remercièrent, puis avancèrent le long du pont de pierre et montèrent tranquillement l'escalier menant aux portes du château. Leur escorte les accompagna à travers le long et large couloir du palais, puis une fois qu'elles furent arrivées aux portes de la salle de bal et qu'elles aient brièvement croisées le regard de Dagur qui se garda de dire un mot, ils se rendirent à leur poste indiqué par leur capitaine.

Les filles se mêlèrent avec courage et appréhension parmi la foule. L'avantage de cette fête, c'est que la majeure partie des invités ne prêtaient pas attention à elles. Et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est qu'ils étaient dans le palais. Ce qui n'arrive pas tout les jours. Ensuite, ils festoyaient au buffet et s'amusaient déjà entre eux. Ils avaient également du mal à reconnaître les jumelles dans leurs jolies robes plutôt que dans leurs robes de paysannes. Et pour finir, personne n'avaient vraiment envie de semer la zizanie et être viré de la fête ! Tout le monde avait beaucoup trop hâte d'entendre la fameuse grande nouvelle de la famille royale !

Nerveuses, elles allèrent au buffet et demandèrent au personnel du palais de leur servir deux cocktails à base de fruits exotiques. Puis elles se mirent légèrement à l'écart pour boire leurs boissons qu'elles trouvèrent absolument délicieuses et rafraîchissantes. Jade se mit à chercher Harold du regard, ce que Ruby devina aisément.

\- Tu cherches ton cavalier ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il est là ?

\- J'en suis sure et certaine, Ruby. Tout comme je suis persuadée que c'est grâce à lui que cette fête à lieu, et que tout le monde, y comprit des gens comme nous, puissent être ici.

\- Je l'espère pour toi. Tu va réussir à le voir dans toute cette foule ?

\- Je l'espère. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit vêtu de la tenue qu'il portait lors de notre rencontre. Il a dut s'habiller convenablement pour l'occasion. Mais j'admets que s'il portait sa tenue en cuir marron et noir, je l'aurais surement déjà repéré parmi toutes ces belles robes et ces beaux costumes.

\- Mmh. Et tu compte vraiment lui dire ce que tu ressens ?

\- Absolument.

\- Et tu sais ce que tu va lui dire, au moins ?

\- Oui. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir et j'ai trouvé les mots parfaits. Tout se passera bien.

\- Je l'espère sincèrement, Jade. Et sinon, t'es contente d'être là ?

\- Oh t'imagine pas à quel point, Ruby ! Tout est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs… Ces haut murs de pierre blanche, ces longs couloirs illuminés par les chandeliers, ces beaux tapis rouges dans les couloirs, ces tapisseries aux couleurs du royaume, ces meubles en bois vernis, ces décorations magnifiques, ces statues, ces armures, toutes ces belles fenêtres, ces rideaux de soie bleue et ces fleurs… C'est magnifique… Si je le pouvais, je visiterais tout le palais pour trouver les réponses à toutes mes questions !

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de Ruby, tandis qu'un tendre sourire se dessina sur celui de Jade.

\- Et ce serait encore mieux si je visitais le château avec Harold… Je suis sure et certaine que je ne m'ennuierais pas avec lui…

\- Surement. Mais au fait ? Il ressemble à quoi, ton Harold ? Tu ne me l'as même pas décrit une seule fois. S'étonna Ruby

\- Ah bon ? Désolée… Eh bien, il est de notre âge, les cheveux bruns en bataille, il a un beau visage, un beau sourire et des yeux verts qui feraient fondre n'importe quelle fille. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il est gentil, brave, ouvert d'esprit, compatissant et sincère.

\- Je vois. C'est l'homme parfait, quoi !

\- On peut dire ça… Rougit-elle

\- Et bien maintenant que je sais à quoi il ressemble, je pourrais t'aider à le retrouver dans cette foule multicolore. Sérieux, j'ai l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'un arc en ciel ! Pouffa t-elle

\- Moi aussi ! Pouffa Jade

Après les avoir cherchés du regard pendant quelques minutes, Eret se joignit enfin à elles. Il invita Ruby à danser et cette dernière accepta, mais avec une certaine appréhension. Elle n'avait jamais dansé de valse, ni avec un homme, et encore moins parmi une foule ! Jade l'encouragea du regard puis les observa danser avec un tendre sourire. Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble. Et Jade trouvait que sa sœur s'en sortait plutôt bien ! Son regard se balada de nouveau sur la foule, à la recherche d'Harold. Elle était étonnée de ne pas l'avoir encore vu. Était-il en retard ? Ne viendrait-il pas ? Elle espérait sincèrement le contraire. Elle resta donc debout, dans son coin, à le chercher du regard. Personne ne l'invita à danser. Jade était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la présence de Dagur à ses cotés.

\- Bonsoir.

Surprise, Jade sursauta, puis elle tourna son regard vers lui et le regarda avec méfiance. Rien que le fait qu'il soit venu vers elle pour lui dire bonjour était assez bizarre et étonnant. Tout comme le ton de sa voix. Il lui avait parlé poliment ! Jade se posa du coup pas mal de questions du genre… Pourquoi venait-il lui parler ? Pourquoi était-il poli ? Est-ce que ça suspectait quelque chose de louche ou de dangereux ? Et qu'allait-il faire avec son verre de vin ? Le boire ? Ou le lui balancer à la figure afin de gâcher sa robe ? Et puis pourquoi était-il venu la voir une fois que Ruby était partie ?

\- Euh… B-bonsoir ?

Dagur étira un petit rictus.

\- Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? De me voir te dire bonsoir alors que d'habitude, je suis plutôt du genre acerbe.

\- En effet. Mais… Pour… ?

Elle se tut et détourna nerveusement le regard. Elle se rappela des menaces de Dagur lors de son agression dans les bois, notamment celles de ne plus jamais lui poser de questions et de l'appeler par son prénom.

\- Tu veux me demander pourquoi, c'est ça ? Devina t-il gentiment

\- En effet. Osa t-elle répondre, tout en osant le regarder dans les yeux

Il but une gorgée de son verre et regarda de nouveau Jade dans les yeux.

\- Tout simplement parce que je voulais être poli au moins une fois avec l'une de vous. Et puis comme ta frangine me hait et que je sais que ça n'aurait servi à rien, j'ai préféré essayer avec toi.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que ma sœur face à toi, c'est ça ?

\- Non. Parce que t'as l'air plus douce et plus gentille qu'elle. Précisa t-il

Jade le regarda d'un air perplexe. A ses yeux, cette discussion n'avait aucun sens !

\- Et puis je voulais également m'excuser.

\- Euh… Tu l'as déjà fait, je te rappelle.

\- Eret m'avait obligé. Et sous la menace. Mais j'ai eu le temps de ruminer dans mon coin et je me suis rendu compte que... Je m'en prenais peut-être injustement à toi et à ta famille. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas celles que je crois.

Devant l'air toujours aussi perplexe et silencieux de Jade, Dagur décida d'abréger la conversation.

\- Enfin bref. Je… Je suis sincèrement désolé, Jade.

\- T'es vraiment sincère ? Dit-elle avec étonnement

Dagur la regarda droit dans les yeux et commençait intérieurement à ne plus tenir face à cette mascarade ! Il avait trop envie d'éclater de rire ! Parce que oui, malheureusement, toute cette discussion, cette intention et ces belles paroles n'étaient qu'une mascarade afin de se moquer de nouveau d'elle en public. Mais au moment où Dagur s'apprêtait à rire et à lui cracher le morceau, Pauline et sa mère vinrent à leur rencontre. Surtout celle de Jade ! Visiblement, Pauline ne souffrait plus de sa cheville. Cette constatation fit sourire Jade. Pauline salua Jade avec un grand sourire alors que sa mère lui adressait un sourire bienveillant. Jade serra la petite fille dans ses bras vu que Pauline s'était ruée sur elle ! Dagur ne pensa pas à s'éclipser et continua de boire tranquillement son verre de vin tout en regardant ailleurs. Il avait trop hâte de s'en aller et d'aller faire la fête ! Il se maudissait également d'avoir eu cette idée stupide d'aller parler à Jade afin de lui jouer un sale tour.

\- Whoua, Pauline… Tu es très belle ce soir ! Dit Jade en regardant Pauline de la tête aux pieds

\- Merci, toi aussi ! Rougit-elle

Pauline était absolument adorable avec sa robe couleur melon. Ça mettait ses cheveux brun bouclés en valeur, ainsi que le brun de ses yeux. Quand à sa mère, madame Stone, elle était vêtue d'une jolie robe couleur tilleul qui mettait également ses yeux bruns et sa longue chevelure brune et bouclée en valeur.

\- Vous aussi, madame Stone.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, Jade. C'est avec joie que je constate que le lilas te va aussi bien que le vert.

\- Merci, madame. Rougit-elle

\- Au fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait la, lui ? Il t'embête ? Demanda Pauline en regardant méchamment Dagur

\- Pauline ! Rouspéta sa mère

Dagur fronça le regard et s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque chose à la petite, mais Jade prit gentiment sa défense !

\- Rassure-toi, Pauline. Dagur n'est pas venu pour m'embêter.

\- Ah bon ? Bah pourquoi il est la, alors ?

\- Pour faire la paix.

Jade croisa le regard perplexe de Dagur et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle lui adressa un sourire sincère. Encore plus étonné, Dagur esquissa un bref rictus, puis détourna le regard et but une très longue gorgée de vin.

\- Ah. Bah… Tant mieux alors. Dit Pauline avec un petit sourire

\- Au fait, tu es venue avec ta sœur et ta tante ?

\- Juste avec Ruby, madame.

\- Elle est où ? Demanda Pauline en la cherchant du regard

\- Elle danse avec Eret. Euh… Je veux dire… Le Capitaine Eret. S'excusa Jade

\- Ooh, bien ! Sourit l'institutrice. Mais quelle dommage que Rose ne soit pas venue. Elle rate une merveilleuse soirée. Enfin bref. On va vous laisser et faire un petit saut au buffet. Passez toutes les deux une bonne soirée. Ajouta sa mère avec un sourire

\- Bonne soirée, Jade !

\- Merci, vous aussi ! Les salua Jade en leur rendant leur sourire

Elles saluèrent également Dagur qui leur adressa un simple signe de tête. Les paroles de Jade concernant Dagur n'avaient apparemment pas convaincue Pauline vu qu'elle regardait toujours le rouquin d'un air méfiant. Mais Dagur s'en fichait royalement. Alors que Jade s'apprêtait à lui adresser la parole afin d'engager une conversation polie, l'orchestre royal cessa de jouer la douce mélodie qu'il jouait. A la place, les trompettes de l'orchestre sonnèrent de manière royale. Et ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : La famille royale allait faire son entrée ! Tout le monde pensa la même chose et tourna d'emblée son regard vers l'estrade où se trouvaient trois grands et beaux trônes en bois gravés. Le majordome de la cour se racla la gorge et prit la parole d'une voix haute et clair.

\- Habitants de Summeria !

Le silence régna aussitôt dans la salle. Le majordome remercia mentalement l'assemblée de lui faciliter la tache !

\- Veuillez accueillir la reine Mala et la princesse Astrid !

La reine Mala entra la première via la porte située à la gauche des trônes. Elle était vêtue d'une belle robe de bal violet foncé et sa courte chevelure dorée était affublée de sa belle couronne d'or serties de perles. La princesse Astrid fit son entrée quelques secondes après sa mère. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleu clair, et sur sa longue chevelure dorée, reposait une belle et simple couronne d'or. La reine et la princesse étaient si belles et si gracieuses, que la foule murmura d'admiration en plus de les acclamer avec joie ! Jade trouvait que la reine était toujours aussi belle et souriante. Le majordome reprit la parole.

\- Je vous prie également d'accueillir notre invité d'honneur… Le prince Harold, du royaume de Berk !

La foule fut surprise mais elle accueillit le prince avec un tonnerre d'applaudissements ! Harold remercia les habitants de Summeria avec un grand sourire, tout en leur faisant signe de la main. Il était vêtu d'un beau costume écru, serti de boutons, de broderies et d'épaulettes dorées. Le col et le bout des manches étaient bleu foncé, tout comme son pantalon. Il portait également des bottes noires lui arrivant en dessous des genoux. Il était tout simplement éblouissant. Son entrée ravit pas mal de jeunes filles, y compris la princesse.

Dans la foule, toujours aux cotés d'Eret, Ruby entrouvrit la bouche quand elle fit mentalement le lien entre le prince et le jeune cavalier que Jade espérait revoir ! Jade avait donc rencontré le prince de Berk et était tombé amoureuse de lui ?! Elle se demanda alors comment sa petite sœur ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il s'agissait du prince ! Inquiète pour Jade, Ruby s'excusa auprès d'Eret et essaya tant bien que mal de traverser la foule pour vite rejoindre sa sœur. Elle ne prêta même pas attention aux discours du prince au sujet de son mariage avec la princesse. Et la ferveur de la foule face à cette réjouissante nouvelle entrava ses déplacements. Mais quand elle arriva enfin à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissée, Jade n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus que Dagur qui affichait une tête pensive tout en buvant le reste de son verre de vin. Ruby ne fut pas surprise de le voir à cet endroit précis. Depuis le début, elle se doutait qu'à un moment ou un autre, Dagur finirait par venir semer la pagaille !

\- Où est ma sœur ?! Demanda sévèrement Ruby en avançant vers lui

\- Partie. Et j'y suis pour rien, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Rétorqua froidement Dagur

\- Elle est partie où ?

\- J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. J'suis pas son cavalier et encore moins son chaperon, ok ? Et puis si tu voulais pas la perdre de vue, t'avais qu'à rester prés d'elle au lieu de valser avec Eret.

Ruby ne répondit pas et se contenta de le toiser sévèrement, avant de se remettre à la recherche de sa sœur qui était en train de courir à toute vitesse dans les couloirs du palais, en direction de la sortie.

Et oui. Jade était bel et bien en train de fuir le bal et le palais. Quand elle a vu Harold dans son uniforme princier, elle n'en revenait pas de voir qu'il s'agissait du prince de Berk, et de ne pas l'avoir deviné plus tôt ! Elle se maudissait d'être aussi idiote, mais elle en voulait à Harold de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité alors qu'elle avait été sincère avec lui dés le début ! Et le voir prendre la main de la princesse et annoncer devant tout le monde qu'ils allaient bientôt se marier fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur... Elle avait senti son cœur se serrer de manière horrible, en plus de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Cependant, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, elle avait souri de manière convaincante et avait applaudi l'annonce royale comme tout le monde, avant de s'en aller d'un pas posé et tranquille jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bal. Dagur ne l'avait même pas retenue ou dit quoi que ce soit. D'un sens, tant mieux. Une fois dans le couloir, et seule, Jade s'était pincée les lèvres et avait relevé légèrement sa robe afin de ne pas être gênée dans sa fuite. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : quitter le palais et rentrer à la maison. Mieux encore. Elle avait envie de fuir vers la forêt et d'y trouver refuge en attendant que son chagrin se dissipe. Mais cette étape allait être dure et très longue. Surtout quand le cœur est brisé et que les rêves et l'espoir ne représentent soudainement plus rien.

Une fois la porte principale du château franchie, Jade continua de courir tout en ignorant les gardes qui la regardaient d'un air curieux. Dans sa course, Jade se rappela qu'elle était venue jusqu'ici à cheval. Elle ne pourrait donc pas revenir chez elle de la même manière. Tans pis, se dit-elle. Elle voulait rester seule et aller la où elle veut, à sa guise, et par ses propres moyens. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le village quasi déserté qu'elle laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues rouges. La fraîcheur nocturne ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, ni l'obscurité qui régnait dans les rues désertes et éclairées par les lanternes. Ni même quand elle entra dans les bois. Elle était enfin chez elle et n'avait rien à craindre. Au pire, elle se servirait de la magie pour se défendre. Dans le noir, tout est perçu différemment par les gens. Et après avoir perdu tout espoir de vivre heureuse comme elle l'avait tant rêvé, Jade se disait qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose à perdre. Réaction stupide, mais légitime, vu son état émotionnel.

Dans les bois, elle se mit à marcher comme une âme en peine. Elle était anéantie et son regard était perdu dans le vide. Personne ne la suivait ou l'appeler. Pas même Ruby. Tant mieux. Elle voulait rester seule et ne voulait parler à personne.

Jade marcha donc jusqu'à l'endroit où elle se rendait pour admirer le palais. Tout en marchant lentement vers l'arbre, elle regardait le palais. De loin, on pouvait clairement voir qu'une fête avait lieu et qu'à cause de cette grande nouvelle, tout le monde devait bien s'amuser. En repensant à Harold, à la princesse, à la grande nouvelle et à sa propre stupidité, Jade fut prise d'un sanglot impossible à contenir. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et termina à genoux sur l'herbe et la terre, salissant ainsi sa jolie robe. Elle s'adossa contre l'arbre et continua de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Et pour ne rien arranger, il s'était mit à pleuvoir. Mais comme elle était à l'abri sous les branches de l'arbre, Jade n'avait quasiment rien à craindre. Et puis c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

oO*Oo

Ruby n'avait pas réussi à rattraper Jade. Elle ne savait pas où sa sœur était partie, mais d'après ce que lui disait son lien de jumeaux, Ruby devina que Jade était loin du palais, et qu'elle devait souffrir. Eret la rattrapa enfin dans les couloirs et l'interrogea d'une mine inquiète.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Ruby ?

\- Jade est partie.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça, partie ? Est-ce que Dagur… ? Supposa t-il

\- Non. Pour une fois, ce n'est apparemment pas de sa faute.

\- Alors pourquoi est-elle partie ?

\- Parce qu'elle espérait revoir quelqu'un au bal. Et ça lui a surement fait beaucoup de peine de le voir accompagné.

\- Oh. Mais… C'était à ce point suffisant pour quitter la fête et te laisser sans dire un mot ?

\- Elle était amoureuse de lui, Eret.

\- Ah.

\- Mouais. Sans compter que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Bah que le garçon en question… C'était le prince Harold.

\- Le… ? Attends, tu plaisantes ?

\- Non. Et le pire, c'est que quand ils se sont rencontrés dans les bois lors d'une mésaventure avec des bandits, Jade ignorait qui il était. Et elle l'ignorait encore avant de venir au bal. J'imagine que grâce au discours du prince, la vérité lui a sauté aux yeux, en plus de lui briser le cœur en le voyant aux cotés de la princesse. Tu vois le délire ?

\- Oui. Et je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle est partie. La pauvre… Soupira tristement Eret

Ruby soupira tristement à son tour, puis afficha une mine inquiète.

\- Je n'ose imaginer dans quel état je vais la retrouver…

\- Vu ce que vous êtes, y'a de quoi s'inquiéter ? Demanda discrètement Eret

\- J'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Jade n'a jamais eu le cœur brisé et je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir face à ses émotions.

\- Mmh. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi pour que tu ailles la consoler ?

\- C'est très gentil Eret, mais vaut mieux pas. Je sens au plus profond de moi que Jade ne veux voir personne, et encore moins discuter.

\- C'est ton lien de jumeaux qui te le dit ?

\- Oui. Et il me fait rarement défaut.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, que veux-tu faire ?

\- Retourner à la fête et essayer de ne pas trop penser à Jade.

\- T'as peur qu'elle sente que tu t'inquiète trop pour elle au point de vouloir quitter la fête ?

\- En gros, oui. Et puis si je fais ça, elle m'en voudrait à coup sur d'avoir raté l'occasion de passer une belle soirée en ta compagnie. Je risquerais de passer un sale quart d'heure !

\- Est-ce le cas ? Je veux dire… Est-ce que tu passes une bonne soirée avec moi ? Osa demander Eret en esquissant un tendre sourire

\- Oui. Sourit t-elle. Du moins jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que ma sœur c'est sauvée à cause d'une révélation au sujet du prince…

\- Ruby… Soupira tristement Eret

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais faire ce que ma sœur voudrait que je fasse. Je vais donc retourner dans cette salle de bal, et continuer de m'amuser à tes côtés. Déclara t-elle en essayant de paraître convaincante.

Elle prit donc le bras d'Eret, lui adressa un sourire convainquant qu'il lui rendit avec tendresse, puis ils retournèrent dans la salle de bal, où d'autres nouvelles les attendaient.

oO*Oo

A la prison, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus calme qu'au palais ou dans les rues du village. Ingrid et ses compagnons étaient sous la surveillance de Gustav, une jeune recrue déterminée mais qui faisait un peu trop de zèle du haut de ses seize ans. C'était le fils du responsable de la prison et ce dernier avait accepté d'engager son fils qui voulait marcher sur ses traces, mais aussi sur ceux de la justice. Le soir du bal, Gustav et un autre garde étaient les seuls à être de garde dans le couloir où Ingrid et sa bande étaient enfermées. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de prisonniers dans la prison. Il y avait toujours Alvin et Sauvage dans un autre couloir, mais ces deux là étaient sous la surveillance de deux autres gardes. Gustav assurait comme un chef son rôle de garde, ignorant les moqueries et les injures lancées par les détenus.

oO*Oo

Jade avait fini de pleurer. Mais la pluie continuait de tomber. Peu importe. Le bruit de la pluie qui tombait sur les feuilles des arbres l'avait aidé à se calmer. À présent, elle regardait le château, immobile, toujours assise dans l'herbe mouillée et légèrement boueuse, et toujours adossée contre le tronc de l'arbre. Son visage et son regard étaient éteints de toute émotion. Sa peau était humide et gelée mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'en souffrait pas.

Un oiseau s'approcha d'elle, l'air curieux mais prudent. Attiré par les piaillements et par le bruit qu'il faisait sur l'herbe, Jade tourna lentement sa tête et son regard vers l'oiseau. Elle le toisa avec indifférence, puis elle le chassa en soufflant dans sa direction, sans bouger d'un pouce. L'oiseau se prit alors une brusque mais minuscule bourrasque de vent, qui le fit aussitôt s'envoler vers la cime des arbres. Jade n'exprima rien face au départ du volatile puis tourna lentement son regard vers le château. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par se dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester ici indéfiniment, et qu'elle allait devoir reprendre le cours de sa vie, avec ses peines et ses joies habituelles. Sauf qu'à cause de son chagrin, rien ne sera plus comme avant. Elle en avait la certitude. Elle finit donc par trouver la force de se lever. Sauf qu'elle remarqua quelque chose d'assez troublant.

En dépit de la pluie et du sol boueux causé par cette dernière, une partie de la zone ou elle était assise avait fané ! L'herbe, les feuilles et les fleurs sauvages avaient perdue tout éclat de vie ! Jade examina ce phénomène avec des yeux ronds ! Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte tellement que son cœur était envahit par le chagrin, et que ses yeux étaient focalisés sur le château ! Elle ramassa une pâquerette et la regarda avec désolation. Mais quand la fleur tomba en morceau et qu'il ne resta plus que la frêle tige entre ses doigts pale et glacés, elle se pinça les lèvres, l'air inquiet.

A partir de maintenant, elle allait devoir faire très attention. Parce que si sa magie se manifeste d'elle même à cause de ses émotions, et de manière dangereuse ou néfaste, elle allait se mettre en danger, ainsi que sa famille. Elle frissonna à l'idée de cette pensée. Mais elle jura de tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas, et garder le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Elle regarda donc le sol dévasté d'un air déterminé, inspira profondément, puis fit bouger gracieusement sa main droite et ses doigts. La nature retrouva alors toute sa beauté, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Jade esquissa un faible sourire. Elle était contente d'avoir réussi à réparer son erreur. Manquerait plus qu'elle n'y serait pas arrivée ou que le résultat ait empiré ! Là, ce serait vraiment mauvais signe ! Jade secoua vivement la tête pour chasser les mauvaises pensées qui assaillaient son esprit. Elle s'apprêta à partir vers la chaumière, mais avant, elle regarda une dernière fois le palais. Une larme coula de nouveau sur sa joue car ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle viendrait ici pour admirer cette vue et ce château qui l'avaient tant fait rêver depuis des années. C'est donc le cœur lourd et les larmes aux yeux que Jade retourna chez elle.

Jade marcha d'un pas lent sous la pluie qui continuait de tomber. Elle commençait à avoir froid et à être fatiguée. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle heure il était. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : Ôter sa robe sale et alourdie par la pluie, et se réfugier au chaud dans son lit, sous la couette. Quand elle arriva à la chaumière, elle regarda au loin la porte d'entrée. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer par la porte principale, risquer de réveiller sa tante et subir ses interrogations sur l'état de sa robe et son état émotionnel ! Oh que non ! Contrariée, Jade tourna alors son regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle pourrait passer par là et éviter bien des problèmes, mais il n'y avait rien pour escalader aisément la façade. Elle se rappela alors que le potager de Ruby était juste en dessous, et eut alors une idée.

Elle s'approcha discrètement du mur où se trouvait la fenêtre de sa chambre, puis tourna son regard vers le potager. Il y avait de belles citrouilles, et grâce à leur tige rigide et à la magie, Jade pourrait se faire hisser jusqu'en haut, ni vue ni connue ! Elle tourna trois fois son index vers la citrouille la plus grosse, fit grossir et grandir les tiges, et les attira vers elle avec sa magie. Les tiges se tordaient et s'enroulaient lentement sur elles même et sur le sol. Jade s'agrippa à une tige, cala prudemment ses pieds sur une autre, puis se fit aisément hisser jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Elle débloqua le verrou avec sa magie, ouvrit prudemment la fenêtre, poussa les rideaux, entra discrètement dans sa chambre, puis annula le sort sur les tiges de la citrouille qui reprirent leurs formes, leurs tailles et leurs places initiales.

Satisfaite, Jade ferma la fenêtre, puis le verrou et tira les rideaux. Elle se hâta également de verrouiller le verrou de la porte de sa chambre. Une fois cela fait, elle cala son front contre la porte en bois et poussa un profond soupir. Elle était enfin chez elle. Elle ne traîna pas pour enlever ses bottes boueuses et sa robe qu'elle laissa par terre. Une fois nue, elle retira également le ruban de ses cheveux puis se sécha de la tête aux pieds avec une grande serviette. Elle avait froid et frissonnait. Elle utilisa sa magie pour se soigner et se sentit beaucoup mieux. Elle enfila sa longue chemise de nuit, puis alla vite se réfugier dans son lit, le visage à moitié caché par sa couette. Mais la pauvre tarda à trouver le sommeil car elle ne cessait de repenser à cette soirée, à Harold et aux nombreuses choses qui lui ont brisé le cœur. Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveaux aux yeux, alors elle se cacha sous la couette et éclata en sanglots.

oO*Oo

Ruby rentra chez elle assez tard, en compagnie d'Eret et de son fidèle destrier. Le capitaine tenait à la raccompagner, à défaut de n'avoir pas pu aller la chercher pour l'emmener au bal. En dépit des mauvaises nouvelles, Ruby s'était bien amusée en compagnie de son cavalier. D'autres nouvelles l'avaient également enchantée, notamment l'annonce du festival et des nombreux stands présents ce jour là ! Et grâce au soutien et l'amour d'Eret, elle avait trop hâte d'être au festival et de participer aux défis ! Mais elle avait surtout hâte d'en parler à sa tante et sa sœur. Mais pour ça, il lui faudra attendre demain matin.

Petit avantage pour le couple, c'est qu'il ne pleuvait plus. Ils rentrèrent donc dans le calme et eurent le nez bercé par les odeurs de la pluie et de la nature. Après le brouhaha de la fête, c'était très reposant ! Eret raccompagna Ruby jusqu'à sa porte. La jeune fille le remercia pour cette belle soirée et pour toutes ses adorables attentions. Ils échangèrent un baiser puis se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Eret lui souhaita également bon courage en ce qui concerne Jade, puis s'en alla avec son cheval. Ruby le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le voit plus, puis entra au chaud. Son arrivée attira l'attention de Minuit et Diaval, puis réveilla Rose qui s'était endormie dans son fauteuil, le bouquin encore ouvert entre ses mains. Le feu dans la cheminée était éteint depuis un moment mais ce n'était pas grave. Ruby alluma le chandelier et se tourna vers sa tante.

\- Bonsoir, tante Rose. Désolée de t'avoir réveillée.

\- Ce n'est rien, ma chérie. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Disons… En partie.

\- En partie ? Comment ça ? Et où est Jade ?

Ruby fut à ce moment là assez étonnée. Jade n'était pas rentrée ? Remarque, si elle été rentrée, leur tante serait encore éveillée et afficherait une mine inquiète. Ruby sentit alors la présence de Jade à l'étage et se sentit en partie soulagée, mais peinée. Ce qui n'arrangea pas l'inquiétude de sa tante qui avait enfin sentie la présence de Jade.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Ruby ?

\- Bah en fait…

La rouquine s'asseya à table et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Rose s'asseya à son tour et écouta attentivement sa nièce. A la fin du récit, Rose se sentit toute aussi peinée que Ruby au sujet de Jade. Elles se mirent d'accord pour laisser Jade tranquille et attendre le lendemain pour lui parler. Rose interrogea quand même Ruby au sujet de sa soirée en compagnie d'Eret, histoire de ne pas entendre que de mauvaises nouvelles. Ruby raconta avec un tendre sourire sa soirée au palais, ce qui soulagea Rose en plus de la faire sourire. Ruby lui parla également du festival et du fait qu'elle comptait participer à certaines épreuves, et notamment la plus importante, grâce au soutien d'Eret. Connaissant les talents de Ruby, Rose ne fut pas si surprise et exprima tout son soutient, ce qui enchanta la rouquine qui se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras. Vu qu'il était presque une heure du matin, elles décidèrent d'aller se coucher, en silence.


	13. Ouvre les yeux

Chapitre 13 - Ouvre les yeux

Après l'annonce de son mariage avec Astrid, et après avoir ouvert le bal sous le regard émerveillé et attendri de toute l'assemblée, Harold n'avait pas arrêté de chercher Jade. Se mêlant à la foule aux cotés d'Astrid pour les saluer, faire connaissance ou recevoir leurs félicitations, son regard ne cessait de chercher la jeune fille de la forêt. Cela l'attrista de voir qu'elle n'était pas là. Il était pourtant sur et certain qu'elle viendrait puisque c'était son rêve de revenir au palais ! Et puis il avait hâte de la revoir, de la présenter à Astrid et de la féliciter publiquement pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Il tacha quand même de rester discret pour ne pas inquiéter sa belle, mais également les invités. Il refit donc plusieurs tentatives pour essayer de trouver Jade dans la salle, en vain. Après que la fête fut finie et que tous les invités eurent quitté le palais sous la bonne surveillance des gardes, Harold s'approcha de l'une des grandes fenêtres de la salle de bal, et fixa la forêt sombre et lointaine d'un air à la fois pensif et triste. Son attitude inquiéta la princesse qui alla le voir.

\- Harold ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, Astrid. Ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste que… La personne que j'espérais revoir et te présenter n'était pas là.

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu regardais partout durant la fête. Tu cherchais cette personne. Comprit-elle

\- Oui. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'était pas là. Elle m'a pourtant avoué qu'elle rêvait de revenir au palais.

\- Cette personne est déjà venue ? S'étonna Astrid

\- Quand elle était petite. Mais elle n'avait presque plus beaucoup de souvenirs.

Astrid haussa légèrement le regard. Ainsi, cette fameuse personne était une fille ? La princesse comprit également autre chose, mais elle ne se fâcha pas.

\- Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as était si généreux en invitations. Ce n'était pas simplement pour faire plaisir au peuple. Tu voulais la revoir ?

\- C'est vrai. Mais je voulais également lui faire ce cadeau pour la remercier de m'avoir permis d'arriver au palais et m'avoir permis de réaliser un de mes rêves d'enfance. Sans elle… Qui sais ce que ces bandits aurait fait de moi ? Je ne t'aurais peut être plus jamais revue, Astrid…

Harold se tourna vers elle et prit tendrement ses mains dans les siennes.

\- J'espère que tu comprends et que tu n'es pas fâchée, Astrid ? Ou même jalouse ?

\- Pas du tout, Harold. Je suis également reconnaissante envers cette fille d'avoir sauvé l'homme de ma vie en faisant preuve de courage devant plusieurs bandits. Elle doit vraiment être pleine de ressources !

\- Oh ça, je te le fais pas dire. Dit Harold en lui rendant son sourire

\- Et concernant son absence à la soirée, je suis sure qu'il y a une bonne raison. Elle était peut être souffrante ?

\- Peut être.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sure et certaine que nous la verrons durant le festival. Et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, nous irons tous les deux lui rendre visite. Tu sais où elle habite ?

\- Oui. Elle vit avec sa famille, dans les bois.

\- D'accord. Et… A défaut de l'avoir rencontrée, je peux savoir son nom ?

\- Elle s'appelle Jade.

\- Jade ? Mmh… C'est un très joli prénom. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai encore plus hâte de la rencontrer et de la remercier en personne. Avoua Astrid avec un grand sourire

\- Hin. Merci, Astrid. Et nous ferons comme tu l'as dit. On attendra le festival pour la voir. Sinon, nous iront ensemble chez elle.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent tendrement puis, bras dessus dessous, ils regardèrent quelques minutes le ciel étoilé avant d'aller se coucher.

oO*Oo

A la prison, tout le groupe dormait sur sa couchette respective, dans sa cellule. Tous, sauf Ingrid. La brune était allongée sur sa couchette, les yeux ouverts et l'esprit aux aguets, au cas où Dagur déciderait de venir la sortir de là. Elle savait qu'il viendrait la délivrer. Il ne la laisserait jamais moisir dans cette prison.

Il était à présent trois heures du matin. Tout le monde dormait. Que ce soit les gardes, les détenus ou les villageois. Vu l'événement organisé au palais, tout le monde était épuisé. Il y avait également peu de gardes qui faisaient la ronde dans les rues du village. Dagur, qui n'était pas épuisé et qui ne dormait pas, décida donc de jouer ces deux cartes afin de faire évader sa sœur et sa bande. Vêtu d'une longue cape à capuche noire, d'un bâillon noir et de vêtements de paysan, Dagur se faufila discrètement jusqu'à une ruelle sombre et déserte. Il souleva silencieusement une dalle assez large qui menait direct sous la prison. A part lui, personne ne connaissait l'existence de ce passage secret. Il n'en était pas l'auteur, mais d'après lui, ce tunnel a été conçu il y a des décennies, voir plus, par des petits malins qui avaient essayé de faire évader leurs potes captifs. Et comme le tunnel n'a jamais été condamné, c'est que personne n'en a appris l'existence. Dagur avait découvert ce passage secret quand il était adolescent. Et il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ce passage secret lui serait très utile.

Il se glissa donc dans l'ouverture assez large pour lui comme pour Varek, puis il remit la dalle en place sans un bruit et avança droit devant lui, torche à la main. Il ignora parfaitement l'odeur nauséabonde de ce tunnel, les couinements des rats et autre bestioles de l'ombre. Seule la délivrance de sa petite sœur comptait à ses yeux et lui permettait d'affronter ce que d'autres auraient déjà fuit à cause de la peur ou du dégoût. Une fois au bout du tunnel et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, Dagur grimpa une échelle en acier rouillée, puis ouvrit discrètement une autre dalle secrète. Cette ouverture menait direct aux cellules. Et comme par le plus grand des hasards, il menait droit aux cellules ou Ingrid et les siens étaient détenus. Comme quoi, le hasard fait parfois bien les choses. Et en plus, il n'y avait que Gustav qui dormait sur sa chaise ! Satisfait, Dagur esquissa un large sourire derrière son bâillon. Cette chance allait lui simplifier la tâche et lui faire gagner du temps.

Il se hissa sans un bruit dans le couloir, referma la dalle, puis s'approcha discrètement de Gustav pour l'assommer. Le pauvre n'avait rien vu venir. Alertée, Ingrid se réveilla, s'approcha de la grille de sa cellule et esquissa un sourire quand elle vit son frère prendre les clés. Sans tarder, Dagur ouvrit la grille de la cellule d'Ingrid, puis celle des autres pendant qu'Ingrid les appelait discrètement tout en faisant le guet. L'autre garde étant parti aux toilettes pour une affaire urgente, ils avaient du temps, mais il valait mieux ne pas en abuser. Une fois tout le monde réveillé et libre, ils se glissèrent dans le passage secret et Dagur se chargea de conclure la marche en remettant lui-même la dalle en place. Le groupe avança à pas de loup dans le tunnel afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des gardes encore éveillés et présents au dessus d'eux. Dix minutes plus tard, le groupe atteignit l'autre bout du tunnel sans avoir déclenché de panique au sein de la prison ou de la ville. Dagur sortit le premier afin de faire le guet. Les autres sortirent en silence un par un et se cachèrent derrière une pile de vieilles caisses en bois. Une fois tout le monde dehors, et surtout grâce à Dagur, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la sortie du village. Et une fois dans les bois, ils coururent jusqu'à leur planque. Jamais ils n'étaient aussi contents de retrouver leur liberté !

Dagur resta en retrait pour surveiller leurs arrières, ce qu'Ingrid comprit. Dagur lui conseilla également de se faire discrète quelques temps, et de ne pas chercher vengeance auprès de Jade et de sa famille. Il lui promit également qu'elles le paieront bien assez vite. A contrecœur, Ingrid hocha la tête puis remercia son frère avec une étreinte fraternelle et fila dans les bois. Dagur retourna à sa planque dans les bois afin de se changer. Il revêtit sa tenue militaire puis il mit ses vêtements de paysan et sa cape dans un sac puis et rentra d'un air neutre au village, puis chez lui. Il jeta ses vêtements et son sac dans la cheminée afin de se débarrasser des preuves, puis il prit un bon bain chaud et moussant, et alla se coucher, le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres. Quand il entendit enfin le tumulte des gardes causé par l'évasion des prisonniers, vu qu'il n'habitait pas loin de la prison, son sourire s'accentua et il ricana avant de se lever et d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

oO*Oo

Le lendemain matin, une bonne partie de ceux présents au bal traînèrent au lit. Les plus courageux, et surtout ceux qui étaient matinaux, trouvèrent la force de se lever et d'aller travailler. C'était également le cas de Jade. Elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit et n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Elle était donc d'assez mauvaise humeur. Et plutôt que de traîner au lit, de grommeler, de pleurer et de s'abattre sur son sort, elle s'était levée dès l'aube pour faire ses taches ménagères. Elle rangerait et nettoierait sa chambre plus tard, quand Rose et Ruby seront debout. Hors de question de les réveiller avant l'heure. Une fois habillée et coiffée, elle descendit discrètement avec sa robe de bal pour la laver. Elle n'avait plus envie de la voir pour ne pas se remémorer les affreux souvenirs de la veille, mais comme c'était un cadeau de sa tante, elle tenait à la laver avant de la ranger dans la malle en bois située dans sa chambre, au pied de son lit.

Elle alluma la cheminée, puis alla puiser de l'eau au puits pour la faire chauffer. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, elle déjeuna sans grand appétit. Un verre de lait, le reste du pain légèrement sec avec de la confiture de groseille, une cuillère de miel et une pomme. Elle n'oublia pas de donner à manger à Diaval et un bol de lait à Minuit, qui étaient également réveillés. Une fois son petit déjeuner englouti et que l'eau fut suffisamment chaude, elle se rendit dans le jardin pour laver sa robe dans le bac en bois prévu pour la lessive. Elle transvida l'eau chaude dans le bac, attrapa le bloc de savon et frotta vigoureusement les taches de boue et d'herbe contre la planche. Elle aurait pu faire disparaître les taches avec sa magie, mais il ne valait mieux pas. Et puis elle avait besoin de se défouler physiquement sur quelque chose et d'avoir l'esprit occupé. Une fois la robe suffisamment lavée et les taches disparues au maximum, elle la rinça avec de l'eau propre puis la pendit sur la corde à linge. Avec le vent et le soleil, elle sécherait assez vite. Elle rangea ensuite tout le matériel de lessive et continua son ménage. En premier, elle fit le plein d'eau potable pour la maison, puis elle cueillit quelques légumes du potager pour le repas du midi. Elle avait prévue de faire une tourte aux légumes et à la viande. Et ça tombe bien, il restait du lapin.

Jade lava les légumes, puis elle observa le plan de travail avec tous les ingrédients et les ustensiles. Elle eut soudainement une brusque envie d'utiliser la magie. D'une part, c'était pour s'assurer qu'elle avait le contrôle. Et puis comme c'était le matin de bonne heure, que Rose et Ruby dormaient encore, et que personne ne viendrait l'espionner par la fenêtre, elle finit par céder. Elle inspira profondément et fit bouger gracieusement ses mains et ses doigts en direction de la table.

C'est donc avec un léger sourire amusé que la jeune sorcière regarda les ingrédients se faire éplucher, couper puis émincer par magie avec les couteaux, que les restes de viande s'émiettèrent au dessus d'un saladier, que les ingrédients prévus pour la sauce se transvidèrent dans un bol et qu'une cuillère en bois tourna lentement dans le bol, que les ingrédients pour la pâte se mélangèrent pour former une boule, puis une belle pâte fine qui recouvrit le plat, et qu'au final, tout se mélangea à merveille pour donner naissance à une belle tourte qui ne demandait qu'à être cuite et dégustée ! Le résultat final fit sourire Jade.

Une fois son plat mit au four, Jade prépara également du pain frais pour le petit déjeuner, et elle le prépara de nouveau avec la magie. C'était quand même plus amusant et plus pratique de travailler ainsi ! Elle était contente d'utiliser librement ses pouvoirs, mais elle était également soulagée de voir qu'elle avait toujours le contrôle sur eux. Pour une sorcière, c'est un détail essentiel. Elle mit également le pain au four, puis passa un coup de balais et fit le ménage dans tout le rez de chaussée en attendant que ça cuise et que Rose et Ruby se lèvent. Mais pour le ménage, elle le fit elle-même. Comme la si souvent dit leur tante, une sorcière n'abuse jamais de ses pouvoirs. Sauf en cas de grande nécessité.

Ruby et Rose se réveillèrent au moins deux heures après Jade. Réveillées par les bonnes odeurs de cuisson, chacune fut assez étonnée. Chacune se demanda si c'était Jade la responsable ? Elles se levèrent puis s'habillèrent tranquillement. Elles se croisèrent dans le couloir et là, le doute s'envola. C'était bien Jade qui faisait à manger. Reste à savoir depuis quand elle était levée. Elles descendirent ensemble et croisèrent le regard de Jade qui était occupée de couper le pain chaud en tranche. En voyant leurs têtes et leurs regards, Jade ne douta pas un seul instant qu'elles étaient au courant de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle se pressa alors de le rassurer.

\- Bonjour. Vu vos têtes, je suppose que vous savez ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

\- En effet. Répondit Ruby d'un air navré

\- Jade, je… Commença Rose d'un ton tout aussi navré

\- Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Mais je vous rassure, je vais bien. Et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'avoir des leçons de morale de votre part. Je suis assez grande pour me réprimander moi-même et maudire ma stupidité.

\- Jade…

\- Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. J'en parlerais peut-être, mais pas maintenant. Alors je vous le demande gentiment, laissez moi tranquille et laissez moi le temps de digérer tout ça.

\- Comme tu veux. Acquiesça Rose

\- Bien. J'ai fait du pain frais pour le petit déjeuner. Et pour ce midi, j'ai préparé une tourte aux légumes et à la viande. Précisa t-elle en déposant le plateau de tartines sur la table

\- C'est donc ça qui sent si bon ? Bah j'ai trop hâte d'y goûter. Avoua Ruby avec un petit sourire

\- Merci. Je vais aller nettoyer ma chambre. Bon appétit.

Jade monta à l'étage avec un seau d'eau chaude, une brosse et du savon, sans dire un mot de plus. Elle n'avait même pas demandé à sa sœur comment s'était passée sa soirée avec Eret. Ruby et Rose échangèrent un regard inquiet puis s'installèrent à table pour déjeuner. Au début, elles restèrent assez silencieuses, mais elles finirent par discuter du festival. En haut, Jade aéra sa chambre, fit son lit et nettoya le plancher. Minuit l'avait suivie mais il s'était retrouvé face à une porte close. Jade s'était de nouveau enfermée et elle ignora les miaulements de son chat à travers la porte. Au bout d'un moment, Minuit abandonna et alla chasser les souris. Une fois le plancher propre, Jade se lava les mains dans sa bassine, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage puis alla se recoiffer. En se regardant dans le miroir, la jeune fille resta immobile et contempla tristement son reflet.

\- _Humph. Comparée à la princesse, c'est sur qu'il y a une sacrée différence... _Se dit-elle_. Mes cheveux sont trop clairs et épais, limite broussailleux. J'ai des sourcils trop épais, ma peau n'est surement pas aussi douce et parfaite, et je ne sens probablement pas aussi bon qu'elle. Mon visage est trop sévère alors que le sien est rond et doux, j'ai des yeux en amande alors que les siens sont grands et mettent en valeur ses beaux yeux bleus, et mon sourire n'est pas aussi beau que le sien. Sérieux, j'ai les dents légèrement jaunes alors que la princesse a des dents semblables à des perles ! Sans compter que mes deux incisives sont un peu plus longues que mes autres dents. On dirait limite des dents de castors ! Quand à mon nez… Bof. Pas terrible. _

Ses yeux se gorgèrent petit à petit de larmes.

\- _Je n'ai pas de bonnes manières dignes d'une princesse… Je ne suis pas autant instruite qu'elle doit l'être… Je suis timide, peureuse, je ne sais pas danser et chanter comme les princesses des contes de fée…. Juste assez bien pour les gens du peuple. Et encore. Même si j'essayais, ils seraient capables de me trouver des défauts. Ce ne serait pas la première fois…_

Son regard encore gorgé de larmes se fronça légèrement.

\- _De toute façon…. C'est ce que je suis. Je ne suis qu'une paysanne… Et une sorcière. Pas une princesse ou quelqu'un digne d'un prince. Pff… Et puis qu'est ce qu'un prince ferait avec une fille comme moi… ? Personne ne vaudra jamais de moi… Personne. Je finirais seule jusqu'à la fin de ma vie… Et plus jamais je ne trouverais l'espoir de connaitre l'amour et la vie que je rêve de vivre…_

C'en était trop. Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains et éclata en sanglot, mais pas trop fort afin d'éviter que sa famille ne s'inquiète et ne monte la voir. Elle attendit d'ailleurs un bon moment avant de descendre. Elle n'avait pas envie que sa famille la voit avec des yeux rouges. Au pire, elle dira qu'elle a reçu du savon dans les yeux. Après quelques minutes, elle essuya ses joues et ses yeux puis re-contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Et ce qu'elle vit lui fit de nouveau froncer le regard. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle était, mais là, avec ses joues, son nez et ses yeux trop rouges, elle se trouvait encore plus laide ! Tout d'un coup, le miroir se fissura en plusieurs morceaux, mais aucun morceau, ni même le miroir, ne tomba par terre. Les pouvoirs de Jade s'étaient de nouveau manifestés d'eux mêmes. Mais la jeune fille ne se préoccupa pas autant de ce problème qu'hier soir. Elle observa son miroir brisé et ses nombreux reflets d'un air sévère, mais calme. Elle trouva finalement que c'était une bonne chose que son miroir soit fichu. Elle ne supportait plus de voir son reflet et de se sentir plus laide que la princesse. Elle se contenta alors de couvrir son miroir avec une taie d'oreiller, puis elle descendit avec ses affaires de nettoyage.

De retour en cuisine, elle ignora Rose et Ruby qui étaient encore à table. Jade rangea silencieusement ses affaires, se lava les mains, puis alla vérifier la cuisson de sa tourte. Elle décida de la laisser cuire encore une petite heure. Elle sortit ensuite de la maison pour s'occuper de ses parterres de fleurs, sous le regard attristé et inquiet de sa famille. Ruby ne savait pas si elle devait respecter la volonté de Jade ou allait la voir et tenter de la convaincre de se confier à elle. C'était sa sœur jumelle quand même, en plus d'être sa principale confidente. Elles avaient toujours tout partagé. Aucune n'avait de secrets pour l'autre ! La rouquine échangea un bref regard avec Rose, puis décida d'aller parler à sa sœur. Elle la trouva agenouillée devant ses fleurs, arrachant sans un mot et sans un sourire les mauvaises herbes et les parties abîmées des fleurs.

Jade ne tourna même pas son regard vers Ruby, alors qu'elle l'avait entendue sortir. Elle ne lui adressa même pas la parole et continua de travailler en espérant que son attitude décourage Ruby.

\- Jade ?

\- …

\- Jade. Insista t-elle gentiment

\- Qu'est-ce que t'a pas compris dans « je ne veux pas en parler » ?

\- Je l'ai compris, t'inquiète. Mais je ne te cache pas que ça me fait de la peine de voir que tu ne veuille pas m'en parler. A Rose, je peux comprendre… Mais moi !

\- J'suis désolée, Ruby. Mais je ne veux pas en parler. C'est encore trop tôt et trop douloureux. Laisse-moi le temps, s'il te plait. Dit-elle calmement, sans lui faire face.

\- D'accord. Mais il y a autre chose qui me contrarie…

\- Quoi encore ? Soupira Jade

\- Bah j'aimerais te parler de ma soirée avec Eret, mais je ne veux pas te narguer et te faire encore plus de peine. Sans compter que durant le bal, une autre nouvelle a été annoncée et je ne te cache pas que celle là me remplie de joie, d'espoir et d'impatience ! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme

Ruby se tut et attendit patiemment et avec espoir une réaction positive de sa sœur. Depuis son départ du palais, Jade n'avait pas envie de parler de quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle avait été assez égoïste. Pas une minute, elle n'avait demandé à Ruby l'issue de sa soirée. Apparemment, elle s'était mieux passée que la sienne. Elle devait rassurer sa sœur sur le fait qu'en dépit de son malheur, elle s'intéressait sincèrement à leur histoire, et au bonheur de sa sœur. Elle soupira, puis tourna enfin son regard vers elle.

\- Raconte. L'invita t-elle, gentiment

Enchantée par sa réaction, Ruby s'agenouilla à ses cotés et lui raconta comment elle avait vécue cette soirée. Bien entendu, elle se garda de parler du départ de Jade et de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressentit à cet instant, mais elle évita également de parler du prince, de la princesse et de l'annonce de leur future, mais imminent mariage. Elle lui raconta qu'Eret s'était conduit comme un vrai gentleman, qu'elle s'était bien amusée à ses cotés, que danser était pas si terrible et qu'elle s'était bien empiffrée au buffet ! Jade ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, en imaginant sa sœur manger comme un ogre devant tout le monde.

Elle lui raconta également qu'un festival aurait lieu dans trois jours dans le pré situé derrière le château, et qu'il y aurait des tas de stands, des spectacles, de la musique et des tournois. Jade ne douta pas un seul instant que ce tournoi était organisé en l'honneur des fiançailles du prince et de la princesse. Elle sentit de nouveau la colère monter en elle, et elle n'eut soudainement pas envie d'y aller. Mais quand Ruby lui parla d'un tournoi de combattants à l'épée, d'un grand prix et qu'elle comptait y participer grâce au soutien d'Eret et de Rose, Jade se focalisa sur le sujet.

\- Tu compte donc participer à ce tournoi et te battre pour gagner le prix ?

\- Sincèrement, je m'en fiche du prix. C'est pas le plus important à mes yeux. Si j'ai la chance de pouvoir faire mes preuves en me battant à l'épée face à d'autres guerriers devant tous le village et la famille royale, ce serait déjà énorme ! On me laisserait peut être même intégrer la garde royale ! Ce… Ce serait…

\- Comme un rêve qui se réalise. Conclu Jade avec un léger sourire

Ruby prit tendrement la main de sa sœur.

\- Ecoute. Je sais que ce que tu traverse doit être horrible, que tu dois te sentir super mal et que tu n'as surtout pas envie de revoir le prince et la princesse.

\- Bien vu. Grommela Jade.

\- Mais si c'est pas trop te demander, j'aimerais que tu nous accompagne au festival et que tu me vois assister à ce tournoi. Si je sais que tu es là et que tu me regarde, je sais que je serais capable de tout affronter ! Et si je gagne et qu'on m'autorise à réaliser mon rêve, je veux que ma sœur adorée soit à mes cotés. Tu comprends ? Demanda t-elle avec espoir

\- Tout à fait. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre pour le moment, Ruby. C'est… Encore trop tôt… Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée par son chagrin

\- Jade…

\- J'ai besoin d'être seule…

Les larmes aux yeux, Jade se leva et se mit à courir vers la forêt, sous le regard navré de sa sœur. Ruby avait le sentiment que sa requête était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Elle croisa le regard de Rose qui avait assisté à la scène, derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine. Tout comme Ruby, elle affichait un air navré, puis retourna à son travail. Ruby fit de même en attrapant la hache afin de couper du bois.

oO*Oo

Jade courut le plus vite possible, toujours droit devant elle. Elle ne savait pas où aller, ni quoi faire. Elle avait juste envie de fuir la maison et de se réfugier dans la forêt, là où elle se sentait bien, limite en paix. A bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta de courir et poursuivit sa route en marchant calmement. Elle essaya en même temps de calmer son chagrin, mais avec ce que Ruby venait de lui dire et de lui demander, c'était difficile. Elle était tiraillée entre deux choix :

Celui de faire plaisir à sa sœur et de l'encourager, mais prendre le risque de revoir Harold aux cotés d'Astrid et de souffrir de nouveau…

Soit celui de rester chez elle afin d'éviter de souffrir, mais prendre le risque de blesser Ruby et rater un éventuel exploit de sa part, en plus de risquer de gâcher la sortie familiale…

Bon. Ce n'est pas comme si elle devait donner sa réponse dans une heure. Il lui restait trois jours pour se décider et digérer la nouvelle concernant Harold. Surtout le fait qu'il soit le prince du royaume de Berk, et qu'il allait bientôt se marier avec la princesse Astrid.

Elle marcha d'un pas lent et tranquille, puis s'écarta progressivement de la route principale. Elle avait envie d'aller ailleurs. Elle finit donc par marcher en pleine foret, longeant ainsi les arbres. Elle passa de temps en temps sa main sur les branches basses et les arbustes qu'elle rencontrait, marcha avec équilibre sur quelques vieux troncs d'arbre recouverts de mousse, et sauta par-dessus quelques petits obstacles. Elle se montrait attentive à tout ce qu'elle voyait, mais également au son apaisant de la faune et de la flore, comme le gazouillement des oiseaux et le bruissement des arbres. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, sa route la mena vers un petit coin d'herbe rempli de feuilles de trèfles et de fleurs sauvages. De plus, l'endroit était joli et apaisant. C'était ce qu'il fallait à la jeune sorcière. En regardant le parterre de trèfles, Jade se dit que ce serait génial de trouver un trèfle à quatre feuilles pour Ruby afin que la chance lui sourit lors de ce fameux festival. Elle s'agenouilla sans plus attendre sur l'herbe et commença sa minutieuse recherche. Les minutes passèrent et Jade oublia rapidement son chagrin, y compris le temps. Elle avait même finit par retrouver le sourire, même s'il était léger. Mais elle ne se douta pas un seul instant que quelqu'un l'espionnait !

Dagur l'observait silencieusement, caché derrière un arbre. Il avait son arc à la main puisqu'il avait pour mission de chasser du cerf ou du sanglier pour le festin du festival. Et comme le responsable de la restauration du festival était un de ses amis et fidèles alliés, que son principal chasseur avait la gueule de bois à cause de la veille, et que le livreur de viandes aurait du retard à cause d'un incident sur la route, Dagur ne pouvait refuser sa requête. Et par la même occasion, il ramènerait du gibier pour Ingrid et sa bande. Dagur avait également accepté d'aller chasser plutôt que de rester en ville faire son travail d'officier, car il n'avait pas envie de le faire. Il avait besoin d'un peu de repos et de se changer les idées, mais il avait surtout besoin d'être ailleurs, afin de ne plus entendre Gustav brailler et chouiner face à son incompétence d'hier soir ! Gustav était sans aucun doute un jeune homme plein de bonne volonté, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant… Dagur avait plusieurs fois eu des envies de meurtres à son égard. Alors plutôt que de laisser ses nerfs prendre le dessus et gâcher sa vie, il avait préférer prendre la poudre d'escampette dans les bois. Et le contact de la nature et le calme matinal avait suffit à le calmer assez rapidement.

C'est en chassant un deuxième sanglier que Dagur était tombé sur Jade. Il l'avait discrètement suivie alors qu'elle marchait droit devant elle d'un air contrarié, et il l'avait fait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête au milieu du parterre de trèfles. Voyant qu'elle ne faisant rien d'anormal, Dagur aurait pu s'en aller. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il continua de la regarder d'un air froid et sévère.

Dans le cadre de la situation, Jade était adorable, seule, assise au milieu d'un beau décor forestier, en train de chercher un trèfle à quatre feuilles avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Mais ce genre de spectacle n'émue pas Dagur. Il n'était pas attiré par Jade, et encore moins parce qu'il croyait dur comme fer qu'elle était une sorcière. Sans un bruit, il continua de la regarder en train de farfouiller dans l'herbe. Il grimaça car il trouvait ça puéril. Personne ne farfouille tranquillement dans l'herbe. Sauf elle et sa famille afin de récolter des plantes pour leurs soit disant potions médicinales. Mais il était persuadé qu'elles se servaient surtout de ces herbes pour faire des potions ! A cause des nombreuses suppositions qui jaillissaient dans sa tête, et surtout à cause de sa haine pour les sorcières, Dagur mourrait d'envie de lui tirer une flèche ! Déjà pour venger sa sœur, mais aussi pour éliminer un potentiel danger pour le royaume.

Il agrippa son arc et tendit discrètement une flèche vers Jade qui continuait de chercher un trèfle à quatre feuilles. Elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué la présence de Dagur. Il hésita à lui tirer une flèche qui lui transpercerait le crane ou le cœur. L'idéal serait de faire passer ça pour un accident, mais comme quelques personnes savaient qu'il était parti chasser dans la forêt, on le soupçonnerait direct. Et Eret n'hésiterait pas une seconde à appliquer la fameuse sentence ! Cette pensée le fit rager de l'intérieur et il finit par baisser son arc. Mais il ne s'en alla pas pour autant. Il resta comme un idiot à la regarder. Ou du moins son sourire quand Jade trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait depuis tout à l'heure. C'était le même sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé hier soir au bal, juste après avoir pris sa défense contre Pauline. C'était un tendre et beau sourire.

Se trouvant idiot de repenser, et de regarder quelque chose qui ne valait finalement rien à ses yeux, Dagur s'apprêta à partir. Mais un papillon papillonna trop prêt de son visage et Dagur le remarqua qu'en faisant demi tour. Il poussa alors un cri qui parvint aux oreilles de Jade qui se mit à regarder autour d'elle. Grâce à ses sens de sorcière, Jade remarqua enfin la présence de Dagur et, en voyant qu'il était armé, resta agenouillée dans l'herbe et le fixa avec appréhension. Tous deux se fixèrent sans rien dire durant un court instant. Mais en voyant l'éclat de haine dans le regard de Dagur, Jade comprit que rien n'avait changé et que leur fameuse discussion de la veille n'était qu'une farce. Elle fronça le regard, se leva et rangea précieusement le trèfle à quatre feuilles dans la poche de sa robe. Hors de question qu'elle le perde à cause de Dagur ! Elle resta sur place à le regarder, mais en voyant qu'il ne faisait rien, elle finit par prendre la parole.

\- Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Dagur ? Vas, y. Tire, puisque tu en meurs d'envie.

Le ton de sa voix était froid et empli d'assurance, ce qui surprit Dagur. Elle qui était toujours si craintive lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule face à lui, voila qu'elle se comportait comme si elle n'avait plus peur de rien ! Et c'est vrai. En regardant Dagur, et surtout l'éclat glacial dans son regard émeraude, Jade avait pris la décision de ne plus avoir peur de lui et de ne plus jamais se laisser faire. Horripilé par son attitude, son audace et le petit sourire qu'elle lui adressait, Dagur était plus que tenter de lui tirer une flèche entre les deux yeux ! Mais il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas subir de sanctions.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda t-il d'un ton sec et froid

\- Pff. Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? Tu t'en fiches de moi et de ce que je fais. Et de toute façon, j'ai autre chose à faire plutôt que de perdre mon temps avec un crétin comme toi.

Sans crainte, elle fit demi-tour en direction de la chaumière. Comme l'endroit était calme, elle put sans soucis entendre la corde de l'arc se tendre. Elle s'arrêta et refit face à Dagur qui, en effet, la tenait en joug.

\- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu fichais ici, sorcière !

Jade serra les poings et se remit à maudire sa stupidité.

\- _Mais comment ais-je pu croire un seul instant qu'il était sincère et qu'il avait changé ! Tout ça n'était qu'une farce dans le but de se moquer de moi et de me faire souffrir. Rien de plus. Je suis vraiment trop stupide et trop naïve…_

\- Répond ! Ordonna Dagur

\- Et si je refuse de répondre, tu feras quoi ? Tu va me tirer dessus dans le but de me tuer ?

\- Me tente pas.

\- Eh bah le temps que tu te décide, moi, je reprends la route. Salut. Rétorqua t-elle froidement.

Et elle reprit sa route d'un pas tranquille. Dagur ragea de l'intérieur, puis se décida à la suivre afin d'obtenir des réponses. Mais il ne regarda pas devant lui et son pied passa à travers un trou. Dagur se retrouva donc dans un trou qui devait faire 1 mètre de diamètre, voir plus, mais qui était peu profond. Le sol lui arrivait au niveau de la poitrine. Mais le comble, c'est qu'un vieux piège à loups rouillé se trouvait au fond de ce trou ! Une branche d'un arbre situé à coté était tombée et les branches encore feuillues avaient camouflées le trou piégé. Le pied gauche de Dagur se retrouva malheureusement bloqué et taillader entre les larges dents en métal rouillé. Le pauvre se mit à hurler de douleur, puis il essaya de se dépêtrer du trou en serrant les dents. Mais avec la douleur, il avait du mal. Et comble du malheur, le piège était coincé à cause des racines et des mauvaises herbes qui s'étaient mises à pousser sur le piège ! C'était au tour de Dagur de maudire sa propre stupidité.

En l'entendant hurler, Jade ne s'inquiéta pas et se contenta de rouler les yeux au ciel avant de regarder derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle ne vit que la tête et les bras de Dagur qui dépassaient du sol, et qu'il semblait vraiment dans l'embarras, elle afficha un air étonné puis se posa plusieurs questions d'un air méfiant. Était-il vraiment coincé ? Devait-elle aller l'aider ? Était-ce une ruse de sa part pour lui faire du mal ? Alors qu'il souffrait, Dagur croisa le regard de Jade et se mit à lui crier dessus !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, toi ?! Aargh…. T'as pas autre chose à faire ?! Gnn…

Jade aurait pu poursuivre sa route et abandonner Dagur, mais elle ne le fit pas. Du moins pas avant de savoir ce qui venait de lui arriver, et si oui ou non, c'était grave. Elle avança sans méfiance vers lui, ce qui le fit rager quand il posa de nouveau les yeux sur elle.

\- T'approche pas de moi, sorcière ! Dégage !

Jade l'ignora et regarda par dessus le trou. C'est la qu'elle vit le piège rouillé et bloqué par les racines, ainsi que la jambe de Dagur coincée à l'intérieur du piège. Elle serra les dents en imaginant la douleur qu'il devait ressentir, mais également les risques d'infection si la plaie n'était pas soignée au plus vite ! Jade s'agenouilla donc auprès du trou pour l'aider, mais Dagur repoussa sa main d'un revers de bras.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ?! Je… Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp !

\- Je veux juste t'aider à sauver ta jambe et ta santé, imbécile !

\- Je ne veux pas de ton aide, sorcière ! Aargh… Vas t-en !

\- Très bien. Bah bonne chance pour te sortir tout seul de là. Et bonne chance pour rentrer au village avec un pied ou une jambe en moins.

Elle se leva et repris sa route. Mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas que Dagur se mit à la supplier.

\- Jade, attends… Je… Viens m'aider, s'il te plait…

\- Tiens donc ? On a besoin de moi finalement ? Rétorqua t-elle en croisant les bras

\- Arrête de me chercher, ok… ?! Viens m'aider !

\- A une condition.

\- Tu ose faire du chantage alors que je suis dans le pétrin ?!

\- Exactement. Et puis vu la situation, je peux me le permettre. Alors voila ce que je te propose. J'accepte de t'aider et de te sauver la vie, si, en échange, tu avoue enfin l'origine de ta haine à mon égard et à celle de ma famille. Parce que détester les sorcières, c'est une chose et je le comprends, mais à un tel degré, c'en est une autre !

\- Je… J'ai rien à te justifier, ok ?! Et si tu refuse d'aider un représentant de la loi en détresse, je peux te jurer que tout le royaume le saura ! La menaça t-il

\- Sauf si tu meurs avant de pouvoir le dire à qui que ce soit. Sans témoin, y'a aucune raison pour que je m'inquiète. Et puis je doute que ce soient les oiseaux ou les lapins qui iraient me dénoncer à la justice. Rétorqua t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Alors Dagur ? T'accepte ce marché ou pas ?

\- Rrrh… D'accord. Grommela t-il

\- Bien.

Jade s'agenouilla de nouveau devant le trou, prit la peine d'ôter la branche coincé dans le trou, parce que ce n'est pas Dagur qui aurait pensé à le faire, puis elle voulut prendre l'épée de Dagur accrochée à sa ceinture. Mais ce dernier s'offusqua une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu compte faire quoi là ?!

\- Rho la la, je vous jure… Soupira Jade en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon écoute. Vu que tu occupes toute la place dans ce trou et que je suis trop loin pour atteindre les racines avec mes mains, je vais simplement prendre ton épée et essayer de couper les racines qui bloquent le piège, afin que tu puisses vite t'extirper de ce trou. Ca te va ? Rétorqua t-elle froidement

\- Mouais. Mais fais gaffe à ce que tu fais, ok ? Si jamais tu me coupe un orteil, je… !

\- T'inquiète, gros bêta. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, je sais me servir d'une épée.

Jade prit l'épée de Dagur et commença à tailler prudemment les racines. Une fois cette tache terminée, elle le signala à Dagur qui ne perdit pas de temps pour se hisser hors du trou. Et il le fit sans trop de soucis vu que Jade avait parfaitement débloqué le piège. Enfin sur la terre ferme, Dagur reprit son souffle puis entreprit de vite retirer le piège enfoncé dans sa jambe. Jade se retint d'intervenir et se contenta de le regarder faire avec appréhension. Une fois libre, Dagur hurla de douleur et jeta le piège au loin. Il inspira profondément afin de reprendre ses esprits et son calme.

\- Je vais examiner ta jambe, ok ? Reste tranquille. L'informa Jade

\- Non, c'est bon…. Me touche pas… T'en a assez fait comme ça… La repoussa t-il

\- Tu insinue que tout est de ma faute ?

\- J'allais très bien jusqu'à ce que je croise ta route ! Tu portes malheur, sorcière... Grommela t-il tandis qu'il relevait son pantalon pour voir l'état de sa jambe

Jade ne rétorqua pas et se contenta encore une fois de le regarder faire. Puis elle grimaça en voyant le résultat. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Les plaies étaient moches, profondes et ça avait l'air de saigner abondamment. Et avec la rouille sur le piège, Dagur risquait une infection du sang, en plus de perdre une partie de sa jambe s'il n'était pas soigné tout de suite.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Rrrh… Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire… ?

\- Réponds simplement, ok ? Est-ce que tu as mal ?

\- Evidemment ! Pourquoi cette question ?!

\- Parce que si tu ressens la douleur, c'est que c'est moins grave que ça aurait pu l'être.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Comment ça pourrait être pire ?

\- Si tu ne sentais plus ta jambe, ou ton pied, ainsi que les douleurs associées, ça veut dire qu'un nerf aurait été touché. Ce qui aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences. Hors là, si tu ressens tout, c'est que c'est bon signe. Mais il faut vite soigner ta plaie afin que tu ne souffre pas d'une infection du sang à cause du piège rouillé, ou que tu subisses une amputation.

\- T'es sérieuse ?

\- Oui. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu rentre vite au village. Sauf que le village est loin, et que vu l'état de ta jambe, tu t'évanouiras avant d'atteindre le village. Et dans le pire des cas, mourir. Dit-elle d'un ton grave

\- Ah parce que tu me laisserais y retourner seul ? Rétorqua Dagur

\- Bien sur que non, voyons ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Mais de toute façon, même avec mon aide et toute la bonne volonté du monde, on n'arrivera pas à temps pour empêcher le pire.

\- …

\- Désolée, Dagur. Sincèrement.

\- Mmh. Grommela t-il en détournant le regard

Jade était sincèrement navrée pour lui. En dépit de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et sa famille, et vice versa à l'égard de Dagur, Jade ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser souffrir et mourir. Ce n'était pas digne d'un être humain, et encore moins d'une guérisseuse. Elle pensa alors à une solution. Une solution risquée, mais qui résoudrait peut être pas mal de problèmes. Jade pesa rapidement le pour et le contre, et prit enfin une décision.

\- C'est pour ça que je vais devoir recourir à une autre solution. Finit-elle par dire.

\- Humph… Laquelle ? Me couper toi-même la jambe et me trimbaler sur tes frêles épaules jusqu'au village ? Ricana Dagur d'un air septique

\- Non. C'est une solution moins brutale. Je te demanderais juste de rester tranquille.

Ni une, ni deux, Jade posa ses mains sur la jambe sanguinolente de Dagur et un halo de lumière dorée jaillit de ses mains. Surpris, et ayant enfin la preuve que Jade était une sorcière, Dagur s'apprêta à écarter sa jambe et à coller son épée sous la gorge de Jade ! Mais quand il sentit les sensations de douleur disparaître de sa jambe, il cessa de bouger et observa le phénomène magique avec des yeux ronds. Une minute plus tard, sa plaie était guérie. Il était sauvé. Jade inspira profondément et osa faire face au regard de Dagur qui était toujours aussi surpris ! Il examina sa blessure guérie, hallucina de voir qu'elle était intacte, que le sang avait disparu, et qu'il pouvait bouger sa jambe sans soucis ! Il croisa ensuite le regard de Jade, puis, en un éclair, lui sauta dessus avec fureur, la plaqua dos au sol et colla la lame de sa dague sous sa gorge.

\- Dagur ! Protesta Jade avec effroi

\- J'avais donc raison depuis le début ! Tu es bel et bien une sorcière ! AH ! Quand le village saura ce que tu es, ils verront tous que je disais la vérité ! Même Eret sera obligé d'y croire et de faire enfin son travail !

\- Ce… C'est donc tout ce que tu retiens ?! Je viens pourtant de te sauver la vie ! Protesta t-elle avec des yeux brillants

\- Et alors ? C'est pas parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie que tu es forcément quelqu'un de bien ! Je suis sur que tu as des pouvoirs néfastes ! Et je refuse que des innocents en fassent les frais !

\- Dagur… !

\- Inutile de me supplier, sorcière ! Toi et les tiens mourront au nom de la justice et de la sécurité du peuple ! C'est la loi et j'ai fait le serment de la respecter !

Jade fronça le regard, tandis que ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Très bien. Fais ton travail. De toute façon, personne ne te croira si tu leur montre ta jambe intacte.

\- Tu oublie l'état de mon pantalon et de ma botte !

\- J'ai fait en sorte que tes affaires redeviennent intactes pendant que je te soignais. Et vu ta réaction, j'ai bien fait de prendre cette précaution. Les gens te prendront simplement pour un fou qui a consommé par erreur des champignons hallucinogènes. Rétorqua t-elle froidement

\- Et le piège rouillé recouvert de mon sang, hein ? T'en fait quoi ?

Jade esquissa un petit sourire malicieux et claqua des doigts.

\- Quel piège ?

\- Qu'est ce que… ?! Tu as fait quoi, sorcière ?! S'exclama t-il en voyant que le piège n'était plus là où il l'avait jeté

\- J'ai fait disparaître le sang qu'il y avait dessus et j'ai fait en sorte que le piège soit enterré profondément dans les bois. Mais où ? Ça, mystère. Et si tu tente de le retrouver, bon courage ! Prévois des pelles de rechanges et une équipe pour t'aider ! Ricana t-elle

\- Espèce de… !

\- Et tant que j'y suis…

Elle claqua de nouveau des doigts et continua de sourire.

\- Le trou dans lequel tu es tombé est bouché et la branche cassée à également disparue.

\- Aaah c'est comme ça ? Tu n'as donc pas peur que des gens voient que tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs, ni qu'ils t'entendent ? Rétorqua Dagur avec un sourire malveillant

\- Humph. A part toi et moi, y'a personne aux alentours. Mes sens de sorcière me permettent de le savoir.

\- Oh toi je vais te… !

Il était prêt à lui enfoncer sa dague dans la gorge mais Jade lui souffla doucement au visage. Dagur se retrouva donc paralysé, mais conscient. Jade vit les orbites de Dagur bouger sans cesse sous le coup de la panique ! Elle lui adressa un regard navré, puis elle en profita pour se libérer de son emprise. Une fois libre et éloignée de quelques mètres, elle claqua des doigts pour libérer Dagur du sortilège. Dagur s'affala sur le sol, puis se redressa rapidement tout en reprenant son souffle.

\- Que… ?! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! S'exclama t-il en lui faisant face d'un air ahuri

\- Je t'ai juste immobilisé pour que je puisse me libérer de ton emprise. Je ne t'ai rien fait d'autre, rassure toi. Maintenant, à défaut de me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie, oublie ce qu'il s'est passé et reprend le cours de ta vie. Je ferais de même. Et si tu ne veux pas finir à l'asile pour divagation, évite de parler de ce qui s'est passé à qui que ce soit.

\- Ne me fait pas croire que tu te préoccupe de mon bien être, sorcière ! Les gens de ton espèce ne se préoccupent pas des autres ! Juste de leurs affaires et du malheur qu'elles pourraient causer aux autres !

\- Crois-le ou pas, je ne suis pas comme les sorcières du passé. Et puis je t'ai juste donné ces conseils dans ton intérêt. Mais bon, fais ce que tu veux. C'est ta vie, pas la mienne.

Jade s'en alla pour de bon, sans craindre de représailles. Dagur la suivit du regard avec des yeux furieux. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de l'audace qu'elle avait manifesté depuis le début, tout comme l'ampleur de ses pouvoirs.

Mais dans toute cette histoire, Jade avait malheureusement perdue quelque chose auquel elle tenait énormément. Et ce bien, c'est Dagur qui le détenait dans sa main, juste après l'avoir ramassé.


	14. Le festival

Chapitre 14 - Le festival

Jade marchait droit devant elle, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à Dagur. Il ne risquait plus rien et elle avait autre chose à faire que de soucier d'un être qui était toujours rancunier et hargneux, même après avoir eut la vie sauve. Cet état d'esprit stupide attrista Jade. Si elle n'avait pas réussi à faire changer l'opinion de Dagur sur elle et sa famille, alors il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça marche avec quelqu'un d'autre. Harold, Eret et la reine Mala seraient à jamais les seuls...

\- Jade ! L'interpella Dagur

Surprise de l'entendre prononcer son nom d'un ton neutre, Jade prit la peine de se retourner. Elle vit Dagur en train de la fixer avec un air sévère, mais non empli de son habituel éclat de haine.

\- Quoi encore ? Soupira Jade

Dagur leva simplement sa main droite et lui montra sa boucle d'oreille or et émeraude qu'il tenait du bout des doigts. Jade écarquilla les yeux en voyant ça, puis elle porta aussitôt la main à son oreille. Sa précieuse boucle d'oreille n'était en effet plus là et elle ne l'avait pas remarqué ! Elle avait du la perdre quand Dagur s'est jeté sur elle pour la tuer. Elle fixa de nouveau Dagur avec appréhension. Qui sais ce qu'il allait faire du bijou !

\- Dagur… Rends la moi. S'il te plait.

\- A ce que je vois, t'as l'air de beaucoup y tenir. Constata t-il en regardant successivement Jade et la boucle d'oreille

\- Ce… C'est tout ce qui me reste de ma mère que je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaitre ! Alors oui, j'y tiens beaucoup ! Maintenant, rends la moi ! S'il te plait…

Contre toute attente, Dagur lui lança gentiment la boucle d'oreille. Jade la rattrapa en plein vol et le fixa avec soulagement avant de la remettre à son oreille.

\- Tu devrais y faire plus attention, dans ce cas.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas perdue si tu ne m'avais pas sauté dessus pour me tuer. Rétorqua t-elle

\- C'est vrai. Et tant qu'à faire… Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

\- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu es sincère cette fois ? Non parce qu'au bal, je pensais que tu l'étais, alors que ce n'était pas le cas !

\- Crois-le ou pas, cette fois, je le suis vraiment. Bonne route.

Il ramassa ses affaires, puis il partit en direction de l'endroit où il avait laissé son butin de chasse. Quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, il leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- T'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

\- Non, j'pense pas. Maintenant, fiche moi la paix et rentre chez toi. Dit-il en s'en allant

\- On avait un marché, je te rappelle. Mon aide, contre des réponses. Rappela t-elle en marchant à ses cotés

Dagur haussa les épaules et continua d'avancer tout en ignorant Jade, qui continuait de le suivre. Sauf que Dagur craqua rapidement.

\- Tu va me suivre encore longtemps comme ça ?!

\- Respecte notre accord et je m'en irais. Juré. Ou alors je me sers de mes pouvoirs pour t'immobiliser et lire dans tes souvenirs. Ce serait plus simple et plus efficace, mais j'avoue ne pas avoir envie de recourir à de telles méthodes. A toi de voir.

\- Répond d'abord à celle que je t'ai posé tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais accroupie dans l'herbe ?

\- Je cherchais juste un trèfle porte bonheur pour ma sœur. Regarde.

En guise de preuve, elle sortie le trèfle à quatre feuilles de la poche de sa robe.

\- Tu vois ? A toi, maintenant. Dit-elle en remettant le trèfle dans sa poche

\- … Je ne veux pas en parler. Maugréa t-il en continuant d'avancer

Avant qu'il ne s'en aille, Jade avait eu le temps de voir que son regard était hargneux, mais également sombre et triste. Visiblement, il a du vivre quelque chose de traumatisant. Jade s'en rendit compte rapidement.

\- Vu ce que tu as dit sur les sorcières du passé, c'est que tu as du vivre quelque chose d'horrible. Je me trompe ?

\- Nan.

Il avait vraiment l'air triste. Jade se tut et décida de ne pas insister. Elle décida également de cesser de le suivre pour obtenir des réponses. Elle ne gagnerait jamais sa confiance si elle insistait ou si elle le menaçait. Elle cessa de marcher, ce qui intrigua Dagur qui se retourna encore une fois.

\- Je suis désolée, Dagur. Je n'aurais pas du insister. Je vais te laisser tranquille, promis. Fait attention sur la route.

Elle lui adressa un frêle sourire puis reprit le chemin qui menait à la chaumière. Dagur la suivit du regard, puis baissa le regard et s'adressa à elle sans la regarder.

\- Quand j'étais petit…

Étonnée, mais contente qu'il fasse l'effort d'être sociable avec elle, Jade se tourna et l'écouta attentivement.

\- … Je passais beaucoup de temps avec mon grand père que j'adorais et admirais plus que tout. Je ne détestais pas les sorcières à l'époque. J'en étais juste méfiant, comme tout le monde. Sauf qu'un jour, une vieille mendiante frappa à la porte pour mendier un repas et un abri le temps que l'orage s'arrête.

Son regard se fronça alors qu'il était replongé dans ses souvenirs. Tout en s'asseyant dos contre un arbre, il poursuivit son récit.

\- Je me souviens encore très bien d'elle... Ses longs cheveux gris, broussailleux et mal tressés, ses yeux bleus globuleux, son visage ridé et creusé, son affreux nez crochu…

Jade s'asseya face à lui et continua de l'écouter avec attention. Elle supposa que la haine de Dagur pour les sorcières a dû naître à cause de cette femme. Mais était-elle une sorcière ? Et si c'était le cas, qu'avait-elle fait de si horrible pour changer le cœur d'un petit garçon ?

\- Mon grand père lui a ouvert la porte et lui a offert l'hospitalité, sans une once de méfiance. C'était un homme bon et généreux. Il voyait le bien dans chaque être humain. Sauf que cette fois, il aurait dû être méfiant. Après avoir engloutie son repas et que la pluie se soit arrêtée, cette vieille bique lui tendis sa main pour le remercier. Et quand il lui a prit sa main… J'ai vu mon grand père se crisper et se dessécher sur place, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'un tas d'os vêtu encore de ses vêtements !

\- Oh non…

\- Mais le pire, c'est que cette vieille bique regardait mon pauvre grand père avec satisfaction, alors qu'elle avait retrouvé sa jeunesse et sa beauté ! Et quand elle croisa mon regard, j'ai pu voir au combien elle était maléfique et malveillante. Elle s'était avancée vers moi dans le but de me faire subir la même chose, mais comme mon père n'était pas encore rentré et que ma petite sœur dormait paisiblement dans son lit à l'étage, je n'ai pas eut d'autre choix que de m'emparer d'une épée. Je devais protéger ma sœur de ce monstre voleur de vie !

\- Et tu as réussi à la tuer ? Osa demander Jade

\- Sans soucis. Cette sorcière ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un enfant de 8 ans manie aisément l'épée grâce aux leçons de son grand père ! Quand mon épée lui a transpercé le ventre, elle a recommencé à vieillir et à redevenir laide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse en tas de cendre à mes pieds. Mon père est arrivé peu de temps après, et m'a aussitôt demandé ce qu'il s'est passé. Je lui ai raconté la vérité, et nous avons aussitôt quitté notre village natal pour recommencer une nouvelle vie, après avoir brûlé notre maison avec le corps de mon grand père encore à l'intérieur. On espérait ainsi éliminer l'esprit de la sorcière pour qu'elle ne revienne plus jamais à la vie.

Dagur se tut car des larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Jade était vraiment navrée pour lui. Ça devait vraiment être une nuit horrible et traumatisante pour un enfant de cet âge. Elle ne fut pas si étonnée de l'ampleur de sa haine pour les sorcières.

\- J'ai perdu pas mal de choses cette nuit là… Continua t-il. Mais c'est également depuis ce jour que je voue une haine féroce contre les sorcières et que j'ai juré à mon grand père de le venger en les exterminant.

Jade baissa le regard, ne sachant quoi dire. Dagur se tourna vers elle et Jade croisa son regard.

\- Je sais aujourd'hui que tu n'es pas comme elle, ni comme les sorcières du passé. Tu m'as sauvé la vie alors que je te hais depuis des années.

\- Avec mes pouvoirs de guérison, je rêve de devenir une guérisseuse et aider mon prochain. Je ne pouvais donc pas laisser quelqu'un mourir sans rien faire, même si cette personne me hait.

\- Même sans tes pouvoirs, tu m'aurais sauvé ?

\- Oui. Du moins, j'aurais tout fait pour.

Dagur fut touché de savoir ça. Il fut également assez étonné de ressentir de bons sentiments à l'égard de la jeune sorcière, et d'avoir changé d'avis à son sujet.

\- Merci, Jade. Si ça peut te rassurer, je garderais ton secret, ton rêve, et je cesserais de te causer du tort, ainsi qu'à ta famille.

\- Merci Dagur.

\- Mais ça ne veux pas pour autant dire qu'on est amis et qu'on va se comporter comme si on l'avait toujours était. C'est clair ?

\- Euh… Très clair.

\- Bien. Et je t'interdis de raconter mon passé à qui que ce soit, compris ?

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Tu peux compter sur mon silence.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, nous sommes quittes.

Il se leva, la salua d'un signe de tête et poursuivit sa route vers son butin de chasse. Jade se leva et osa lui poser une autre question.

\- Au fait ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur. Qu'est-elle devenue ? Pourquoi elle ne vit pas au village avec toi ?

\- Parce qu'elle vit sa vie de son coté, loin de la seule famille qui lui reste. Voila pourquoi.

\- Oh. Je vois…

Dagur s'en alla sans dire un mot de plus. Jade comprit un détail important et interpella Dagur.

\- Dagur ?

\- Quoi encore ? Grogna t-il

\- Je… Est-ce qu'Ingrid est ta sœur ? Demanda t-elle gentiment

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Eh bien… Tu as dit que tu avais une petite sœur. Hors Ingrid à l'air plus jeune que toi, donc ça se tient. Et puis j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux vert que toi, et surtout le même regard quand vous êtes en colère. Vous avez également certaines similitudes, et puis c'est reconnu que les criminelles vivent leur vie loin de leur famille.

\- Belle analyse. Admit Dagur avec un petit rictus

\- Mmh. C'est donc toi qui l'as envoyé nous tuer l'autre soir ? Supposa Jade

\- D'une part oui, mais elle tenait également à te faire payer l'affront que tu lui as fait subir dans la forêt.

\- Je vois. Et c'est pour ça que tu tenais à me tuer tout à l'heure ? Pour la venger et me faire payer le fait qu'elle a été jetée en prison ?

\- T'est une maline, toi. Sois sans crainte. Quand je la verrais, je lui dirais de ne plus chercher à te nuire.

\- Ah p… ? Parce qu'elle s'est enfuie de la prison ?!

\- Et ouais. Elle, et toute sa bande. Mais tu as ma parole qu'ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal. Sauf si tu cherche toi-même les embrouilles. Pigé ?

\- Euh… Ok.

\- Et tant qu'on est aux interrogatoires, pourquoi tu as quitté le bal hier soir ? Tu sais que ta frangine t'a cherché partout et m'a même cassé les pieds pour savoir où tu étais ?

\- Je sais. Mais si je suis partie, c'est parce que je…

Elle essaya de ne pas repenser aux mauvais souvenirs de la veille, et de ne pas révéler à Dagur la véritable raison de son départ. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il se moque d'elle, ou de subir des critiques.

\- Je ne me sentais pas très bien, alors j'ai préféré m'en aller.

\- Mmh. Ok. Bon allez, j'y vais. Salut.

\- Salut. Hé Dagur ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Merci. Dit-elle avec un sourire

Dagur comprit pourquoi elle le remerciait. Il lui rendit un bref rictus, puis ils s'en allèrent tous les deux de leur coté, le cœur plus allégé à l'égard de l'autre, à leur grand étonnement ! Jade rentra tranquillement chez elle avec un sourire collé aux lèvres. De retour chez elle, elle se garda de parler de sa rencontre avec Dagur et de ce qui s'était passé. Elle se garda également d'offrir à Ruby le trèfle porte bonheur. Elle le lui offrirait le jour du festival afin que la chance soit préservée. Elles mangèrent ensemble et dans le silence la tourte aux légumes et à la viande, puis après le repas, chacune s'activa à ses corvées.

Quand à Dagur, il arriva enfin à l'endroit où il avait laissé son butin de chasse. Tout le long du trajet, il avait repensé à Jade, à ce qu'elle était, à ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, à son audace, à sa répartie, et à la partie de son passé qu'il lui avait raconté. Il devait admettre que Jade était plutôt gentille, altruiste, courageuse et compatissante, et que le fait d'avoir été sympa avec elle n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Repérant au loin un cerf qui broutait tranquillement de l'herbe, il cessa de penser à Jade, passa en mode furtif, se concentra et décocha une flèche qui toucha direct le flan de la bête. Satisfait, Dagur traîna le cerf vers le sanglier qui gisait dans une petite charrette, au pied d'un gros rocher. Encore un sanglier ou un cerf, et ça fera l'affaire pour aujourd'hui. Il se remit en chasse et trouva un trio de sanglier. Dagur parvint à en abattre deux sur les trois, puis il les emmena jusqu'à la charrette. Fini la chasse pour aujourd'hui. Dagur partit donc en direction du village, passa chez lui déposer le sanglier prévu pour Ingrid, puis donna le reste au boucher qui le remercia chaleureusement.

Le soir même, Dagur partit vers la planque d'Ingrid avec le sanglier enfermé dans un sac. Le groupe fut content de le voir, mais surtout de le voir revenir avec de la viande. Dagur profita de cette visite pour tenir sa parole et ordonna au groupe de ne plus attenter à la vie de Jade et de sa famille. Devant l'ahurissement de chacun, mais surtout face à la fureur et l'incompréhension de sa sœur, Dagur s'expliqua. Il leur avoua calmement ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans les bois et ce que Jade avait fait pour lui, malgré la haine entre eux. Tous furent surpris de ce qu'il venait de leur dire, mais ils finirent par lui promettre de ne rien faire. Ingrid fut la plus dure à raisonner, mais elle finit quand même par céder. Sans Jade, elle aurait perdue le dernier membre de sa famille, et ça, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Elle demanda même à Dagur de remercier Jade à sa place, ce qu'il lui promit de faire avant de repartir au village.

oO*Oo

Le jour du festival, tout le royaume était en effervescence ! À peine arrivés, les premiers villageois furent accueillis par de la musique entraînante et festive, des jongleurs et de délicieuses odeurs de nourriture ! Quand aux enfants, ils couraient déjà dans tous les sens afin de savoir ce qu'il y avait comme stands. Les gardes, eux, assuraient déjà pleinement la sécurité. Rose et Ruby entrèrent à leur tour, suivies de Jade. Elle avait finalement décidé de les accompagner, au grand plaisir de sa famille. Elles passèrent donc devant des stands de jeux d'adresses en tout genre, des petites scènes représentant différents spectacles, tels des numéros de jongleurs, de danseurs, de cracheurs de feu, d'acrobates, de mimes ou de guignols. D'autres stands offraient des viennoiseries, des pâtisseries, des bonbons, des boissons ou des brochettes de viande grillée. Et au milieu du terrain, se trouvait une estrade où les musiciens de la cour jouaient en boucle de la musique. Tout était absolument attractif, joyeux et bien décoré avec des banderoles et de belles guirlandes aux couleurs du royaume : ocre et bleu foncé.

Après être passées devant un spectacle de mime hilarant et un autre stand de duel de bras de fer, les trois sorcières continuèrent leur route en regardant tout autour d'elles. Jade était la plus tendue des trois, puisqu'elle s'attendait à croiser Harold d'un moment à l'autre. Mais elle avait surtout peur que ses pouvoirs se manifestent d'eux même à cause de ses émotions. Surtout que la foule la rendait assez mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas être ici. Si elle était venue, c'était uniquement pour faire plaisir à sa famille. Surtout à Ruby. Elle aurait tant aimé rester chez elle, seule et au calme… Elles passèrent ensuite devant un stand d'adresse tenu par Gueulfor ! Quelle surprise ! Elles ignoraient qu'il faisait partie de l'animation ! Gueulfor fut enchanté de les voir.

\- Bonjours, mesdames ! Vous êtes venues tenter votre chance au stand d'adresse du vieux Gueulfor ?

Elles observèrent son stand d'adresse qui consistait simplement à jeter des anneaux sur des piliers placés à différentes hauteurs, et dont le but était de marquer le plus de points avec les anneaux donnés. La spécificité du stand est que tout était en bois et en acier.

\- Moi, je veux bien essayer. Ça va m'échauffer. Annonça Ruby d'un air joueur

\- Parfait ! Voila tes anneaux ma belle. Bonne chance ! Héhéhé…

Au moment où Ruby allait lancer son premier anneau pour marquer le plus de points, les piliers se mirent à bouger, soit de droite à gauche, soit de haut en bas ! Gueulfor avait lui-même conçu le mécanisme, afin d'ajouté une difficulté à ce jeu qui paraissait trop simple. Jade et Rose furent impressionnées de l'ingéniosité de Gueulfor. Ruby adressa un sourire au forgeron qui souriait d'un air malicieux, puis elle observa attentivement le mouvement des piliers afin de savoir quand lancer et marquer à coup sur des points. Sachant qu'elle pouvait marquer soit un, cinq, dix, quinze ou vingt points par lancer. Ou zéro, si elle échouait. Sur dix lancers, elle rata deux tirs et marqua 90 points.

\- 90 points ! Pas mal, Ruby ! La félicita Gueulfor en l'applaudissant, tout comme Jade et Rose

\- Merci, Gueulfor. Sympa ton jeu ! Le remercia t-elle

\- Merci, ma belle. Jade ? Tu veux essayer ?

\- Non merci, Gueulfor. Peut-être tout à l'heure. Refusa t-elle poliment

\- Oh allez, Jade ! T'as peur de ne pas réussir à me battre ? Défia Ruby avec malice

Jade roula des yeux et décida finalement de faire une partie. Elle rata quatre tirs et ne marqua que 30 points. Ce résultat ne surpris pas la blonde vu qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'entrain pour s'amuser. En voyant sa tête, Gueulfor la rassura avec un sourire amical.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Jade. C'est pas mal, 30 points ! Surtout que je suis sur que des gros balèzes en marqueront moins ! Héhéhé…

\- Merci, Gueulfor.

\- De rien. Rose ? Tu veux tenter ta chance ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Dit-elle avec un sourire

Rose se concentra et fit mieux que Jade, mais moins que Ruby avec un total de 45 points. Jade ne fut pas vexée et félicita sa tante. Gueulfor la félicita à son tour, puis les laissa partir en leur souhaitant une bonne journée. À peine furent-elles parties, que de nouveaux candidats se présentèrent au stand du forgeron et s'amusèrent comme des fous. En retrait, Jade avançait d'un air calme et surtout silencieux. Rose et Ruby se doutaient bien de ce qui la mettait dans cet état et elles firent de leur mieux pour lui donner le sourire. Elles arrivèrent ensuite devant un stand de tir, où les joueurs devait lancer des balles sur des cubes en bois empilés les un sur les autres. Ruby montra bien évidemment de l'enthousiasme pour jouer à ce jeu, tout comme Rose. Jade se contenta de les regarder et de les applaudir. Pendant qu'elles s'amusaient, Jade regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle vit Dagur en train de faire sa ronde. Leur regard se croisa et, tandis que Jade lui adressa un simple sourire, Dagur, lui, lui adressa un signe de tête amical avant de rependre sa ronde. Jade le suivit naturellement du regard, ce qui intrigua Ruby.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le suis du regard ?

\- Hein ? De quoi ? Qui ? Demanda innocemment Jade

\- Dagur. Tu le suivais du regard. Pourquoi ? Surtout après ce qu'il t'a fait !

\- C'est vrai, Jade. Acquiesça Rose, tout aussi intrigué

\- Je n'ai pas envie de ressasser le passé et des mauvais souvenirs, d'accord ? On s'est juste salués et ça s'est bien passé. Je ne vois pas où est le mal.

\- C'est trop bizarre de t'entendre dire ça… Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? Demanda Ruby d'un air suspicieux

\- Rien du tout, ok ? Et quand bien même, j'ai le droit de garder quelque chose pour moi, non ? J'suis pas obligée de tout vous raconter !

\- Jade ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'étonna Rose

\- Il me prend que j'en ai marre ! Tss... Je vais faire un tour. A plus tard. Grogna t-elle

Elle s'en alla sous le regard étonné de sa famille et de ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité. Ruby demeura perplexe encore quelques secondes, puis elle voulut suivre sa sœur. Mais Rose l'en empêcha en la retenant par le bras. Jade avança dans les allées en silence, le regard sévère. Elle aurait voulu trouver un endroit pour s'isoler quelques minutes, mais hélas, il y avait du monde partout. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention à un groupe de gosses qui couraient à toute vitesse. Elle les esquiva trop tard et finit par percuter de dos le fabriquant de bougies, qui était le père de Thomas, mais aussi un de ceux qui croyait que Jade et sa famille étaient des sorcières. La chope de bière qu'il tenait se déversa à moitié sur sa chemise toute belle et toute propre. Déjà qu'il était furieux de s'être fait pousser par Jade, l'incident accentua malheureusement sa rage.

\- Hé ?! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ?! Regarde dans quel état est ma chemise !

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, désolée. S'excusa poliment Jade

\- Ah ouais ? Tiens !

En guise de représailles puériles, il poussa violemment Jade qui termina ventre à terre sur l'herbe.

\- Ça t'apprendra, sorcière ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, hein ? T'a rien à faire ici ! Retourne vivre dans le trou à rats qui te sert de… !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! S'exclama Dagur

Jade, le père de Thomas et les autres villageois présents dans l'allée, tournèrent leur regard vers Dagur, qui venait d'arriver et qui ne semblait pas content.

\- Vous êtes devenu sourd et muet ?! J'ai demandé ce qui se passe ici !

\- Je… Cette sorcière m'a poussé alors je lui rendue la pareille, Dagur. C'est tout.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès et je me suis excusée ! Je… Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me pousser et de réagir comme un gamin ! Protesta Jade, encore à terre

\- Ferme la, bougresse ! Personne ne t'as autorisé à parler, ok ?! Gronda le cirier

\- CA SUFFIT ! S'exclama Dagur

Mécontent, Dagur s'avança vers Jade et le père de Thomas.

\- Bande de crétins. Comment osez-vous vous conduire ainsi durant un jour comme celui ci ? Je vous rappelle que ce festival a été organisé par le prince et la princesse en l'honneur de leurs fiançailles ! Et c'est comme ça que vous comptiez les remercier ? En gâchant le festival en vous comportant comme des gamins dans une cour d'école ?! Vous devriez avoir honte. Une chance que la famille royale ne soit pas passée par là au même moment !

Les villageois furent déjà surpris par son attitude, y comprit Jade, mais ils furent soudainement surpris de voir Dagur tendre la main vers elle pour l'aider à se relever ! Son visage était sévère, mais son geste laissa tout le monde bouche bée ! Jade prit sa main sans hésiter et remercia Dagur tout en massant son bras droit endolori. Elle remarqua également que le coté droit du bas de sa robe était déchirée d'au moins 15 centimètres.

\- Génial... Soupira Jade

\- Ça va ? Demanda Dagur d'un ton neutre

\- Oui, rien de grave. Merci.

\- Présente-lui tes excuses. Ordonna Dagur en tournant son regard vers le père de Thomas

\- Q-quoi ? Bafouilla t-il, surprit de sa demande

\- MAGNE-TOI !

\- Euh… Ok ! Désolé, sorc… Euh... Désolé, Jade. Se reprit-il en croisant de nouveau le regard sévère de Dagur

Jade hocha la tête et recroisa le regard de Dagur.

\- Quant à toi, évite de traîner auprès de ceux qui ne peuvent pas te supporter. Compris ?

Jade hocha de nouveau la tête, puis s'en alla, le regard baissé et la main encore agrippée à son bras endolori. Avant de reprendre sa ronde, Dagur mit tout le monde en garde.

\- Si je surprends encore qui que ce soit en train de gâcher le festival de manière aussi puéril, ou pour une autre raison, il aura affaire à moi en plus d'aller faire un petit séjour dans une cellule.

\- Mais, Dagur ! Protesta le cirier

\- Quoi encore ? Y'a quelque chose que t'as pas compris ? T'as de la cire dans les oreilles ?

\- Que… ! Comment oses-tu prendre sa défense ?! Toi qui ne cesse de… !

Les propos du père de Thomas intriguèrent Jade qui se tourna afin d'entendre la réponse que Dagur allait lui donner, mais également pour voir sa réaction.

\- J'ai ouvert les yeux au sujet de Jade. C'est quelqu'un de bien et elle n'a pas hésité à me venir en aide alors que j'étais dans le pétrin. J'ai donc décidé de lui donner une chance. Alors le prochain ou la prochaine qui lui cherche des ennuis, ou même envers sa famille, je peux vous assurer que ça va barder.

\- Non mais… ! Non mais elle t'as ensorcelé ou quoi ?! S'indigna le cirier

A la grande surprise de tous, y compris celle de Jade, Dagur empoigna fermement le col du cirier et le fixa droit dans les yeux avec une telle fureur, que le pauvre bougre avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux !

\- Ce n'est pas une sorcière et elle ne m'a rien fait, ok ? C'est moi qui ai décidé seul d'arrêter d'agir comme un crétin ! Alors ferme-la et suis mon exemple, ou je te colle au trou pendant une semaine ! Et si tu l'ouvre pour protester, je rallonge le séjour d'un mois !

Le cirier se contenta donc d'hocher la tête d'un air à moitié terrifié. Il n'avait aucune envie de séjourner en prison ! Dagur le lâcha, puis il s'en alla sous le regard encore choqué de tous. Comme tout le monde, Jade affichait toujours un air surpris, puis un sourire reconnaissant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce que Dagur venait de faire pour elle ! Il avait vraiment changé ? C'était assez difficile à croire, mais Jade était confiante. Elle décida finalement de rejoindre Rose et Ruby afin de ne pas trop les inquiéter. Elle les trouva devant un stand offrant de délicieuses pâtisseries. Son retour spontané soulagea sa famille, mais son état les inquiéta.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda Rose en regardant le bas de sa robe déchirée

\- Rien de grave. Je suis tombée. Et ne t'en fais pas pour ma robe. Ça se répare.

Rose se contenta d'hocher la tête, alors que Ruby observait silencieusement sa sœur. Deux secondes après, les trompettes retentirent afin d'annoncer l'arrivée de la famille royale de Summeria, mais aussi celle de Berk ! Escortées d'Eret et d'un cortège armé, les deux familles et les jeunes fiancés avançaient parmi les allées du festival, en direction du terrain où se déroulerait le fameux tournoi dont Ruby avait hâte de participer. Tout le monde s'écarta avec respect afin de les laisser passer. Ils en profitèrent également pour saluer joyeusement les futurs époux et leur famille qui leur rendaient leur sourire et leur salut. En voyant Harold, le cœur de Jade se serra. Elle se cacha discrètement derrière sa tante et sa sœur pour qu'Harold ne la voie pas. Eret aperçue Ruby et lui adressa un sourire avant de poursuivre sa route et son devoir.

Une fois arrivée sur le terrain prévu pour le tournoi, la famille royale s'installa confortablement sur les sièges en bois situé sur une large estrade et sous une tonnelle de tissus clair. La reine Mala s'asseya sur le siège situé au milieu, tandis que sa fille et Harold s'installèrent à sa gauche. Le roi Stoik et la reine Valka s'installèrent sur les sièges à sa droite. Le roi arborait fièrement les couleurs de son royaume, vert et marron. Pour l'occasion, et même s'il faisait assez chaud, il portait son casque à cornes, ainsi qu'une belle et longue cape en fourrure marron. Valka, elle, portait une belle et simple robe couleur framboise, ornée d'une longue ceinture dorée, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en trois belles tresses et sa tête était sertie d'une simple couronne d'or. Mala portait également sa couronne d'or, ainsi qu'une belle robe bleu foncé aux broderies couleurs ocre. Astrid était vêtue de la robe qu'elle portait le jour où Harold est revenu au château. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux détachés et elle portait sa couronne de princesse. Quand à Harold, il portait simplement sa tenue de voyage en cuir noir et marron. Depuis son siège, il observa la foule qui s'installait sur les estrades situées tout autour de la grande clôture en bois prévue pour le tournoi. Il n'arrivait pas à voir Jade, mais il était persuadé, tout comme Astrid, qu'elle était là et qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à la revoir. Une fois tout le monde en place, la reine Mala se leva tandis que les autres membres de la famille royale restèrent assis. Les trompettes retentirent de nouveau pour signaler que la reine allait prendre la parole. Tous se turent et l'écoutèrent.

\- Chers citoyens de Summeria ! C'est avec joie que j'annonce l'ouverture du tournoi organisé pour célébrer les fiançailles de la princesse Astrid et du prince Harold !

La foule se mit à applaudir et à acclamer la nouvelle, ce qui fit rougir les jeunes fiancés, et qui fit sourire leur parents. Jade se contenta juste d'afficher un faux sourire et d'applaudir. La reine reprit la parole et la foule se tut.

\- Au programme de ce tournoi, trois épreuves seront proposées aux vaillants concurrents qui souhaiteront y participer. La première consistera à atteindre 20 cibles au tir à l'arc, dans une limite de 30 secondes. La seconde épreuve consistera à lancer un boulet de canon le plus loin possible. Quand à la troisième épreuve, il s'agira d'un duel amical au bâton de bois entre les deux concurrents qui auront marqué le plus de points lors des deux précédentes épreuves. Celui qui mettra à terre son adversaire grâce à son arme gagnera le duel ! Et pour conclure, le grand vainqueur recevra une récompense remise en main propre par la princesse de Summeria ! Bonne chance à tous !

Elle retourna s'asseoir tandis que plusieurs concurrents se dirigeaient déjà vers le majordome de la cour qui était chargé d'inscrire le nom des candidats et de leur attribuer un numéro. Eret s'excusa auprès de la reine et alla rejoindre Ruby qui était encore assise dans les tribunes.

\- Tu comptes toujours y participer ? Lui demanda Jade

\- Absolument. Aucune des épreuves ne me fait peur ! Et puis je ne cherche pas vraiment à gagner. Je veux juste saisir ma chance, et c'est ce que je suis sur le point de faire.

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

\- Un cadeau ? S'étonna la rousse

Jade sortit de sa poche le trèfle à quatre feuilles qu'elle avait ramassé il y a trois jours dans la forêt. Elle le donna à Ruby qui le regarda avec surprise, tout comme Rose. Il était rare de trouver des trèfles à quatre feuilles !

\- J'espère qu'il te portera chance. Dit Jade avec un sourire

Ruby afficha un grand sourire et enlaça affectueusement sa sœur. Rose leur signala l'arrivée d'Eret. Ruby rangea le trèfle à quatre feuilles dans sa poche et se tourna vers son petit ami.

\- Bonjour, Rose. Bonjour, Jade.

\- Bonjour, Eret. Répondit Jade

\- Capitaine. Répondit Rose en hochant la tête.

\- Prête, Ruby ? Lui demanda Eret

\- Plus que jamais !

\- Bien. Alors suis-moi.

\- Bonne chance, ma chérie ! L'encouragea Rose

Ruby leva son pouce avec un sourire, puis descendit de l'estrade avec Eret et marcha en sa compagnie jusqu'au majordome. D'abord surpris, puis septique face au fait qu'une jeune fille souhaite s'inscrire à un tel tournois, le majordome accepta de l'inscrire grâce à l'insistance et le soutien d'Eret à l'égard de la rouquine. Plusieurs personnes dans les tribunes eurent la même réaction que le majordome. Une fille qui participe à un tournoi ? Et dont les adversaires ne sont que des hommes ? C'était totalement insensé ! Les familles royales furent également surprises, mais elles se montrèrent plutôt impressionnées et la reine Mala n'empêcha pas Ruby de concourir.

Légèrement intimidée de se retrouver parmi quinze concurrents qui la dévisageaient avec étonnement, dédain ou avec un air moqueur, notamment Ryker Grimborn, le petit frère du baron Viggo Grimborn, qui était également le trésorier du royaume. Ruby ne baissa pas le regard et s'asseya sur le banc destiné aux concurrents. Pour ne pas être gênée durant les épreuves, elle attacha ses longs cheveux roux en une queue haute et attendit patiemment son tour. Une fois les 20 cibles installées le long de la clôture, le premier candidat s'avança au milieu du terrain avec son arc et ses flèches, et commença à tirer dés que le majordome donna le signal et que le compte à rebours fut lancé.

Sur les quinze concurrents, très peu réussirent à atteindre toutes les cibles en 30 secondes. Ryker, qui était reconnu pour être un guerrier fort et habile dans plusieurs disciplines, n'en rata qu'une seule, mais il savourait déjà sa victoire alors que Ruby et d'autres concurrents n'étaient pas encore passés ! Quand ce fut le tour de Ruby, elle s'avança dignement au milieu du terrain avec son arc et ses flèches, ignorant les moqueries et les « bouh ! » lancés à son égard. Dans les tribunes, Jade et Rose échangèrent un regard encourageant puis ne quittèrent pas Ruby du regard. Elles n'avaient pas peur qu'elle échoue car Ruby était une combattante très douée, ainsi qu'une excellente archère. Le signal fut enfin donné et Ruby décocha ses flèches avec une telle rapidité et une telle maîtrise, que le public et les autres concurrents la regardèrent bouche bée ! Ryker, lui, la regardait attentivement, mais d'un air sévère. Quand à Eret, Jade, Rose, Gueulfor, Pauline, l'institutrice et tous ceux qui l'appréciaient, ils se montrèrent fiers d'elle ! Dagur la regardait d'un air neutre, mais il devait bien admettre que la rouquine était douée pour le tir à l'arc. Ruby décocha ainsi sa dernière flèche avant la fin du temps imparti et elle ne rata aucune cible ! Beaucoup l'applaudirent et la félicitèrent, mais d'autres la huèrent. Mais la jeune fille se ficha de ceux qui la scandaient. Elle tourna son regard vers sa famille dans les tribunes et leur adressa un signe de la main, qu'elles lui rendirent avec émotion. Harold vit à qui Ruby faisait signe et il vit enfin Jade dans les tribunes ! Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il en informa discrètement Astrid qui se montra également réjouie de cette nouvelle. Elle allait enfin rencontrée la sauveuse de son bien aimé !

Pour la deuxième épreuve, tous les candidats se rassemblèrent en rang et regardèrent un garde tracer une longue ligne de peinture blanche sur l'herbe. On déposa ensuite un boulet de canon aux pieds de chaque concurrent, et au signal, ils devaient courir jusqu'à la ligne et lancer le boulet de canon le plus loin possible. Dés qu'un concurrent lançait son projectile, le garde alla peindre une croix à l'endroit où le boulet était tombé, puis il peignit le numéro juste à coté et s'en alla avec le boulet qui ne servait plus à rien. Certains concurrents étaient plus forts au lancer qu'au tir à l'arc. Ruby n'était pas très forte dans ce domaine mais elle jura de faire de son mieux pour marquer le plus de points. Ryker lança donc son boulet de canon d'une seule main et le lança assez loin. Ruby et les autres lancèrent leurs boulets moins loin que lui, mais Ruby fit mieux que le tiers des autres candidats.

Après quelques minutes pour compter les points, le majordome déclara que les deux finalistes du tournoi étaient Ryker Grimborn et Ruby ! Le colosse grogna contre le fait d'avoir à combattre une fille, tandis que cette dernière n'en revenait pas d'être en finale ! Les autres concurrents se montèrent soit dégoûtés, soit ils se montraient fair-play et applaudirent la jeune fille pour son talent. Eret, Jade, Rose et tous ceux qui soutenaient Ruby se montrèrent fiers d'elle, mais se sentirent également inquiets de la savoir en final contre un colosse comme Ryker ! Même Dagur fut surpris et se demanda comment l'issue de ce combat allait se dérouler. Les deux finalistes prirent le bâton de combat que le garde leur tendaient, puis ils s'avancèrent au milieu du terrain et se firent face, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Tout le monde était en haleine face à ce combat. Comment une fille comme Ruby pouvait-elle gagner face à un homme comme Ryker ? Beaucoup pensèrent qu'elle finirait en bouillie ou qu'elle n'y survivrait pas, même si c'était un combat amical. Le cœur de ceux qui soutenaient Ruby battait la chamade. Surtout celui de Jade puisqu'il s'agissait de sa sœur jumelle. Eret avait confiance en Ruby et foi en ses aptitudes au combat, mais il se tenait prêt à intervenir au cas où. Le majordome informa le public que le combat allait commencer. Ruby fronça le regard et se mit en position d'attaque, ce qui fit rire Ryker.

\- Hahaha… Un conseil ma jolie. Retourne vite auprès de ta mère avant de te casser quelque chose et de le regretter.

\- Moi aussi j'ai un conseil à te donner. Ne crie pas victoire trop vite. Rétorqua t-elle, toujours aussi concentrée

\- Comme tu voudras. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenue. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose. Tu as beau être une fille, je ne te ferai pas de cadeau.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Dit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire en coin

Eret esquissa un sourire face aux répliques de Ruby, mais également en voyant la tête de Ryker. Vu sa tête, il bouillonnait de rage ! Eret décida de ne pas trop le quitter des yeux. Le majordome donna enfin le signal. Le combat pouvait commencer ! Ruby se mit à courir vers son adversaire qui demeura immobile. Ruby s'apprêta à le frapper au torse, mais Ryker se prépara à contre-attaquer de manière assez brutale. Mais Ruby avait anticipé ce type de réaction et fit une roulade sur l'herbe, évitant ainsi le bâton de Ryker en pleine figure. Comme elle était plus petite et plus frêle que lui, Ruby lui glissa facilement entre les doigts. Et Ryker ne l'avait pas vu venir !

Alors que la foule acclamait la candidate et que la famille royale la regardait d'un air impressionné, Ruby en profita pour lui donner rapidement un bon coup de bâton dans le mollet, afin de le déstabiliser. Ryker cria de douleur, puis tout en grognant, fit demi-tour pour affronter son adversaire, qui esquivait et contre attaquait avec sang froid, habileté et force. Tout le monde fut très vite séduit par les aptitudes de Ruby au combat, alors que d'autres se moquaient ouvertement de Ryker qui se faisait ridiculiser par une fille ! Viggo demeura froid et impassible aux remarques concernant son frère. Il avait foi en lui et il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le match ne se termine. Cela dit, il devait reconnaître que son adversaire était quelqu'un d'impressionnant, même s'il s'agissait d'une fille.

Dagur, lui, observait attentivement le combat et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner ou de pouffer face aux réactions impulsives et colériques de Ryker. Eret était également attentif au combat, et se montra fier et impressionné par sa belle, mais également méfiant envers Ryker. Jade et Rose ne quittaient pas les deux combattants des yeux. Même si elles savaient que Ruby se battait très bien, leurs cœurs ratèrent un battement dès que Ruby allait se prendre un coup violent. Mais elles se montrèrent fières de Ruby dès que cette dernière agissait ou esquivait avec brio. A un moment, Jade observa sa sœur avec un petit sourire, mais avec des yeux brillants. Ce qui intrigua sa tante.

\- Tout va bien, Jade ?

\- Oui, Rose… C'est juste que je suis contente d'assister à ça… Ruby a vraiment un don pour le combat et le maniement des armes. C'est la seule personne que je connaisse qui soit capable de se battre avec grâce, force et sang froid… Regarde-la… Admire au combien elle est heureuse et épanouie…

Rose observa sa nièce qui se battait exactement de la façon dont Jade venait de la décrire. Même si Ruby se battait contre un adversaire de taille, il y avait une lueur dans son regard qui prouvait qu'elle était dans son élément. Fière d'elle, de son talent et de sa bravoure, Rose esquissa un sourire ému, alors qu'une larme coula sur la joue de Jade.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être venue et de voir ma sœur briller au grand jour… Si j'étais resté à la maison pour mes raisons personnelles, je l'aurais regretté toute ma vie…

Une autre larme coula sur sa joue. Rose posa sa main sur celle de sa nièce et lui adressa un tendre sourire. Jade le lui rendit avec tendresse puis reporta son attention sur le combat. Ruby continuait de se battre avec autant de ferveur et de grâce, si bien que Ryker n'avait toujours pas réussi à la mettre à terre, et ainsi, mettre fin au combat. Sauf que la, le colosse en avait marre et avait décidé d'y mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toute. Il déchaîna sa force au maximum dans ses attaques, à tel point que le bâton de Ruby se brisa en deux ! La foule eut alors un hoquet de surprise, tout comme les familles royales et les proches de Ruby, alors que Viggo esquissait un sourire satisfait. La force, l'honneur et la renommée de la famille Grimborn allait encore perdurer. Aussi surprise que la foule, la royauté et ses proches, Ruby ne put malheureusement pas esquiver le rapide coup de bâton de Ryker dans l'estomac, puis dans le bas du dos, semblable à un coup de fouet, et enfin, dans la jambe, en guise de croche-pieds. Ruby termina à terre, souffrante, épuisée et désarmée, sous la menace de l'arme de Ryker, positionné au niveau de sa gorge.

Le majordome clama haut et fort que le combat était fini. Ryker esquissa un sourire satisfait, écarta son arme de son adversaire, puis se tourna vers la foule. Victorieux, il leva les bras en l'air. Quelque peu dépité par l'issue du match qui les avait pourtant tenu en haleine, tout le monde finit par applaudir Ryker comme il se doit. Jade n'attendit pas qu'on lui donne la permission pour quitter les tribunes et rejoindre sa sœur en courant. Eret avait fait de même et était déjà au chevet de Ruby qui tenter de se relever.

\- Ruby ! Tu va bien ? S'inquiéta Eret en l'aidant à se redresser

\- Ouais… T'en fais pas, Eret… J'vais bien. Même si j'ai perdue, je suis heureuse d'avoir eu la chance de me battre en public… Surtout contre un adversaire comme Ryker…

Elle caressa tendrement la joue d'Eret et lui adressa un tendre sourire.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé à obtenir cette chance, Eret… Merci beaucoup…

Eret lui rendit son sourire puis l'aida à se lever. Ils tournèrent ensuite leur regard vers Jade qui venait de passer par-dessus la clôture.

\- Ruby ! Tu vas bien ?! Tu n'a rien de cassé ?! S'inquiéta t-elle

\- Je vais bien, Jade. Je vais même plus que bien.

Jade comprit que Ruby était heureuse, même si elle venait de perdre. Trop contente que sa sœur soit vivante et quasi indemne, Jade enlaça un peu trop fort sa sœur. Ruby ne lui en tint pas rigueur, malgré ses grimaces liées à la douleur. Après ça, Ruby se tourna vers Ryker pour le remercier de ce beau combat, mais il était déjà en train de s'avancer vers l'estrade royale afin de recevoir son prix. Les jumelles et Eret virent donc la princesse Astrid remettre au vainqueur une belle médaille en or, ainsi qu'une bourse contenant une généreuse somme d'argent. Jade fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder Harold et croiser son regard. Ryker hocha respectueusement la tête, puis il quitta l'estrade pour rejoindre Viggo et vider quelques chopes de bière, sous les applaudissements du public.

Le trio s'apprêtait aussi à quitter le terrain de combat afin de rejoindre Rose dans les tribunes. Eret et Jade la soutenaient de chaque coté. Sauf que quelques personnes dans le public se mirent soudainement à applaudir Ruby et à crier son nom ! Et très vite, c'est toute la foule qui l'acclama ! Indifférent, Ryker haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa route en compagnie de son frère. Jade et Eret adressèrent un sourire empli de fierté et d'émotion à la rouquine qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de telles acclamations ! Et la pauvre n'avait pas fini d'halluciner, car la reine Mala l'interpella et l'invita à la rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit, le cœur battant, et toujours accompagnée de ses proches.


	15. Tragédie

Chapitre 15 - Tragédie

Avancer sereinement face à deux familles royales n'est pas chose aisée. Et encore moins quand on essaie d'éviter le regard de celui qui vous a brisé le cœur, ainsi que le regard de sa promise. Mais pour faire bonne figure et éviter de gâcher cette journée, Jade essaya de se détendre et afficha un faux sourire. Elle se contenta simplement de l'accentuer légèrement quand elle croisa le regard d'Harold qui lui souriait. Elle inclina respectueusement la tête en croisant le regard de la princesse qui lui souriait aussi, puis elle tourna son regard vers la reine Mala et focalisa toute son attention sur elle et sur sa sœur. La reine Mala adressa un sourire à Ruby et s'adressa à elle d'une voix douce et bienveillante, devançant Eret qui s'apprêtait à présenter les jumelles à la reine et aux autres membres de la royauté.

\- Bonjour, Ruby. Il y a longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue.

Eret fut légèrement étonné. La reine la connaissait ? Ruby n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la souveraine, que cette dernière tourna son regard vers Jade et s'adressa à elle sur le même ton.

\- Ravie de te revoir aussi, Jade.

\- De même pour nous, votre majesté. Répondit-elle en faisant une petite révérence

\- Nous sommes honorées que vous vous souvenez de nous. Ajouta Ruby en faisant de même, malgré ses douleurs

\- Je ne pourrais jamais vous oublier, mesdemoiselles. Surtout…

N'ayant pas oublié la promesse faite à leur tante il y a déjà tant d'années, la reine reporta son regard et son attention sur Ruby.

\- Enfin bref. Félicitations pour ta surprenante performance, Ruby. C'était très impressionnant ! La félicita t-elle

\- En effet. Félicitations, Ruby. C'était vraiment inattendu de voir une jeune fille participer à un tournoi ! La félicita Valka

\- C'est surtout surprenant de voir une jeune fille manier aussi bien les armes ! Qui t'a enseigné à manier l'arc et les armes ?

\- Personne, roi Stoik. J'ai appris par moi-même parce que ça me plaisait de vouloir apprendre à m'en servir, mais aussi pour protéger ma famille.

\- Mmh ? Tu n'a donc pas de père, ni de frères ou d'oncles pour accomplir ce devoir ? S'étonna Stoik

\- Non. Je n'ai que ma sœur et ma tante pour seule famille.

\- Où sont donc vos parents ? Demanda Valka

\- Ils sont morts quand nous n'étions que des nourrissons, reine Valka. C'est notre tante qui nous a recueillies, élevées, et fait de nous ce que nous sommes.

\- Oh… Je suis sincèrement navrée. S'excusa Valka. Néanmoins, ton attitude est vraiment impressionnante et très encourageante.

\- Ma femme a raison, jeune fille. Ton attitude est digne d'un chevalier ! La complimenta Stoik

Ces mots touchèrent Ruby. Elle aurait voulue leur dire que devenir membre de la garde royale était un de ses rêves, mais le trac s'empara subitement d'elle. Elle tourna nerveusement son regard vers Eret dans le but de trouver de l'aide.

\- Justement, vos majestés. Intervint Eret. Reine Mala ? Ruby aimerait vous faire part d'un rêve et d'une requête.

\- Je t'écoute ? Dit-elle en la regardant

Ruby se sentit encore plus nerveuse. Son rêve allait peut être se réaliser si elle parvenait à exprimer clairement sa requête ! Jade esquissa un petit sourire amusé. Jamais elle n'avait vu sa sœur aussi nerveuse ! Mais elle gardait l'espoir qu'elle parvienne à formuler son vœu et que la reine l'autorise à le réaliser. Ce serait surement le plus beau jour de sa vie !

\- Eh bien je… J'aimerais beaucoup intégrer la garde royale, et mettre mon épée au service du peuple et du royaume.

\- Tu souhaite donc devenir chevalier ? Demanda Mala

\- Oui, votre majesté.

\- Capitaine ? Que pensez-vous de cette requête ? Serait-il judicieux d'y accéder ?

\- Je pense qu'il serait favorable pour le peuple et le royaume d'intégrer une guerrière comme Ruby au sein de la garde royale.

\- Je le pense aussi. Cette jeune fille serait une source de lumière et d'espoir pour beaucoup de gens. Approuva Valka avec bienveillance

\- Ça offrirait surtout une nouvelle perspective pour le recrutement des gardes. Engager des femmes dans la garde ou dans l'armée n'est pas chose courante, mais sa prestation durant le tournoi nous à tous prouvé que les femmes peuvent se battre aussi bien que les hommes. Ajouta sérieusement Stoik

Mala avait attentivement écouté chacun de leur avis. Elle affichait à présent une mine pensive. Les secondes passèrent dans un silence assez pesant. Tout le monde attendait patiemment la réponse de la reine. Le cœur de Ruby battait horriblement vite. L'attente était insoutenable. Elle déglutit discrètement et tenta de convaincre la reine.

\- Votre majesté. Je sais que ma requête est sans doute inenvisageable et d'une ampleur assez préoccupante, mais je pense sincèrement que je…

\- Accordé. Annonça Mala avec un sourire

Tous se montrèrent heureux de cette décision. Jade porta ses mains à sa bouche tellement elle était contente ! Mais Ruby n'en revenait toujours pas !

\- Euh, je… Je vous demande pardon ? Bafouilla Ruby avec des yeux ronds

\- J'accepte d'accéder à ta requête, Ruby. Dès que tu seras remise de tes blessures, tu intégreras la garde royale et tu travailleras sous le commandement du Capitaine Eret. Est ce que ça te conviens ?

\- Je… Oui ! Très bien ! Oh mille merci votre majesté… ! Je…

\- JADE ! RUBY !

Les filles se tournèrent vers la voix de Pauline. La fillette courait à toute vitesse vers elles. Le son de sa voix était inquiétant, mais l'expression d'effroi sur son visage inquiéta encore plus les jumelles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Pauline ? Demanda Jade

\- Ce… C'est votre tante ! Elle… Elle a fait un malaise prés des tribunes !

Prises d'effroi, Jade et Ruby échangèrent un regard inquiet et coururent rejoindre leur tante. Inquiètes, les familles royales décidèrent de les accompagner. Jade arriva la première et vit sa tante allongée sur l'herbe, entourée de ceux qui avaient de l'affection pour elle. Mais vu leur visage triste et leur regard compatissant, Jade craignait le pire ! Elle se rua au chevet de sa tante et l'appela d'une voix coupée par l'angoisse.

Pas de réponse. Jade tenta de prendre son pouls mais elle ne parvint pas à le percevoir. Angoissée et les larmes aux yeux, elle se mit à secouer sa tante, tout en continuant de l'appeler. Mais c'était inutile. Rose était morte. Les émotions liées au tournoi ont précipité une nouvelle crise de douleur, et cette crise fut malheureusement plus intense que les précédentes. Ruby arriva à son tour et, en voyant le corps inanimé de Rose, puis le regard larmoyant de chacun, mais surtout celui de sa sœur, elle finit par comprendre la situation. Elle s'effondra à genoux auprès de Jade et se mit à pleurer.

La suite de la journée se déroula dans le silence et le chagrin. Gueulfor et Eret avaient déposé le corps de Rose dans une charrette et l'avaient dignement recouverte d'un drap. Tout le monde avait ensuite laissé les filles emmener leur tante jusqu'à la chaumière afin de l'enterrer dans le cimetière familial. Elles voulaient gérer elles-mêmes les funérailles et avaient poliment refusé toute aide proposée, y compris celles des familles royales. Harold et Astrid n'avaient pas osé s'adresser à Jade pour quoi que ce soit. C'était trop tôt et inapproprié. Surtout que Jade évitait de les regarder. Ils se mirent donc d'accord pour aller lui parler dans quelques jours. C'est avec tristesse que le festival prit fin, et que ceux encore présents regardèrent avec tristesse les filles rentrer chez elle. Même Dagur les regarda d'un air compatissant avant de retourner à sa besogne.

Durant tout le trajet, aucune des deux ne s'adressa la parole. Elles se contentaient d'avancer lentement et de pleurer en silence. Les souvenirs de leur tante envahissaient leurs cœurs et leurs esprits et ce fut dur pour chacune de ne pas résister à l'envie de pleurer. De retour à la chaumière, elles transportèrent le corps de leur tante jusqu'au cimetière familial, puis Ruby alla chercher des pelles pour creuser sa tombe. Intrigué, Diaval se posa sur la clôture entourant le cimetière et regarda le corps en croassant. Jade lui adressa un regard navré et caressa lentement le plumage de l'oiseau tout en lui expliquant ce qui était arrivé à Rose. L'oiseau se tut et baissa tristement la tête. Ruby revint avec deux pelles et les jumelles se mirent à creuser un trou, juste à coté de la tombe de leur mère. Une demi-heure plus tard, la tombe était prête. Les filles avaient les mains rouges et sales, le visage et le corps en sueur et elles avaient mal partout. Surtout Ruby vu qu'elle était déjà amochée à cause de son combat contre Ryker. Mais la rouquine refusa de faire passer son bien être avant celui de sa pauvre tante. Elle rassembla ce qui lui restait d'énergie et, avec l'aide de Jade, déposa avec précaution le corps de Rose au fond du trou. Elles disposèrent ensuite les mains de leur tante sur son ventre, puis réarrangèrent sa tenue et ses cheveux.

Ça leur fendait le cœur de voir leur tante gire au fond de ce trou, l'air sereine, comme si elle dormait paisiblement. Sans Rose, les filles se sentaient seules et désemparées. Notamment pour l'enterrement, même si elles avaient refusé l'aide de leurs proches. Quand bien même, personne n'aurait pu faire grand-chose. Le prêtre du village aurait refusé d'organiser une veillée funèbre ou l'enterrement de quelqu'un qu'on accusait de pratiquer la sorcellerie. Les filles étaient malheureusement les seules à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Rose. Elles se prirent par la main et se recueillirent à tour de rôle, puis elles prononcèrent aussi des prières liée à leur culture. Vint ensuite la minute de silence, puis le moment de recouvrir le corps avec la terre. Cette tache fut particulièrement pénible, mais elles parvinrent quand même à le faire, à leur rythme. Une fois la tombe rebouchée et le niveau du sol ajusté, Jade alla cueillir un bouquet de fleurs pendant que Ruby se recueillait en silence. Jade revint avec un bouquet composé d'un exemplaire de chaque fleur qu'elle avait dans son jardin. Les larmes aux yeux, elle déposa son bouquet sur la terre fraîchement retournée, puis elle se leva, prit la main de Ruby et resta un moment sur place à regarder la tombe, le cœur en proie aux remords.

oO*Oo

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cette tragédie. Vêtues de robes noires, les filles vivaient recluses dans leur chaumière et demeuraient solidaires. Elles n'étaient pas revenues au village, ce qui inquiétait leurs amis et leur proches. Elles avaient reçu la visite d'Eret, de Gueulfor, de Pauline et sa mère à partir du troisième jour, mais les visites furent assez brèves et silencieuses. Ruby avait eut le temps de se remettre des blessures du tournoi et de confectionner une belle stèle en bois pour la tombe de Rose.

Jade, quand à elle, avait assuré l'entretien de la maison et les repas, même si l'appétit n'était pas vraiment au rendez vous. Pour l'herboristerie, elle avait laissé tout ça en suspend. C'était trop tôt pour travailler dans l'atelier de Rose. En dépit de tout ça, Jade demeurait très calme, triste et son cœur était toujours en proie aux regrets. Depuis ce jour funeste, ses pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas manifestés d'eux-mêmes, ce qui la rassura malgré son étonnement. Mais elle demeura vigilante. Personne, pas même elle, ne pouvait dire quand sa magie se manifesterait de nouveau d'elle-même, ni ce qu'elle pourrait causer. De bon, comme de mauvais.

Depuis la visite d'Eret, Ruby avait eut le temps de cogiter sur les brèves conversations qu'ils avaient eut ce jour-là. Il était temps pour elle d'entamer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie et elle comptait en parler rapidement à Jade. Un matin, Ruby se réveilla à cause du chant des oiseaux. Elle revêtit sa robe de deuil puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Mais rien n'était prêt et elle s'étonna de ne pas trouver sa sœur dans la maison. Elle regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine et vit Jade dans le cimetière, immobile. Seuls ses cheveux bougeaient au rythme du vent. Ruby soupira tristement et sortit la rejoindre. Jade avait apporté un nouveau bouquet de fleurs et n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Elle tourna à peine son regard vers sa sœur quand cette dernière entra dans le cimetière.

\- Salut.

\- Bonjour.

\- Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Mmh. Tu as déjeuné ?

\- Nan. Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Bah moi, si. Du moins un petit peu. Je vais rentrer préparer le petit déjeuner. Viens, Jade.

Elle essaya d'entraîner Jade par la main, mais la blonde resta sur place, les yeux rivés sur la tombe de sa tante.

\- … C'est ma faute si elle est morte…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Si j'étais restée prés d'elle durant le tournoi, je… J'aurais pu éviter qu'il lui arrive malheur… Et elle serait encore là, avec nous…

Jade ferma les yeux et se mit à sangloter. Ruby lui fit face et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Jade. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce qui lui est arrivé est naturel. Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire… Mais je regrette quand même, j'y peux rien… Et par ma faute… Elle n'a pas pu apprendre que la reine t'a autorisé à intégrer la garde royale, ni partager ta joie…

\- Je suis également dégoûtée de n'avoir pas pu le lui annoncer. Mais tu sais, je lui en parle à chaque fois que je viens la voir. Et comme elle nous l'a si bien répété, l'esprit de nos ancêtres nous accompagnent et nous soutiennent. Donc de ce fait, je suis convaincue qu'elle est au courant pour moi et qu'elle est contente. Et du coup, moi aussi je suis contente.

Jade esquissa un faible sourire et essuya son nez et ses joues.

\- Et justement, en parlant de ça… J'ai l'intention d'aller au village dès demain pour intégrer la garde royale. Déclara Ruby

\- Tu es sure d'être prête ? Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? S'étonna Jade

\- Je pense que je le suis et que c'est le bon moment. De toute façon, je pense que je n'arriverais pas à attendre plus longtemps.

\- Je le pense aussi. Et je suis sure que Rose serait du même avis.

\- Merci, Jade. Mais le souci… C'est que je vais devoir quitter la demeure familiale pour aller vivre en ville, dans la caserne. Je ne pourrais donc plus manger ici, dormir ou faire mes corvées.

\- Oh…

\- … Ecoute. Je veux réaliser mon rêve, mais une part de moi refuse de te laisser toute seule. Surtout en pleine période de deuil ! Et je…

\- Ruby. L'interrompit-elle

Jade se tourna vers sa sœur avec un sourire sincère.

\- Ça va aller. Vis tes rêves et la vie que tu souhaite. Ne te retient surtout pas à cause de moi.

\- Tu es sure ? S'inquiéta Ruby

\- Absolument. Et puis je ne serai pas seule. Il y aura Minuit, Diaval, et les esprits de nos ancêtres me soutiendront à tout moment. Et puis il y a la forêt tout autour de la chaumière. Ce n'est pas rien. Surtout pour moi.

\- Jade…

\- Bon c'est sur que tu va me manquer et que ça va me faire drôle de vivre seule, mais je ne veux surtout pas être un fardeau pour toi, ok ? Alors fonce et soit heureuse. Si tu l'es, alors je le serai aussi.

Émue, Ruby enlaça sa sœur qui lui rendit son étreinte. Les deux sœurs finirent pas rentrer chez elles, et Jade fit mine d'avoir faim pour faire plaisir à sa sœur. Le lendemain, Ruby revêtit sa tenue habituelle, prit un sac contenant ses affaires personnelles et les plus importantes, ses armes, et s'en alla après avoir enlacé sa sœur une dernière fois. Ne pouvant emmener Mandy avec elle, Ruby avait demandé à Jade de s'occuper d'elle et de veiller à ce que Minuit ou Diaval ne s'en prennent pas à son araignée adorée. Malgré sa réticence pour les araignées, Jade le lui promis sans hésitation et regarda sa sœur s'en aller. Même Minuit et Diaval étaient à ses cotés pour assister au départ de Ruby. Jade était contente pour elle, mais elle avait quand même le cœur serré. Une fois Ruby loin et hors de son champ de vision, Jade soupira et afficha une mine triste. Elle échangea un regard avec Minuit et Diaval, puis elle retourna à l'intérieur d'un pas traînant et ferma doucement la porte.

La voila à présent seule dans cette grande maison. Elle ressentit un étrange sentiment. Celui d'être seule au monde. Elle et Ruby n'ont jamais été séparées. Jamais ! Elle sentit son ventre se crisper et son cœur s'emballer. Elle devait rattraper sa sœur et lui dire qu'elle n'y arriverait pas sans elle ! Mais au moment où sa main toucha la poignée de la porte, elle s'arrêta. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'empêcher sa sœur d'être heureuse et de rater la chance de vivre la vie qu'elle a toujours rêvée. Ce serait très égoïste de sa part. Elle inspira profondément et finit par lâcher la poignée de la porte. Elle finit même par croiser nerveusement les bras pour être sure de ne pas céder à la tentation d'ouvrir la porte. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle finit par aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil prés de la cheminée. Elle regarda tristement autour d'elle. Sans Ruby et Rose, cette maison lui paraissait vide, trop grande, et triste.

\- _Humph… Quelle est l'intérêt de vivre une vie solitaire si personne n'est là pour apprécier les bons petits plats, les histoires ou les blagues ? _Se demanda t-elle

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle les essuya, sous le regard navré de ses animaux de compagnie. Diaval se posa sur l'accoudoir, tandis que Minuit grimpa sur les genoux de Jade et se mit à ronronner pour la consoler. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire malgré son chagrin et caressa affectueusement ses amis.

\- Heureusement que vous êtes là, tous les deux. Toute seule, je ne sais pas comment je ferais… Mais je ne veux pas céder à la déprime. Je veux prouver à Ruby que tout va bien sans elle et ainsi éviter qu'elle culpabilise. Dit-elle avec détermination. Bon, ça risque de ne pas être évident au début mais j'espère que je peux compter sur vous ? Demanda t-elle avec affection

Diaval croassa et Minuit miaula. Leur réponse fit sourire Jade, mais une autre réalité l'attrista.

\- _Ça va me manquer de faire la conversation avec quelqu'un… Mais bon. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais seule au monde. Et puis Ruby reviendra de temps en temps. Et quand ça arrivera, j'aurais beaucoup de choses à lui dire. _

Elle soupira, puis cala sa tête contre le dos du fauteuil, tout en continuant de caresser le dos de Minuit.

\- _Mais d'ici là, le silence et la solitude risquent d'être pesants… Très pesants. _

Elle resta assise dans le fauteuil encore quelques minutes, puis elle se leva pour aller boire un peu d'eau. Diaval resta sur l'accoudoir à picorer ses plumes, alors que Minuit trotta jusqu'à son bol de lait. En voyant qu'il était vide, le chat resta sur place et fixa son bol de ses grands yeux bleus. Jade s'en rendit compte et rassura son chat.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Minuit. Je vais te servir du lait frais. Donne-moi juste une minute.

\- Pas de soucis. Répondit tranquillement le chat

Jade écarquilla les yeux et lâcha la bouteille de lait qui se brisa sur le sol, tant elle était surprise ! Son chat venait de parler d'une voix masculine et légèrement aiguë ?! Diaval regarda le chat et croassa d'un air surpris. Minuit, lui, fixa Jade et Diaval d'un air serein. Le fait de parler ne semblait pas du tout le surprendre, ni le déranger !

\- Attend, tu… Tu viens de parler ?!

\- Evidemment. Qui d'autre aurait pu dire ça ? L'autre tas de plumes ? Rétorqua t-il calmement en regardant Diaval

L'oiseau croassa et retourna à sa besogne. Jade les regardait bouche bée ! Ils pouvaient donc se comprendre ?! Et Minuit était du genre calme, mais sarcastique ?! Mais elle se demanda surtout comment ce phénomène a pu se produire !

\- Mais je… ? C-comment… ? Bafouilla t-elle

\- Et bien vu que tu es la seule à avoir des pouvoirs magiques, je dirais que c'est toi qui a du lancer ce sortilège, mais sans t'en rendre compte. Sinon, je ne serais pas en train de te parler.

Jade continua de regarder son chat avec un air surpris, mais elle hocha lentement la tête en guise de réponse. Jamais elle n'aurait cru penser ça, mais… Minuit avait raison. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Et comme elle avait mentalement mentionné le fait que le manque de conversation allait lui manquer, elle comprit que c'était ses pouvoirs qui s'étaient manifestés d'eux-mêmes. Il y avait longtemps ! Cela dit, ça aurait pu être pire comme conséquences. Un chat qui parle, ce n'est pas trop grave. Suffit juste qu'il miaule devant des inconnus afin d'éviter que les pauvres malheureux ne croient qu'ils sont devenus fous ! Pendant qu'elle était dans ses pensées, Minuit posa son regard perçant sur les dégâts au sol.

\- Rhoo… Quel gâchis. Tout ce bon lait… Cela dit, je plaide coupable. Entendre un animal parler, ça ne doit pas être banal. Surtout son animal de compagnie.

\- Euh… En effet, mais…

\- Excuse-moi de t'interrompre, Jade… Mais si j'étais toi, je nettoierais vite tout ça avant de glisser sur la flaque de lait ou de te couper avec les morceaux de verre.

Avec tout ça, Jade avait oublié la bouteille de lait brisée sur le sol ! Etant seule et ne craignant rien, elle utilisa la magie pour tout faire disparaître et rendre le sol propre.

\- Voila qui est mieux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, Jade. Surtout avec ce que tu endures en ce moment. Dit-il d'une voix compatissante

\- Euh, je… Merci, Minuit. C'est gentil. Je vais te servir ton lait. Ne bouge pas.

\- Merci. Et tant que j'ai la possibilité de parler, puis-je avoir un nuage de miel dans mon bol de lait ? Histoire de boire autre chose que de l'eau ou du lait nature ?

Jade adressa à son chat un regard surpris à cause de sa requête, puis elle finit par lui adresser un sourire amusé. Mine de rien, elle commençait à s'habituer à ce qu'il parle. Un peu comme s'il avait toujours su parler. Et elle aimé bien le son de sa voix et sa façon de parler. Elle lui servit son lait, ajouta un nuage de miel et mélangea le tout avec une cuillère. Minuit la remercia et but son bol de lait avec appétit, sous le regard étonné mais attendri de sa maîtresse.

\- Aahhh… Que c'est bon ! Exactement comme je l'imaginais… Depuis le temps que je rêvais d'y goûter, voila que mon souhait se réalise enfin ! Dit-il en se léchant les moustaches

\- Hin, je ne pensais pas que tu rêvais à ce point de goûter à du lait au miel ! Dit-elle avec amusement alors qu'elle s'asseyait par terre

\- Oh si tu savais le nombre de choses que je rêve de te dire, Jade. Les bonnes, comme les mauvaises.

\- Genre y'a des choses que t'aime pas ? S'étonna Jade

\- Eh bien… Oui.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Par exemple, je n'aime pas boire du lait trop froid. Je savoure moins le gout du lait et ça me fait un peu mal aux dents. J'aime quand il est à température ambiante.

\- Euh… Ok. Quoi d'autre ? Ricana Jade

\- Quand tu me donne des morceaux de pommes, je dois œuvrer comme un dingue pour ne pas manger la peau. Si je la mange, elle risque de rester coincée entre mes dents et je ne te raconte pas la galère pour l'enlever ! Les chats sont moins doués que les humains pour certaines choses. Surtout pour nettoyer leurs dents ! Le pelage, pas de soucis. Mais les dents…

\- Je prends note, Minuit. Mais rassures-moi… Y'a quand même des choses que tu aimes ?

\- Bien entendu. Et je peux te dire qu'il y a quelque chose que j'adore encore plus que le lait au miel.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Quand tu me serre dans tes bras pour me faire des câlins. Dans ces moments là, je suis le plus heureux des chats. Avoua tendrement Minuit

Émue, Jade prit son chat dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin.

\- Jade ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais te dire encore deux petites choses tant que j'ai le don de parole.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie quand je n'étais qu'un chaton. Et ensuite, sache que je t'aime et que jamais je te t'abandonnerais. Je resterais avec toi pour toujours.

\- Ooh Minuit… Moi aussi, je t'aime… Et moi non plus je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je te le promets. Dit-elle en le câlinant tendrement

\- Merci, Jade. Euh… Simple question ? Comptes-tu annuler le sortilège qui me permet de parler ?

\- Mmh ? Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Ça ne me dérange pas, voyons. Au contraire ! Je trouve ça génial ! Je peux discuter avec mon chat adoré et apprendre à mieux le connaitre ! Bon, c'est sur que devant les inconnus, il faudra miauler pour éviter de leur faire croire qu'ils sont fou.

\- Tout à fait d'accord. Mais qu'en est-il d'Eret et de Ruby ? S'inquiéta le chat

\- Oh bah ils risquent d'être assez surpris, mais je pense qu'ils s'y feront. Surtout Ruby.

\- Voila qui me rassure.

\- Tiens, tant que j'y suis… Ruby m'a demandé de veiller à ce que ni toi, ni Diaval n'alliez embêter Mandy. Tu peux me promettre de laisser cette bestiole tranquille ?

\- Ce sera difficile de luter contre mes instincts félins, mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux. Après tout, je suis un chat, ne l'oublie pas.

\- D'accord. Merci, Minuit.

\- De rien, Jade. Bon. Je vais aller chasser quelques souris. Pom pom pom…

Et il fila chasser les souris en fredonnant. Jade le regarda s'éloigner avec amusement. Son chat était bien plus drôle et plus attentionné qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé ! Elle remercia mentalement ses pouvoirs de lui avoir joué ce petit tour. Mais grâce à eux et à Minuit, elle souffrirait un peu moins de la solitude. Elle fut assez surprise de constater qu'elle avait le sourire et qu'elle se sentait heureuse. Elle tourna son regard vers Diaval et le regarda d'un air pensif.

\- Et toi ? Tu en aurais des choses à me dire si tu pouvais parler ? Cela dit, je pense que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose. Si je tolère qu'un chat me parle, je peux tolérer qu'un corbeau le fasse.

Elle hésita encore un instant, se demandant si elle arriverait à lancer ce sort par sa seule volonté. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit de fâcheux au volatile. Confiante, elle finit par se décider. D'un mouvement gracile de la main droite, elle offrit à Diaval le don de parole. Rien de fâcheux ne semblait se manifester et Diaval resta silencieux. Au bout de quelques secondes, Jade essaya d'engager la conversation.

\- Euh… Tout va bien, Diaval ? Est-ce que tu as soif ? Tu veux sortir prendre l'air ?

\- Oui, je veux bien sortir. Oh ? je peux parler moi aussi ! Mmh… Voila qui est assez surprenant ! Même pour moi !

Contrairement à Minuit, Diaval avait une voix plus grave et plus sérieuse, mais tout aussi amicale.

\- Hin, je l'admets. Ravie de t'entendre, Diaval. Dit-elle en souriant

\- Eh bien… Je suppose que je dois dire merci, donc… Merci pour ce don, Jade. Et je suis content de voir que ces petits tours de magie te redonnent le sourire. Tu es nettement plus jolie quand tu souris. Ça, je suis content de pouvoir te le dire.

\- Merci, Diaval. Allez. Sort te dégourdir les ailes. Et reviens me voir si tu aperçois quoi que ce soit d'anormal.

\- Compte sur moi.

\- Et surtout…

\- Je sais. Si je croise des inconnus, je croasse, comme un corbeau ordinaire. Et si je croise Ruby ou Eret, j'attendrais ta permission pour pouvoir parler en leur présence. Et promis, je ne ferais aucun mal à Mandy.

Agréablement surprise, Jade lui adressa un grand sourire et lui caressa tendrement son beau plumage noir. La personnalité de Diaval reflétait parfaitement l'éducation que Rose lui avait donnée durant toutes ces années. Elle était également contente d'avoir réussi à lancer ce sort. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de lui faire du mal ou de lui ôter accidentellement la vie. Elle s'en serait à jamais voulu, et depuis l'au delà, Jade était sure que Rose lui en aurait également voulu. Jade chassa ces idées noires de sa tête et alla ouvrir la fenêtre de la cuisine afin de laisser l'oiseau s'envoler. En un éclair, le corbeau s'envola en direction des bois. Jade le suivit du regard avec un sourire amusé, puis elle alla faire un peu de ménage et de rangement, non sans oublier de laisser la fenêtre entrouverte pour Diaval, mais aussi pour aérer un peu la pièce.

oO*Oo

Ruby venait enfin d'arriver au village et marchait tranquillement vers la caserne, saluant d'un hochement de tête et d'un faible sourire ceux qui croisaient sa route et qui la saluaient. Durant tout le trajet, ses pensées n'avaient cessé de jongler entre sa sœur et son nouveau travail. Elle était à la fois contente de partir réaliser son rêve avec la bénédiction de sa sœur, mais elle était à la fois inquiète de l'avoir laissé toute seule. Elle se disait que Jade ne le serait pas vraiment puisque Diaval et Minuit étaient auprès d'elle. Mais entre la compagnie humaine et la compagnie animalière, il y avait une belle différence. Les animaux ne pourront pas lui apporter le même réconfort qu'un être humain. En chemin, elle croisa Eret qui donnait des consignes à un groupe de quatre gardes. Elle l'interpella et le concerné se tourna vers elle avec étonnement, puis avec un sourire en voyant qu'elle avait des bagages.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu… ?

\- Oui. Je suis prête à démarrer ma nouvelle vie.

\- J'en suis ravi, mais… Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? Et Jade ? Comment l'a-t-elle pris ?

\- Elle l'a bien pris, rassure toi. Elle m'a même donné sa bénédiction. Seulement... Une part de moi s'en veux de l'avoir laissée toute seule... Si ce n'est pas trop abuser, je pourrais me rendre ce soir à la chaumière ? Afin de lui donner des nouvelles et m'assurer qu'elle va bien ?

\- Y'a pas de soucis, Ruby. Vu la situation, je comprends tout à fait.

\- Merci beaucoup, Eret.

\- De rien. Tu en profiteras également pour lui montrer ton uniforme. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Intrigué par le petit sourire de son bien aimé, Ruby l'accompagna jusqu'à la caserne. Il l'emmena d'abord dans les quartiers privés de la jeune femme. C'était une simple pièce meublée d'un lit, d'une petite armoire, d'une petite table, de deux chaises et de quelques bibelots utiles, mais au moins, Ruby ne souffrirait pas d'une présence masculine mal intentionnée lorsqu'elle voudra de l'intimité. Mais ce qui attira plus particulièrement la jeune femme, c'est le mannequin portant son armure personnelle ! Elle déposa ses affaires par terre et avança jusqu'au mannequin, sous le regard d'Eret. L'amure était absolument magnifique et complète. Plastron, épaulières, gantelets, et genouillères. Ça se voyait comme de l'eau de roche qu'elle était neuve et conçue pour une femme. Elle était comme celle d'Eret, faite d'acier et de quelques gravures. Ruby laissa ses doigts glisser timidement sur le plastron. Elle n'en revenait pas de posséder une telle pièce d'armure. Elle devina également le temps que Gueulfor a du passer dessus ! Elle nota mentalement de ne pas oublier d'aller le remercier. Elle tourna son regard vers la gauche et vit sur une chaise, des habits neufs qu'elle mettrait sous l'armure. Il y avait une tunique noire à manches longues, un pantalon noir et une jupe bleu foncée. Et pour finir, aux pieds de la chaise, il y avait également une paire de bottes neuves, de couleur noire.

\- Elle te plait ?

\- Elle est magnifique… Je n'aurais jamais crue avoir un jour une telle merveille… Avoua t-elle en lui faisant face

\- Ravi que votre tenue vous plaise. Lieutenant. Ajouta t-il avec un sourire

\- L-Lieutenant ?! S'étonna Ruby avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte

\- Un problème ?

\- C'est juste que… J'suis surprise d'avoir déjà un tel grade alors que je viens tout juste d'intégrer l'équipe ! Je… J'ai même pas encore été présentée à mes collègues ! Et puis j'ai le même grade que Dagur alors que ça fait des années qu'il est sous tes ordres ! Le connaissant, il va surement péter un câble ! Et puis je vais surement faire des jaloux ! Et je…

\- Ruby, stop. Si tu as ce grade, ce n'est pas par favoritisme. L'autre jour, j'ai réuni Dagur ainsi que mes subalternes, et nous avons discuté de ton intégration. Et je peux te dire qu'avec la prestation que tu nous as offerte lors du festival, peu d'entre eux ont contesté ton intégration ! Quand à Dagur, il est resté les bras croisés, dans son coin, et s'est contenté d'hocher la tête. Le connaissant, ça veut dire qu'il est d'accord avec l'avis général. Tu n'as donc aucune inquiétude à avoir.

\- Mmh ? Dagur qui approuve sans râler ? C'est surprenant ! S'étonna Ruby

\- Je te l'accorde. Depuis quelques jours, il est… Comment dire… Différent. Plus calme. Plus compréhensif.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Pas du tout. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est comme ça depuis qu'il est revenu de sa partie de chasse dans la forêt, au moins deux jours avant le festival.

Ruby fronça légèrement le regard, l'air pensif. Curieusement, elle avait l'impression de connaitre la raison du nouveau comportement de Dagur. Une discussion avec Jade allait devoir s'imposer, car il est vrai que depuis le festival, et surtout depuis la mort de Rose, elle n'avait pas réinterroger sa sœur au sujet de Dagur.

\- Enfin bref. Je vais te laisser te changer. J'attendrai dans le couloir.

\- D'accord.

Eret quitta la pièce. Ruby admira l'armure encore quelques secondes avant d'ôter sa robe de paysanne, de revêtir sa nouvelle tenue, puis l'armure. Elle n'en avait jamais porté mais elle savait comment s'en équiper. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était fin prête. Elle s'admira un instant devant le miroir rectangulaire qui était posé juste à coté de sa petite armoire. Elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas elle dans le reflet du miroir, qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, elle ne rêvait pas. C'était bien elle, classe et éclatante dans son armure d'acier. Et le fait qu'à la place d'un pantalon, elle porte une jupe bleu foncé qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux ne la froissa pas. Après tout, elle portait un mince pantalon noir sous sa jupe. Elle finalisa sa tenue en attachant ses longs cheveux roux en une queue haute, comme lors du festival. Pour se battre, ce sera plus facile, et ça évitera que ses cheveux se coincent dans les plis de l'armure. Fin prête, elle accrocha son épée à sa ceinture, inspira profondément et sortit rejoindre Eret dans le couloir. Quand il la vit, il la regarda bouche bée tellement qu'il la trouvait magnifique. Sa réaction amusa la jeune fille, mais ça l'a fit également rougir.

\- Alors ?

\- Je… Tu es magnifique.

\- Hin… Merci.

\- Et je constate que tu n'as eu aucun mal à t'en équiper.

\- En effet. Encore merci pour tout, Eret.

Elle lui vola un bref, mais tendre baiser.

\- Je sais que tu es mon supérieur et qu'a partir de maintenant, je vais devoir éviter de faire ça devant mes collègues, mais je l'ai fait à titre exceptionnel car je n'aurais pas eu la force d'attendre la fin de notre service pour te remercier de cette manière. Avoua t-elle avec un tendre sourire

\- Hin. Merci Ruby. Sourit-il. Bon. Prête à être présentée aux autres et à démarrer ta première journée ?

\- Plus que prête, capitaine !

\- Alors allons-y, lieutenant.

Eret l'emmena voir ses collègues et en profita pour la briefer rapidement sur les règles à appliquer en tant qu'officier de la garde. Une fois arrivée, il la laissa se présenter, ce qu'elle fit sans soucis. Aussi bizarre soit-il d'accueillir une jeune fille au sein d'une caserne, Ruby fut très bien accueillie par ses collègues et reçut même des compliments pour sa prestation lors du tournoi, mais également des condoléances pour Rose. A la fois chagrinée et touchée par leur attention, Ruby les remercia. Peu de temps après, elle partit en compagnie d'un groupe de trois gardes afin d'effectuer une patrouille dans le secteur Est du village. Une fois dehors et exposée au regard des villageois, Ruby se sentit nerveuse, mais elle tacha de garder la tête haute et de se monter fière. Sur le chemin, elle en profita pour aller voir Gueulfor et le remercier pour l'armure. Le forgeron fut touché et satisfait du résultat de son travail.

\- Eh bah j'suis content de voir que la première armure que je conçois pour une femme n'est pas un échec ! Tu es très belle dedans !

\- Merci, Gueulfor. C'est gentil.

\- De rien. Jade ne t'a pas encore vue dans ton nouvel uniforme ?

\- Non, pas encore. Mais j'irais la voir ce soir pour le lui montrer.

\- Je suppose que tu as hâte ? Devina t-il

\- Oh que oui ! Bon, je te laisse. Je dois aller patrouiller. Bonne journée, Gueulfor.

\- Bonne journée à toi aussi, Ruby. Et bonne chance pour ton premier jour !

\- Merci !

Et elle partit rejoindre ses collègues au pas de course. Gueulfor la suivit un instant du regard et souriait avec fierté. Mais son visage s'assombrit quand il pensa à Rose. Il était triste à l'idée que Rose ne puisse jamais voir Ruby dans son uniforme, mais il savait qu'elle serait très fière de sa nièce. Alors que Ruby et son équipe patrouillaient vers le secteur Est, Dagur l'aperçut et l'observa un instant. Il savait que si Ruby venait d'intégrer la caserne, ça voulait dire qu'elle allait vivre au village. Et que de ce fait, Jade était toute seule à la chaumière. Il supposa également que cela ne devait pas être facile pour les jumelles d'être séparées. Kognedur et Kranedur ne supporterait pas d'être séparés l'un de l'autre. Toujours aussi surpris de s'inquiéter à ce point d'une personne qu'il haïssait depuis des années, il secoua brièvement la tête et retourna à son travail.

oO*Oo

Après avoir rangé la chaumière, Jade entra dans la chambre de Ruby pour donner à manger à Mandy. Elle était, comme à son habitude, dans son bocal en verre, sur la table de chevet. Jade frissonna à l'idée de s'imaginer en train de dormir avec une grosse araignée noire posée sur sa table de chevet. Encore aujourd'hui, elle ne comprenait pas le gout et l'intérêt de Ruby pour de telles créatures. Elle s'asseya sur le rebord du lit, prit le bocal entre ses mains et regarda pendant quelques secondes l'araignée qui gambadait tranquillement à l'intérieur. Elle finit par reposer le bocal, devisa le couvercle percé de petits trous et y glissa rapidement quelques mouches mortes avant de refermer le couvercle. Elle évita de regarder l'araignée se régaler, puis elle se leva et quitta la chambre. Mais la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, signe qu'elle l'avait mal fermée. Alors qu'elle descendait lentement l'escalier, Jade essaya de trouver de quoi s'occuper. Quand on vit seul, il y avait moins de travail à faire. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait déjà fait le sien en peu de temps. Elle décida finalement de sortir prendre l'air et de profiter du soleil. Une fois dehors, tout lui paraissait beaucoup trop calme. Vide. Morne. Elle inspira profondément afin de se donner le courage de ne pas déprimer. Elle entra ensuite dans le petit cimetière familial pour parler à sa tante et lui donner des nouvelles.

\- Bonjour, Rose. Dit-elle d'une voix calme. J'espère que tu va bien et que maman aussi. Et que là où tu es, vous êtes réunies et vous veillez l'une sur l'autre. Alors je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais… Ruby a quitté la maison ce matin pour aller vivre son rêve. Celui d'intégrer la garde de Summeria aux cotés d'Eret. C'est sûr que ça me fait bizarre d'être séparée d'elle et d'être seule dans cette maison. Très bizarre. J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire et je me retiens de ne pas déprimer… Mais je n'avais pas le droit de la priver de son rêve afin d'éviter d'être seule. Ça aurait été très égoïste de ma part. Mais je sais qu'elle ne m'oubliera pas et qu'elle reviendra de temps en temps. Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. Et je sais que toi non plus tu ne t'en ferais pas, si tu étais encore parmi nous…

Elle ferma les yeux et lutta contre l'envie de pleurer. Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans sa mort. Elle inspira profondément et essaya de parler de quelque chose de plus gai, même si le phénomène auquel elle pensait était lié à un fait assez préoccupant.

\- Autre chose… Depuis quelque temps… Surtout depuis que j'ai eu le cœur et mes rêves brisés à cause d'Harold… Ma magie me joue des tours. Je veux dire que sans le vouloir, je fais appel à ma magie. Je te rassure, je n'ai rien fait de grave à part faner de la végétation et… Donner à Minuit le don de parole. Oui, mon chat parle maintenant. Alors c'était très surprenant au début, mais au final, je m'y suis faite. Il est vraiment très gentil et très attentionné.

En repensant à son chat et à leur conversation de tout à l'heure, elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Et puis il est drôle. Et le fait qu'on s'est parlé m'a aidée à me sentir moins seule. Du coup, j'ai offert le même don à Diaval. Et je peux te dire qu'il est très gentil et très poli. Il est à l'image de l'éducation que tu lui as donnée. Tu peux être fière de lui. Humph… Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu n'as jamais pensé à lui offrir le don de parole. Mais bon. Je pense savoir pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. Ou peut être que si, mais on n'en a jamais rien su. Enfin bref. Voila pour les nouvelles du jour. J'espère juste que tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce que j'ai fait à nos animaux, tout comme j'espère que tu ne viendras pas me hanter en m'ordonnant d'annuler le sortilège.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller. L'envie de pleurer était proche, comme à chaque fois.

\- Je me sens moins seule à cause du fait qu'ils puissent me parler, alors… Ne m'oblige pas à annuler ce sortilège…

Le vent se leva à cet instant. Mais ce n'était pas une brise agressive. C'était une brise douce, et Jade eut l'impression de sentir la présence de sa tante dans l'air. Une présence réconfortante, qui signifiait qu'elle était désolée pour elle et ce qu'elle traversait, mais qui signifiait également qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas au sujet de Minuit et Diaval. Heureuse et rassurée, mais encore trop émotive, Jade esquissa un sourire puis éclata en sanglot, à genoux, au milieu des pierres tombales fleuries.


	16. Naissance d'un monstre

Chapitre 16 - Naissance d'un monstre

Au château, le prince Harold et la princesse Astrid étaient en compagnie de la reine Mala pour les préparatifs du mariage. Il y avait tellement de choses à organiser que les deux tourtereaux en eurent très vite le tournis, ce qui amusa intérieurement la reine. Elle avait été dans le même état qu'eux lors de la préparation de ses propres noces. Même s'ils ne savaient plus trop où donner de la tête, les jeunes fiancés étaient heureux d'organiser tout ça et de savoir qu'ils allaient enfin se marier. Ils avaient trop hâte d'être à ce jour. Le majordome de la cour entra soudainement dans la pièce. Il s'excusa puis invita la reine à le suivre pour une affaire urgente concernant les domestiques. La reine le suivit, laissant les amoureux entre eux.

\- Eh bien… J'étais loin de me douter qu'organiser un mariage était d'une telle ampleur ! Avoua Astrid avec amusement.

\- Moi aussi. Approuva Harold en lui rendant son sourire

Astrid s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le ciel bleu.

\- Il fait si beau dehors... Je trouve ça dommage de ne pas en profiter.

\- C'est vrai. Que dirais-tu d'aller faire une balade à cheval ? Nous reprendrons les préparatifs plus tard.

\- Avec plaisir ! Ça me donnera l'occasion de te montrer mes talents de cavalière.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai déjà rencontré Tempête, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de te voir à l'œuvre.

\- Tu ne seras pas déçu. J'y pense… Nous pourrions également nous rendre chez Jade afin de prendre de ses nouvelles ? Proposa Astrid

\- Très bonne idée. Je ne te cache pas que je m'inquiète pour elle.

\- Moi aussi. Avoua tristement Astrid

\- Dans ce cas, ne traînons pas.

Les deux amoureux se rendirent aux écuries, sans prendre la peine d'informer la reine ou qui que ce soit. Avant cela, Astrid s'était rendue dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle avait troqué sa belle robe de princesse contre une tenue adaptée pour une balade à cheval. Elle portait une tunique blanche à longues manches, avec un col qui lui couvrait tout le cou, qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses et qui flottait presque comme une jupe. La finition des manches et de la jupe était en dentelle et très simple. Par dessus sa tunique, elle portait un plastron bleu foncé, très féminin et très confortable. Elle portait également un pantalon souple noir et de longue bottes couleur cannelle qui lui arrivaient en dessous des genoux._ **(Tenue basique de Refia dans Final Fantasy 3)** _Pour cette excursion, elle avait tressé ses cheveux sur le coté. Elle était très belle dans cette tenue, mais aussi avec cette coiffure. Elle grimpa sur Tempête, une magnifique jument blanche à la crinière blonde, et quitta l'enceinte du château en compagnie d'Harold et de Krokmou. Les amoureux firent la course jusqu'à la forêt, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur en proie à la compétition.

oO*Oo

Une fois son chagrin passé, Jade se releva et rentra chez elle d'un pas lent, l'air triste et encore rougie par son chagrin. Elle soupira dès que la porte fut fermée et alla se servir un verre d'eau. Elle le but d'une traite et demeura pensive, le verre encore entre ses mains. Diaval revint dans la cuisine quelques secondes après le retour de la jeune sorcière.

\- Tout va bien, Diaval ? Demanda t-elle en lui adressant un sourire

\- Tout va très bien, Jade. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas. Constata l'oiseau

\- C'est passé, t'en fait pas. Le rassura t-elle

\- Oh que si, Jade. Figure toi que nous nous faisons tous les deux du souci pour toi. Intervint Minuit.

Jade et Diaval tournèrent leur regard vers le chat qui se mit à bondir sur la table de la cuisine. Il s'asseya et fixa Jade droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Rose. Mais je ne suis pas intervenu afin de ne pas te couper dans ton élan.

\- Tu as donc tout entendu ? Bouda Jade en détournant le regard

\- Oui. Exactement tout. Et maintenant que je sais pourquoi tu lance involontairement des sorts, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. Tu as eut le cœur et tes rêves brisés par Harold. Soit. Mais…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui, ok ? Ni de ce que je ressens.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, mais il faut que tu entendes ce que j'ai à dire. Surtout si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux et à ne plus commettre d'âneries involontaires avec ta magie.

Jade croisa les bras et fixa son chat avec un air sévère.

\- Tu as eu le cœur brisé en sachant qui était Harold, et quel était son destin. Et il va se marier avec une princesse. Ok. Mais arrête de te dévaloriser face à elle.

\- Je ne me dévalorise pas ! Protesta Jade avec étonnement

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu as couvert le miroir de ta chambre avec une taie d'oreiller ? Pourquoi tu n'oses plus affronter ton propre reflet dans les autres miroirs de la maison ? Rétorqua le chat

\- Je…

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir inférieure à la princesse, Jade. Bon ok, c'est une princesse, elle est jolie, elle a de l'éducation et plein d'autres compétences liées à quelqu'un de son rang. Mais toi aussi tu as plein de compétences et de qualités !

\- Minuit dis vrai, Jade. Approuva Diaval. Regarde-toi ! Tu es débrouillarde, gentille, tu as de grande connaissances en herboristerie…

\- Tu es douée pour la cuisine, les taches ménagères, tu sais te battre…

\- Tu as un grand cœur, tu as de l'humour, un beau sourire…

Plus ces deux-là énonçaient ses qualités, plus Jade retrouva confiance en elle, ainsi que le sourire.

\- Et puis je vais te dire une bonne chose. S'il a choisi une princesse à une fille comme toi, bah tant pis pour lui ! Parce que c'est bien beau d'être une princesse, mais encore faut-il savoir maîtriser les autres choses de la vie ! Ajouta le chat

\- C'est vrai. Si ça se trouve, cette princesse est nulle en cuisine ou dans un autre domaine dans lequel tu es douée ! Donc si ton Harold meurt à cause d'elle en avalant un plat immonde, bah tant pis pour lui. Ajouta Diaval avec amusement

\- Et je suis sur et certain que si elle venait à se perdre dans les bois, elle chouinerait sur place en attendant qu'on vienne la sauver ! Alors que toi, tu saurais te sortir d'un tel pétrin tout seule. Et sans mourir de faim ! Tss. Je suis sure que la princesse ne sais pas faire la différence entre des baies de belladone et des myrtilles ! Pouffa Minuit

Jade ricana face aux propos de son chat. Ces deux là avaient raison. Astrid est une princesse et elle possède surement plein de qualités dignes d'une princesse. Mais livrée à elle-même dans la forêt, elle ne saurait surement pas comment survivre, ni s'orienter ou se défendre face au danger. Diaval vola et se posa juste à coté de Minuit qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- Ne perd pas espoir de trouver l'amour et le bonheur à cause d'un garçon, Jade. Harold n'est pas le seul homme sur Terre ! Il y en a d'autres dans ce royaume, ainsi que dans les royaumes qui entourent Summeria.

\- Il était parfait. Il ne m'a pas jugée pour ce que je suis et il n'avait pas peur de moi... Précisa tristement Jade.

\- C'est sur, mais je suis persuadé qu'un autre homme possède les mêmes qualités que lui et qu'il saura faire chanter ton cœur. Comme Eret a su le faire pour Ruby. Rappela Diaval

Jade n'y croyais pas trop, mais pour faire plaisir à ses animaux et avoir la paix face à ce sujet, elle esquissa un petit sourire et s'approcha d'eux pour les caresser.

\- Merci à vous deux pour toutes ces belles paroles. Vous êtes adorables. J'ai entendu et saisi tout ce que vous avez dit, seulement… Il me faut encore un peu de temps pour me remettre de cette déception. Mais je vous promets de tout faire pour vite remonter la pente. D'accord ?

Les animaux hochèrent la tête, l'air confiant. Jade leur adressa un sourire et leur donna une dernière caresse avant de sortir de la maison. Elle marcha jusqu'au potager et regarda les légumes afin de trouver une idée de repas pour ce midi. Soudain, un bruit attira son attention. Des bruits de sabots. Elle se retourna et vit Harold et Astrid approcher de la chaumière en compagnie de leurs chevaux. Nerveuse, Jade déglutit alors qu'ils descendaient de leurs chevaux. Elle n'était pas encore prête à revoir le prince de ses rêves et à lui parler, et encore moins en présence de sa promise si parfaite ! Elle tacha de rester calme et d'afficher un faux sourire, surtout lorsqu'elle vit le couple princier entrer dans le petit jardin.

\- Bonjour, Jade. Dit Harold

\- Bonjour, prince Harold. Bonjour, princesse Astrid. Dit-elle en faisant une révérence

\- Bonjour, Jade. Harold et moi sommes venus prendre de tes nouvelles. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais très bien, votre altesse. Merci de vous soucier de moi. La remercia t-elle

\- Après ce que tu as fait pour Harold et ce que tu as subit lors du festival, c'est tout à fait normal.

\- Comment va ta sœur ? Demanda Harold

\- Elle va bien, elle aussi. Nous endurons notre deuil comme nous le pouvons, tout comme le cours de nos vies.

\- Vous avez toutes les deux un courage admirable. La complimenta Astrid avec compassion.

\- Merci, princesse.

\- Malgré les circonstances, je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin faire ta connaissance. Après ce qu'Harold m'a raconté au sujet de sa mésaventure dans les bois, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer mais j'avais également hâte de te remercier d'avoir sauvé mon bien aimé. Dit-elle en adressant un tendre regard à Harold

Jade esquissa un petit sourire, mais intérieurement, elle hurlait. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer de plus en plus à chaque fois que la princesse finissait une phrase. La princesse avait beau se montrer amicale et compatissante, elle agaçait Jade au plus haut point ! Elle avait l'impression d'avoir devant elle une jolie poupée qui parle sans s'arrêter ! Jade n'avait qu'une hâte : qu'ils s'en aillent vivre leur amour parfait dans leur gigantesque château et qu'elle soit enfin seule pour passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose ! A travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, Diaval et Minuit entendaient et voyaient tout. Ils voyaient clairement que Jade bouillonnait de l'intérieur, mais ils avaient également peur qu'elle dérape avec sa magie. Bon sang… Pourquoi ces deux là sont venus lui rendre visite aujourd'hui ? Et précisément le jour où Ruby est partie et que Jade est davantage sous l'emprise de ses émotions !

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, votre altesse. A présent… Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

\- Veux tu que nous restions un peu avec toi ? Proposa Harold

\- Non merci, c'est gentil. Vous avez surement mieux à faire. Refusa t-elle poliment

\- Au contraire, ça nous ferait plaisir de te tenir compagnie. Insista gentiment Astrid

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais je préfère rester seule. Au revoir, vos altesses. Et félicitations pour vos fiançailles.

Elle fit une brève révérence et se pressa de rentrer chez elle. Sauf que la princesse la retint gentiment par le bras afin de lui dire une dernière chose. Sauf que l'inquiétude du corbeau et du chat se réalisa. Et tout comme Jade et Harold, ils observèrent le phénomène magique avec stupeur et effroi. La princesse venait de se transformer en une ravissante poupée de porcelaine ! Elle avait la même coiffure que son état d'origine, ainsi que le même visage, les mêmes yeux et les mêmes habits. Elle mesurerait maintenant 30 centimètres et avait un visage doux mais inerte.

\- ASTRID ! S'exclama Harold avec effroi en voyant l'état de sa bien aimé

\- Oh non… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Dit Jade à travers ses mains

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! S'exclama Harold avec fureur

\- Je… Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je vous le jure ! Bafouilla t-elle avec angoisse

\- Rend lui tout de suite son apparence normale ! MAINTENANT ! Ordonna Harold

Le ton de sa voix si sévère et son beau regard empli de colère firent sursauter Jade qui eut très vite les larmes aux yeux. Elle était fichue. Elle allait se faire exécuter pour sorcellerie et acte de nuisance sur la famille royale. Elle en était sure et certaine. Sans compter qu'elle venait de perdre la confiance du seul homme qui a jamais été tolérant et sympathique envers quelqu'un comme elle. Elle ne trouva malheureusement pas d'autre solution que de souffler au visage du jeune prince afin de le plonger dans le sommeil. C'est le cœur abattu qu'elle regarda Harold s'évanouir sur le sol, aux cotés de sa princesse changée en poupée de porcelaine.

Elle leva son regard vers les chevaux qui huaient avec fureur et angoisse. Ils étaient attachés à la barrière du jardin et tentaient de briser leur lien pour se sauver. Jade leur adressa un regard navré et leva sa main vers eux. Elle s'excusa surtout auprès de Krokmou, et avec sa magie, elle les transforma en petit chevaux de bois de dix centimètres. L'un blanc et l'autre noir. Elle se fia à ses sens de sorcière pour savoir si quelqu'un venait d'assister de loin à la scène. Par chance, il n'y n'avait personne. Elle inspira profondément, puis fit léviter le prince, la poupée et les deux statuettes en bois vers la maison. Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, elle verrouilla la porte et tapa violemment son poing contre.

\- Euh… Jade ? Osa le chat

\- Pas maintenant. Répondit-elle froidement

Elle se concentra et fit léviter la poupée jusqu'au vieux fauteuil de Rose, prés de la cheminée éteinte. Elle n'osait plus toucher la princesse de peur d'aggraver la situation. Elle fit ensuite léviter les deux statuettes sur une étagère de la cuisine, puis elle se tourna vers Harold qui flottait paisiblement dans l'air. Qu'allait-elle faire de lui ? Pour le moment, la meilleure option était de le faire monter à l'étage et de l'installer sur son lit, en attendant de trouver le moyen de rendre à tout le monde son apparence normale. Une fois cela réglé, elle pourra suivre Harold pour être jugée sur la place du village, ou pire, se faire tuer ici, par son épée, dans sa propre maison. Jade déposa délicatement le prince sur son lit et le regarda un instant dormir avant de redescendre. Elle fit nerveusement les cents pas dans le salon tout en cherchant comment arranger cette pagaille.

\- Jade, calme-toi. Conseilla gentiment Diaval

\- Facile à dire ! Je viens de me condamner moi-même à une mort certaine ! Tout ça parce que je suis jalouse d'une fille qui ne m'a rien fait de mal… Gémit-elle

\- Allons. Calme-toi et concentre-toi pour lancer un sort qui lui rendra son apparence normale.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Minuit

\- Parce que j'ai peur de lui faire encore plus de mal si je la touche…

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, concocte une potion que tu verseras sur la princesse. Suggéra Diaval

\- Sur la poupée, plutôt. Rectifia Minuit

\- Je ne connais pas de potion capable d'inverser un tel sort... Ou alors il me faudrait…

\- Le grimoire magique ! Dit Diaval

\- Mais oui ! Le grimoire ! Vu qu'il est très vieux, il doit surement contenir une potion contre ce sortilège ! Supposa Jade avec espoir

\- Sans aucun doute. Approuva Diaval

\- Très bien. Où est-il ? Lui demanda t-elle

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tu es pourtant le corbeau de ma tante ! Tu dois donc savoir où il se cache !

\- Malheureusement, non. Désolé, Jade.

\- Mais comment je vais faire… ? Rose a dit qu'il était caché dans la maison, mais ça risque de prendre un temps fou pour le chercher !

\- Moi je sais où il est. Avoua Minuit

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ? Le gronda Jade. Où il est, ce fichu bouquin ?

\- Pas dans la maison. Ça c'est certain. Il est enterré sous le vieux chêne.

\- Sous le vieux chêne ? Mais… Pourquoi là-bas plutôt qu'ici ? S'étonna Jade

\- Ça, je n'en sais rien. Et ce n'est pas le plus important. Maintenant que tu sais où il est, je te conseille vivement de…

Minuit n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jade était déjà sortie de la chaumière au pas de course. Elle courut jusqu'au chêne, suivie de Minuit alors que Diaval resta pour garder un œil sur la poupée. Une fois devant l'arbre, Jade interrogea son chat.

\- Tu sais précisément où il est enterré ?

\- Sous l'arbre, dans un coffre en métal. Alors soit tu déracines totalement l'arbre, soit tu fais appel à ta magie pour creuser un trou dans le sol et trouver ce que tu cherches. Ou alors tu fais en sorte que le coffre soit projeté hors du sol. A toi de voir.

Jade hocha la tête et leva sa main droite vers le sol, afin d'extirper l'objet de ses recherches. Elle et Minuit virent et sentirent le sol trembler, puis quelques secondes plus tard, un petit coffre en métal rouillé fut projeté hors du sol. Avec sa magie, Jade l'intercepta en plein vol et le fit léviter jusqu'à elle. Vu l'état du coffre, il a du rester sous terre durant plusieurs années. Jade rentra sans plus tarder avec le coffre, suivie aux pas de course par son chat. Elle verrouilla de nouveau la porte puis posa le coffre terreux sur la table de la cuisine. En l'observant, un détail la frappa. Il n'y avait pas de cadenas, ni de serrure ! Et elle eut beau essayer d'ôter le couvercle collé au coffre à mains nue, ce fut inutile. Le coffre était scellé.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? Comment je fais pour l'ouvrir ? Il y a pourtant des charnières sur ce coffre ! Grommela t-elle en essayant encore une fois

\- Essaie avec ton sang. Suggéra Diaval

\- Mon sang ? S'étonna t-elle

\- Oui. Ce coffre est surement verrouillé grâce à la magie du sang. Acte assez connu des sorcières pour protéger leurs biens du commun des mortels. Verse une goutte sur le couvercle et vois si quelque chose se produit.

Jade essaya cette option sans hésitation. Elle entailla la paume de sa main gauche, la serra en fermant le poing, et laissa une petite quantité de son sang s'écouler sur le couvercle rouillé. Elle soigna ensuite sa blessure avec sa magie et regarda avec surprise son sang former des symboles magiques sur toute la boite. Quelques secondes plus tard, les symboles ensanglantés disparurent dans un nuage de fumée et la boite s'entrouvrit ! Satisfaite, Jade souleva le couvercle et extirpa délicatement un très vieux grimoire qui pesait assez lourd. La jeune sorcière n'en revenait pas de tenir entre ses mains un objet ayant appartenu à toute sa famille ! Elle se sentait à la fois intimidée et honorée. Elle posa le coffre par terre et commença à feuilleter le livre. Il y avait vraiment toutes sortes de formules, bonnes ou mauvaises. Et sur chaque page, il y avait pleins de petits messages griffonnés à l'encre noire. C'étaient des témoignages et des conseils écrits par les ancêtres de Jade. Les heures passèrent et Jade n'avait toujours pas levé son nez du grimoire. Elle s'était juste assise pour le lire. Parmi les sortilèges, il y avait celui qui permettait de changer un humain en différents animaux comme un chat, une grenouille, un rat, un oiseau, ou encore un ours. Il y avait un sortilège pour plonger quelqu'un dans un sommeil de mort, un sortilège pour envoûter quelqu'un de différente manières, un sortilège pour rajeunir, un autre pour vieillir ou encore un autre pour changer d'apparence, Il y avait aussi des recettes de potions magiques en tout genre et dont la liste des ingrédients, le gout final et l'odeur filerait à coup sûr la nausée.

Jade n'avait même pas prit le temps de manger ou de boire, malgré les recommandations des animaux. Las d'attendre dans un silence pesant et une ignorance absolue, Minuit s'en alla à ses besognes. Diaval, lui, resta prés de Jade pour la conseiller au cas où. Harold dormait toujours et la poupée était toujours immobile, fixant de ses grands yeux bleus l'antre vide de la cheminée. Des coups à la porte firent sursauter la jeune sorcière et attirèrent son attention. Elle cacha le livre sous un torchon, ainsi que la poupée, et alla ouvrir. Mais elle l'entrouvrit de façon à ce que le visiteur puisse voir que son visage et non ce qui se trame dans la maison. A son grand étonnement, c'était Dagur ! Que venait-il faire ici ? Présageant une mauvaise nouvelle, surtout en lien avec le prince et la princesse, Jade tacha de paraître le plus neutre possible.

\- Salut, Dagur.

\- Salut. Comment tu vas ? Dit-il d'un ton neutre, mais poli.

\- Bien, merci. Et toi ?

\- Pareil.

\- Ok. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton curieux

\- Je… Bon. Je vais aller droit au but. Je suis venu te voir pour voir comment tu allais, mais aussi pour te demander un service.

\- Un service ?

\- Oui. Deux amis de ma sœur ont mangé des champignons pas comestibles et du coup, ils ont de la fièvre et des maux de ventres. Est-ce que tu aurais de quoi les soigner ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir le médecin du village ? S'étonna Jade

\- Parce qu'il est trop curieux, trop bavard, et que si je ne donne pas les renseignements qu'il souhaite, mon attitude risque d'éveiller des soupçons et il refusera de me donner ce que je veux. Sans compter que je refuse de mettre ma sœur et ses amis dans le pétrin à cause d'un type comme lui. Il est du genre fourbe et malintentionné, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je vois. Et du coup, tu viens me voir pour que je leurs vienne en aide.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna t-elle encore une fois

Dagur commença à perdre patience.

\- J'suis pas là pour un interrogatoire, ok ? Tu peux les aider, ou pas ?

\- Répond, Dagur. Pourquoi ?

\- Pff… Parce que j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en l'autre abruti au village ! Voila. Et aussi parce que tu es du genre à aider les autres avec compassion et non par intérêt personnel. J'ai tort ?

\- Non. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire

\- Mmh. Ok. Bon du coup, tu as de quoi les soigner ou pas ?

\- Bien sur. Attend moi là, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle ferma la porte puis elle adressa un rapide regard à Diaval pour qu'il se taise et qu'il garde un œil sur leur visiteur. Dagur resta devant de la porte pendant que Jade cherchait un remède dans l'atelier de Rose. Dagur regardait d'un air neutre le petit jardin et la décoration de la devanture de la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jade revint avec deux petits flacons différents.

\- Tiens. Je pense qu'ils devraient vite se rétablir avec ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Dagur en regardant les flacons

\- Dans ce flacon, il y a de quoi faire baisser la fièvre. C'est à base de plantes naturelles. Et dans celui là, il y a de quoi calmer les maux de ventre. Il faudra mélanger une cuillère à café de chaque flacon dans un verre d'eau, et le leur faire boire trois fois par jour, jusqu'à ce qu'ils…

Elle se tut, car du bruit provenait de l'étage. Des bruits de verre brisé et des miaulements de chat. Jade comprit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Minuit et du bocal de Mandy ! Elle cria le nom de son chat et courut à l'étage, non sans se soucier de ne pas avoir fermé la porte alors que Dagur était toujours là ! Ce dernier fronça le regard, l'air intrigué. Il se permit d'entrer dans la chaumière, posa les flacons sur la table, se permis également de suivre Jade à l'étage et assista à une scène assez curieuse. En fait, le chat avait fait tomber le bocal par terre et essayer d'attraper l'araignée qui gambadait comme une furie sur le plancher !

\- Minuit, non ! Laisse Mandy tranquille ! Ordonna Jade

Dagur afficha un air surpris. L'araignée avait un nom ? En plus de vivre dans un bocal, dans une chambre à coucher ? Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le surpris le plus. Au moment où Jade attrapa son chat qui essayer d'ôter l'araignée qui était sur son dos, un phénomène effrayant se produit ! A cause de la crainte des futures réactions de Ruby vis-à-vis de son araignée chérie, Jade avait encore laissé sa magie prendre le dessus ! Son chat se mit à trembler tout en poussant des miaulements plaintifs. Il fut ensuite pris de spasmes violents, tandis que son corps fusionnait avec le corps de Mandy ! Ses quatre pattes prirent la forme d'une patte d'araignée, alors que quatre autres se mirent à pousser une par une ! Cette vision horrifia Jade qui recula vers Dagur, alors que ce dernier n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de cette vision d'horreur ! Deux paires d'yeux supplémentaires apparurent sur la tête du chat. Ses yeux d'origine devinrent alors noirs de jais avec un fin trait bleu au milieu. Ses dents s'allongèrent et s'acérèrent, alors que ses deux canines devinrent encore plus longues, plus grosses et acérées comme les dents d'un tigre à dents de sabre. Un abdomen énorme et poilu de couleur gris et noir tigré apparut également, se mêlant parfaitement au corps du pauvre chat. Deux minutes plus tard, la transformation cessa enfin et Minuit arrêta de miauler de souffrance. Cela dit, ses miaulements devenaient de plus en plus aigus et stridents. Ce qui était tout aussi effrayant que le reste de sa transformation.

Au final, voila à quoi il ressemblait : Une araignée de la taille d'un chat, avec un pelage noir et gris tigré. Ses 8 pattes étaient affreusement grandes et arquées, et le bout de ses pattes était en forme de patte de chat, avec de longues griffes. Sa tête était celle d'un chat, avec des oreilles un peu plus grande et 3 grosses paires d'yeux sombre et globuleux. Sa bouche était plus grande que celle d'un chat, avec plein de dents qui pourraient aisément taillader n'importe quel animal en pièce, y compris un ours ! Et les mandibules étaient en fait les deux longues canines acérées. La créature était calme et reprenait apparemment son souffle, le regard fixé sur le plancher. Toujours horrifiée, Jade essaya de lui parler.

\- Euh… Minuit ?

La créature leva brusquement son regard vers elle, ce qui effraya la jeune fille. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas les araignées, leurs yeux tout noirs et tout le reste, mais là, voir 6 gros yeux noirs qui reflétaient de la colère à son égard la terrifia et la dégoûta encore plus des araignées !

\- QU'EST CE QUE TU M'A FAIIIIIIIIIIT ?! S'exclama la créature

Sa voix était féminine, stridente, aiguë, effrayante et surtout emplie de colère. Jade déglutit alors que Dagur fut encore plus abasourdi ! Cette créature pouvait parler ?! Vu le ton de sa voix, Jade supposa également que ce n'était pas Minuit qui venait de lui répondre, mais Mandy. A moins que ce ne soit quand même le chat, dont la voix aurait changé à cause du sortilège ? À moins que ce ne soit le chat et l'araignée qui lui avait parlé en même temps ? Impossible de le savoir. Et la créature ne semblait pas du tout disposée à discuter afin de fournir des réponses.

\- J'suis désolée, je… Je vais tout arranger, Minuit ! F-fait moi confiance !

La créature grommela, l'air septique. Puis elle fut de nouveau prise de spasmes et se remit à crier de douleur ! C'était absolument affreux à entendre.

\- Minuit ! Gémit Jade

\- M'APPROOOCHE PAAAAS ! S'exclama férocement la créature

D'un bond, elle passa à travers la vitre de la fenêtre et courut à toute allure vers la forêt ! Jade n'eut pas la force de sortir de la chaumière et de lui courir après, tellement elle était sous le choc ! Après ce qu'elle avait fait à la princesse, voila que son chat était la seconde victime ! Elle n'entendit même pas Dagur qui l'appelait en boucle.

\- Jade ! JADE ?! HÉ !

Pour la faire réagir, il la prit par les épaules et la secoua. Surprise et encore sous le choc, Jade reprit ses esprits et s'écarta aussitôt de Dagur.

\- Me touche pas ! Je… Reste loin de moi, d'accord ?!

\- J'allais pas de faire de mal, ok ? Je voulais juste…

\- Je sais… Mais vu ce qu'il vient de se passer, je… Je préfère que tu ne me touche pas… J-je ne veux pas te faire de mal à toi aussi...

Le fait qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux avec des yeux larmoyants prouva à Dagur que Jade était très affectée par la situation, et totalement prise au dépourvu ! Et il voyait bien qu'elle était sincère dans ses intentions, surtout celles à son égard. Ce qui le toucha.

\- Merci, mais on n'a pas le temps de rêvasser, ok ? On doit vite poursuivre ce monstre et l'éliminer avant qu'il ne fasse du mal à qui que ce soit dans les bois ou au village !

\- Je ne peux pas… Gémit-elle

\- Bien sur que si ! C'est tes animaux, c'est toi qui a fait ça, alors c'est à toi d'arranger ce merdier !

\- Je le sais et je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Seulement…

\- Seulement quoi ?

\- J'ai autre chose de plus important à régler...

\- Ah ouais ? Genre quoi ? Demanda Dagur d'un ton septique

Au point où elle en était, Jade n'hésita pas très longtemps avant de l'emmener au rez-de-chaussée et de lui montrer l'état dans lequel était la princesse. Dagur ne reconnut pas tout de suite la poupée. Il l'observa un instant, puis il regarda Jade d'un air encore plus septique.

\- Une poupée de porcelaine ? C'est ça, ton urgence ?

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une simple poupée, Dagur. Ce… C'est la princesse Astrid… Dit-elle avec tristesse

\- Quoi ?! Dis pas de… !

Il regarda de nouveau la poupée et finit par la reconnaître ! Ses beaux yeux bleus, ses beaux cheveux blonds, son doux visage rond… C'était bien la princesse ! Il adressa subitement à Jade un regard furieux. Exactement le même qu'il lui avait adressé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

\- Comme pour mon chat, c'était un accident. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal… Mais j'ai de quoi inverser le sortilège, Dagur ! Il faut juste que je trouve la bonne formule dans le grimoire de ma famille ! Dit-elle en montrant le grimoire caché sous le torchon

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer pour avoir attenter à la vie de la famille royale et l'avenir du royaume ! Gronda t-il en agrippant sa main sur le fourreau de son épée

\- Je plaide coupable, Dagur. Laisse-moi juste le temps de régler le problème de la princesse et de mon chat, et ensuite… Je te suivrai pour être jugée au village. Ou pire… Je te laisserais me tuer ici.

\- T'es sérieuse, là ? S'étonna Dagur en haussant un sourcil

\- Oui. Quand tout sera fini, je recevrais le châtiment que je mérite. Sans chercher à me défendre ou à m'enfuir. Je te le jure sur la vie de ma sœur.

Malgré ses yeux larmoyants, Dagur pouvait voir qu'elle était de nouveau sincère, mais également navrée et déterminée à réparer ses erreurs. Il la fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis il finit par retirer sa main de son épée, ce qui soulagea Jade.

\- Entendu. Que faut-il faire ?

\- Je vais chercher la formule dans mon grimoire. De ton coté, va vite chercher Eret et Ruby. Dis leur que j'ai besoin d'eux pour...

\- Non. Hors de question que je parte et que je te laisse sans surveillance. Railla Dagur

\- Mais, je… !

\- N'insiste pas, Jade. C'est ma seule condition pour que tu puisses régler toute cette pagaille avant d'être jugée pour tes actes.

Le visage de Jade s'assombrit tristement. Mais elle n'en voulait pas trop à Dagur. Après tout, sa requête était on ne peut plus normale. Elle eut alors une idée de secours. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes en silence. Elle conseilla finalement à Dagur de ne pas paniquer, puis elle se tourna vers Diaval.

\- Diaval ? Tu peux vite te rendre au village et aller chercher Ruby et Eret ?

\- Compte sur moi, Jade.

\- Il parle lui aussi ?! S'exclama Dagur, surpris

\- Oui. Mais rassure-toi. Il est gentil et bien dressé. Le rassura Jade

\- Mouais. Répondit calmement Dagur sans quitter l'oiseau du regard

\- Simple curiosité ? Je me contente de croasser pour les faire venir ou j'ai le droit de parler ? Questionna l'oiseau

\- Je préférerais que tu croasses, Diaval. En te voyant agir de manière paniquée et pressante, Ruby comprendra que j'ai tout de suite besoin d'elle. Mais quand ils seront là, tu pourras parler. Ne t'en fait pas.

\- Comme tu veux. Je reviens le plus vite possible.

\- D'accord. Soit prudent.

\- Promis.

Sur cette promesse emplie de sincérité et d'assurance, Diaval s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre de la cuisine, laissant Jade et Dagur entre eux. Un silence pesant planait dans la pièce. Jade souffla un bon coup et retourna feuilleter le grimoire, sous le regard attentif de Dagur.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Voir plusieurs ? Finit-il par dire

\- Au point où j'en suis, vas-y. Dit-elle sans lever le nez de son bouquin

\- Vos animaux ont toujours parlé, ou… ?

\- Non. Ils ne parlent depuis que je vis seule et depuis peu de temps. C'est à dire depuis aujourd'hui.

\- C'est toi qui leur à fait ça ? Où est-ce que c'est un accident ?

\- Les deux. Mon chat c'est soudainement mis à me parler à cause d'un sort que j'ai lancé sans me rendre compte, à cause d'une pensée qui m'avait attristée. Quand à Diaval, je lui ai volontairement donné le don de parole. Et j'ai bien fait. Soupira t-elle

\- Mmh, mmh. Une dernière question.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu cherches la solution dans ce vieux bouquin miteux ? Vu que tu as lancé ce sortilège, tu n'as qu'à le défaire de la même manière ! Ce problème serait ainsi vite réglé et on aurait le temps d'empêcher le monstre de faire des dégâts, et sûrement des victimes. Rétorqua sèchement Dagur

\- J'y ai pensé, Dagur. Je te le jure. Mais je ne peux pas…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai peur d'aggraver le cas de la princesse si je la touche ou que j'essaie de conjurer le sort moi-même ! Voila pourquoi ! S'exclama t-elle en le fixant avec des yeux larmoyants

Affectée par ses émotions et par l'ampleur de la situation, Jade baissa tristement le regard.

\- Ma magie déconne depuis un moment et je fais toutes sortes de bêtises… Mais jamais je n'en avait fait d'une telle ampleur… Avoua t-elle

Une larme s'écrasa sur la page jauni du grimoire. Jade essuya ses joues d'un revers de la main et poursuivit ses recherches.

\- Pourquoi ta magie déconne ? C'est à cause de la mort de ta tante ?

\- Non. C'est à cause d'autre chose.

\- A cause de quoi ? Insista Dagur d'un ton neutre

\- Je ne veux pas en parler. Surtout pas à toi. Grommela t-elle

Dagur fronça le regard.

\- Me force pas à t'obliger à faire tes aveux, Jade. Si tes aveux peuvent permettre de régler le sort de la princesse au plus vite, alors…

\- Et toi, ne me force pas à te paralyser comme la dernière fois, ok ?! Si tu veux que je règle ce problème au plus vite, tais-toi et laisse-moi chercher dans le silence ! S'exclama t-elle, à bout de nerfs

Ne souhaitant pas trop finir dans le même état de paralysie que la dernière fois, ni de prendre le risque de mettre Jade encore plus en colère et de subir un sort pire qu'une paralysie, Dagur laissa Jade poursuivre tranquillement ses recherches. Ne sachant quoi faire à part regarder Jade travailler, le regard du lieutenant bifurqua sur la princesse, ou plutôt la poupée, qui regardait droit devant elle d'un air paisible. Dagur résista un moment à l'envie de questionner Jade sur l'état de la princesse, mais il finit par succomber à la tentation.

\- Tu crois que la princesse est en vie sous cette apparence ?

\- Je l'espère de tout cœur. Répondit-elle tout en continuant de feuilleter le livre

\- Et tu crois qu'elle nous entend ? Qu'elle nous voit, qu'elle a mal ou qu'elle ressent quelque chose ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Mais au fait ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que la princesse faisait ici ? Et toute seule ? Le prince Harold n'était pas avec elle ?

Rien qu'en repensant à l'incident, à Harold et à tout le reste, Jade se mit à trembloter. Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau et son visage se couvrit de sueur. Dire que tout ça n'était qu'un malheureux accident…

\- Jade ? Insista Dagur

\- Arrête de me questionner, d'accord ?! Tu… Tu me déconcentre, en plus de m'énerver ! S'emporta Jade d'un ton paniqué

\- Nom d'un chien ! Répond, Jade ! Arrête de… ! S'énerva Dagur

Ils entendirent une série de croassements frénétiques. Ce son soulagea Jade, mais il l'angoissa également. L'heure des aveux face à Ruby était enfin venue. Elle et Dagur virent Diaval s'engouffrer dans la pièce via la fenêtre de la cuisine.

\- Ils arrivent, Jade.

\- Merci beaucoup, Diaval. Le remercia t-elle avec un sourire

\- De rien. Mais je préfère te prévenir qu'ils sont tous les deux très inquiets.

\- Oh ça, j'en doute pas… Soupira t-elle

\- Prête à tout leur raconter ? Surtout à Ruby ? S'inquiéta Diaval

\- Il le faut bien.

\- Bien. Parce que moi aussi, j'aimerais comprendre certaines parties de cette histoire. Avoua l'oiseau d'un ton contrarié

Le corbeau alla boire un peu d'eau dans son bol. Sa course express lui avait donné soif. En attendant qu'ils arrivent, Jade continua de feuilleter le grimoire. Son visage reflétait à présent de la panique. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle avait feuilleté pas loin de cinquante pages et elle n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse rendre à la princesse son état d'origine. Et le fait qu'il reste une quinzaine de pages n'arrangea rien. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne trouverait aucune solution dans ce livre. En voyant qu'elle était arrivée à la dernière page, Dagur questionna la jeune sorcière.

\- Tu n'a rien trouvé ?

\- Non. Rien qui puisse l'aider… Soupira Jade

\- Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Conjure le sort toi-même. Conseilla Dagur

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne peux pas !

\- Faux. T'as dit que tu ne voulais pas.

\- Ça reviens au même, crétin ! Imagine si je fais pire que mieux ?! Tu… !

Au même moment, la porte de la chaumière s'ouvrit. Dagur et Jade tournèrent le regard vers la porte et virent Ruby et Eret, en uniforme, avec un air assez surpris collé sur le visage. Déjà qu'ils étaient inquiets depuis que Diaval était venu les chercher, qu'ils avaient du se dépêcher et prendre leur dispositions auprès de leurs subalternes, mais là, entendre une dispute depuis l'extérieur et voir que Dagur était dans la chaumière et toujours en vie, accentua leur inquiétude, mais aussi leur stupeur ! Et aussi leur méfiance. Surtout en ce qui concerne Ruby, qui fronça le regard et dévisagea Dagur, alors qu'Eret refermait la porte derrière eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

\- Moi aussi j'suis content de vous revoir, lieutenant. Rétorqua froidement Dagur

\- Jade ? Demanda froidement Ruby sans quitter Dagur des yeux

\- Euh… Ce serait trop long à expliquer et on n'a pas le temps pour ça. Si j'ai demandé à Diaval d'aller vous chercher, c'est parce que j'ai deux problèmes urgents à régler et qu'il me faut de l'aide.

\- Quel genre de problème ? S'inquiéta Eret

Jade entreprit aussitôt de leur expliquer brièvement la situation, sans trop rentrer dans les détails. Ce ne fut pas chose facile, vu les expressions faciales, leur réactions et les remarques du trio. Face à eux, Jade se sentit seule et très mal à l'aise. Même face à sa propre sœur ! Diaval se tenait à ses cotés et n'avait pas prononcé un mot. D'une part pour ne pas ajouter une couche de malaise envers son amie, mais aussi parce qu'il attendait l'autorisation de Jade pour pouvoir parler en public. Dés que Jade eut fini son récit, elle attendit une réaction de la part de sa sœur, alors que cette dernière tachait de rester calme malgré sa fureur et sa consternation.

\- Ecoute, Ruby… Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, mais…

\- Oh que oui je t'en veux, Jade. Et pour plein de trucs ! Tu n'imagine même pas !

\- Ruby… Gémit-elle

\- Mais l'heure n'est pas aux disputes, ni aux reproches. On doit vite rendre à la princesse son état d'origine et empêcher ton chat… Non. Ce... Charaignée de faire des dégâts.

\- Tout à fait d'accord. Approuva Dagur

Ruby hocha la tête, ainsi que Jade.

\- Euh… « Chat-raignée » ? S'étonna Eret en tournant son regard vers Ruby

\- C'est le seul mot qui me soit venu à l'esprit pour parler de Minuit et de Mandy sans confusion. Avoua t-elle

Rien qu'en essayant d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler la créature, elle frissonna de dégoût. Eret eut la même réaction qu'elle.

\- Bon. Agissons, au lieu de rester plantés sur place comme des abrutis ! Jade n'a trouvé aucune formule dans le grimoire qui puisse aider la princesse. Informa Dagur

\- Mais pourquoi cherches-tu un remède dans le grimoire de nos ancêtres ? Règle le problème toi-même en inversant le sortilège ! S'étonna Ruby en regardant sa sœur avec incompréhension

\- Je ne peux pas Ruby. Je ne veux pas lui causer d'avantage de problèmes… Avec ma magie qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête en ce moment, je n'ose imaginer le pire…

\- Bon. Vu que ta frangine n'a pas l'air décider à y mettre du sien pour régler le problème par elle-même, inverse le sort toi-même, Ruby. Suggéra fermement Dagur

Ruby afficha alors un air grave, tout comme sa sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, Dagur. Je le ferais volontiers, mais… Quand une sorcière lance un tel sortilège, personne ne peut l'annuler à part elle-même. Même si je suis une sorcière et sa propre sœur.

\- T'es sérieuse ? S'étonna Dagur

\- Oui. Et j'en suis désolée. S'excusa sincèrement Ruby

\- Que faisons-nous alors ? Demanda Eret

\- Il faut que Jade trouve la force et la volonté de briser elle même le sortilège.

\- Je n'y arriverais pas, Ruby… Je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal…

\- Je sais. Mais pour régler ton propre problème et retrouver confiance en toi, et en tes pouvoirs, je pense qu'une seule solution s'impose.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Jade avec appréhension

\- Réveille le prince et révèle-lui tes sentiments.

\- Q-quoi ?! S'offusqua Jade

\- Attends une minute… Quels sentiments ? Ne me dis pas que tu es tombée amoureuse du prince ? S'étonna Dagur en dévisageant Jade

Jade baissa le regard et rougit subitement de honte. Pour éviter que Dagur et ses remarques sarcastiques n'aggravent l'état émotionnel de Jade, Ruby le figea volontairement. À présent, il ne pouvait plus parler, ni bouger. Juste entendre, être conscient et respirer. En voyant que Dagur semblait paniquer et rager de l'intérieur, Ruby esquissa un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Voila qui est mieux. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de lui clouer le bec ! Enfin bref. Monte vite voir le prince et ouvre-lui ton cœur. Dit-elle en se tournant vers sa sœur

\- Hors de question… Il… Il va se moquer de moi… Gémit Jade avec angoisse.

\- Je ne pense pas que le prince agira de cette manière, Jade. La rassura Eret. Mais c'est un risque à courir.

\- Eret a raison. Il faut que le prince le sache et que tu soulages ton cœur. Sans compter que le temps joue contre nous ! Nous devons vite arrêter Min… Euh... Le charaignée et protéger le royaume !

\- Je sais…

Son regard bifurqua sur Dagur, puis sur Eret. Soudain, elle afficha un petit air étonné. Ruby venait de paralyser Dagur, ok, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas paralysé Eret ? Et pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Le capitaine avait une attitude respectable, mais à ce point, s'en était curieux.

\- Pourquoi tu n'a pas paralysé Eret ? Je comprends pour Dagur, mais…

\- Parce qu'Eret est au courant. Avoua Ruby

Jade fut encore plus étonnée et se mit de nouveau à rougir et à détourner le regard.

\- T'es au courant depuis quand… ? Demanda t-elle

\- Depuis le bal. Ou plus précisément, depuis que tu as fui le bal. Mais je ne te blâme pas, Jade. Et je n'ai aucune intention de me moquer de toi. La rassura t-il

Jade ne se sentit pas très bien. Sa vie et ses émotions personnelles étaient exposés au grand jour et devant plusieurs personnes, et ça l'embarrasser beaucoup ! Elle remercia quand même Eret pour sa conduite et sa compréhension, mais d'une voix morne.

\- Jade. Le temps presse. Va vite lui parler.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache et je ne veux pas me sentir encore plus ridicule que je ne le suis déjà. Je vais donc faire ce que je dois faire depuis le début.

\- Tu es sure ?

\- Oui. Je préfère cette solution à l'autre. Mais avant, libère Dagur.

\- T'est sure de ça aussi ?

Jade hocha la tête et regarda sa sœur avec un regard déterminé. Elle regarda ensuite sa sœur libérer Dagur du sortilège. Comme le trio s'y attendait, ils le virent reprendre frénétiquement son souffle, puis dévisager furieusement la rouquine tout en essayant de rester la où il était, et tout en essayant de se maîtriser.

\- Ne me refais jamais ça, compris ?!

\- Tiens toi à carreau et ça ne devrais plus se reproduire. Répondit Ruby avec un petit sourire

\- Mouais. Et pour info, j'comptais pas me moquer d'elle et de… !

\- Merci, Dagur. Mais si tu prononce encore un mot à ce sujet, je ferais moi même en sorte que tu ne puisses plus parler, compris ? Menaça froidement Jade

En croisant l'éclat de son regard bleu clair, puis celui de Ruby, Dagur se tut et hocha simplement la tête. Jade se tourna ensuite vers la poupée toujours installée dans le vieux fauteuil de Rose. Après une courte hésitation, et qu'une énième larme de remord se soit écoulée sur sa joue, elle leva son bras droit vers la poupée et fit bouger gracieusement ses doigts. La poupée fut alors entourée d'un faible halo de lumière dorée, puis la lueur l'enveloppa totalement, de façon à ce qu'on ne la voit plus, à part une simple forme lumineuse. Cette forme lumineuse se mit ensuite à grandir et à grandir, puis quelques secondes plus tard, le halo de lumière disparut et tout le monde pu voir avec soulagement, y compris Jade, que la princesse avait retrouvée son apparence d'origine. Visiblement, tout semblait normal. Elle respirait et était juste endormie. D'un simple regard, Jade demanda à Ruby d'aller vérifier l'état de santé de la princesse.

\- Tout va très bien. Finit-elle par dire avec soulagement

\- Formidable. Et maint… ? Demanda Eret

La princesse était en train de se réveiller, ce qui attira l'attention de tous. Y compris Jade, qui toutefois, préférait rester légèrement en retrait. Astrid ouvrit faiblement les yeux, puis se les frotta.

\- Que… Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

\- Ravi que vous soyez réveillée, votre altesse. Comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda Eret

La princesse leva son regard vers Eret, et malgré son état somnolent, elle fut assez surprise de voir le capitaine ici, ainsi que de voir plusieurs regards braqués sur elle.

\- Je… Je vais bien, Capitaine. Un peu engourdie et somnolente, mais ça va.

\- Heureux de l'apprendre, votre altesse.

\- Je… Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où je suis et ce qui m'est arrivé ?

\- Vous êtes dans la chaumière de Ruby et de…

\- De Jade ! Oui, je m'en souviens maintenant ! S'exclama t-elle, parfaitement réveillée

Elle se leva du fauteuil, le regard fixé sur Jade qui déglutit discrètement.

\- J'étais venue vous voir avec Harold pour prendre de vos nouvelles, et… Une minute… Où est Harold ? Demanda Astrid en regardant tout autour d'elle

\- Il est à l'étage et il dort, princesse. Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Répondit Jade.

\- Comment se fait-il que nous dormions tous les deux ? Que nous avez-vous fait ? Lui demanda Astrid

Jade poussa un profond soupir et fit courageusement face à la princesse.

\- Pour faire simple… Je suis une sorcière et je vous ai accidentellement lancé à tous les deux un sortilège.

\- U-une sorcière ?!

\- Oui. Mais je ne suis pas mauvaise, rassurez vous. Juste un peu tourmentée. C'est pour ça que je vous ai accidentellement lancé un sort. Avoua t-elle calmement

\- Euh, je… D'accord. Et quel genre de sortilège nous avez-vous jetés ? Demanda calmement Astrid, mais avec méfiance

\- Je vous ai juste changé en poupée de porcelaine et j'ai endormi le prince pour éviter de me faire décapiter.

\- En… En poupée ?! Bafouilla Astrid avec des yeux ronds.

\- Oui. Mais maintenant que votre sortilège est rompu, je vais rompre celui du prince afin que vous puissiez être réunis.

Jade visualisa clairement dans son esprit l'image du prince paisiblement endormi sur son lit, puis agita simplement sa main droite en direction de sa chambre.

\- Voila. Il est sur le point de se réveiller. Allez le rejoindre en compagnie de ma sœur. Elle vous expliquera tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Ruby ?

\- Entendu. Suivez-moi, princesse.

Astrid suivit Ruby à l'étage, sans contester. Elle avait trop hâte de revoir Harold et de s'assurer qu'il va bien. Une fois Ruby et Astrid hors de son champ de vision, Jade poussa un profond soupir et passa ses mains sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux. Eret avança vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis fier de toi, Jade. Merci d'avoir sauvé la princesse.

\- Merci, Eret…

\- Bien. Maintenant que ce problème est réglé et que Ruby se charge de fournir au prince et à la princesse des explications, on va pouvoir se concentrer sur le problème du monstre. Il faut qu'on le trouve et qu'on l'empêche de nuire. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Souligna Dagur pour la énième fois

\- Je suis d'accord. Répondit Jade, l'esprit préoccupé par ses pensées

\- Alors qu'attendons-nous ? Demanda calmement Eret

\- Ça risque de ne pas être simple… Cette créature est le croisement entre un chat et une araignée. Du peu que j'ai vu, elle est rapide, forte et agile. Sans compter qu'elle parle et qu'elle est capable de penser. Expliqua Jade d'un air pensif

\- Je vois… Par où est-elle partie ?

\- Euh… Vers les bois, à l'opposé du village. Lui répondit Jade

\- Bien. Ça nous donne une piste à suivre. Il faut qu'on agisse vite si on veut la retrouver avant la tombée de la nuit.

\- Et surtout avant qu'elle ne décide de faire un saut au village. Ajouta Dagur

Jade eut alors une idée et retourna consulter le grimoire.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée pour vos deux suggestions.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. A défaut d'avoir trouvé le bon sortilège pour la princesse, j'ai vu qu'il existait une formule capable de tracer un familier égaré. Expliqua Jade. Voila. C'est bien cette formule.

Elle montra la page à Dagur et Eret.

\- «_ Formule pour tracer un familier égaré, de jour comme de nuit. _» Voila qui est parfait.

\- Mouais. Mais il faudra faire une potion. Grommela Dagur.

\- C'est vrai. Tu penses qu'elle sera longue à préparer, Jade ? Demanda Eret en regardant la liste des ingrédients

\- Mmh… Pas si tout le monde donne un coup de main. Répondit-elle après avoir lu brièvement la page

\- Compte sur nous. Et pour ta deuxième idée ? Demanda Eret

\- Alors… Pour éviter que la créature ne s'aventure vers le village ou en dehors de la forêt, je vais créer un mur de ronces suffisamment épais et haut qui entourera toute la forêt. Et comme je compte l'enchanter, personne ne pourra entrer dans la forêt, ni en ressortir. Et si quelqu'un essaie d'ouvrir un passage à travers le mur, il n'y arrivera pas. Je ferais en sorte qu'il soit indestructible. Du moins tant qu'on n'aura pas réglé le problème du… Du charaignée.

Eret et Dagur furent impressionnés par l'idée. Mine de rien, Jade était contente de pouvoir parler librement de la magie. Mais comme son destin était de mourir, cette joie ne serrait que de courte durée. Ça l'attrista un court instant, mais elle décida de ne pas penser à son destin funeste et de profiter de la joie d'être une sorcière et d'utiliser librement la magie, même si tout ça n'était qu'éphémère.

\- Pas mal, comme plan. Approuva Dagur d'un air pensif

\- Et tu es capable de faire tout ça ? S'étonna Eret

\- J'ai le pouvoir d'interagir avec la nature, donc je pense que oui. Après, avec l'aide d'une potion adéquate sur les ronces, ou d'une formule suffisamment puissante, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes pour obtenir l'effet désiré.

\- Très bon plan, en effet. Approuva Ruby.

Le trio, y compris Diaval, tourna son regard vers Ruby qui descendait l'escalier en compagnie d'Harold et d'Astrid.

\- Tu as tout entendu ? S'étonna Jade

\- Oui. Répondit sa sœur

\- Et nous aussi. Ajouta Harold en regardant Jade

Jade s'attendait à ce que le prince s'emporte et la fusille du regard, mais non. L'éclat dans son regard était comme celui qu'elle avait connu dans la forêt, le jour de leur rencontre. Ruby a vraiment dû trouver les mots pour apaiser leur cœur et les convaincre que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un regrettable accident.

\- Et nous sommes prêts à vous aider. Ajouta Astrid

\- Sauf votre respect, votre altesse, je pense que vous devriez tous les deux rentrer au château pour rassurer la reine, mais aussi pour vous mettre en sécurité. Conseilla Eret

\- Eret a raison, princesse. Ajouta Ruby

\- Et puis c'est notre combat. Pas le votre. Sans compter que c'est trop dangereux et qu'il est hors de question de vous faire courir plus de danger que vous n'en aviez déjà couru jusque là. Ajouta fermement Jade

Elle se dirigea vers l'étagère où se trouvaient les statuettes en bois de Krokmou et Tempête, et les montra au prince et à la princesse qui les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je vais rendre à vos chevaux leur apparence d'origine et vous allez sans plus tarder rentrer au village. Eret vous accompagnera pour vous protéger.

\- Vous aurez surement besoin d'aide pour retrouver cette créature. Et une aide supplémentaire ne sera pas de refus. Rétorqua calmement Harold

\- Sauf votre respect, on pourra se passer de votre aide. Nous serons quatre, et nous avons la magie pour nous aider. Et puis que feriez-vous de la princesse, si vous nous accompagnez ?

\- Je comptais vous accompagner. Avoua Astrid

\- Surement pas, princesse. Vous n'êtes pas taillée pour le combat et encore moins pour…

\- Jade. Nous avons pris notre décision. Trancha fermement Harold

\- Et moi, j'ai pris la mienne. Votre altesse. Fit-elle de même

Elle lui souffla au visage et Harold retomba profondément endormi.

\- Harold ! S'exclama Astrid

Jade se tourna vers la princesse et lui souffla au visage, ce qui la plongea également dans un profond sommeil. Pour éviter des reproches ou des menaces, chose qui n'allait pas tarder, Jade paralysa Eret, Ruby et Dagur rien qu'en claquant des doigts. Une fois dans le silence, Jade ferma les yeux et soupira profondément. Puis elle les rouvrit en regardant le couple princier endormi.

\- _Au point où j'en suis... De toute façon, je suis condamnée à mourir. Peu importe si j'agis bien ou mal. _Pensa t-elle sans une once de peur ou de remord

D'un simple mouvement de la main, elle fit léviter le corps du prince et de la princesse. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte, sortit avec les statuettes en bois dans les mains et emmena le couple flottant avec elle. Elle disposa les chevaux en dehors de la clôture du jardin, et leur rendit sans soucis leur apparence normale. Les chevaux furent assez agités et Jade tâcha de les calmer. Mais ce fut peine perdue quand ils virent leurs cavalier endormis et flottant dans l'air !

\- Ils vont bien. Calmez-vous. Ils font juste un gros dodo, regardez.

Les chevaux durent admettre que la jeune fille disait vrai. Harold et Astrid ne semblait pas souffrir et ça les rassura. Krokmou croisa le regard de Jade et cette dernière put lire dans son regard bon nombre de reproches.

\- Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal et je m'en excuse. Mais j'ai corrigé mes erreurs, Krokmou. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais je te demanderai juste d'emmener Harold et la princesse au village. Un danger rode dans les bois et je ne veux pas qu'ils leur arrivent malheur s'ils restent ici. Alors foncez sans vous arrêter, d'accord ?

Ses yeux se mirent à briller sous le coup de l'émotion. Krokmou put voir que Jade était vraiment sincère et désolée. Pour la rassurer, il lui donna un coup de tête amical dans l'épaule. Son geste fit sourire Jade qui entreprit de faire léviter les cavaliers au dessus de leurs chevaux respectifs, et de les installer correctement sur leurs selles. Une fois les cavaliers affalés sur leurs chevaux, Jade baissa les bras et regarda une dernière fois le prince. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Elle s'approcha de lui et écarta tendrement les mèches brunes devant ses yeux. Elle laissa ensuite sa main glisser vers sa joue et la caressa tendrement, tout en regardant Harold avec un sourire triste. Après des adieux mentaux emplis de regrets et de sincérité, elle fit apparaître un bout de papier dans ses mains et usa de sa magie pour écrire un message dessus. Elle le rangea dans une des poches d'Harold, puis se tourna vers Krokmou.

\- Quand il se réveillera, arrange-toi pour qu'il lise rapidement cette lettre. D'accord ?

Krokmou hocha la tête. Cela rassura Jade de savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur Krokmou. Elle recula ensuite d'un pas et appela Diaval. Le corbeau sortit par la fenêtre de la cuisine et rejoignit Jade en se posant sur son bras.

\- Oui, Jade ?

\- Je veux que tu les accompagnes pour t'assurer qu'ils sortent sains et saufs de la forêt. Dés que ce sera fait, reviens vite pour nous le dire. Nous lancerons le mur ensorcelé dès ton retour.

\- Entendu.

Le corbeau s'envola et Jade ordonna à Krokmou de partir, ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder, suivi de près par Tempête. Jade les suivit du regard, le cœur lourd et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Adieu, mon prince… Murmura t-elle


	17. Le mur

Chapitre 17 - Le mur

Une fois les chevaux et Diaval au loin, Jade essuya ses yeux et son nez, puis elle retourna à l'intérieur et libéra sans plus attendre sa sœur, Eret et Dagur. Bien entendu, ils ne se contentèrent pas de rester muets et de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Jade ! Pourquoi tu leur as fait ça ? Et pourquoi tu nous as ensorcelés ? S'énerva Eret

\- J'n'en reviens pas que t'ai osé me faire ça, à moi ! Ta propre sœur ! Reprocha Ruby

\- Qu'est ce que t'as fait d'eux ? Où sont-ils ?! S'emporta Dagur

Jade resta calme et se contenta de leur répondre tout en se dirigeant vers le grimoire.

\- On se calme, tout va bien. Ils jouaient aux entêtés, alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

\- Et c'est à dire ? Insista sévèrement Dagur

\- J'ai rendu aux chevaux leur apparence d'origine et je leur ai demandé de vite emmener le prince et la princesse au village. Et si vous ne me croyez pas, attendez que Diaval revienne pour nous faire son rapport. Quand il sera revenu, je saurais que c'est le bon moment pour faire apparaître le mur de ronces autour de la forêt.

\- Comment ça, « faire son rapport » ? S'étonna Ruby

\- Je veux dire par là que Diaval parle grâce au don de parole que je lui offert.

\- Quoi ?! Gronda Ruby

\- Ecoute, on n'a pas le temps de parler de ce que j'ai fait ! Concentrons nous plutôt sur la formule pour suivre les traces du charaignée, et sur un sort pour rendre le mur de ronces indestructibles, ok ? Rétorqua froidement Jade

Les deux sœurs s'affrontèrent du regard, l'une ne voulant pas céder le regard face à l'autre. Mais Ruby finit par céder et par relâcher la pression.

\- Ok. Pour ton mur de ronces… Je pense qu'on pourrait combiner nos pouvoirs. Le tiens, celui d'interagir avec la nature, et le mien, celui de lancer un bouclier protecteur. Proposa Ruby

\- Mmh… C'est vrai que ça pourrait marcher. Mais avant, il faudrait faire un essai sur un bout de bois. Suggéra Jade

Ruby alla chercher le balais, cassa le manche en deux et posa la moitié du manche sur la table de la cuisine. Sous le regard attentif et curieux d'Eret et de Dagur, les filles unirent leur forces et leur pouvoirs afin d'ensorceler correctement le bout de bois. Quand elles eurent fini, le quatuor examina attentivement le bout de bois qui semblait on ne peut plus ordinaire, à part qu'il était plus long et plus gros qu'avant, comme une baguette de boulanger.

\- Dagur ? Nous feras tu l'honneur d'essayer de le casser ? Proposa Jade en lui tendant le bout de bois

\- Si tu veux. Rien de plus… Gnnn ! facile… !

Dagur avait beau user de toute sa force physique pour casser le bout de bois en deux, il n'y avait rien à faire. Le bout de bois était indestructible ! Les filles furent ravies du résultat, y compris Eret. Mais Dagur, dans sa fierté, continua de s'acharner sur le bout de bois afin de réussir à le briser. Le pauvre avait le visage rougi par l'effort, et les veines de ses bras et de son visage semblaient sur le point d'éclater !

\- Euh, Dagur ? C'est bon. On a la preuve que notre sortilège fonctionne. Dit Jade

\- Je veux m'assurer… Qu'il soit vraiment indestructible… ! On n'a pas le droit… A l'erreur… !

\- Si tu continue, tu va finir par exploser ! Alors arrête et donne nous ce bout de bois. Dit Ruby avec amusement

\- Lâche-moi, ok… ? Aargh… Je vais y arriver… !

Jade soupira et Ruby leva les yeux au ciel. Eret souriait alors que Dagur s'acharnait encore quelques secondes sur le bout de bois. Il finit par ne plus avoir de force, ni de souffle. Il s'appuya contre la table de la cuisine, épuisé et essoufflé.

\- Quelle force ! Je suis impressionné ! Ricana Eret

\- C'est bon ? On a fait son petit caprice de grand guerrier ? Se moqua Ruby

\- C'est ça, moquez vous !

Il posa le bout de bois sur la table et dégaina son épée.

\- Aux grand maux, les grand remèdes.

Tout le monde l'observa attentivement, les bras croisés. Dagur leva son épée et frappa d'un grand coup le bout de bois qui ne présenta aucun dégât ! Pas même une infime entaille !

\- Je crois qu'on peut dire que notre sortilège est une réussite ! Conclu fièrement Ruby

\- En effet. Tiens, Dagur.

Jade lui tendit un verre d'eau fraîche, que Dagur but d'une traite tout en grommelant dans sa barbe.

\- Maintenant, il faut trouver une branche de ronce. Dit Eret alors qu'il examinait le bout de bois intact

\- Ou d'autre chose. J'ai pensé à des ronces parce que c'est sombre et menaçant, mais on peut se servir d'autre chose, comme… Euh… Des tiges de citrouilles ? Suggéra Jade avec un haussement d'épaules

\- Mmh…. Perso, je préfère les ronces. Ça dissuadera plus facilement les gens d'entrer dans la forêt et de saccager le mur. Rétorqua Ruby d'un air pensif

\- C'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas sure qu'on ait des ronces dans le jardin ou dans les alentours. La seule chose assez similaire à des ronces serait…

\- Des tiges de rosiers ! S'exclama Ruby

\- Oh, bonne idée ! S'exclama Jade

\- Très bien, mais comment vous allez faire ? La forêt est très vaste. Rappela Dagur

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. On va planter un rosier sur le chemin de la maison puis l'ensorceler. Puis je lancerais un sort pour qu'un mur se crée tout autour de la forêt. Limite, il sortira brusquement du sol.

\- D'accord. Et comment sauras-tu que le mur de ronces… Euh, de rosiers, sera fini et sera exactement comme tu le souhaite ? Demanda Eret

\- Parce que Diaval fera le guet depuis le ciel et il me dira si j'ai réussi. Répondit Jade.

\- Très bien. Jusque là, ça me va. Approuva Eret

\- Moi aussi. Dit Ruby

\- Pareil. Dit Dagur

\- Parfait. En attendant que Diaval revienne, on va s'attaquer à la formule pour traquer nos familiers. Voyons voir…

Jade étudia attentivement la page du grimoire. Ruby fit de même. Les garçons les laissèrent étudier tranquillement la formule.

\- Il ne faut pas grand-chose… Mais la préparation est assez spéciale et demande plusieurs étapes. Dit enfin Ruby d'un air sérieux

\- Mmmh, mmh. Il faut de l'eau, un poil du familier concerné, de la terre et… Plusieurs autres ingrédients pas difficiles à trouver.

Jade tourna son regard vers Ruby.

\- Je vais commencer par faire chauffer l'eau dans la marmite et rassembler les ingrédients. De ton coté, va dans ma chambre chercher un poil de Minuit et… Quelque chose qui permettra de localiser Mandy.

\- Ok, mais… Tu as bien dit qu'ils avaient fusionné dans ma chambre et que le résultat ressemblait à une grosse araignée très poilue ?

\- Euh… Oui ?

\- Bah peut être que je trouverais un poil de cette créature dans ma chambre ? Ce serait plus efficace que deux éléments différents.

\- Pas bête.

\- J'y vais. Dit-elle en montant au pas de course vers l'étage

\- Je vais dehors ramasser un peu de terre. Informa Eret

\- Merci, Eret.

\- Quelle quantité il te faut ?

\- Euh… Pas grand chose. Une poignée. Et si possible, il faudrait récolter de la terre que la créature aurait foulée. Pour ça, piste ses traces en dessous de la fenêtre brisée.

\- Ça marche. Dit-il avant de sortir de la chaumière.

\- Et moi je fais quoi ? Je me tourne les pouces ou je peux me rendre utile ? Demanda Dagur une fois qu'Eret fut sorti

\- Allume le feu dans la cheminée pendant que je vais chercher de l'eau. Dit-elle alors qu'elle lisait encore la page du grimoire

\- Ok.

\- Et tant qu'on est que tous les deux… J'aurais un service à te demander.

\- Lequel ?

\- Ne parle pas de notre accord à ma sœur ou à Eret. Surtout à Ruby. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec ce sujet tant que cette histoire ne sera pas réglée. Tu peux faire ça ?

Dagur hocha la tête, ce qui rassura Jade qui alla aussitôt chercher de l'eau fraîche au puits. Dagur la suivit un instant du regard, l'air pensif, puis il se hâta d'allumer la cheminée. Jade revint rapidement avec de l'eau qu'elle mit à chauffer dans la petite marmite accrochée au dessus du feu. Elle demanda à Dagur de veiller sur le feu, puis elle relit la page du grimoire tout en marmonnant pour elle d'un air extrêmement concentré. Dagur se garda de la déranger. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans le laboratoire de Rose et farfouilla les étagères et les placards à la recherche des ingrédients requis. Une fois qu'elle eut tout trouvé, elle retourna tranquillement vers la cuisine et posa tous les bocaux sur la table, sous le regard curieux de Dagur. Il vit un bocal avec des lucioles séchées, un autre bocal avec des racines marron clair et tordues, une petite cage avec une chauve souris encore vivante dedans, une fiole contenant un intriguant liquide bleu et une autre petite fiole contenant une poudre de couleur vert pomme.

\- Euh… Tu vas vraiment mettre tout ça… Dans la marmite ?

\- Oui.

\- M-même la chauve-souris ?!

\- Non. Juste son sang. Ecoute. Je sais que ça peut paraître curieux et très intriguant pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas habitué, mais laisse moi me concentrer Dagur. Si je veux faire la potion correctement et rapidement, il faut que j'aie du silence. D'accord ? Demanda t-elle gentiment

Dagur hocha la tête et la laissa travailler. Jade vérifia la température de l'eau et constata qu'elle était suffisamment chaude. Parfait. Elle glissa son index sur la page jaunie du grimoire pour lire la prochaine étape. Elle prit en premier le flacon de poudre couleur vert pomme et versa la quantité d'une cuillère à café dans la marmite. L'eau chaude devint vert clair et de la fumée blanche opaque se forma à la surface. L'odeur était acide et piquait un peu les yeux. Jade retira ensuite une racine de mandragore et la coupa en petits morceaux avant de les jeter dans la marmite. La mixture se mit alors à faire de petites bulles qui firent « plop » en éclatant à la surface.

Jade lut la suite de la formule. Elle ouvrit la cage en osier et attrapa calmement la chauve souris qui se débattait en poussant des petits cris stridents. Jade pris un couteau et entailla légèrement le ventre de la chauve souris qui cria de plus belle. Elle récolta le sang de la créature sur la lame de son couteau, puis versa trois gouttes dans le chaudron. La mixture devint alors violet foncé, la fumée resta blanche, de plus grosses bulles éclatèrent à la surface et l'odeur était à présent amère. Dagur grimaçait déjà à cause de ce que Jade avait fait à cette pauvre petite créature et au fait qu'elle ait versé son sang dans la marmite, mais là, avec l'odeur et la couleur, son expression de dégoût s'accentua. Jade posa le couteau, soigna la chauve souris avec sa magie et la remis dans sa cage en lui présentant des excuses.

Eret revint avec la terre que Jade réceptionna dans un bol avant de le vider dans la marmite. Elle prit une louche et tourna doucement dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Une fois que le contenu de la marmite ait atteint la texture souhaitée, c'est-à-dire pâteuse et que la fumée se soit dissipée, Jade prit la fiole contenant le liquide bleu et versa une petite quantité dans le chaudron tout en remuant dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Le contenu du chaudron était à présent mi boueux, mi liquide, et de couleur bleue. L'odeur amère était toujours présente. Pendant qu'elle continuait de remuer la mixture avec sa louche tout en ignorant l'odeur, Jade examina la page du livre pour lire la suite. Elle devait ajouter trois lucioles séchées et laisser la mixture bouillir pendant trois minutes, sans la remuer. Elle posa la louche et ajouta les trois lucioles. Dés qu'elles furent noyées sous la mixture, celle-ci se mit légèrement à briller, comme si on avait ajouté du liquide fluorescent dans le chaudron. Mais les vapeurs de la potion donnaient à présent une puissante envie de vomir ! Le trio s'écarta alors du chaudron et attendit patiemment que les trois minutes passent, mais aussi que Ruby revienne avec un poil de la créature. L'affreuse odeur se répandit rapidement dans la pièce, obligeant tout le monde à respirer à travers leur main. Quand la rouquine redescendit enfin avec l'objet de ses recherches, elle grimaça de dégoût et plaqua immédiatement sa main contre sa bouche et son nez !

\- Quelle horreur ! Ce… C'est la potion qui pue comme ça ?!

\- Oui… Tu as le poil ? Demanda Jade à travers sa main

\- Oui. Ce n'était pas facile d'en trouver un, mais j'ai réussi.

\- Parfait. On le mettra dans le chaudron dès que les trois minutes d'attentes seront passées.

\- Ok. Diaval n'est pas rentré ?

\- Pas encore. Mais je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder.

En effet, le corbeau revint deux minutes après en passant par la fenêtre de la cuisine, et croassa de dégoût à cause de l'odeur.

\- Par mes plumes ! Quelle infection !

Même s'ils ont été mis au courant, Ruby et Eret haussèrent le regard, l'air surpris. Ça faisait extrêmement bizarre d'entendre un corbeau parler ! Et Ruby n'aurait jamais cru entendre le corbeau de sa défunte tante parler et manifester clairement une opinion ou des émotions !

\- Désolée, Diaval. Ça a été ? Ils sont en sûreté ? Demanda Jade

\- Oui. Dés que les chevaux ont dépassés le pont et qu'ils sont entrés dans le village, j'ai immédiatement fait demi-tour.

\- Beau travail, Diaval. Merci.

\- De rien. Je vais vite retourner dehors avant de m'évanouir à cause de l'odeur.

\- Pas de soucis. Ruby ? Donne-moi le poil, crache dans ce bol, et va vite déterrer un de nos rosiers. Dit Jade en lui tendant un bol.

Ruby cracha dans le bol, donna en même temps le poil du charaignée qui était long comme le petit doigt, fin, légèrement fourchu, noir et gris, puis elle sorti de la chaumière. Jade cracha à son tour dans le bol, car pour que la formule fonctionne et que les recherches soient fructueuses, il faut que l'essence du familier soit connectée avec l'essence de sa sorcière. Elles auraient put verser une goutte de leur sang dans la potion, mais le livre disait bien qu'il fallait de la salive de sorcière. Dés que les trois minutes furent écoulées, Jade versa les salives mélangées, puis jeta délicatement le poil de la créature au centre de la mixture, comme indiqué dans le livre. Au contact du poil, la mixture fit un puissant « pouf » de fumée qui fit violemment tousser Jade !

\- Ça va ?! S'inquiéta Eret

\- Ouais… La potion est prête. Il reste plus… _Kof, kof_… Qu'à la laisser reposer une demi-heure en dehors du feu et de la faire évaporer… Pour qu'elle devienne une poudre magique… _Kof, kof_… Expliqua t-elle malgré son état

\- Je m'en occupe. Va boire un peu d'eau. Dit-il

\- D'accord… _Kof_…

Eret écarta la marmite du feu et Jade but un grand verre d'eau. Ça allait beaucoup mieux, mais l'odeur lui donnait toujours envie de vomir. Faut dire aussi que la pauvre n'avait pas avalé grand-chose de la journée. Ses recherches et ses angoisses ont pris le dessus sur tout le reste. Elle sortit à son tour de la chaumière pour créer le mur de rosiers. Ruby la rejoignit avec un rosier rouge à la main. Prêtes, les filles s'agenouillèrent sur le chemin menant au village et à la chaumière, puis elles plantèrent le rosier dans le sol. Jade appela Diaval pour lui expliquer la suite du plan. L'oiseau vint se poser sur son bras, écouta attentivement le plan de la sorcière, hocha la tête et s'envola dans le ciel, bien au dessus de la cime des arbres. Les filles se prirent ensuite par la main, empoignèrent l'une des tiges du rosier entre leur pouce et leur index, et lancèrent leur sortilège après s'être échangé un regard encourageant. Afin de vérifier que le sortilège venait de fonctionner sur le rosier, Jade essaya de briser une des tiges. Mais comme pour le manche du balai, elle était indestructible. Aussi bien la tige, que les feuilles ou les roses ! Satisfaite, les filles se relevèrent et Jade lâcha la main de sa sœur.

\- Recule, Ruby. C'est à moi de jouer, maintenant.

\- D'accord. Mais soit prudente, ok ? T'a jamais lancé de sort de cette ampleur, et…

\- T'en fais pas, Ruby. Ça va aller. La rassura t-elle avec un sourire confiant.

A moitié confiante, Ruby hocha simplement la tête et alla rejoindre Eret et Dagur qui attendaient dans le petit jardin, devant de la porte. Jade inspira profondément, puis elle tendit sa main vers le rosier. Elle agita ses doigts et, avec sa magie, traça un cercle tout autour du rosier, ainsi que des symboles magiques et les lettres indiquant les quatre points cardinaux. Elle plaqua ensuite ses mains sur le sol et les symboles brillèrent d'une intrigante lueur vert pomme. Le rosier se mit ensuite à luire de la même couleur. Satisfaite de voir que son plan marchait jusque là, Jade se releva et leva légèrement ses mains vers le ciel. Des fines particules de lumière verte s'évaporèrent dans l'air, juste au dessus du rosier, comme une nuée de lucioles. C'était très joli à voir. Jade usa de sa magie pour rassembler ces particules entre ses mains, puis quand elle eut formé une boule de la taille d'une petite prune, elle l'envoya dans les cieux, puis récita d'une voix haute et clair une formule magique qu'elle avait inventée durant la préparation de la potion. C'est en partie à cause de ça qu'elle avait réclamé du silence auprès de Dagur, afin de bien réfléchir.

_Qu'un mur d'épines soit désormais notre tombeau ! _

_Que la forêt s'assombrisse et leur glace les os !_

Le sol se mit légèrement à trembler autour d'elle. Le vent se leva brusquement et le ciel commença à s'assombrir, mais Jade ne lâcha pas sa concentration. Ruby, Dagur et Eret regardaient le ciel et les phénomènes météorologiques avec attention et vigilance. Dans le ciel, Diaval continuait de faire du sur-place et essayait de rester calme car il savait que ce phénomène était causé par Jade, et non par mère nature. Sur terre, Jade se mit à léviter de quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, les bras et les mains toujours levés vers le ciel. Ses cheveux et sa robe flottaient avec grâce dans le vent et les feuilles qui tourbillonnaient autour d'elle. Si sa sœur et les garçons étaient à la fois fascinés et sur le qui-vive, Jade, elle, n'avait pas peur. Elle se sentait même plutôt heureuse de se servir librement de sa magie ! Elle n'imaginait même pas avoir autant de potentiel ! Malgré sa lévitation qui était un des effets normaux liés au sortilège, elle resta calme, concentrée, et termina de réciter sa formule, le regard fixé sur le ciel sombre.

_Vas ! Étends-toi ! Tout autour de la forêt !_

_Et refuse à quiconque, le droit de passer !_

Le ciel se mit alors à gronder. Des éclairs se mirent à frapper le sol, au quatre coin de la forêt. La terre trembla à chaque endroit touché par la foudre, et le sol se fissura, faisant jaillir un imposant mur de rosiers indestructible. Les extrémités se joignirent rapidement entre elles et se nouèrent pour ne former qu'un seul mur. Le mur s'éleva rapidement vers la cime des arbres, les tiges gagnèrent en épaisseur et les épines devinrent aussi tranchantes qu'une arme de guerre bien aiguisée. En peu de temps, le mur devint ce que Jade espérait, et Diaval se hâta de descendre pour le lui dire. En attendant son retour, Jade n'avait pas failli et continua courageusement de lancer son sortilège, même si ses forces mentales et physiques l'abandonnaient peu à peu. Quand Diaval lui apporta enfin de bonnes nouvelles, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et Jade ferma les yeux. Le sol cessa progressivement de trembler, le vent de souffler, et les feuilles de tourbillonner. Le ciel redevint clair, même s'il commençait à se teindre légèrement des couleurs du soir. Dés que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, Jade sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux clos, sous les croassements et les appels de Diaval qui battait frénétiquement des ailes au dessus d'elle.

A ce moment là, Dagur sentit son cœur rater un battement et il eut le réflexe de faire un pas pour secourir Jade. Mais Ruby fut la plus rapide à réagir. Elle sauta par dessus la clôture du jardin et courut rejoindre sa sœur, suivis au pas de course par Eret et Dagur. Ruby pris Jade dans ses bras et s'assura qu'elle allait bien.

\- Comment elle va ? Demanda Dagur

Surprise et méfiante de son intention, Ruby fronça légèrement le regard et leva son regard vers Dagur qui la regardait avec patience.

\- Elle va bien, elle est juste évanouie. Eret ? Tu peux l'emmener à l'intérieur et l'installer dans le fauteuil prés de la cheminée ? Demanda t-elle en tournant son regard vers lui

\- Bien sur. Dit-il en hochant la tête

Eret prit Jade dans ses bras et rentra dans la chaumière, suivi de Diaval qui était inquiet pour la jeune femme. Dagur s'apprêtait à les suivre mais Ruby l'interpella.

\- Dagur ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui ya ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers elle

Ruby se redressa pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Faut qu'on parle. Dit-elle d'un ton sec

oO*Oo

L'orage causé par Jade avait surpris tout le village, mais aussi la reine, le personnel du château et le groupe d'Ingrid qui était réfugié sous terre, dans leur cachette. Déjà que l'irruption de deux chevaux transportant le prince et la princesse avaient suscité la curiosité des villageois, mais là, avec l'orage, puis les éclairs et l'impressionnant mur de rosier qui s'étendait tout autour de la forêt et qui s'étendait vers les cieux, les laissa bouche bée. Gueulfor fut le premier à avoir vu les chevaux, le couple royal inconscient et le mur d'épines. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pas pour lui, le village et ses habitants, mais pour Jade, Ruby et Eret. Il les avait vus se rendre plus tôt dans la forêt au triple galop, et l'expression inquiète sur leur visage avait laissé le vieux forgeron inquiet. Le mur d'épines le choqua quand même, mais il n'éprouva pas de peur en le regardant. Il se doutait que Jade ou Ruby en était la principale cause, vu qu'elles vivaient dans les bois. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Et cette supposition le laissa penser que les filles étaient bel et bien des sorcières. Mais cette pensée n'affecta pas les sentiments qu'il avait pour elles. Sorcière ou non, elles restaient les deux orphelines pour lequel il s'était pris d'affection. Il espérait juste qu'elles allaient bien et qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour qu'un gigantesque mur d'épines se soit dressé tout autour de la forêt. Curieux, il s'en approcha afin de l'étudier de plus près.

Pendant ce temps, des villageois réceptionnèrent Krokmou et Tempête, et se chargèrent de déposer le couple princier encore inconscient sur les bancs de la place du village. Grâce à leur bon soin, Harold et Astrid se réveillèrent rapidement.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, vos altesses ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi étiez-vous inconscients ? Demanda un villageois inquiet

Leur état de somnolence les empêcha de répondre tout de suite. Ils auraient aimé le faire, mais ils devaient d'abord se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. En quelques secondes, ils se rappelèrent tous les deux ce qui s'était passé avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Pendant qu'Harold était dans ses pensées, Krokmou s'approcha de son cavalier et se mit à hennir tout en désignant la poche d'Harold de son museau. Harold ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait son fidèle ami, mais il finit par comprendre et décida de voir ce qu'il y avait dans sa poche. Il y trouva une lettre et la regarda avec étonnement. Inquiète, Astrid s'approcha afin de le lire aussi. Ils ignorèrent les villageois qui attendaient des explications et qui les regardaient avec inquiétude et étonnement.

Harold déplia alors la lettre et tous deux lurent attentivement un message écrit à l'encre vert foncée.

_« Désolée, mais je n'avais pas d'autre solution pour vous protéger tous les deux du danger. Veillez à ce que personne ne panique, ou n'essaie de franchir ou de détruire le mur d'épines. Des gens pourraient se blesser et ce serait regrettable. Quand tout sera fini, je ferais disparaître le mur. Promis. »_

Ils comprirent que le message venait de Jade. Ils n'en revenaient pas qu'elle ait fait ça pour eux, tout comme ils étaient touchés par son altruisme. Cependant, ils échangèrent un regard inquiet puis se dirigèrent au pas de course vers l'entrée du village, afin de voir si le mur d'épines était déjà en place. Quand ils le virent, ils le regardèrent d'un air ébahi. Les villageois les avaient suivis au pas de course et les harcelèrent à nouveau de questions.

\- Vos altesses ! Pourquoi vous ne nous dites pas ce qui se passe ?! Que vous est-il arrivé dans les bois ?!

\- Savez-vous qui a érigé ce monstrueux mur d'épines ?!

\- Mais enfin ! Répondez nous !

\- Pas besoin de réponses de leur part, mes amis ! S'exclama le cirier

Tous se tournèrent vers le cirier, y compris Harold et Astrid. Cet homme regardait le mur d'un air sévère, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Les coupables, nous les connaissons très bien ! Il s'agit des deux sorcières qui vivent recluses dans les bois !

\- C'est faux ! Jade et Ruby ne sont pas des sorcières ! Protesta l'institutrice

\- Ça ne peut être qu'elles, ma chère ! Sont-elles ici afin de prouver le contraire ? Non ! Car elles viennent enfin de nous fournir la preuve de ce qu'elles sont ! Insista le cirier.

\- Il a raison ! Approuva une villageoise

\- Et vous savez ce que nous devons faire dans une telle situation, mes amis ?

\- Nous unir et les exterminer une bonne fois pour toute ! Déclara un villageois

\- Bien dit ! Que ceux qui sont avec moi m'accompagne ! Déclara le cirier

\- Un instant ! S'exclama Harold

Tous se turent et regardèrent le prince Harold.

\- Personne n'entrera dans cette forêt et personne ne fera de mal à Jade et Ruby !

\- Prince Harold ! Comment pouvez-vous prendre parti pour des êtres comme elles ?! Ce… Ce sont des sorcières ! Des monstres ! Voyez ce qu'elles ont fait !

\- Si elles ont fait apparaître ce mur, c'est pour une bonne raison.

\- Il dit vrai. Intervint Astrid. Un danger rode dans les bois et menace tout le royaume. Elles ont donc pris la décision de s'en charger et de créer ce mur d'épines pour éviter que cette menace ne s'aventure jusqu'au village, ainsi que pour nous empêcher de nous aventurer dans les bois et nous mettre en danger.

\- Elle a raison. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous sommes revenus au village dans un état d'inconscience. Elles tenaient avant tout à nous protéger. Ce sont des sorcières, c'est vrai. Et il est tout à fait normal de s'en méfier. Mais ce sont de bonnes sorcières ! Et nous devons leur faire confiance ! Et tant que je vivrais…

Il dégaina son épée et la brandit vers les villageois choqués.

\- J'empêcherai quiconque de leur faire du mal. Tout comme j'empêcherai quiconque de s'approcher de ce mur d'épines.

\- Tout comme moi. Proclama Astrid à ses cotés

\- Et tout comme moi ! Annonça Pauline

A la grande surprise de tous, Pauline se joignit au couple royal. Elle fit face à sa mère et aux villageois présents et déclara bravement son opinion.

\- Sorcière ou pas, Jade est quelqu'un de bien et c'est mon amie ! Sans elle, je serais peut-être morte ! Et Ruby aussi est quelqu'un de bien ! Elles ont toujours été gentilles ! Et je crois le prince et la princesse. Si Jade et Ruby ont fait apparaître ce mur d'épines, c'est surement pour une bonne raison. Et je veux leur faire confiance et les protéger des gros abrutis dans votre genre ! Dit-elle en pointant du doigt le cirier

Le cirier et plusieurs villageois se montrèrent outragés par les propos de la fillette, alors que la mère de Pauline esquissa un fier sourire avant de se rendre aux cotés de sa fille et du couple royal afin de les soutenir. Rapidement, la mère de l'institutrice, la veuve Catwild, Gueulfor, la femme du vendeur de tissu et tous ceux qui étaient du coté des jumelles s'allièrent au quatuor. C'est ainsi qu'une petite armée de villageois défendirent le pont menant à la forêt désormais condamnée. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le fabriquant de bougies de froncer le regard et de protester publiquement.

\- Très bien ! Protégez ce pont, si c'est ce que vous voulez ! Mais vous ne pourrez pas défendre le mur entier, vos altesses ! Nous irons ailleurs, afin d'entrer dans cette maudite forêt et de mener à bien nos objectifs !

\- Jade et Ruby ont enchanté le mur afin de le rendre indestructible. Le détruire ne vous servira à rien, à part vous épuiser et vous faire enrager. Affirma Harold

\- Mensonges ! Vous diriez n'importe quoi pour éviter qu'on s'en prenne à elles ! Protesta un villageois

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ? Très bien. Je vais vous en donner la preuve.

\- Euh… Harold ? S'inquiéta la princesse

\- Tout ira bien, Astrid. La rassura t-il avec un sourire confiant.

Harold prit une torche dans la forge puis il s'approcha du mur d'épines gigantesque. En le regardant, Harold avait l'impression d'être minuscule. Il approcha la torche vers une tige qui demeura intacte alors qu'elle baignait allègrement dans les flammes. Pour fournir une preuve supplémentaire aux villageois entêtés, il posa la torche par terre et abatis d'un coup sec son épée sur la même tige qui demeura encore une fois intacte. Ces deux preuves suffirent à convaincre ceux qui voulaient détruire le mur. Même le cirier semblait s'être calmé sur ce sujet.

\- Que faisons-nous alors ? Demanda une villageoise inquiète

\- Nous devons faire confiance aux filles et attendre patiemment qu'elles fassent disparaître le mur. Dés que la menace sera écartée, le mur disparaîtra. Jade nous en a fait la promesse. Déclara Harold en rejoignant Astrid et les autres

\- En attendant, rentrez chez vous et veillez sur vos proches. Surtout vos enfants. C'est un ordre. Ajouta fermement Astrid. Et je tiens à ajouter que quiconque essaiera de franchir ce mur, finira en prison en attendant que cette histoire soit réglée. J'espère que c'est clair pour tout le monde. Surtout vous ! Dit-elle en regardant le cirier droit dans les yeux

Le cirier se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de partir chez lui, comme le reste des villageois qui étaient de son coté, mais aussi ceux qui étaient du coté du prince. Avant de partir, Pauline regarda le mur et un sentiment d'inquiétude commença à se lire sur son visage d'ange. Astrid s'agenouilla à ses cotés pour la rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bientôt s'arranger.

\- Je sais mais… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Jade et Ruby...

\- Moi aussi. Mais je reste persuadée qu'elles vont bien et qu'elles régleront rapidement cette affaire. Et si nous avons confiance en elles, je pense qu'elles le ressentiront et que ça les aidera beaucoup.

\- Je le pense aussi.

\- En tout cas, tu as été très courageuse tout à l'heure. Félicitations, Pauline. La complimenta Gueulfor

\- Merci, Gueulfor. Rougit-elle

\- Vos altesses ? Pardonnez moi, mais… Quel genre de menace rode dans les bois ? Demanda l'institutrice

\- Soyez sans craintes, madame. Ce danger sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Maintenant, rentrez chez vous. Conseilla Harold avec un sourire bienveillant

L'institutrice hocha la tête d'un air entendu, puis rentra chez elle en compagnie de sa fille et de sa mère. Il ne restait à présent plus qu'Harold, Astrid et Gueulfor devant le pont du village.

\- Euh… Excusez-moi, prince Harold. Je sais que vous n'avez pas voulu parler de cette menace devant les villageois afin de ne pas les effrayer, surtout leur gosses, mais…

\- Je ne vous le dirais pas, forgeron. Inutile d'insister.

\- Sauf que je vais quand même le faire ! Je ne suis plus un enfant et je tiens à savoir contre quoi les filles s'apprêtent à se battre ! Je les aime comme si c'était mes filles et je refuse de rester dans l'ignorance ! Alors dites-moi la nature de cette menace, s'il vous plait. Insista fermement Gueulfor

Harold et Astrid purent lire dans son regard qu'il tenait vraiment aux jumelles, et qu'être dans l'ignorance le rongerait de l'intérieur. Quitte à le pousser à détruire le mur afin d'aller rejoindre les filles et leur venir en aide ! Harold croisa le regard d'Astrid et fini par céder à la requête du forgeron.

\- Très bien. Mais vous me jurer de garder ça pour vous ?

\- Je ne tiens pas à finir en prison pour traîtrise ou source d'une émeute hystérique. Vous pouvez donc compter sur moi.

\- D'accord. En fait, elles doivent affronter un monstre engendré par accident, et par Jade.

\- Un monstre ? Quel genre de monstre ? S'étonna Gueulfor

\- Une fusion entre un chat et une araignée.

Gueulfor haussa le regard, puis son visage exprima à la fois de l'effroi et du dégoût, en imaginant le résultat d'une telle fusion. Malgré son inquiétude pour les filles, il rassura de nouveau le prince et la princesse sur sa promesse, puis repartit d'un pas lent vers sa forge. Après ça, Harold conseilla à Astrid de rentrer au château pour rassurer sa mère et la prévenir de la situation. Astrid hocha la tête puis fila au triple galop. Harold, lui, se rendit à la caserne afin de solliciter l'aide des gardes pour défendre le mur d'épines face à des villageois entêtés ou trop curieux.

oO*Oo

Face aux paroles de Ruby, Dagur fronça légèrement le regard.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ? Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas le temps et qu'il y a plus urgent à faire.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de réponses à certaines de mes questions. Jade ne me les donnera pas pour le moment, et comme elle est dans les vapes, je compte en profiter pour que toi, tu y répondes.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Genre ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi Jade m'a-t-elle laissé entrer chez vous ? Pourquoi on se parle ? Pourquoi je l'appelle par son prénom et non par une insulte ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas rancunière après ce que je lui ai fait l'autre jour ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas déjà tué pour ce qu'elle a fait ?

Ruby fut assez étonnée de ses paroles et du ton employé. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était agacé, mais qu'il avait hâte d'en finir avec cet interrogatoire afin de retourner à l'intérieur.

\- En gros, ouais. Tu va y répondre de ton plein gré ou pas ?

\- Tu sauras tout plus tard, mais pas maintenant, ok ? Et évite de m'ensorceler pour lire dans mes pensées où je ne sais quoi, pigé ?

\- Je ne vais pas t'ensorceler. Mais réponds à mes questions si tu veux retourner à l'intérieur et si tu ne veux pas que j'emploie les grands moyens.

\- Pff… Ok. Finissons-en au plus vite, ça me soûle déjà. En gros, ta sœur à réussi à me faire changer d'avis à votre sujet, après m'avoir sauvé la vie dans les bois il y a quelques jours. Elle a utilisé sa magie pour me sauver et c'est depuis ce jour là que je suis au courant. Quand à la situation actuelle, j'étais simplement venu la voir pour qu'elle me fournisse un remède. Et vu que l'incident avec vos bestioles est arrivé en même temps, j'ai assisté à la scène. Jade m'a ensuite tout avoué au sujet du prince et de la princesse, et elle a réussi à me convaincre de ne pas la tuer avant qu'elle n'ait tout arrangé. Ça te va comme explications ?

Ruby ne répondit pas et continua de fixer Dagur avec un regard sévère. Ça faisait beaucoup d'infos à encaisser en une fois. Ruby fit de son mieux pour traiter mentalement ce que Dagur venait de lui dire et fit également de son mieux pour ne pas péter un plomb. Ce n'était pas le moment et finalement, elle n'en avait pas envie. Malgré son aversion pour Dagur, Ruby sentait qu'il semblait sincère, ce qui l'étonna et la poussa à lui poser une autre question.

\- Vous êtes amis ?

\- J'en sais rien. Après toutes ces années, c'est… Étrange et compliqué.

\- Mmh. Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais je pense que vous êtes amis. Sinon, tu ne serais pas monté à l'étage au moment où nos animaux ont fusionnés.

\- Mmh. Peut-être. Maugréa t-il

\- Dagur ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Après ce que Jade a fait au prince et à la princesse, vous êtes encore amis ou pas ?

\- J'en sais rien non plus.

Il fit demi-tour vers la chaumière, sans ce soucié de la rouquine. Ruby ne le retint pas et ne lui posa pas d'autres questions. Elle le suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la chaumière. Ça lui fit bizarre de voir ça. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir Dagur entrer librement chez elle ! Tout ça parce que Jade lui avait… ! Ruby ferma les yeux et respira tranquillement pour ne pas céder à ses émotions. Elle entra à son tour chez elle et jeta aussitôt un regard à sa sœur qui dormait paisiblement dans le fauteuil de Rose. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur le chaudron fumant.

\- Je pense qu'une demi-heure est passée. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Lui demanda Eret

Ruby examina la potion, puis se pencha au dessus du grimoire et relut attentivement la fin de la recette.

\- Je pense que c'est bon. D'après le livre, la potion doit avoir une texture mi boueuse, mi liquide, brillante, légèrement fumante, et de couleur bleue. Et c'est ce que nous avons. Jade a vraiment fait du bon boulot.

\- C'est vrai. Même si je n'y connais rien à la préparation de potions magiques. Approuva Eret

\- Nous non plus, tu sais. Rose nous a enseigné les bases, mais sans plus, vu que nous devions cacher ce que nous sommes. Enfin, bref. Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à faire évaporer la potion pour obtenir une poudre magique.

\- Et comment tu compte t'y prendre ? Lui demanda Dagur, dans son coin, les bras croisés

\- Pour un résultat parfait, la sorcière ayant préparé la potion doit le faire avec sa magie. Ce qui explique la présence de nos salives dans la potion. Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose, mais je pense pouvoir y arriver. Faut juste du calme et de la concentration.

\- Tu ne veux pas attendre que Jade soit réveillée pour t'aider ? Demanda Eret

\- Si, mais vaut mieux traiter la potion au plus vite. Et puis laissons là se reposer un peu. Elle est exténuée, ça se voit. Dit-elle en lui adressant un regard

Les garçons regardèrent Jade et constatèrent en effet qu'elle semblait épuisée. Sinon, elle ne dormirait pas d'un sommeil paisible alors que l'affreuse odeur de la potion dominait encore toute la pièce. Mais comme la porte d'entrée était ouverte, l'odeur allait vite s'en aller. Diaval était posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et ne quittait pas Jade des yeux. Sur les conseils de Ruby, il laissa la jeune fille dormir et alla faire le guet à l'extérieur. Ruby se concentra pour transformer la potion en poudre, sous le regard attentif et curieux d'Eret.

En suivant les indications données dans le livre, Ruby arriva à transformer la potion avec sa magie. Elle devait juste placer ses mains au dessus du chaudron fumant, extraire l'essence magique de la potion avec sa magie, et déplacer délicatement la poudre vers un bol propre et vide. La poudre était bleu pailleté. C'était beau et très intriguant à regarder.

Pendant qu'Eret et Ruby étaient occupés avec la poudre, et que Diaval faisait le guet dehors, Dagur resta dans son coin, les bras croisés et silencieux. Son regard se posa naturellement sur Jade qui dormait paisiblement. Les questions de Ruby à leur sujet trottaient encore dans sa tête, si bien que le doute se mit à l'envahir. Lui et Jade étaient-ils vraiment amis ? Si oui, l'étaient-ils encore ? Vu qu'elle avait réglé comme promis le sort de la princesse, devait-il toujours appliquer la sentence ? Devait-il lui laisser la vie sauve et prendre son parti en cas de jugement ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus… Tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, c'était de rester silencieux et de regarder Jade dormir. D'autres questions chamboulaient son esprit. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à détourner le regard d'elle ? Et pourquoi la trouvait-il belle en cet instant ? Et aussi… Pourquoi son cœur battait la chamade ?


	18. Sur les traces du charaignée

Chapitre 18 - Sur les traces du charaignée

Au royaume, tout le monde resta chez eux. Les parents veillèrent sur leurs enfants et les empêchèrent de jouer dehors et de s'approcher du mur qui devenait terrifiant au fur et à mesure que la nuit se levait. Même ceux qui avaient eut envie de suivre le cirier et de créer un passage à travers le mur se résignèrent en regardant le mur depuis leurs fenêtres. Y compris le cirier, pour le bien de son fils adoré. Sur ordre d'Harold, les gardes se postèrent tout le long du mur qui faisait face au village. Tant qu'ils ne touchaient pas au mur et qu'ils restaient à leur poste, tout allait bien.

Astrid avait prévenue sa mère qui avait assisté au phénomène magique depuis les remparts. Elle lui avait également raconté ce qui s'était passé chez Jade, dans les bois. Mala fut d'abord surprise, puis outrée, et enfin soulagée de savoir que sa fille et Harold étaient sains et saufs, et de retour au château. Elle s'inquiéta quand même pour les jumelles et cette menace qu'elles allaient devoir affronter. Mais comme Mala savait qu'elles avaient de grands pouvoirs, elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elles allaient réussir. Mala demeura pensive, ce qui intrigua la princesse.

\- A quoi pensez-vous, mère ?

\- Je pensais à Jade et Ruby…

\- Comptez-vous les condamner pour ce qu'elles sont et ce que Jade a fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas fait jusque là, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais aujourd'hui. Surtout si elles font tout leur possible pour réparer leurs erreurs et protéger le royaume.

\- Comment ça « je ne l'ai pas fait jusque là ? » Que voulez vous dire, mère ? Vous… Vous le saviez depuis le début qu'elles étaient des sorcières ? S'étonna Astrid

\- Oui, Astrid. Je le sais depuis qu'elles ont quatre ans. A cette époque, je suis tombée très malade et les médecins de la cour n'arrivaient pas à me soigner.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens… Je me souviens aussi avoir eut très peur de vous perdre…

\- Moi aussi…. On avait conseillé aux médecins de faire venir la tante des jumelles, car elle avait un don pour guérir les gens avec ses remèdes. Elle était venue au château avec les filles qui étaient adorables comme tout. Mais quand Rose a eut le dos tourné, Jade s'est approchée de moi, m'a touchée avec sa main et m'a soignée. Rose était surprise mais elle l'a laissée faire. J'étais complètement guérie. Rose m'a ensuite tout raconté et depuis ce jour, je lui ai fait la promesse de ne pas trahir leur secret et de ne pas mettre en péril la vie des petites.

Les yeux de la reine se mirent à briller.

\- Ça aurait été cruel et pas très judicieux de faire exécuter une enfant qui venait de me sauver la vie, et qui m'a permis de voir ma propre fille grandir et devenir une princesse à la fois ravissante et respectable…

\- Oh mère… Ce… C'est donc grâce à Jade si je ne suis pas devenue une orpheline ? Demanda Astrid avec des yeux brillants

\- Oui. Pour leur bien à toutes les trois, j'ai dit à tout le monde que c'était Rose qui m'avait sauvée avec un de ses remèdes, et non Jade avec sa magie. Et depuis, le secret n'a jamais été révélé. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Dit-elle en regardant le mur d'épines à travers la fenêtre de la salle du trône.

\- Tout ira bien, mère. Quand elles auront finies, et je sais qu'elles y arriveront, nous les convoquerons au palais pour discuter et faire en sorte que leur véritable nature ne soit plus un problème pour elles comme pour nous tous.

\- Tu pense à une nouvelle loi sur les sorcières ?

\- Oui. Une loi qui permettrait aux bonnes sorcières de vivre en paix avec nous.

\- Et tu pense sincèrement que le peuple sera d'accord avec cette loi ? S'inquiéta la reine

\- Ce sera dur au début, mais je pense que les gens accepteront rapidement la situation. Et vu ce que Jade, Ruby et leur tante ont fait pour le royaume depuis tant d'années, je pense que le peuple leur doit bien ça. Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous aurait réservé si vous étiez morte à cette époque ? Nous aurions peut être eu un avenir horrible et chaotique ! Ces sorcières nous ont peut être tous sauvés ! Expliqua la princesse

Mala esquissa un tendre sourire.

\- Je suis fière de toi, Astrid. Tu parle déjà comme une vraie reine.

\- Merci, mère. Alors ? Que décidez-vous ?

\- Que je vais dès à présent travailler sur la nouvelle loi concernant le destin des sorcières. Il est vrai que les temps ont bien changé et qu'aujourd'hui, les sorcières ont droit à une nouvelle chance. Mais pour l'heure, prions pour que les filles reviennent victorieuses et indemnes. Dit-elle en regardant de nouveau le mur d'épines, ce qu'Astrid fit également.

oO*Oo

Ruby continuait tant bien que mal d'extraire l'essence magique de la potion. Ça demandait beaucoup d'efforts, et jusque là, elle n'avait récolté qu'un quart du bol. Limite un fond de bol. Jade dormait toujours et les garçons restaient silencieux. Diaval continuait de faire le guet et jusque là, rien d'anormal. Inquiet de l'état de Ruby et de la difficulté qu'elle semblait éprouver, Eret l'interrogea.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on réveille Jade pour qu'elle vienne t'aider ? Vous devez être deux pour faire ça, et je pense que ce serait plus simple et plus rapide.

\- Je sais et j'en doute pas. Mais je ne veux pas la priver d'un peu de sommeil.

\- C'est adorable que tu t'inquiète à ce point pour elle. Mais la nuit tombe et le temps joue contre nous, Ruby. Rappela gentiment Eret

\- Il a raison. Je vais réveiller Jade. L'informa Dagur

Dagur posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jade et la secoua gentiment tout en l'appelant d'une voix ferme. En le voyant toucher sa sœur, même si son geste n'avait rien de méchant, Ruby se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle n'avait pas aimé imaginer ces deux là amis, alors voir Dagur poser gentiment la main sur Jade… Elle aimait encore moins cette idée ! Elle détourna le regard et repris au mieux sa besogne. Jade s'extirpa lentement de son sommeil, papillonna des yeux puis frotta ses paupières.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé… ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix endormie

\- Après avoir lancé le sort pour le mur, tu t'es évanouie. Expliqua Dagur

\- Je me suis évanouie ? Mais… Pendant combien de temps ? S'étonna Jade

\- La nuit est presque tombée. Dit Eret

\- Quoi ?! Mais … Et la potion ?!

\- Je m'en suis chargée. Intervint Ruby. Mais j'ai quand même besoin de ton aide pour la transformer en poudre. Donc prends le temps de bien de te réveiller et viens m'aider.

\- Ok, j'arrive.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda Eret

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

Jade se leva prudemment car elle se sentait encore un peu somnolente. Une fois debout, son ventre se mit à gronder, mais suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

\- Ah bah voila pourquoi tu t'es évanouie ! T'as faim et t'avais pas assez d'énergie. Comprit Ruby

\- C'est rien. Je mangerais après.

Son ventre se remit à gronder. Jade ne put s'empêcher de grimacer tellement ça lui faisait mal.

\- Jade. Mange un morceau. Tu… Insista fermement Ruby

\- J'ai dit que je mangerais après. Le plus important c'est la potion.

Jade s'approcha de sa sœur et du chaudron et fit la même chose que Ruby avec sa magie. En unissant leurs forces, la potion se changea plus rapidement en poudre, et dix minutes plus tard, le bol fut rempli et le chaudron fut totalement vide. Pour éviter que Jade travaille au lieu de manger, Ruby prit rapidement les devant en s'emparant du bol.

\- Bien. Maintenant que c'est fait, mange un morceau. On a de la route à faire et il vaut mieux qu'on soit en forme. Comprit ?

\- A vos ordres, lieutenant.

Jade esquissa un petit sourire moqueur avant d'aller en cuisine pour se faire un casse croûte. Pendant ce temps, Ruby se chargea avec Eret de verser délicatement la poudre dans un petit sac en toile. Ce sera plus pratique pour l'utiliser dans les bois. Après que Jade ait suffisamment repris des forces, le petit groupe se prépara pour l'excursion nocturne. Jade revêtit sa cape de voyage à capuche et les garçons s'équipèrent de torches que Ruby enflamma avec sa magie. Ils rassemblèrent également quelques vivres dans un sac et Ruby pensa à s'équiper d'armes supplémentaires. Ils sortirent enfin de la chaumière que Jade verrouilla avec sa magie. Avant de franchir la clôture, Dagur se rappela alors d'une chose. La raison de sa visite. Il se tourna alors vers Jade.

\- Attends, on a oublié les remèdes pour… !

\- T'en fais pas, Dagur. On va se rendre là-bas et je les soignerais avec ma magie. Ce sera plus efficace et plus rapide qu'avec mes remèdes. Et en même temps, on va les prévenir du danger. Le rassura t-elle

Dagur se sentit touché par son offre et son attention. Il s'apprêtait à la remercier, mais Ruby le coupa dans son élan en les interrogeant avec méfiance.

\- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? Où est-ce qu'on doit se rendre ?

Jade et Dagur échangèrent un regard. D'un simple regard, Jade encouragea Dagur à avouer la vérité car ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Elle lui avait promis de ne pas rompre sa promesse, et malgré le sort qui lui était réservé dès que tout sera fini, elle comptait encore tenir sa promesse.

\- En fait, il y a quelqu'un qui vit dans les bois et qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Des potes à elle sont souffrants et j'étais venu voir Jade pour qu'elle me donne des remèdes. Mais le souci, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas au courant du monstre qui rode dans les bois. Ou peut-être que si, mais dans tous les cas, je dois les prévenir avant que… Enfin bref. On fera d'une pierre deux coups et on ne sera pas longs, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Dit-il en regardant Ruby

\- Qui est cette personne ? S'étonna Eret

\- C'est pas important. Du moins pour vous. Bref, allons-y.

\- Et c'est loin ? Demanda Jade

\- Si on ne me harcèle pas de questions, on y sera vite.

\- Je pense que tu devrais quand même nous dire qui est cette personne pour qui on se permettrait de faire un détour et écourter nos chances de réussites ! Protesta fermement Ruby

\- Si ça t'emmerde, t'as qu'à pas me suivre ! S'énerva Dagur

\- Arrête de jouer au con et réponds, merde ! S'énerva Ruby

\- Calme-vous tous les deux ! On va vite se mettre en route et rester groupés, compris ? Intervint Eret

Le groupe hocha la tête et cessa alors de se quereller. Avant de se rendre vers la planque d'Ingrid, Jade et le groupe se rendirent sous la fenêtre de la chambre de Ruby. Jade versa une bonne quantité de la poudre magique sur le sol, là où le charaignée avait atterrit avant de prendre la fuite. Dans la nuit, l'effet pailleté de la poudre se voyait comme en plein jour. C'était très joli à regarder. Une fois sur le sol, la poudre se répandit dans la zone et quelques secondes plus tard, une multitude d'empreintes de chat s'illuminèrent d'une couleur bleu fluorescente. Sauf qu'à la place de voir quatre adorables petites empreintes de chat qui se suivent de manière bien régulière, il y avait huit grosses empreintes, bien espacées et désordonnées, comme si la créature courait tout en ayant du mal à se déplacer en ligne droite. Inquiet, le groupe grimaça en les regardant, puis il se mit à avancer, guidé par les traces fluorescentes et la lueur des torches. Quand à Diaval, il les accompagna en les survolant. Par chance, les traces se dirigeaient dans la même direction que la planque d'Ingrid. Mais ça inquiéta beaucoup Dagur qui avait peur que sa sœur soit en danger face à un tel monstre.

Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure que le groupe avait quitté la chaumière. La nuit était à présent bien tombée. Il faisait sombre, et avec le mur d'épines gigantesque et l'absence de la lune, il était encore plus difficile de se repérer. Seule les traces fluorescentes et les torches enflammées offraient suffisamment de lumière. L'air était également plus frais et l'ambiance était plus glauque. Jade avait mis sa capuche pour se tenir chaud. Elle restait calme et concentrée sur les empreintes brillantes. Au passage, elle n'avait réutilisé qu'une seule fois la poudre magique, car cette poudre avait le pouvoir d'éclairer les empreintes pendant dix minutes et sur une distance d'environ un kilomètre. Passé ces délais, les empreintes s'éteignaient progressivement. Dix minutes plus tard, le groupe constata quelque chose d'assez effrayant. Les empreintes étaient « normales » au début, mais ils se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient plus grosses et moins désordonnées. Ils les observèrent attentivement, à la lueur des torches. Diaval se posa sur l'épaule de Jade pour mieux regarder les empreintes.

\- C'est… A la fois inquiétant et terrifiant. Constata Ruby

\- Comment vous expliquez ça ? Le monstre a grossi ? Demanda Eret avec inquiétude

\- J'en ai bien peur… Soupira Jade avec inquiétude.

\- Sans compter qu'il doit savoir contrôler sa nouvelle apparence. Ajouta Ruby

\- Mais comment ça se fait ? Demanda Dagur

\- A cause de la magie. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Répondit Jade en pleine réflexion

\- Mouais. Et si on ne se dépêche pas, je crains qu'il n'ai doublé de taille lorsque nous l'aurons retrouvé. S'inquiéta Ruby

\- Super… Grommela Dagur

\- A ce propos, vous comptez faire quoi une fois que vous l'aurez retrouvé ? Le tuer ? Le raisonner pour lui rendre son apparence normale ? Demanda Eret

\- La première option me semble la plus juste. Il me semble impossible de le raisonner ou de rendre à Minuit et Mandy leur apparence d'origine. Expliqua Jade

\- J'suis d'accord. Même si j'aurais souhaité ne pas en arriver là. Grommela Ruby qui reprit la route

Le visage de Jade devint triste et elle reprit la route en silence, suivis des garçons qui firent de même. Diaval demanda à Jade s'il pouvait rester un peu sur son épaule. Elle accepta en lui adressant un sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe observa un autre phénomène étrange et tout aussi flippant. Ils découvrirent une grosse boule de soie blanche sur le sol, de la taille d'un ballon, ainsi que quelques branches cassées non loin de la boule.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Dagur en éclairant la boule avec sa torche

\- C'est de la soie d'araignée. Répondit Ruby

\- Mais en forme de boule de poils crachée par un chat. Ajouta Jade.

\- Ce monstre peut donc cracher des boules de soie ?! S'étonna Dagur avec dégoût

\- Faut croire que oui. Et vu la taille de cette boule de soie, ça veut dire que le monstre a grossi. Et que si des branches sont cassées, c'est qu'il a de la force et qu'il arrive à leur hauteur. Supposa Eret en regardant les dégâts à la lueur de sa torche

A ses mots, Dagur fronça le regard et poursuivit sa route, mais en dehors du sentier des empreintes. Jade comprit qu'il devait s'inquiéter pour sa sœur. Ce qui était compréhensif. A sa place, elle s'inquiéterait aussi pour Ruby et n'aurais qu'une seule hâte : la retrouver pour la mettre au courant et s'assurer qu'elle va bien.

\- On est presque arrivé ? Demanda Jade en le rattrapant

\- Encore vingt minutes de marche et on y est. Ou moins si on traîne pas pour admirer le paysage ou les dégâts causés par ce monstre. Répondit-il froidement

\- D'accord. Dagur ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis sure qu'elle va bien. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire

\- C'est ton instinct de sorcière qui te le dit, ou c'est juste pour me rassurer ?

\- Les deux. Dit-elle en souriant encore.

Dagur esquissa un bref rictus et continua d'avancer en compagnie de Jade. Eret et Ruby terminèrent d'installer un repère enchanté, afin de retrouver la piste du charaignée quand ils auront fini avec la mission de Dagur. Ruby et Eret avancèrent, mais Ruby avait le regard sévère et rivé sur Dagur. Eret s'en aperçu et tacha de la rassurer.

\- Ça va aller Ruby. On parviendra à accomplir notre mission a temps.

\- Je l'espère. Ce crétin a vraiment le don de me mettre en rogne et de tout compliquer. Grogna t-elle

\- C'est Dagur. Il est comme ça.

\- Mouais.

Le groupe continua d'avancer et moins de vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination.

\- J'y vais avec Jade. On n'en aura pas pour longtemps. Vous deux, vous…

\- Hors de question qu'on se sépare. On vous accompagne, point barre. Déclara Ruby d'un ton ferme.

\- Très bien. Mais vous ferez tous les trois ce que je vous dis, ok ?

Dagur adressa un regard froid à la rouquine, puis il conduisit le groupe devant l'entrée. Il frappa du pied sur la trappe et ce fut la voix de Rustik qui lui répondit d'une voix calme. L'entendre soulagea Dagur. Ça signifiait qu'ils étaient tous sains et saufs dans la planque.

\- _Quel est le mot de passe ?_

\- C'est Dagur. Ouvre.

\- _Euh… Ok._

Rustik ouvrit la trappe. Dagur demanda aux autres d'attendre son signal pour descendre. Ils hochèrent la tête, puis une fois la trappe ouverte, Dagur descendit la petite échelle.

\- Tout va bien ? Tout le monde est là ? Demanda t-il une fois en bas

\- Tout va bien, rassure toi. T'as les remèdes ? Demanda Rustik

\- Oui.

\- Cool. Et tu sais ce qui se passe dehors ? Tout ce bazar, c'est encore un coup de la sorcière, pas vrai ?

\- J'ai également des réponses et de la visite. Le temps qu'ils descendent, va la prévenir.

\- Euh… Qui est-ce qui t'accompagne ? Et je ne suis pas sur que…

\- Magne-toi ! Conseilla froidement Dagur.

Rustik déglutit en croisant son regard puis il fila aussitôt prévenir Ingrid. Dagur invita le trio à descendre. Jade fut la première, avec Diaval encore agrippé sur son épaule. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Ruby, puis enfin d'Eret.

\- Vous deux, restez là. Jade, suis moi. Et sans ton oiseau s'il te plait.

\- Ok. Dit-elle sans contester

Diaval se posa alors sur l'épaule de Ruby qui fixait Jade avec inquiétude. Jade la rassura et leur demanda à son tour de rester là quoi qu'il se passe, et quoi qu'ils entendent. Ça évitera ainsi des tensions, et une perte de temps en dialogues ou conflits. Les deux amoureux hochèrent la tête et laissèrent le duo s'en aller dans la galerie terreuse. De loin, Dagur et Jade purent entendre des échos de conversations venant du groupe de bandits. L'arrivée du duo suscita l'attention de tous, mais également un soupçon d'effroi quand ils virent Jade. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait aidé Dagur l'autre jour n'avait pas totalement effacé les souvenirs d'effroi qu'elle avait causé dans les bois, le jour où ils s'en sont pris au prince Harold. Ingrid fut la première à parler.

\- Pourquoi est-elle ici ?

\- Pour soigner ceux qui sont malades. Dagur est venu me voir pour des remèdes, mais vu la situation actuelle, il était préférable que je vienne moi-même pour les soigner avec ma magie. Répondit calmement Jade en baissant sa capuche

\- Quelle situation ? Demanda Rustik

\- Ce… C'est toi qui a causé tout ce tumulte dans la forêt tout à l'heure ? Demanda Varek avec appréhension

\- Dagur répondra à toutes vos questions pendant que je soigne les malades. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Rétorqua t-elle calmement

Elle se dirigea vers les jumeaux qui étaient alités côte à côte. Vu que le reste du groupe était encore méfiant à son égard, personne n'osa la contredire ou lui barrer la route. Pas même Ingrid, même si elle n'avait pas du tout peur de Jade ou de ses pouvoirs. Elle était plus préoccupée par l'attitude de Jade et de son frère, ainsi que par cette fameuse situation auxquelles ils devaient tous être informés. Jade pris la main des jumeaux qui étaient pales et brûlants de fièvre, leur adressa un sourire réconfortant, puis ferma les yeux et les soigna avec sa magie. Personne ne discuta de la situation urgente à l'extérieur. Tout le monde était bien trop préoccupé par Jade et ce qu'elle faisait. C'est avec ébahissement et soulagement qu'ils virent les jumeaux reprendre des couleurs et ne plus souffrir de la fièvre et des maux de ventre ! Jade rouvrit les yeux et les questionna.

\- Comment vous vous sentez ?

\- Euh… Bien mieux !

\- Moi aussi ! J'ai plus la nausée ! Trop cool !

\- J'en suis ravie. Maintenant, à toi de jouer, Dagur.

\- Ok. Ecoute moi bien et ne me coupez pas la parole, même si ce que je vais vous dire va vous choquer. Compris ?

\- Compris. On t'écoute. Répondit Ingrid, les bras croisés

\- Alors voila. Il y a un monstre qui rode dans les bois à cause d'une bourde de notre amie ici présente. Pour protéger le royaume, elle a créé un gigantesque mur d'épines qui entoure toute la forêt et il disparaîtra une fois le monstre hors d'état de nuire. Je vais aller combattre ce monstre avec elle, mais aussi avec l'aide d'Eret et de Ruby, la sœur de Jade, qui est aussi une sorcière. Je veux que pendant ce temps, vous restiez tous à l'abri ici et que vous attendiez notre retour pour sortir. Voila.

Tous les bandits avaient les yeux grands ouverts face à une telle déclaration !

\- Euh… J'ai tout saisi, mais… Quel genre de monstre rode dans les bois ? Angoissa Varek

\- Un croisement entre un chat et une araignée qui à présent, doit être plus grosse et aussi grande qu'un cheval, et qui est capable de cracher de grosses boules de soie. Expliqua Jade

\- J'crois que je vais m'évanouir… Gémit Varek en s'asseyant, l'air aussi pale que l'était les jumeaux

Dagur se tourna vers Ingrid qui demeurait très calme.

\- Je ferai attention et je reviendrai très vite. Je te le promets.

\- Inutile de me faire des promesses. Je vous accompagne.

\- Hors de question ! Je… Protesta fermement Dagur

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour faire ce que j'ai envie, Dagur. Je vous accompagne, point final.

\- M-mais Ingrid ! Protesta Varek

\- Pas de mais, Varek. J'ai pris ma décision.

Elle partit chercher sa double hache de combat, un arc, des flèches et quelques bricoles utiles. Dagur était furax face à l'entêtement de sa sœur ! Il se tourna alors vers Jade qui était calme et qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

\- Tu ne dis rien, toi ? Tu ne l'empêche pas de nous suivre et de se mettre inutilement en danger ?

\- C'est ta famille, Dagur. Je ne veux pas m'en mêler.

\- Ah ouais ? Pourtant t'as bien refusé que ton prince charmant nous accompagne, ainsi que la princesse ! Alors pourquoi tu ne fait rien pour empêcher ma seule famille de se mettre en danger ?! S'énerva t-il

Jade ignora de son mieux la remarque qu'il venait de faire au sujet d'Harold, tout comme elle ignora les têtes étonnées du groupe de bandits. Elle se contenta de lui répondre calmement.

\- Parce que c'est ta famille et que c'est à toi de trouver les mots pour la convaincre. Et puis vu son caractère, il semble difficile de lui faire changer d'avis. Et je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à essayer de la convaincre alors que nous avons un monstre à éliminer.

\- Elle a raison. Dit Ingrid. Rustik ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu seras le chef de groupe en attendant que je revienne. Veille à ce que personne ne sorte, quitte à les assommer et à les ligoter s'ils essayent. Compris ?

\- Compris.

\- Parfait. Allez, ne traînons pas.

Ils se mirent en route vers la sortie mais Krane interpella Jade.

\- Euh… Jade ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne sais pas si on se reverra mais… Bonne chance et… Merci de nous avoir soignés.

\- Ouais, merci. C'était sympa de ta part. Et bonne chance. La remercia Kogne

Jade les remercia et leur adressa un sourire avant de sortir en compagnie de Dagur et d'Ingrid. Eret, Ruby et Diaval étaient sortis au moment où ils avaient vu la torche de Dagur depuis le bout du tunnel. Une fois dehors, Ingrid adressa un petit sourire à Eret et Ruby qui la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

\- Mais je te reconnais ! Tu es celle qui nous a attaqués chez nous en pleine nuit ! S'exclama Ruby

\- Et tu es la fameuse criminelle qui a réussi à s'échapper de la prison avec toute sa bande ! Ajouta Eret

\- Eh oui, c'est bien moi. Alors vu qu'on n'a pas le temps, je vais faire simple. Je m'appelle Ingrid et je suis la petite sœur de Dagur. Vu qu'il a amené des forces de l'ordre jusqu'à ma planque, autant que vous sachiez qui je suis. Enfin bref. Prêts à en découdre avec une vilaine bêbête à coups d'épées et de sortilèges ? Dit-elle avec motivation

\- Nous le sommes. Allons y. Intervint Jade en voyant les têtes mécontentes de Ruby et d'Eret

Le groupe repris alors le chemin où se trouvait le repère enchanté. Grâce à la magie de Ruby, ils le retrouvèrent aisément et reprirent aussitôt les recherches grâce à la poudre magique. Ingrid et Dagur restèrent ensemble, un peu à l'écart du groupe. Vu la tension dans l'air, c'était mieux ainsi. Heureusement que Jade était là pour calmer le jeu. Ingrid profita d'être seule avec son frère pour l'interroger sur les nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait depuis leur arrivée.

\- Alors ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi t'as mentionné le prince et la princesse quand t'as parlé à Jade tout à l'heure ? Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Surtout le terme « prince charmant ».

\- Je ne parlerai pas de ça. Je dirais simplement qu'elle a fait une boulette à leur sujet. Mais elle a réglé le problème et les a envoyé en sûreté, donc ça va.

\- « Ça va » ? S'étonna Ingrid. Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Avec toutes les bêtises que ta sorcière a faites, tu peux me dire pourquoi elle n'a pas déjà la tête coupée ? Connaissant tes convictions, c'est assez étonnant !

\- C'est pas « ma sorcière » ok ? Gronda Dagur. J'aurais pu la tuer, mais ça n'aurais pas été judicieux de la tuer avant qu'elle ne répare ses conneries. Surtout en ce qui concerne la royauté et l'avenir du royaume.

\- Très juste. Et une fois que tout sera réglé, tu feras quoi ? Tu comptes la tuer ?

\- Elle compte elle-même se rendre à la justice pour ce qu'elle a fait. Je ne vais surement pas l'en empêcher.

\- Tu la laisserais donc se faire tuer ? Après ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, pour moi et nos amis ? Sans compter le prince, la princesse, et le royaume qu'elle compte protéger de ce monstre ? S'étonna Ingrid

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une simple infraction qui relève de mon unique compétence, Ingrid. Ce qu'elle a fait est grave et mérite un jugement venant du tribunal royal.

\- Mmh, mmh. N'empêche, je trouverais ça dommage qu'elle meure. En dépit de ce qu'elle est, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Ça se voit.

\- C'est vrai. Admit Dagur

\- Et je suis sure et certaine que tu souffriras de sa mort. Ajouta sérieusement Ingrid

\- N'importe quoi. Arrête de dire des conneries. Grommela Dagur

\- Je ne dis pas de conneries. J'ai bien vu comment vous étiez tous les deux. Tu tiens à elle. Avoue.

Dagur garda le silence, car il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Et encore moins en présence de la concernée qui marchait juste devant lui. Mais son silence suffit à Ingrid pour confirmer son hypothèse. Elle esquissa même un petit sourire. Son frère avait de l'affection pour une sorcière alors qu'il les a détestées et méprisées toute sa vie ! Comme quoi, les gens peuvent changer ! Les imaginer ensemble ne dégoûta pas Ingrid, contrairement à Ruby qui ne supportait pas de voir ces deux là ensemble, complices et amis. Et surtout pas après ce que Dagur leur a fait subir toutes ces années !

Le groupe continua de marcher à travers la forêt pendant dieu sais combien de temps. Jade utilisa la poudre magique autant de fois que possible, jusqu'à ce que finalement, ils arrivent devant un immense fossé.

\- Normalement, un arbre mort permet de franchir ce fossé. Dit Ruby

\- Ouais, sauf qu'il n'est plus là. Il reste juste la souche. Constata Dagur

\- Vous croyez que le monstre est passé par là ? Demanda Ingrid.

\- Pas de doute. Les empreintes nous on menées jusqu'ici. L'arbre a juste du céder sous le poids de la bête. Dit Eret

\- _A moins que Minuit ait délibérément brisé le pont pour nous empêcher de le suivre et qu'il nous fasse du mal._ Pensa Jade avec espoir que l'esprit de son familier soit toujours là.

\- La question est : Comment allons-nous traverser ? Le contourner prendrait trop de temps et atteindre l'autre coté en sautant est inenvisageable. Demanda Eret

\- Inutile de se torturer l'esprit. Je vais rebâtir un pont avec ma magie. Informa Jade

\- Tu peux faire ça ? S'étonna Ingrid

\- Je peux faire pas mal de choses. T'en as déjà eu un avant-goût, rappelle-toi. Rappela Jade avec un petit sourire

\- C'est vrai. Sourit la brune. Mais au lieu de rebâtir un pont, pourquoi vous nous téléporter pas de l'autre coté ? Ou bien ensorceler le corbeau pour qu'il devienne plus grand, plus fort, et qu'il soit capable de tous nous emmener sans soucis de l'autre coté ?

Diaval croassa, l'air surpris de la proposition de la jeune voleuse. Jade et Ruby haussèrent également le regard, l'air surpris.

\- Tes propositions sont pas mal, Ingrid. Mais on ne maîtrise pas la téléportation et je refuse de muter Diaval. Mon chat et l'araignée de ma sœur ont déjà subit ce genre de chose, alors c'est amplement suffisant. Expliqua calmement Jade

\- Oh… Je vois. Désolée. S'excusa Ingrid

\- C'est rien. Tu ne pensais pas à mal. Lui sourit Jade

Ruby fronça légèrement le regard et les regarda successivement. Voila que Jade était sympa et parlait tranquillement à une criminelle qui avait également causé du tort à leur famille ?! Il se passait quelque chose de louche et Ruby était convaincue que sa sœur lui cachait quelque chose. Elle l'interrogerait dès qu'ils auront traversé. Jade s'avança vers le rebord du fossé, mais Ruby la retint par le bras, l'air inquiet.

\- Tu t'en sens capable ? Si tu veux, je peux le faire.

\- T'en fais pas, Ruby. J'ai repris des forces et je m'en sens tout à fait capable. Créer un pont est beaucoup moins compliqué que créer un mur d'épines gigantesque autour d'une forêt. Et puis de nous deux, c'est moi la plus douée pour interagir avec la nature.

Jade lui adressa un clin d'œil et refit face au fossé, sous le regard du reste du groupe et de Diaval qui était toujours perché sur son épaule.

\- Tu veux que je m'écarte le temps que tu règles ça ?

\- Non, tu peux rester. Tu ne me gène pas. Lui sourit-elle

\- Comme tu veux.

Jade observa un instant la souche morte et arrachée, puis, avec le sourire aux lèvres, elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et posa ses mains sur la souche. Des petites étincelles vertes entourèrent la souche et des craquements de bois se firent entendre. Très vite, la souche se mit à s'étendre de plus en plus vers l'autre fossé, refaisant ainsi naître un nouveau pont fiable et neuf. Satisfaite, la jeune sorcière se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

\- Et voila le travail !

\- Impressionnant… Vraiment très impressionnant ! La complimenta Ingrid en examinant de plus près le pont

\- C'est fiable au moins ? Demanda Dagur en le regardant à son tour

\- Je vais traverser la première. Le rassura Jade

Sans hésitation, Jade grimpa sur la souche et traversa sereinement le pont qu'elle venait de créer. Arrivée de l'autre coté, elle encouragea les autres à traverser. Ingrid s'engagea la première, puis Ruby, Eret, et enfin Dagur qui fit de son mieux pour vaincre la sensation de vertige. Personne ne savait qu'il avait le vertige et il tenait à garder ça secret pour qu'on ne se moque pas de lui. Sauf qu'il avait tellement le trac qu'il suait comme un bœuf et que ses jambes tremblotaient ! A mi-chemin, son pied gauche dérapa et il tomba par-dessus le pont en hurlant. Tous furent saisis et eurent peur pour lui ! Surtout Ingrid ! Jade eut rapidement le réflexe de claquer des doigts en direction d'une branche d'arbre se trouvant à sa droite, puis elle indiqua à la branche dans quelle direction aller afin de sauver Dagur.

La branche devint aussi souple qu'une corde, et elle devint également longue et solide. Elle s'enroula autour de la taille de Dagur qui fut saisit sur le coup, puis il s'agrippa fermement à la branche, comme si c'était une liane, et il évita surtout de regarder en bas, vu qu'il flottait dans le vide. Jade avait l'index droit pointé vers Dagur, maintenant ainsi l'enchantement de la branche. Elle leva lentement sa main gauche au dessus de sa tête, faisant ainsi remonter Dagur. Elle le posa sur la terre ferme et annula l'enchantement d'un claquement de doigt. La branche se déroula de la taille du jeune lieutenant, puis elle retrouva rapidement sa forme, sa taille, sa rigidité et sa place dans l'arbre. Dagur s'effondra à genoux et repris bruyamment son souffle. Ingrid s'agenouilla aussitôt à ses cotés pour voir si tout allait bien.

\- Dagur, ça va ?!

\- Ouais… J'ai… J'ai juste eut la trouille c'est tout… La rassura t-il avec un faible sourire

Ingrid lui rendit son sourire, le serra un instant dans ses bras, puis se tourna vers Jade.

\- Merci d'avoir de nouveau sauvé mon frère.

\- Pas la peine de me remercier, Ingrid. J'ai juste…

\- Si, car il est la seule famille qui me reste ! J'ai donc une dette envers toi. Je te fais la promesse de te rendre la pareille dès que l'occasion se présentera. Malgré nos différents et ce qui s'est passé lors de nos précédentes rencontres, je te considère comme mon amie.

\- Ingrid, je… Bafouilla t-elle, touchée par ses paroles

Ingrid la serra dans ses bras et murmura discrètement ceci à son oreille.

\- Et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que tu ne te fasses pas exécuter.

Jade comprit de quoi elle voulait parler. Ainsi, elle était au courant ? Ce qui veut dire que Dagur lui en a parlé. Pas grave. Jade était prête à recevoir la sentence qu'elle mérite pour ses actes. Même si ça signifie qu'elle serait exécutée. L'attention d'Ingrid la toucha et elle lui adressa un sourire sincère dès qu'elles se firent face. Jade croisa ensuite le regard de Dagur qui la remercia de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Jade hocha la tête, puis le groupe se remit en route en suivant les traces fluorescentes que Jade avait fait réapparaître avec sa poudre magique. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le groupe arriva dans un lieu sombre, où les arbres voisinant étaient recouverts de toiles d'araignée gigantesques et remplies d'animaux sauvages emprisonnés. Il y avait beaucoup d'oiseaux et des écureuils qui étaient tombés d'épuisement à force de se débattre afin de se libérer de leur prison soyeuse, dont les fils étaient plus épais, plus résistant et plus visible qu'un fil d'araignée ordinaire.

\- Eh bien il semblerait que l'araignée ait prit le dessus sur le chat. Constata Eret.

\- Quel spectacle... C'est méga glauque. Grimaça Ingrid en regardant autour d'elle

\- Je suis d'accord. En même temps, je vois mal ce monstre se nourrir comme un chat. Dit Dagur

\- Ce spectacle affligeant signifie qu'on n'est pas loin de lui. Restez sur vos gardes. Conseilla Jade

\- Tu sens sa présence ? Lui demanda Ruby, aux aguets

\- Pas encore. Mais je sens qu'on est tout près.

Inquiète, Jade tourna son regard vers Diaval.

\- Diaval ? Reste bien sur mon épaule. Je ne veux pas que tu sois pris au piège dans une de ces immondes toiles.

\- Entendu.

\- Et comment on va s'y prendre quand on l'aura retrouvé ? Demanda Ingrid

\- J'ai un plan. L'incident de Dagur m'a donné une idée. Avoua Jade.

\- On t'écoute ? Dit Eret

\- Je vais enchanter des branches d'arbres pour maintenir ses pattes et son corps, pendant que Ruby fera léviter toutes ses armes pour le transpercer, et fatalement, le tuer. Ça te va comme plan, Ruby ?

\- Ça me va. Acquiesça la rouquine

\- Et vous ne comptez pas nous en laisser un peu ? S'étonna Ingrid

\- C'est pas une partie de chasse, frangine. On chasse un monstre, pas un cerf.

\- Je sais, mais je tenais quand même à me battre. Ça aurait été un sacré défi de combattre un monstre pareil.

\- C'est vrai. Mais vous pourrez toujours assurer nos arrières au cas où ça tourne mal. Suggéra Ruby

\- Ça me va. Acquiesça Eret

\- Moi aussi. Acquiesça Dagur

\- Pareil. Dit Ingrid

\- Moi aus…

Jade se tut et tourna lentement son regard vers le sentier qui traversait la forêt pleine de toiles d'araignée et de boules de soie de différentes tailles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Demanda Ruby

\- Je sens sa présence. Il n'est pas loin. Prépare-toi à utiliser ton bouclier de protection. Dit-elle dans un demi-murmure

\- Ça marche. Acquiesça discrètement Ruby

Elle dégaina son arme et marcha prudemment aux cotés de sa sœur. Eret, Dagur et Ingrid dégainèrent à leur tour leurs armes et restèrent vigilants. Le combat était proche.

L'air et l'ambiance dans la forêt était de plus en plus malsaine et flippante. Malgré leur courage, les membres du groupe restaient en permanence sur leur garde, car ils avaient l'impression que le danger pouvait surgir de n' importe où, et à n'importe quel moment.

\- Vous croyez qu'une armée de bébés monstres va nous attaquer ? Je veux dire… Vous penser qu'il a eu le temps de procréer ? Demanda Ingrid

\- Je ne pense pas. Un chat se reproduit d'une telle manière, et les araignées, d'une autre. Vu que là, il s'agit d'une fusion de deux espèces différentes, je doute qu'il ait eu la possibilité et encore moins le temps pour ça. Expliqua Jade

\- C'est vrai. Avant de se reproduire, il doit surement être en train de se nourrir et de préparer son terrier. Ajouta Ruby

\- Moi je préfère éviter de me poser la question. Votre charaignée est déjà affreux, alors une progéniture… Grimaça Dagur

\- La question d'Ingrid n'est toutefois pas à prendre à la légère. On n'est pas à l'abri d'une colonie de bébés monstres. Souligna Eret

\- C'est vrai. Et quand bien même, il leur faudra du temps avant de… « naître ». Et ce d'une quelconque manière. Donc rassurez-vous, je ferai tout cramer avant qu'ils ne prennent vie. Assura Ruby

\- On y est. Regardez. Informa Jade

Le groupe cessa d'avancer et regarda dans la direction indiquée par l'index de la sorcière. Ils se cachèrent derrière des arbres et des buissons et observèrent le spectacle qui était tout bonnement effrayant. Le sentier déboucha sur une petite clairière à présent sombre, dont les arbres qui l'entouraient étaient recouverts d'une centaine de toiles d'araignée. Le sol était recouvert de quelques boules de soie et de branches cassées. Le monstre, qui était à présent de la taille d'un éléphant, était en train de se repaître goulûment d'une malheureuse biche. Avec toutes ses dents acérées, il la dévorait aisément comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire morceau de viande aussi mou que du beurre ou qu'un poisson sans arrêtes.

\- J'aurais jamais cru voir ça… Ma pauvre petite Mandy…

\- Je sais et j'en suis sincèrement navrée, Ruby… S'excusa de nouveau Jade.

\- Je sais.

Ruby s'adressa au reste du groupe, le regard déterminé.

\- On va y aller. Surveillez nos arrières mais surtout, restez cachés et soyez prudents, ok ?

\- Entendu. Soyez prudentes aussi. Demanda Eret

\- Compte sur nous. Le rassura Jade

Jade ôta sa cape de voyage qu'elle déposa en vrac par terre et confia Diaval à Eret. Les jumelles échangèrent un regard déterminé puis avancèrent avec prudence vers le charaignée, Ruby ayant une épée dans chaque main. Ingrid dégaina son arc en direction du monstre, prête à tirer et tenir sa promesse envers Jade. Diaval se tint prêt à intervenir car il refusait d'être mis de coté alors que les filles risquaient leur vie. Les garçons empoignèrent fermement leurs armes, le cœur battant.

Eret avait peur pour sa belle, ça va de soit, mais Dagur avait également peur pour Jade. Il aurait voulu la retenir, mais il se garda de le faire. Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans l'antre de la bête, ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Et puis il ne vouait pas ressentir ça. Pas en sachant ce qui attendait la jeune sorcière dès que toute cette histoire serait réglée. Il n'avait plus envie de la tuer, mais la reine, elle, le voudra surement. Jade avait quand même changé sa fille en poupée de porcelaine et créé un monstre qui était devenu imposant et encore plus effrayant ! Mais honnêtement, il ne savait rien de la décision finale de la reine et il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Il ne quitta pas Jade du regard et resta concentré, prêt à intervenir, tout comme Eret et Ingrid.

Les filles comptaient interpeller le monstre une fois dans la clairière, mais avec ses instincts de chat ou d'araignée, le monstre cessa de manger ce qui restait de la biche et tourna vivement son regard vers les jumelles qui sursautèrent. Ruby fut surprise et horrifiée de voir enfin de quoi le monstre ressemblait de face, et Jade frissonna d'effroi en revoyant ses grosses paires d'yeux noirs.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites lààààà ?! Je ne veux plus vous voiiiir ! S'exclama t-elle, furieuse

Ruby haussa le regard, surprise du timbre de voix de la créature. Eret et Ingrid le furent aussi. Ils eurent peur pour les jumelles, car, face au charaignée, elles paraissaient minuscules et vulnérables. Mais comme c'étaient des sorcières, ça changeait la mise. Mais bon. Ça n'empêcha pas les autres de s'inquiéter pour elles et de se tenir prêts à intervenir.

\- On est venues mettre fin à tes tourments, Minuit.

\- Tiens doooonc ? On a des regrets, Jaaaaade ? Après m'avoir créé, tu espères que je vais sagement me laisser tueeeer ?

\- Ce choix ne me fait pas plaisir, Minuit... Ça, tu peux en être sur ! Dit-elle avec des yeux brillants mais sévères

\- Et toi Rubyyy? Tu comptes vraiment me tueeeer ? Toi qui me chérissais taaaant !

\- Tout comme ma sœur, la décision de mettre fin à ton existence ne m'enchante pas. Mais en tant que Lieutenant de Summeria, mon devoir est de veiller à la sécurité de ses habitants. Déclara t-elle fièrement

\- Tsss…. Et une fois que tu m'auras vaincu, tu tueras ta propre sœur pour sorcellerie et dommages sur la famille royaaaaale ?

\- Je…

Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas encore réfléchi à ça. Normalement, en tant que membre de la garde de Summeria, son devoir était de protéger le peuple et la famille royale, et de condamner ou exécuter les criminels, et fatalement, selon la loi, les sorcières. Et il est vrai qu'avec toutes les bourdes que Jade avait fait récemment… L'emprisonnement, le procès et la sentence étaient de rigueur. Ruby se verrait mal infliger ça à sa sœur, et elle était sure qu'Eret n'en aurait pas envie. Dagur, surement. Mais comme il avait un drôle de comportement envers Jade, Ruby n'était plus sure de savoir quoi penser à son sujet. Elle tourna son regard vers Jade qui fixait sévèrement la créature. Ruby pouvait voir que les yeux de sa sœur brillaient. Jade avait donc conscience de ce qui l'attendait. Était-ce ça qu'elle lui cachait ? Elle chassa toutes ses idées noires de sa tête car ce n'était pas le moment, et elle se concentra sur le monstre et sur le combat qui allait suivre.

\- Malheureusement, tu ne seras plus de ce monde pour le savoir ! Dit-elle d'une voix haute et clair

\- A moins que vous ne mourriez les premièèèèères !

\- Minuit ! Ne… Ne nous oblige pas à te combattre ! Laisse nous rapidement mettre fin à tes souffrances sans résister ! Le supplia Jade

\- Je refuse de mourir, sorcièèèèère ! J'ai accepté ce que je suis et tout le bonheur que ça m'offre ! Et il est hors de question que tu me l'arraaaaache ! Protesta furieusement le monstre

\- Je vois… Dans ce cas…

Malgré sa peine, Jade fronça le regard, tendis ses bras et ses mains vers les arbres et claqua plusieurs fois des doigts. Comme pour le sauvetage de Dagur, les branches grossirent et s'étendirent vers le charaignée et agirent comme des lianes qui agrippèrent ses pattes et son corps. Le charaignée se débattait en hurlant de manière stridente. Avec sa force, il parvint à briser quelques lianes mais Jade continua d'en enchanter le plus possible. Ruby ne traîna pas pour agir. Dés le début du combat, elle s'enferma avec sa sœur dans un bouclier sphérique invisible, puis dés que la créature fut plus ou moins maintenue en place, elle écarta les bras et lâcha ses épées qui se mirent à léviter dans l'air, tout comme elle et ses longs cheveux roux.

Elle dirigea ensuite ses bras vers le monstre et les épées filèrent droit sur elle et la transpercèrent brutalement ! La créature hurla et se débattit de plus belle. Avec sa magie, Ruby fit en sorte que les épées sortent et se plantent en boucle dans le corps du monstre. Elle attira également les armes de Dagur, Eret et Ingrid afin d'infliger plus de dégâts. Depuis leur cachette, le trio fut surpris de voir leurs armes s'envoler vers le lieu de combat, puis il afficha un air réjoui en voyant l'issue du combat. Si elles continuaient comme ça, les jumelles sortiraient bientôt victorieuse de ce combat et tout rentrera enfin dans l'ordre ! Ou presque…

De son coté, Jade continua d'ensorceler les branches afin de maintenir la bête en place. Très vite, le charaignée cessa de lutter, de bouger et de crier. Ses longues et énormes pattes s'affalèrent sur le sol et son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il était mort. Les filles stoppèrent leurs enchantements, reprirent contact sur la terre ferme, puis reprirent bruyamment leur souffle, mains agrippées sur leurs genoux.

\- Brûle-le…

\- Quoi… ? S'étonna Ruby

\- Brûle-le… Purifie l'âme de nos familiers… S'il te plait…

\- D'accord…

Ruby se redressa, rassembla ce qui lui restait d'énergie et fit apparaître une grosse boule de feu qu'elle lança sur la bête qui s'enflamma progressivement. L'odeur et cette vision d'horreur dégoûtèrent tout le monde. Le trio rejoignit tranquillement les jumelles qui regardaient en silence le cadavre du charaignée en train de brûler. Elles faisaient chacune le deuil de leur familier adoré. Eret prit tendrement la main de Ruby et Ingrid posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Jade, tandis que Diaval se posa sur l'autre épaule de la blonde. Dagur se contenta de rester légèrement en retrait et regarda en silence le cadavre de la bête. Ils le regardèrent jusqu'à ce que le feu s'éteigne et qu'il ne reste quasiment plus rien du monstre, à part ses ossements. La pluie commença à tomber. D'abord quelques gouttes, puis une pluie plus abondante qui éteignit rapidement le reste du feu.

Jade réfléchissait pour elle même. Il restait encore pas mal de choses à faire, comme faire disparaître le cadavre du montre, supprimer tous les dégâts causés par ce dernier, envoyer Diaval prévenir Harold et la reine, faire disparaître le mur d'épines et se rendre à la justice. Mais d'abord, elle devait faire disparaître le cadavre du charaignée. Elle s'agenouilla par terre et posa ses mains sur le sol.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Ingrid

\- Je vais lancer un sort qui fera disparaître le corps du monstre et qui éliminera en même temps tous les dégâts qu'il a causé.

\- T'a trouvé une formule ? Demanda Ruby

\- Oui. Elle est simple et devrait être très efficace.

\- Ok. Mais j'vais t'aider, cette fois. Tu prononceras la formule, mais au moins, on partagera notre force magique pour que le sort agisse plus vite et s'étende au maximum dans la forêt.

\- Ça marche. Acquiesça Jade

Ruby s'agenouilla face à sa sœur, agrippa fermement la main gauche de Jade et posa sa main droite sur le sol. Elles échangèrent un regard, puis Jade ferma les yeux, inspira et récita sa formule. Ruby ferma les yeux et se concentra à son tour.

_Que notre magie purifie la forêt_

_Et répare tous les dégâts causés par le charaignée._

Un halo de lumière dorée illumina le sol, juste en dessous de la paume de leurs mains. Le halo s'étendit sur toute la surface du sol et toucha toute la clairière, jusqu'à s'étendre dans toute la forêt. Dagur, Eret et Ingrid purent voir avec des yeux ronds que le cadavre du charaignée se désintégra et que les toiles et les boules de soies disparurent dans un nuage d'étincelles dorées. Tous les endroits de la forêt saccagés par le monstre redevinrent normaux et la nature poursuivit à nouveau son cours, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les filles rompirent le sort quelques minutes plus tard et tombèrent d'épuisement, mains plaquées contre l'herbe humide. Eret s'occupa de Ruby tandis qu'Ingrid s'occupa de Jade. Elles les rassurèrent en disant qu'elles étaient juste épuisées d'avoir utilisé trop de magie. Eret se chargea de leur donner à boire, et après ça, Jade appela Diaval.

\- Diaval ?

\- Oui ? Demanda t-il en se posant face à elle

\- Vole jusqu'au château et va prévenir Harold que le monstre est vaincu et que le mur d'épines disparaîtra avant l'aube. Nous nous mettrons en route dans peu de temps. Dit-elle d'une voix faible

\- Compte sur moi. Je reviendrai le plus vite possible.

\- Merci. Sourit-elle

\- Une minute. Tu oublies que personne n'a le droit de franchir le… Intervint Dagur

\- Mon sortilège concernait les humains, Dagur. Pas les animaux. Ne traîne pas, Diaval. Vole, mais sois prudent.

Le corbeau hocha la tête et s'envola vers la cime des arbres. Une fois l'oiseau hors de vue, Jade se leva et marcha en direction du village.

\- Tu vas où ? Demanda Ruby

\- Lever mon sortilège.

\- Repose-toi un peu Jade. Conseilla Eret. Tu…

\- Je vais bien. Je veux juste en finir avec tout ça.

\- Et si moi je veux me reposer un peu ? Tu t'en fiches que je sois fatiguée ou quoi ? Demanda sérieusement Ruby

\- Libre à toi de rester ici avec Eret pour te reposer. Moi, je vais me rendre avec Dagur au village et faire disparaître ce mur d'épines. On se verra plus tard, Ruby.

\- Tu veux dire le jour de ton procès pour sorcellerie et crimes envers les familles royales ? Rétorqua t-elle, les poings serrés

Jade s'arrêta.

\- S'il le faut, oui. Répondit t-elle d'une voix grave

\- Jade ! Protesta Ruby avec des yeux brillants

\- Ecoute, Ruby. J'ai décidé moi-même de me rendre à la justice. C'est mon choix. Même si j'ai réglé les majeures parties des problèmes que j'ai créé, il n'y a pas d'autre issue pour moi qu'un procès et une exécution. Sans compter que j'ai ensorcelé non pas un, mais trois représentants de l'ordre. Je me suis condamnée toute seule et j'accepte mon destin. Désolée…

Elle poursuivit sa route, mais Ingrid la rattrapa gentiment par le bras.

\- Jade, tu n'es pas obligée de te rendre ! Fais disparaître le mur, enfuis-toi et reste avec nous ! On veillera sur toi comme une famille ! Ne gâche pas ta vie et les dons que tu as ! L'implora t-elle discrètement.

\- Non, Ingrid. Merci pour ton offre, mais je ne veux pas de cette vie. Et puis ma sœur me retrouvera grâce à la magie. Et ce, où que je sois.

\- Mais… !

Jade lui adressa un faible sourire puis continua d'avancer, droite et fière, vers le village. Ingrid fronça le regard, perplexe et décontenancée, puis se tourna vers son frère qui demeurait toujours aussi neutre. Ce qui agaça sérieusement la voleuse.

\- Dagur ! Dis quelque chose, enfin ! Tu va la laisser faire ?! Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous ?!

\- C'est son choix, Ingrid. Si c'est vraiment ce qu'elle veut, je ne vais pas m'y opposer.

\- Moi je m'y oppose ! Je… Je ne veux pas perdre le seule membre de ma famille qui me reste !

\- Il se peut que tu ne la perdes pas, Ruby. Tout dépend de ce que la reine décidera.

\- Dagur a raison. Rentrons calmement au village et réglons un problème à la fois. Conseilla calmement Eret

Ruby hocha la tête, essuya ses larmes et marcha calmement vers le village, comme le reste du groupe.


	19. Au nom de la loi

**_Salut à tous ! Eh oui, c'est déjà la fin de cette histoire. J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu dans sa globalité, ainsi que la fin :3 Si c'est le cas, dites-le moi dans une petite review :3 _**

**_Au passage, j'espère que je n'ai pas effrayé trop de monde avec le charaignée (je pense surtout aux arachnophobes !) x) Si c'est le cas, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, tout comme le choix du nom x) j'ai rien contre ce prénom, ni contre celles qui s'appelle Mandy ! Je l'ai simplement appelée Mandy car c'est le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit à cause du mot « mandibule ». C'est tout x) _**

**_Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien, vos reviews, vos favs et vos follows. Merci ^^Je vous souhaite un bon courage pour la fin de vos études, vos examens, et je vous souhaite également de bonnes vacances d'été ! A la prochaine ! Bisous ^^_**

* * *

**_Musique : Anaïs Delva - Toi (Du film Cendrillon)_**

* * *

Chapitre 19 - Au nom de la loi

Diaval vola sans soucis jusqu'au château. Il avait pu passer la limite du mur magique sans soucis. Jade avait tout prévu. Bien qu'il soit tard, le corbeau chercha une fenêtre ouverte ou la présence du prince Harold. Il aperçut une lueur dans une des tours du château et s'y rendit. Il se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda à travers la vitre. Il y vit une belle jeune fille qui dormait dans son lit à baldaquin, un livre à la main. C'était la princesse Astrid. La princesse avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et avait décidé de lire un peu. Mais le sommeil avait finit par la rattraper. Bien que Jade lui ai demandé de trouver Harold, Diaval pensa qu'informer la princesse serait tout aussi judicieux. Après tout, la princesse était au courant de tout.

\- _Ou presque._ Songea l'oiseau.

Diaval frappa son bec contre la vitre jusqu'à ce que la princesse se réveille. Ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard. Une fois qu'elle eut ouvert les yeux, le corbeau croassa et agita frénétiquement ses ailes afin d'attirer l'attention. Astrid aperçut le corbeau et fronça le regard, l'air songeur. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce corbeau quelque part. En cherchant dans ses souvenirs, Astrid parvint à se rappeler où elle l'avait vue. Chez Jade et Ruby ! Elle se leva aussitôt de son lit et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Le corbeau croassa, entra à l'intérieur, se posa sur le dossier d'une chaise et se tourna vers la princesse.

\- Merci de m'avoir permis d'entrer, princesse Astrid.

\- Tu… Tu parles ?!

\- Oui, je parle. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas

\- Très bien, euh… ?

\- Diaval.

\- Diaval. Je… Tu es bien le corbeau de… ?

\- De Jade. En effet. Je suis flatté que vous vous souveniez de moi. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Je suis venu vous apporter de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Vraiment ? Dit-elle avec espoir.

\- Oui. Le monstre a été vaincu et Jade m'a chargée de vous dire que le mur sera bientôt levé. Au moment où je vous parle, ils sont surement en route vers le village et devraient être là dans environs trois heures.

\- Quelles bonnes nouvelles… Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Oui, princesse. Tout le monde va bien. A part peut être les filles qui viennent de perdre leurs familiers. Et de ce fait, j'ai également perdu un ami de longue date… Minuit, le chat de Jade…

\- J'en suis navrée, Diaval.

Elle se baissa et lui caressa tendrement le plumage.

\- Je me charge de prévenir Harold et ma mère. Retourne auprès de Jade et dis lui que tu nous as bien livré ton message.

\- Entendu. Merci, princesse.

\- Merci à toi. Lui sourit-elle

Diaval croassa et s'envola aussitôt en direction de la forêt. Astrid se hâta de revêtir sa robe de chambre et de courir jusqu'à la chambre d'Harold pour le prévenir de cette bonne nouvelle. Le prince fut tout aussi étonné mais ravi que la princesse. Ils se rendirent ensemble jusqu'à la chambre de la reine qui eut la même réaction qu'eux. Maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre le retour du quatuor. Mais Harold et Astrid ne voulaient pas les attendre au château. Ils avaient envie de se rendre au village, devant le pont, prêt à les accueillir. Ils retournèrent s'habiller dans leur chambre et se rendirent sans plus attendre aux écuries. Chacun enjamba son cheval et galopa jusqu'à la sortie du village. Harold pensa à prévenir Gueulfor, afin de le rassurer. Le vieux forgeron fut ravi et soulagé d'avoir de bonnes nouvelles. Si bien qu'il ne trouva pas la volonté de retourner se coucher, mais d'attendre le retour des filles, aux cotés des jeunes fiancés. Il alluma la forge et les invita tous les deux à rester près du feu en attendant leur retour. Ils le remercièrent et attendirent patiemment. Leur attitude intrigua quand même le vieux forgeron.

\- Euh… Pardonnez moi, vos altesses, mais… Que comptez-vous faire des filles une fois qu'elles seront de retour ?

\- Je comprends votre inquiétude, Gueulfor. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Jade et Ruby sont nos amies, et nous ne leur feront aucun mal. Quand elles seront revenues, leur vie va changer. Mais dans le bon sens. Répondit Harold

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ruby pourra garder sa place et son statut dans la garde de Summeria et Jade aura le droit de réaliser son rêve le pus cher. Devenir une guérisseuse. Expliqua t-il

\- Et ce en dépit qu'elles sont des sorcières ? S'étonna le moustachu

\- Tout à fait. Sourit le prince

\- A ce sujet, la reine et moi comptions proclamer une nouvelle loi bénéfique pour les bonnes sorcières : Celle de pouvoir vivre en paix parmi les humains. Annonça Astrid

\- Donc vous ne comptez pas les faire exécuter pour ce qu'elles sont et ce qu'elles ont fait ?

\- C'est Jade qui a fait tout ça. Pas Ruby. Mais ce n'était pas volontaire et Jade fait tout son possible pour réparer ce qu'elle a fait. Nous n'allons donc pas la punir pour ça. Et encore moins grâce à ce qu'elle a déjà fait pour le royaume. Dit Harold

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Il y a des années, ma mère était très souffrante et Jade lui a sauvé la vie grâce à sa magie. Je ne suis pas devenue une orpheline et elle a surement sauvé le royaume tout entier en empêchant la mort de ma mère. Qui sait quel destin le royaume aurait connu ? Peut être aurait-il connu un sort funeste. Mais grâce à Jade, nous y avons peut être tous échappé et je la remercie pour ça.

\- Je vois. Eh bien moi, je vous remercie de tout cœur pour votre clémence, vos altesses.

Les deux amoureux lui rendirent son sourire et continuèrent d'attendre tout en discutant autour du feu.

oO*Oo

Jade marchait droit devant elle, ignorant la fatigue et le chagrin. Elle voulait en finir avec tout ça au plus vite. Mais son attitude énerva surtout sa sœur qui faisait de son mieux pour gérer ses émotions.

\- Jade ! Ralentis ! On dirait que tu es pressée de te faire exécuter !

\- C'est faux, Ruby. Je suis simplement pressée d'ôter ce mur magique. C'est tout. Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir. _Même si je sais depuis le début que c'est ce qui m'attend…_

\- Ouais bah tu pourrais ralentir ! T'es pas toute seule je te rappelle ! Et nous avons tous nos limites physiques et mentales !

\- Je sais et je suis désolée d'agir comme ça. Mais si on savait se téléporter, ce serait quand même beaucoup plus facile et personne ne se plaindrait. Ronchonna Jade

\- Sauf qu'on ne sait pas le faire. Tante Rose ne nous l'a pas appris.

\- Bah elle aurait dû ! Même si elle avait peur qu'on se téléporte par accident devant les gens, elle aurait dû ! Dans des situations comme celle là, ça aurait plus simple de se téléporter plutôt que de marcher ! Sérieusement… Si je savais me téléporter, je serais déjà devant le mur d'épines, en train de…

Pouf ! Jade disparut instantanément dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes, sous le regard effaré de sa sœur et de ses compagnons de route !

\- Où… ? Où est-ce qu'elle est passé ?! Demanda Eret

\- Je crois qu'elle vient de se téléporter. Constata calmement Ingrid

\- Téléporter ? Je croyais que vous ne saviez pas le faire ! Rétorqua Dagur

\- Moi, je ne sais pas le faire. Et je pensais que Jade aussi. Mais vu qu'en ce moment, ses pouvoirs se manifestent d'eux mêmes…

\- Où est-ce qu'elle se serait téléportée alors ? Au mur d'épines ? Demanda Eret

\- Sans doute, puisque c'est la dernière chose qu'elle ait dite avant de disparaître. Répondit Ingrid

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps ! Allons-y !

Le groupe se mit alors à courir en direction de l'entrée du village.

oO*Oo

Jade s'était bel et bien téléportée devant le mur d'épines, juste à la sortie du village. Une fois le tourbillon de feuilles disparues, elle s'effondra à genoux sur le sol car elle avait le tournis et sa vision était trouble. Elle comprit ce qui venait de se passer et pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Et surtout à cause de quoi ! Elle était déjà épuisée à cause de toute la magie qu'elle avait utilisée aujourd'hui, sans compter la marche, l'angoisse, la pluie, le froid et la mort de son chat. La téléportation venait de lui extirper une bonne partie de la force qui lui restait. Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, toujours agenouillée sur le sol, son regard se posa sur l'imposant mur d'épines. Maintenant qu'elle était là, devant lui, elle devait le faire disparaître. Comme elle l'avait promis à Harold. Et elle l'aurait déjà fait si elle ne se sentait pas aussi épuisée. Mais un autre détail la cloua au sol et l'empêcha d'accomplir sa dernière mission.

\- _Si je le fait disparaître… Je peux dire adieu à la vie et tout ce à quoi je tiens…_

Hélas, c'était son destin. Elle le savait depuis le début et l'avait accepté. Mais maintenant qu'elle était au pied du mur, Jade fut envahie par la peur et le chagrin.

\- _Mais je ne veux pas mourir… ! J'ai jamais voulu causé du tort à qui que ce soit… ! T-tout ça n'était qu'un accident ! Et… Et j'ai tout arrangé ! Je…_

Elle sanglota. Elle voulait échapper à son sort funeste. Ce qui était impossible à ses yeux. Aucune rédemption n'était envisageable pour ce qu'elle a fait. Si elle devait vraiment mourir, Jade choisirait elle même la manière dont elle quitterait ce monde. Et ce serait chez elle, dans la chaumière qu'elle chérissait de tout son cœur, là où elle a grandi, qu'elle a tout appris, et où repose sa famille. Mais par quel moyen devrait-elle mourir ? Le bûcher ? La pendaison ? Le poison ? Un poignard dans le cœur ? Un couteau sous la gorge ? Se jeter du haut d'une falaise ? Se noyer ? Un sortilège funeste et irréversible ? Peu importe. Ce sera son choix à elle et elle l'acceptera beaucoup mieux plutôt que d'être exécutée sur la place du village. Elle pensa un court instant à Ruby et à sa réaction, ainsi qu'à sa tristesse. Ça lui fit beaucoup de peine mais Jade se dit que sa sœur ne finirait pas seule au monde. Eret était là, il l'aimait d'un amour sincère, et Jade savait qu'ils resteraient ensemble jusqu'au bout.

Elle rassembla toute ses forces pour se lever. Ce fut difficile, mais elle y parvint enfin. Une fois debout, elle avait froid. Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était à cause de la pluie qui était tombée tout à l'heure et du fait qu'elle était encore trempée, de la fatigue, ou de la fin de sa vie qui approchait à grand pas. Mais elle avait froid et elle tremblotait.

\- _Courage, Jade. Fais disparaître ce mur et retourne vite à la maison. Mieux vaut mourir là-bas qu'ici… _Se dit-elle avec courage.

Elle marcha d'un pas titubant vers le mur, puis elle posa ses mains pales et frigorifiées dessus. Elle ferma les yeux et récita la formule.

_Maintenant que le danger est écarté,_

_Faites que ce mur disparaisse à tout jamais._

Sur ces mots, le mur se mit à luire d'une légère lueur verte, et de petites étincelles s'évaporèrent dans l'air. Jade vit les branches du mur diminuer et se rétracter, tout comme les épines. Elle savait que le mur allait bientôt totalement disparaître et qu'il était temps pour elle de fuir. Mais elle en fut incapable. Elle venait de franchir la limite physique et mentale qu'un humain peut endurer en une journée. Sa vision se troubla de nouveau et elle se sentit défaillir.

\- Non, pas ça… N-ne m'abandonnez pas maintenant… ! Dit-elle à l'intention de ses pouvoirs

Épuisée, Jade s'effondra sur le sol et tomba dans l'inconscience. Elle n'était pas morte. Juste évanouie.

oO*Oo

Depuis le ciel, Diaval vit tout le mur luire d'un éclat vert. Il comprit que Jade venait d'annuler le sortilège, mais il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Son instinct lui ordonna de faire demi-tour vers le village et c'est ce qu'il fit, à tir d'ailes.

oO*Oo

De l'autre coté du mur, à la forge, Harold, Astrid et Gueulfor assistèrent à la disparition du mur. Ils se mirent à sourire, car Jade venait de respecter sa promesse et ça signifiait qu'ils allaient enfin la revoir ! Mais quand ils la virent ventre à terre dans les bois, leur sourire s'effaça et ils coururent à son secours. Gueulfor commença à craindre le pire mais Harold le rassura en disant qu'elle était juste évanouie, mais gelée à cause de la pluie. Ils s'étonnèrent tous les trois de ne pas voir Ruby, Eret et Dagur mais ils se doutaient qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Astrid décida d'emmener Jade au palais pour qu'elle soit soignée. Gueulfor la remercia et annonça qu'il resterait la pour guetter l'arrivée de Ruby et des autres. Harold et Astrid le remercièrent, et sans plus attendre, Harold prit Jade dans ses bras et l'emmena avec lui sur son cheval, sous le regard de quelques villageois qui étaient sortis de chez eux pour voir le mur disparaître.

Diaval avait tout vu et tout entendu depuis le ciel et il décida de faire demi-tour pour prévenir Ruby et les autres. Il les retrouva enfin, alors qu'ils étaient en train de courir vers le village. Tous se sentirent rassurés par ses bonnes nouvelles et rentrèrent d'un pas plus tranquille vers le village, sauf Ingrid.

\- Je vais retourner dans ma plaque prévenir mes compagnons. Ils seront rassurés de me revoir et d'entendre de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Entendu. Sois prudente sur la route. Dit calmement Eret

\- Mmh ? Vous ne m'arrêtez pas ? Pas même en sachant qui je suis ? S'étonna la voleuse

\- Tu es la sœur de mon meilleur ami et tu nous a volontairement prêté main forte. Il ne serait pas juste de te mettre les fers, même si c'est ce que nous devrions faire. Et puis… Personne n'est supposé être au courant de ton identité, de l'endroit où se trouve ta planque, ni de ton rôle dans cette histoire. Ce sera comme si nous t'avions jamais rencontrée. Dit Eret avec un sourire

\- Whoua, je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Moi je sais. Au lieu de reprendre ta vie de voleuse comme si de rien n'était, pourquoi toi et tes compagnons ne vous engagez pas dans la garde de Summeria ? Ce sera une vie plus sure et meilleure pour vous, et ça ne nous obligerait pas à fermer les yeux sur vos éventuelles futurs méfaits.

\- Je… C'est très tentant, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, Ruby. Je suis dans le crime depuis trop longtemps, tout comme mes camarades, et je ne pense pas que…

\- Tu n'accepterais même pas cette vie pour ton frère ? Ou même pour Jade ? S'étonna Ruby

\- Bien sur que si ! Seulement…

\- Alors dans ce cas, accepte. Tout le monde serait gagnant dans cette histoire.

\- Dans ce cas… J'accepte. Sourit-elle. Mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- J'accepte de vivre cette vie seulement si Jade reste en vie. C'est quelqu'un de bien et je tiens à elle, même si on s'est connues dans de mauvaises circonstances. Si elle meurt, je jure de partir loin d'ici et de faire en sorte qu'on ne me retrouve jamais. Pas même toi, Dagur. Alors promettez-moi de tout faire pour qu'elle reste en vie.

\- On te le promet. Dagur viendra te voir dès qu'on aura la décision finale de la reine. Assura le capitaine

\- D'accord. A plus tard.

Ingrid adressa un rapide regard à son frère, comme pour sous-entendre quelque chose de bien particulier, puis elle s'en alla sereinement de son coté. Le trio reprit sa route vers le village, puis vers le château, où ils furent reçus par la reine, même s'il faisait encore nuit.

oO*Oo

Quand Jade ouvrit enfin les yeux, il faisait jour. Était-ce le matin ? Le midi ? L'après midi ? Dur de savoir. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour que sa vue s'habitue à la clarté, ce qui commença à l'étonner. Pourquoi diable voyait t-elle de la lumière ? Et pourquoi se sentait-elle sereine, au chaud, et complètement reposée ? Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était au chaud, dans un lit qui était beaucoup plus grand et plus douillet que le sien. Les draps étaient doux et propres, et Jade posa alors son regard sur son bras. Elle portait une tenue qui n'était pas la sienne, alors elle souleva la couette. Elle portait non pas sa robe de paysanne, mais une belle et longue robe de nuit blanche à manches courtes qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle portait chez elle ! Son regard dévia alors sur la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La pièce était faite de pierres blanches et elle était deux ou trois fois plus grande que sa chambre ! Il y avait un feu de cheminée, de beaux meubles, des tapis, des rideaux, des fleurs, des tapisseries accrochées aux murs et plein d'autres choses dont on pourrait rêver ! Jade comprit enfin où elle était. Au château. Mais pourquoi était-elle vêtue ainsi et logée dans une telle chambre ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Une odeur lui parvint alors au nez. Sur sa table de chevet, il y avait une tasse et une théière en porcelaine blanche qui dégageait une odeur bien familière. Jade prit la tasse et renifla l'intérieur.

\- Mmh ? Du saule blanc ?

Le saule blanc est une des plantes utilisées pour soigner de nombreuses choses, notamment la fièvre. Elle soupçonna Ruby d'être derrière tout ça. Elle reposa la tasse puis voulu sortir du lit. Au même moment, deux des dames de compagnie de la princesse entrèrent et affichèrent un air joyeux ! L'une murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible à l'autre, qui s'en alla avec un grand sourire, au grand étonnement de Jade.

\- Bien le bonjour, mademoiselle ! Vous êtes enfin éveillée ! Dit la dame de compagnie

\- _Mademoiselle ? _S'étonna mentalement Jade

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous avez faim ?

\- Euh, je…

\- A moins que vous préféreriez d'abord prendre un bon bain chaud ?

\- En fait…

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais surtout que vous me dites qui vous êtes et ce que je fais ici ? Et surtout… Pourquoi suis-je si bien traitée ? Surtout après ce que j'ai fait !

\- Eh bien… Bafouilla la dame

\- Vous savez qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait, non ? Insista gentiment Jade

\- Bien sur que oui, mademoiselle. Pour répondre à vos interrogations, je m'appelle Prudence. Je suis votre dame de compagnie et vous êtes au château, en tant qu'invitée de la princesse et de la reine.

Jade était déjà étonnée depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, mais là, elle fut encore plus surprise par les réponses de Prudence !

\- Quoi ? C-comment ça « ma dame de compagnie » et « l'invitée de la princesse et de la reine » ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi je… ?

\- Je ne suis malheureusement pas apte à vous offrir toutes les réponses que vous attendez, mademoiselle. Vous saurez tout plus tard, quand vous rencontrerez la reine.

\- Je… D'accord.

\- En attendant, vous allez prendre des forces avec un bon petit déjeuner. Vu que vous avez dormi pendant trois jours, vous devez surement…

\- T-trois jours ?! Mais comment ça se fait ?! S'étonna Jade avec des yeux ronds

Prudence se pinça légèrement les lèvres et prépara un plateau repas avec des mets délicieux posé sur une petite table rectangulaire située contre le mur.

\- Vous étiez fiévreuse et affaiblie quand on vous a amenée au château. On vous a soigné avec une tisane conçue par votre sœur, et on a veillé sur vous le temps que vous dormiez. On ne pensait pas que vous dormiriez aussi longtemps !

Jade regarda de nouveau la tasse et la théière. Elle avait vu juste au sujet de la fièvre et de Ruby. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir dormi si longtemps, et elle se sentait navrée d'avoir inquiété tout le monde. Surtout Ruby. Prudence s'approcha du lit avec le plateau repas.

\- Mais maintenant que vous êtes éveillée et en pleine forme, tout le monde sera soulagé.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Jade

\- Bien sur que oui, mademoiselle.

\- Appelez-moi Jade, s'il vous plait. Je… Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on soit si polie avec moi. Expliqua Jade

\- Entendu, Jade. Tenez. Mangez tout ce que vous voulez.

Jade regarda le plateau avec des yeux ronds ! Il y avait tant de bonnes choses à manger et à boire ! C'était trop pour une seule personne ! Elle avait l'impression d'être une princesse. Ce qui ne l'enchanta pas trop.

\- Je vais faire chauffer de l'eau pour votre toilette.

\- C'est gentil mais je peux m'en charger moi-même, Prudence.

\- Je suis à votre service, Jade. Ça ne me gêne pas du tout.

\- Mais moi, si. Ecoutez, je vais me laver et m'habiller toute seule. Et après je... Au fait… Où est ma robe ? Demanda Jade en regardant autour d'elle

\- A la laverie. Elle était vraiment très sale et abîmée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. La princesse a mis une de ses robes à votre disposition. Une robe qui, selon elle, devrait beaucoup vous plaire. Regardez. Dit Prudence avec un tendre sourire

Que de surprises ! Non seulement elle était logée au château et traitée comme une princesse ou une invitée d'honneur, mais en plus, la princesse lui prêtait une magnifique robe en satin vert clair, légère et féminine ! Le vert était vraiment la couleur préférée de Jade. L'attention d'Astrid était vraiment adorable, mais Jade avait du mal à s'en réjouir. Derrière tout ce bonheur et ces attentions, elle se doutait qu'une épée de Damoclès se balançait au dessus de sa tête et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur elle. Prudence laissa la robe sur le mannequin et se tripota nerveusement les doigts.

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas que je vous aide pour quoi que ce soit ?

\- Non merci, Prudence. C'est très gentil, mais vous pouvez disposer.

\- Comme vous voulez. A plus tard. Sourit-elle avant de faire demi-tour

\- A la rigueur… Pouvez-vous me dire comment va ma sœur ? Osa t-elle demander

\- Elle va très bien. Elle était juste inquiète. Tout comme le capitaine, le lieutenant….

\- _Mmh ? Dagur s'est vraiment inquiété pour moi ? _Se demanda Jade

\- … le prince, la princesse et la reine. Ils sont tous venus vous voir à tour de rôle pendant que vous dormiez et ils n'espéraient qu'une chose. Que vous repreniez vite conscience.

Jade afficha un air pensif, tandis que Prudence quitta la pièce en refermant doucement la porte. Jade fut incapable de manger grand-chose tellement elle était nerveuse et songeuse. Que signifiait tout ce cirque ? Pourquoi lui accordait-on de tels égards ? Il lui fallait des réponses au plus vite. Elle mangea vite fait quelques viennoiseries et but d'une traite son jus de fruits, puis elle se leva afin d'aller revêtir sa robe. Mais avant, elle jeta un regard vers la fenêtre et s'approcha pour voir la vue qu'elle offrait. La vue était splendide ! On voyait une partie du château, puis les murailles, plus loin, le village, et enfin, la forêt. Vaste, calme et verdoyante. Le tout était baigné par un beau soleil qui siégeait dans un ciel bleu. C'était magnifique. Jade supposa que c'était l'après midi.

Elle s'écarta de la fenêtre et regarda attentivement la robe verte. Elle était vraiment trop belle et trop douce. Elle n'avait pas envie de la mettre, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas se présenter devant la reine en chemise de nuit ! Jade inspira profondément et revêtit enfin la robe qui lui allait comme un gant ! Comme sa robe de bal ! Elle était si légère et si confortable… Jade pourrait la porter tout le temps ! Elle enfila ensuite les petits souliers verts qui allaient avec la robe, puis s'asseya devant le miroir de la coiffeuse et se brossa les cheveux avec une belle brosse. Tout était si beau et si soigné… C'était limite gênant. Jade avait même peur de casser ou d'abîmer quelque chose. Surtout la robe ! Son serre-tête se trouvant sur la coiffeuse, elle le mit dans ses cheveux et réajusta sa coiffure pour être présentable. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Prudence qui était restée derrière la porte ! Elle regarda Jade et esquissa un grand sourire.

\- La princesse avait vu juste ! Vous êtes ravissante, Jade !

\- Je… Merci, Prudence. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire gêné

Elle ferma la porte de la chambre et avança dans le couloir, mais Prudence la rattrapa en un éclair. Pour une femme qui était plus petite et plus potelée qu'elle, elle était vachement rapide ! Et toujours souriante !

\- Permettez-moi de vous conduire jusqu'à la reine. Le palais est grand, vous risqueriez de vous perdre.

Jade ne protesta pas car Prudence avait raison. Elle hocha la tête en silence et laissa la dame de compagnie la guider à travers le château. Jade ne regarda même pas les décorations autour d'elle, même si elle en avait envie et que c'est ce qu'elle avait rêvé durant des années : Visiter le palais et s'extasier sur tout ce qu'elle y verrait. Mais elle n'était pas là pour ça. Au bout de dix minutes, Jade et Prudence arrivèrent devant une grande double porte en bois gardée par des gardes. Prudence s'adressa aux gardes qui ouvrirent chacun une porte afin de les laisser passer. Au fond de la salle, Jade vit la reine, Astrid et Harold assis sur leur trône. Eret, Dagur et Ruby étaient également là, en uniforme, à leur coté. Jade eut soudainement la boule au ventre. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avancer mais le sourire confiant que Prudence lui adressait l'encouragea quand même. Elle avança, les mains nerveusement jointes entre elles. Tout le monde ici présent était content de la revoir, et chacun la trouva très jolie dans cette robe. Y compris Dagur, même s'il affichait un air neutre. Jade adressa un sourire à sa sœur qui le lui rendit, puis une fois devant les trois personnalités royales, Jade sentit son cœur s'emballer sous le coup de l'appréhension. Elle déglutit discrètement puis s'inclina en faisant une révérence avec sa robe.

\- Heureuse de te revoir parmi nous, Jade. Dit la reine avec un tendre sourire. Nous nous sommes…

\- Votre majesté… Arrêtez, je vous en prie.

Le son triste de sa voix inquiéta la reine et les autres. Jade fit donc face à la reine avec des yeux tristes.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi quelqu'un comme moi subit un tel traitement de faveur de votre part, ni de la part de la princesse. J'ai commis des actes horribles qui ont bien failli coûter la vie de la princesse et l'avenir du royaume. Et même si tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je dois quand même être jugée et punie pour mes actes. Je le mérite et je l'accepte sans contester. Donc si…

\- Jade, arrête. Il n'est pas prévu que tu sois jugée et punie pour ce que tu as fait. L'interrompit calmement la reine

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Jade

\- Il est vrai que ce que tu as fait est très grave. Et pour certains, impardonnable. Mais plusieurs témoins affirment que ce n'était pas volontaire et ils attestent également que tu as tout fait pour réparer tes erreurs. Et c'est ce que tu as fait. Ma fille et mon royaume ont été sauvés, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, et toi et tes compagnons êtes revenus sains et saufs. C'est tout ce qui compte. Sourit-elle

\- Je ne comprends pas… Vous voulez donc dire… Que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que vous me pardonnez ?

\- Oui. Dit Mala.

\- Vous… Vous aussi, princesse ?

\- Oui. Sincèrement. Assura Astrid avec un sourire sincère.

\- Et moi aussi. Ajouta Harold

En partie rassurée, Jade afficha cependant un air triste.

\- Je remercie infiniment vos majestés pour votre généreuse clémence. Mais je crains que les villageois ne m'en témoignent pas autant… Ils savent que je suis une sorcière et ils ont été témoins de ce que j'ai fait…

\- Rassurez-vous, Jade. Ils seront obligés de vous pardonner et d'accepter ce que vous êtes. Annonça Astrid

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Inquiète, Jade adressa un regard à Ruby qui demeurait souriante et confiante. Savait-elle quelque chose que Jade ignorait ? Astrid se leva de son siège et marcha vers Jade.

\- Je sais enfin que c'est grâce à vous et à votre magie si je ne suis pas devenue une orpheline. Vous avez sauvé ma mère et ma vie, et probablement l'avenir du royaume. Sans vous, il aurait peut être sombré dans le chaos et je n'aurais peut être jamais rencontrée Harold. Je vous dois beaucoup, Jade. Tout ce que je pouvais faire pour vous remercier, c'était de faire en sorte que tout le monde sache la vérité, et d'appliquer une loi qui vous permette de vivre en paix, ainsi que votre sœur, en tant que bonnes sorcières. Et tout ça a été accompli dès le lendemain de votre arrivée au château.

\- Princesse, je… !

\- Et ce n'est pas tout. Vos pouvoirs de guérison sont un don qu'il faut préserver. J'ai donc eu connaissance de votre souhait le plus précieux et je tiens à ce qu'il se réalise.

\- Je n'ose comprendre… ?

\- Nous vous permettons de devenir la guérisseuse officielle de Summeria, Jade. Dit Harold avec un tendre sourire

Surprise et émue, Jade plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, tandis que des larmes envahirent ses yeux.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Merci ! Merci infiniment !

Elle voulut faire une révérence mais sa joie était si grande que Jade ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de joie ! Ravie pour elle, Ruby alla la consoler et la serrer dans ses bras. La reine se leva à son tour et invita Jade à l'accompagner sur le balcon royal. Jade sécha au plus vite ses larmes et accompagna la reine avec curiosité. C'est alors qu'elle vit la cour du château et les remparts envahis par les habitants de Summeria qui l'acclamèrent dès qu'ils l'aperçurent ! Jade avait du mal à croire que ces acclamations et cette joie lui était destinés, mais quand elle salua la foule sous le conseil de la reine, les cris et l'enthousiasme du peuple doublèrent ! Ils l'avaient enfin accepté pour ce qu'elle était, et pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour leur reine bien aimée et le royaume.

Une petite fête eut lieu le soir même au château. Ingrid et sa bande se joignirent à la fête, ce qui enchanta Jade ! Tout le monde s'amusa jusqu'à minuit. Jade s'amusa et dansa même avec Harold. Et étrangement, elle se sentit bien en sa présence. Elle n'était plus du tout amoureuse de lui. Elle ressentait juste de l'affection, comme une amie. Elle avait comprit que ses réactions étaient immatures et désespérées, et avec tout ce qui s'est passé, en plus des merveilleux cadeaux qu'ils venaient de lui faire, Jade ressentait à présent que de l'amitié et de la joie pour lui, pour Astrid, ainsi que pour leur future union. Elle était à présent guérie de son chagrin d'amour.

Lors de la fête, Astrid demanda à Jade d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur pour son mariage. Chose que Jade ne put refuser. Elle accepta cette proposition avec honneur et un sourire sincère !

oO*Oo

Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis ce jour joyeux. La vie avait paisiblement repris son cours. Ruby garda son titre et sa place dans la garde de Summeria, et put utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire le bien. Elle continua de filer le parfait amour avec Eret et grimpa rapidement dans l'estime des villageois et de ses collègues.

Jade retourna vivre dans les bois et continua de travailler en tant qu'herboriste. Diaval était devenu son familier officiel, même si elle avait recueilli un chaton offert par Pauline. Diaval conserva son don de parole et continua de conseiller sagement la jeune sorcière. Grâce à son titre de guérisseuse, Jade recevait des gens chez elle pour les soigner, ou alors elle soigna les villageois ou leurs animaux lors de ses visites au village. Il lui fallut du temps pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie mais elle s'y habitua facilement. Elle noua une belle amitié avec Ingrid et sa bande qui travaillaient désormais aux cotés d'Eret, Ruby et Dagur. Quand à ce dernier, rien ne changea. Leur relation n'était pas redevenue comme avant et elle ne s'était pas non plus améliorée. Dagur avait pris ses distances et n'était pas revenu à la chaumière depuis la dernière fois. Et quand il voyait Jade, il lui adressait un simple sourire, un signe de tête, et parfois quelques mots. Jade ne comprenait pas trop son attitude. Elle avait essayé de savoir pourquoi mais Dagur se mura à chaque fois dans un silence troublant. Même Ingrid ne put aider Jade. Tout ce que la brune lui disait, c'était d'être patiente et d'attendre qu'il vienne de lui-même.

oO*Oo

A la fin du mois, le mariage du prince et de la princesse fut célébré. Tout le village et le château avaient été décorés pour l'occasion ! Il y avait des banderoles et des fleurs partout ! Le mariage fut grandiose et s'était déroulé dans la joie la plus absolue. La mariée était splendide dans sa robe blanche brodée de motifs floraux, et le prince était absolument séduisant dans son beau costume princier. Jamais on n'avait vu de jeunes mariés aussi beaux et aussi heureux. Tout le monde était heureux pour eux, y compris Jade. Elle avait aimé jouer le rôle de la demoiselle d'honneur et était très jolie dans sa robe de bal couleur lilas. Elle tenait à la porter pour ce grand jour, car d'une façon, c'était comme si Rose était là, avec eux. Et la princesse n'avait pas du tout refusé sa proposition.

Lors du bal donné en l'honneur du mariage, Jade regardait avec tendresse le prince et la princesse qui dansaient leur première danse en tant que couple marié. Lors de la deuxième, la piste de danse fut très vite remplie de danseurs. Jade dansa avec Pauline, puis avec sa sœur, Eret, Varek, Rustik, et même avec le prince ! C'était lui qui l'avait invité à danser, et lui avait même confié qu'il avait eu l'intention de le faire lors du précédent bal, afin de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Dagur était présent au bal, mais il n'avait pas invité Jade à danser, et il n'était pas allé la voir pour lui parler. Il se contentait parfois de la regarder danser, sourire et rire. C'est alors qu'il comprit quelque chose et qu'il prit une décision.

Au moment de rentrer chez elle, Jade prit conscience que Dagur n'était pas venu la voir et ne lui avait toujours pas vraiment adressé la parole. Ce qui l'attrista intérieurement. Elle avait envie d'être près de lui, de lui parler et de revivre les quelques bon moments qu'ils avaient vécus auparavant. Elle s'efforçait cependant de garder le sourire pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis et gâcher cette merveilleuse journée.

oO*Oo

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le bal. Jade était chez elle, en train de faire ses corvées. Il faisait beau et chaud, et la jeune fille en avait profité pour laver ses draps et ses taies d'oreillers. Comme elle pouvait désormais utiliser librement la magie, elle fit léviter un drap à la fois dans l'air et agita ses doigts pour qu'il s'essore tout seul. Le tout en fredonnant, même si ses pensées concernant Dagur la tourmentaient encore. Elle fit ensuite léviter le drap jusqu'à la corde puis agrippa deux pinces à linge. Elle se mit à soupirer tristement.

\- _Il me manque… J'ai trop envie de le revoir et de réentendre sa voix… _

Elle soupira de nouveau, ajusta le bas du drap, puis se tourna pour aller essorer une taie d'oreiller. Elle poussa soudainement un cri de surprise car Dagur était là, près de la clôture, le visage neutre mais sérieux. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver !

\- La vache, tu m'as fait peur ! Gronda t-elle, encore surprise

\- Désolé.

Bien que contente de voir son souhait se réaliser, Jade était quand même étonnée. Après des jours à être quasi ignorée, voila qu'il revenait la voir et lui adressait spontanément la parole ! Mais Jade décida de ne pas se montrer trop joyeuse.

\- Tu ne me fais plus la tête ? Dit-elle en attrapant la taie d'oreiller

\- Je ne te faisais pas la tête.

\- Ah bon ? C'est pourtant l'impression que tu donnais. Dit-elle en tordant à la main la taie d'oreiller

\- Je sais. Mais j'avais seulement besoin d'un peu de temps.

\- De temps pour quoi ? Dit-elle en allant la pendre sur la corde à linge

\- Pour que je prenne conscience de certaines choses.

\- Genre quoi ?

\- Mes sentiments.

\- Tes sentiments ? S'étonna Jade en lui faisant face

\- Oui. A ton égard.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je t'aime, Jade. Avoua t-il

Le cœur de Jade rata un battement. Mais pas en mal.

\- Tu… Tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui.

Il franchit la clôture puis poursuivit avec courage sa déclaration.

\- Je crois que depuis que tu m'as sauvé la vie et que je me suis confié à toi, une part de moi est tombée amoureuse de toi. Ces sentiments se sont amplifiés depuis notre aventure dans les bois, et encore plus quand la vie à repris son cours. Mais j'avais besoin de prendre mes distances pour être sur de deux choses : Que je t'aime et que je ne supporte pas d'être loin de toi.

\- Dagur, je…

Dagur attrapa la taie d'oreiller, la jeta dans le bac à lessive, pris les mains trempées de Jade dans les siennes et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai accepté le fait que tu sois une sorcière et je n'ai pas peur d'un avenir à tes cotés. Bon c'est vrai, je ne suis pas un prince. Et je n'ai rien d'un prince. Je suis rustre, grossier, maladroit, borné et impulsif. Mais je serais capable de t'aimer sincèrement, de t'être loyal et de te protéger si tu veux bien de moi. …Et toi ? Demanda t-il, le cœur battant

\- Oui. Dit-elle avec un tendre sourire

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non car, au fond d'elle-même, c'était ce qu'elle espérait de sa part depuis des jours. Dagur lui adressa alors un beau sourire puis s'approcha timidement d'elle pour lui voler un baiser. C'était parfait. Tout était parfait. Le lieu, l'ambiance, les mots, le baiser, tout. Ils rompirent le baiser et se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux avant de s'enlacer sous le regard de Diaval qui esquissa un tendre sourire depuis sa cachette.

oO*Oo

Jade avait espéré trouver le bonheur comme dans les contes de fées qu'elle avait lus durant toute sa vie, mais finalement, ce n'est pas un prince qui obtint son cœur et son amour. Mais un homme ordinaire, sincère, qui l'avait accepté comme elle était. Exactement comme Eret et Ruby. Jade avait décidé de laisser une chance à ce bonheur inattendu, et comme pour sa sœur jumelle, son histoire avec Dagur dura jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Et Jade ne regretta rien.

FIN


End file.
